Oceanic Passengers, the lost crossovers
by JLAR
Summary: This is a lost AU crossover with charmed,oc,smallvile,xmen,supernatural,desperate housewives, jake 2.0, further up Dawson's creek,buffy,heroes,House,Alias,Angel,MI3,Bourne series,Thomb raider,resident evil,the mummy,POC, everyone is on the island.
1. The crash

Title: Oceanic Passengers

Fandom: Lost, Charmed, Desperate House wives, Jake 2.0, Smallville, the oc, x-men

Disclaimer: None of them are mine, just a fan.

Rating: PG-13 

Characters: Jack, Kate, Sayid, Sawyer, Charlie, Lock, Piper, Wyatt, Chris, Bree, Gaby, Carlos, Clark, Chloe, Jake Foley, Scott Summers, Alex Summers, Rogue, Marissa, Julie.

Summary: Flight 815 of Oceanic Airlines crashes on a mysterious island, but some people were not supposed to be on that plane, will they be able to escape if they can't use their powers?, read to find out.

This is my first Fanfic, so I hope you like it and please post a commentary!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott Summers woke up, he was dizzy, he wasn't sure where he was, he remembered being on a plane to L.A. But now he was laying there, in some sort of jungle, then he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses, he got up and started looking for them, but then he heard noises, loud mechanic noises and screams, people yelling and shouting, that's when he realized what had happened.

He gave up looking for his glasses and began to run towards the noise, he kept running until he came to a beach and saw what he had feared, the plane had crashed, he was sure it was on an island for they had been flying over the Pacific Ocean.

People were running everywhere, to his right he saw a girl screaming her lungs out, then he saw two men trying to pull a man from under a heap of metal, he rushed over to help them pull him out. As soon as they had pulled him out a man came to his side, "Jack Sheppard! I'm a doctor!, let me see him".

Scott let the man through, and then ran away to save someone else, a woman was comforting the girl that had been screaming, he saw a pregnant woman with a child on her hands talking to a man next to her. Piper was screaming over the loud noise the fuselage was making, "Can't you do anything?"

"I'm sorry, I tried but it doesn't seem to work, maybe Wyatt can!" he said while pulling Wyatt up in his arms,

Scott walked up to them, and they fell silent, "Are you all right?" he asked looking at Piper but Chris answered before she could, "Yeah! She is!" Piper looked at him angrily then looked back at Scott, "No I'm not!, but the baby seems to be fine, I'm just a little bit shaken up"

"There was a doctor around here; I'll tell him to come see you" he started to look for Jack but Chris interrupted him, "No!" and Piper added, "I'm fine! He should see the injured ones first" Scott turned around, "Ok then, but still, you should get away, the smoke could be toxic"

"Thank you, we will" Piper said as she started to get up.

Scott saw a man carrying a blonde girl on his arms then he heard a loud cracking noise, a piece of the wing above them was giving in and was about to fall above them, "Run!" He shouted and pointed above them. Clark looked up and saw the dangling metal, he began to run but tripped and fell to the ground, a muscled Latin man helped him up and a bald man grabbed Chloe and took her to safety, Clark ran after him and helped him put her down by a tree, she was unconscious, but alive.

Scott spent the next hour yelling and shouting trying to get everyone out of the fuselage and on to safety. When he had finally stopped running everyone who was still alive had been sent to a safe place far from the fuselage.

He saw his brother, he was talking to Rogue, he walked in to the jungle to a quieter site and took of his shirt, he could feel his back burn when the sweat hit an open wound, he tore off part of his pants to make a bandage but was unable to make it reach the part of his back where the wound was bleeding, then he heard someone coming and shouted, "Is anybody there?"

No one answered but after a few seconds a woman appeared from out of the bushes, "Can you help me out?, I need to place a bandage over this wound" the woman didn't say anything; she just took the fabric and began to wrap it around his waist, "Thanks, name's Scott by the way, Scott Summers" the woman finished placing the bandage, "Kate Austen" Scott got up and gave her a hand shake, "Well then, thanks Kate"

They both returned to the beach where everybody else was talking and shouting, "What's going on here?" his brother Alex answered him, "I think we should go back to the fuselage, If anyone comes looking for us, that's where they'll expect to find us".

An Iraqi man came up to them, "It is too dangerous to go back, the Humes emanating from the fuselage could be toxic, not to mention the whole thing could blow up, what do you think?" Scott was surprised by these question, "Why do you care what I think?"

The man turned around and pointed at the crowd standing around them, "As you can see, we are in need of a leader, and from what I saw an hour ago, you have experience as one".

A blonde man came out from the crowd, "Why should we listen to what saddam here has to say, as far as I know he could be the reason where stuck in this mess, he could of been the one who..."

"We are not going to start blaming anyone, especially not with out any reason" Scott shouted so that everyone heard him, "Now, if you want a leader, I would be glad to, but I think we should take a vote on it"

The Iraqi man shouted "fine then, anybody here besides hum" he looked back at scott who understood what that look meant, "Scott!"

"Anybody besides Scott want to be leader?" the whole crowd was quiet, the man turned to Scott, "Then It is decided; now you must decide, what we shall do?"

Scott stopped to think then shouted so everyone could hear him, "We will go back, we'll go back to look for food, water, blankets, and everything we could need to survive here until the rescue teams show up" and so everyone set of to gather what could be useful, by nightfall they had already set up a camp with fires burning everywhere in hope that a rescue team would see them.

------------------------------

"Thanks for keeping me safe, if it weren't for you I would have died when the plane crashed." Chloe said while covering her arms up with a blanket, "Your welcome, only, I almost got us killed, I tried to use my super speed but I couldn't, I tripped, if it hadn't been for mr. Solis and that bald man, we would be dead" Clark felt awkward his powers had failed him and he had almost himself and Chloe.

Chloe got up and sat down next to Clark, she didn't want to take the risk that someone might be listening in on their conversation, "What do you mean you couldn't run, are you saying your...?" but Clark didn't let her finish, "Normal"

-----------------------

"Are you sure you can't orb?" she continued asking Chris, "Positive!" he told her for the hundredth time, "I tried calling for Leo, it's no use, he can't hear me" she continued. Chris turned to where Wyatt was sleeping, "At least Wyatt's with us, we can protect him from whoever wants to kill him here" now Piper too was looking at Wyatt, "I'm not so sure, I can't seem to freeze anything; we'll just have to hope nothing happens"

-----------------------------

"Don't worry Marissa; I'm sure we'll be rescued pretty soon" Julie said trying to place an arm around her daughter's shoulder, but Marissa scotched away "who cares, Ryan and Seth are dead, Dad never wants to see me again and I'm stuck on an island with you!" Julie tried getting closer to her daughter again, "Marissa, don't say that, you still have your friend Summer, and who knows, maybe..." Marissa got up and started shouting at her "Stop it! alright, just don't, please don't" she began to sob then left to look for another campfire.

----------------------------

Dean: "So Sam? What do you think, is this one of our cases, did something bring the plane down or is it just, you know… normal" Sam was eating an apple, but answered when he finished chewing "I don't know, I mean, I didn't nothing unusual when the plane started go down but... you never know"

---------------------------

Gaby was hugging Carlos and he was holding on to her tightly, "Carlos, I'm scared and tired and hungry and why did your cousin have to get married in Sidney, I'm sorry I dragged you in to this Bree, If I hadn't asked you to come right now you would be happy at home" Bree didn't want to make her feel bad but also didn't want to tell her the reason she had wanted to come, "I would be even more troubled knowing that my friend had been in a plane crash and not knowing if she was injured or dead" she answered politely.

Carlos let go of Gaby, "honey, There's nothing to worry about, we'll be seeing choppers over our heads in no time" but she didn't seem to sure to believe him, "I hope so; this Island gives me the creeps" Bree smiled, "There's nothing to be scared of, relax, right now where in a tropical paradise full of..."

:"&#&$#($·$(&"

The forest began to move as the tree tops tumbled and fell by something that made a screeching sound, everyone came to their feet trying to see what was making that noise.

:"!&#&&#"

Gaby turned around to face her friend, "Full of what Bree?"

Marissa stepped back on to her mother's side "Mom? What is that?"

Sam looked at Dean "maybe not that normal!"

Pipper grabbed Wyatt who didn't even notice it, "how do you vanquish that?"

Rogue walked up to Scott and Alex, "That's no sentinel"

Chloe grabbed Clark's hand, "Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore!"

-----------------------------------------------------

No one slept for more than an hour that night, by morning everyone was anxious and angry, "Everyone is nervous about last night Scott; they all want to know what that thing was" Scott was tired, he hadn't slept all night, "Well, bad news, I know as much as everyone else", he grabbed a couple of dry branches, "Hey you, Sam right?" he handed some of the branches to him, "Yeah" Sam answered, "Listen I want you and you hum." He pointed at a young man sitting next to them, "Jake, Jake Foley" Scott looked pleased at the eagerness to follow instructions the man showed, "Well, I want you two to keep feeding the fires, don't let them extinguish", he handed him the rest of the branches.

"As I was saying, we need to give this people a little hope of rescue or will have serious trouble" Sayid told him, Scott was still a bit grumpy although the man's eagerness had lifted up his mood a bit, "I said I would help make decisions, I can't give them false hope" Sayid smiled, "well you don't have to, I have an Idea, if we could find the plane's cockpit there should be a transmitter we can use to contact the search parties and shorten our stay"

Scott turned to see the jungle then the sea, "But how do we find the cockpit, the plane broke in midair, it could be miles from here underwater". Kate had been eavesdropping on them, "I think I know where it is!" Scott turned to face her, "when I woke up I was on the beach, and when I got up, the first thing I saw was smoke on the jungle, I think I can find the place it was coming from, and with any luck, I think it could e the front of the plane"

Scott wanted everyone to stay clear of the jungle he was sure what they had seen the night before would be dangerous and didn't want to risk anyone, "It's too risky!" Kate got closer to him, "It's our only chance!"

Scott stopped to think about it but knew they were right, it could be their only chance, "Fine you win, Sayid, I want you to set up a team, were going into the jungle".

An hour later they were set and ready to go, "All right, who's coming?" Scott asked "you already know Jack and Kate, this lady here is ..." Sayid turned to see a young woman, "Rogue! She's a friend of mine, she was with me and my brother on the plane" Scott answered, "Then you approve she should come?" Sayid said not sure if she could handle it, "Trust me, she's quite tougher than she looks"

"Well then, shall we leave?" Sayid started walking but Scott grabbed his shoulder, "Not you my friend, we need you to operate the transmitter, I don't want anything happening to you, besides someone has to take charge here while I'm gone" Sayid looked back at the people on the beach, "Very well, I shall stay but be careful, and come back safely"

Scott turned to face the jungle, "ok, then it's time to get going, Kate, lead the way" but someone was running towards them from the beach, "Wait!, Wait for me!"

The man came up to Scott, "Charlie, Charlie Pace; I want to come!" Scott didn't want to wait any longer he wanted to get over with this as quick as possible, "all right Charlie, you can come"

And so they set off through the jungle, looking for their key to get back home, "Aren't you hot?" Charlie asked Rogue, "Excuse me?" Charlie blushed, "Sorry, what I meant is, why are you wearing a sweater at noon on a tropical island, don't you get hot in there?" Rogue took a few seconds to think of her explanation, "You see, I have sensible skin, I get allergies pretty quickly, although they seem to be getting better since we've been on the island" Charlie smiled at her, "must be the moisture" Rogue was glad to end that theme of conversation, "yeah, must be", she sighed.

They had been walking for what seemed like hours when they saw it, leaning against a huge tree was the plane's cockpit, they all went inside, but it wasn't what they had espected, several dead bodies were sitting on their seats with their seatbelt on, Scott, Jack and Kate entered the captains booth while the others waited outside. " Sayid said it was supposed to look like a small black box" Scott said as they were searching for it.

"I'm sorry!" a voice came from behind them, "The pilot, he's alive!" Kate shouted, "I..., I'm sorry, this is all my fault, I..." Jack started checking his vital signs, "Don't speak, everything is going to be ok, the rescue teams will be here any minute" the pilot shook his head, "No they won't, they don't know were here"

"What do you mean they don't know?" Scott asked, "We lost communications while we were in the air, procedure is to head to the nearest airport, we turned north; they're looking for us in the wrong place" Scott remembered what they had come for, "The radio transmitter!" the pilot shook his head again, "I've already tried, it's broken" Scott looked at him straight in the eye, "where is it?" the pilot reaced for something from under his seat, "Here" he handed Scott the transmitter.

:" (&#$&()&&((/&"

The plane started shaking and they could hear the strange noises from the night before.

--------------------------------------------

Rogue was looking at the deceased passengers when the plane started shaking, Charlie came running out of the bathroom, "what's happening?" Rogue started walking to him, "where were you...whoa" Rogue tripped and fell on to Charlie and pushed him back into the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------

"what was that?" the pilot asked, "we don't know" Kate said trying to look out the window.

:"#$$&/(/#?¿&$#"

"We have to get out of here!, Quickly!" Scott yelled, Suddenly something pulled the pilot out of the window, "RUN!" shouted Scott.

Rogue and Charlie were coming out of the bathroom when Jack, Kate and finally Scott passed running, accidentally pushing the door and knocking them back, Rogue fell and landed cheek to cheek with Charlie, she couldn't believe Charlie was still conscious, she had suspected she had lost her powers like Scott but didn't want to risk someone just prove her theory.

Something fell from Charlie's pocket, he quickly turned around to grab it but he accidentally pushed a button with the word flush on it and the white bag that he had dropped started spinning out of sight, "Damn it!" Charlie cursed. 

------------------------------------------

Kate, Jack and Scott ran out of the plane, Scott turned around and saw Rogue and Charlie following them, "RUN!" he shouted.

:"#$&$&#$&#$"

The thing making the noise was following them, "Split up!" Jack shouted, Kate turned to her right and hid under some bushes, Rogue and Charlie turned left, and Jack and Scott kept running forward, Scott turned to his right and stood behind a tree trunk.

:"#$#&$#&/&$#/#$"

The loud noises continued for a few minutes then everything became quiet, Kate started walking and pretty soon she ran into Charlie and Rougue who were stering at something above them, she walked up to them and noticed what they were looking at.

Scott walked up to them, "Is everyone all right? where is Jack?" Charlie turned around then pointed at the tree before them; There on the tree top, hanging on broken branches lay the dead body of Dr. Sheppard.

--------Flash back--------------------

Rogue came through the X-mansion's front door, the mansion was empty, everyone was off on their summer vacation, she walked into the living room where Scott was reading, "this is boring, I can't wait for summer to be over, there's nothing to do here when there's no one else" Scott looked up from his book, "You could train in the danger room!"

"Yeah right" she scuffed. Scott closed his book, "Alex entered a big surf contest in Australia, it's gonna be in a couple of months, I was thinking of going to cheer him, want to come?" Rogue smiled, "anything to get out of this place!"

-------------------------------------------

"It's not your fault Scott, don't be so hard on your self" Scott was walking so fast he was almost running, "how could I be so stupid, bringing the doctor with us!, I knew this was a dangerous mission!".

"And so did he! we all did, we new what we were risking, he wanted to come and I don't think you could have stopped him" Kate added trying to make him feel better, they were arriving to the beach, everyone fell quiet, they could all guess what had happened and why Jack was not with them.

To be Continued...

Hope you liked it, please post comments.


	2. Call home

Title: Oceanic Passengers

Fandom: Lost, Charmed, Desperate House wives, Jake 2.0, Smallville, the oc, x-men

Disclaimer: None of them are mine, just a fan.

Rating: PG-13 

Characters: Jack, Kate, Sayid, Sawyer, Charlie, Lock, Pipper, Wyatt, Chris, Bree, Gaby, Carlos, Clark, Chloe, Jake Foley, Scott Summers, Alex Summers, Rogue, Marissa, Julie, and a few surprise guests.

Summary: Flight 815 of Oceanic Airlines crashes on a mysterious island, but some people were not supposed to be on that plane, will they be able to escape if they can't use their powers?, read to find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sayid walked up to Scott, "the transmitter, did you find it?" Scott handed it to him, "it's broken, it doesn't work" Sayid smiled, "I was the communications expert on the National Guard, I think I can fix it".

Scott sighed, "Well, I hope..." He turned around and saw everyone staring at them, "come with me", he took them to a deserted part of the beach, "We found the pilot, he was alive, he said we changed course after communications went down, they are searching for us, we're just not where we were supposed to be, the transmitter is our only hope to get rescued".

"I'll do my best to fix it, now to our other problem" Sayid spoke while examining the transmitter, "other problem?" Scott asked.

"we're running short on water, we have someone rationing everything to make it last, but we won't be able to go on much longer".

------------------------------------------

Bree tapped Pipper on her shoulder, "I brought you a couple of water bottles for you, the baby, your son and ..." She looked at Chris, "Cousin!" Pipper answered quickly, "thank you, are you the one in charge of rations?"

Bree nodded, "yes, I volunteered, I've always been good at keeping things organized" Pipper turned around to see Chris playing with Wyatt, "So, how are we, I mean, how long can we last here?"

Bree tried not to look to discouraged but her face couldn't hide the truth and she had no choice but to tell it, "not much I'm afraid, those rescue crews better be here soon"

Chris who was hearing their conversation decided to join in, "well, I wouldn't count on it, I heard that girl, Rogue I think, anyway, she was saying something about the rescue team; that they wouldn't be able to find us, that our only hope was that transmitter they found "Bree couldn't help but look worried, "and who was she talking to?"

"A guy, I believe his name's Charlie"

------------Flash back------------------------------

Chris orbed into Pipper's room "Pipper!, if you're taking Wyatt, I'm coming with you!" but Pipper continued folding clothes, "Yes, I am taking him, and no you are not!" Chris forced her to put a pair of Wyatt's jammies down and look at him, "but what if a demon attacks?" Pipper looked at the door then back at Chris, "I'm sure phoebe and Paige can handle it"

Chris was starting to lose control while she remained her rational self, "not them, you! You know my mission here is to protect Wyatt" Pipper picked up Wyatt's jammies again and began folding them, "we'll be fine, and if we do need help we can call you or Leo and you can orb in to save the day besides, we'll only be gone a couple of days"

-----------------------------------

Chris stepped in front of Scott, forcing him in to eye contact, "Is it true?" Scott was caught off guard by the question, "is what true?" Chris was losing his temper, "don't play dumb, you know; that we're not getting rescued unless Sayid fixes that radio thing?"

Scott flinched at this statement, "who else knows?" Chris was glad he had made Scott nervous, "half the island by know, so it's true?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is" Scott said in a grave voice

-------------------------------------

That night Bree entered a tent made of scrap metal and a few blankets, "How is he?" she asked.

"Not well, he's still unconscious, without Dr.Sheppard here, I'm surprised he's still alive", Kate was sitting next to a man with a piece of the fuselage sticking out of his chest.

---------------------------------

Next morning Pipper woke up and felt the sudden need to release her bladder of the gathered pressure that usually comes with pregnancy, she got up, saw Wyatt sleeping next to Chris, then walked into the jungle to look for a less crowded spot, she finished her business and began to walk back to the beach when she saw someone very familiar standing on her right, a black haired woman was staring at her.

"Prue?" Pipper couldn't believe her eyes, "but how?" the woman smiled at Pipper then turned around, raised her arm and pointed in to the jungle.

Pipper didn't know what to say, what to do, but before she could ask any more questions Prue started to walk in the direction she was pointing and after a few moments of hesitation Pipper went after her.

------------------------------------

Sayid came up to Scott, "I'm finished, but the batteries are low, we have to make sure they hear us or we'll lose our only chance" Scott took the transmitter from Sayid's hands, "and how do we make sure they hear us?", Sayid pointed at the mountain behind them, "by gaining some altitude, the reception will be much clearer over there".

Scott hesitated for a moment, he'd already lost someone by taking them on an expedition, he didn't want to do it gain, he'd rather avoid the jungle if it was possible.

"I know what you're thinking, but it's our only chance, we don't have to tell anyone, we'll go, call for help and come back, no one else will come"

"I will!" Kate appeared behind them, "no you won't, you'll stay here, it's to dangerous" Scott told her but Kate didn't seem to care, "Precisely, it's dangerous and I have this!" she reached behind her waist and pulled out a gun, "where did you get that?" Scott asked, walking in front of her so none of the other survivors could see it, "the injured man in the tent, he's a federal agent" she said showing a badge to Scott, "he had it with him" she finished.

"fine, you can come, but no one else must know, I don't want risk anyone else!".

-------------------------------------

Sawyer was reading on the beach when a shadow fell over him darkening his sight, "What'd hell, Who is stupid enough to…", Bree spoke before he could finish, "I heard you have quite a few water bottles stored away", sawyer looked up angrily, "So what if I do? You gonna sue me porcelain doll?"

Bree was loosing her temper, "we are supposed to be rationing everything, Scott said we have to…" Sawyer got up "have to what? Sacrifice ourselves while he goes of into the jungle with the water bottles!"

"What are you talking about?" Bree asked in an impatient tone, "why don't you see for yourself doll?" he pointed towards Scott, Sayid and Kate who were walking into the jungle with water bottles in their hands, "they say they want us to make the water last, but why aren't they doing the same?" Sawyer finished"

---------------------------------------------

Pipper was running after Prue but soon lost sight of her, she continued to walk in the direction Pru had pointed out, she kept her pace until a root curving out of the ground tripped her but before she reached the ground someone had grabbed her arms and was helping her get up, "Prue?" Pipper asked but then saw she was mistaking, "are you alright?" Marissa asked her, "Who's Prue?".

Pipper didn't know what to say, "hum, well…, she's my sister", Marissa smiled, "oh, is she around here?", Pipper was even more wordless than before, "no, actually, she passed away a while back", Marissa put an arm around her, "then why did you think I was her?" Pipper started walking, "I thought I saw her, she wanted me to follow her this way" she showed Marissa the way she'd been walking, "then maybe we should go, who knows, maybe she wants to help us", this made Pipper feel comfortable, she was sure Marissa would have thought her to be crazy.

----------Flash back------------

Marissa was running out of a house screaming, "I hate you! Your'e just like her, you only care about yourself" she turned around and saw the woman she'd been talking about sitting in a cab, "get me out of here" she jumped in the cab and left with her mom.

"why are you here?" Marissa asked viciously, Julie looked at her with sad eyes, I have bad news, Marissa just looked out the window, "What could you say to make my life even more miserable?", Julie still looked at her sadly, "I came to take you home"

Marissa scuffed "and why is that?", Julie handed her a newspaper article and Marissa began to read but suddenly burst into tears, it can't be true, it can't be, they're alive, I know they are!" Julie jugged her daughter, "Sandy and Kirsten are having a memorial service, I thought you'd want to be there"

-----------------------------------------------

Scott, Kate and Sayid were walking through the jungle when they heard a rustling sound on some bushes to their side, Kate pointed the gun towards the bushes and they waited for whatever was behind them to come out, but what came out they never would have expected, Charlie fell with his back to the ground and Rogue fell on top of him without unlinking their mouths, apparently Rogue was enjoying being powerless.

"Oh, hi guys! What are you doing" she said gasping for air when she realized they weren't alone, "I could ask you the same thing" Scott gave her a stern look, "we were just…" Charlie was looking at them upside down, "never mind that" Rogue changed the subject, "where are you going".

"Go back to the beach!" Scott said firmly, "I'll explain everything later".

"Why don't you do it now hotshot?", Sawyer and Bree were standing behind him.

---------------------------------------------

"so how far should we have to go?" Marissa asked Pipper, but she was to tangled up in thought to answer, Marissa began to ask again but suddenly fell silent, "Do you hear that?" Marissa's face had changed from glum and tired in to one of happiness, "Yeah, I do!" Pipper was glad to hear that sound, they both ran until they came to a series of caves carved into a smooth rock surface, and through them a small creek was flowing softly.

They quickly sat down by the stream and began drinking, "Wait till we tell the others what we found!" Pipper was laughing, "This will do until we get rescued!" they both fell silent, they knew that with each day gone by, the odds of being found grew smaller.

-------------------------------------------------

"We're almost there" Sayid was helping the everyone get over a ledge, no matter how hard Scott had tried to make them return to the beach they wouldn't budge, they all wanted to hear the transmission that would send them home.

Charlie was walking next to Rogue, "So I take it you wanna be a groupie now?" Rogue smiled but didn't say anything, she just kept on walking. "So doll? I didn't think you'd be the adventurous type" Sawyer spoke to Bree who didn't even look at him but answered, "Well, You don't know me" she turned around to face him "nor, will you get the chance to do so" she turned around and continued walking quietly.

"This should be a nice spot" Sayid said taking out the transmitter, "then lets get ourselves out of this island" Scott said walking up next to him. Sayid turned the transmitter on and as soon as he turned it on he received a transmission, a man was speaking on a radio, "someone else is transmitting" Sayid told the rest, "the rescue team, It's got to be them!" Charlie shouted joyfully.

"We are the survivors of the Oceanic flight 815; do you copy?" but the man on the other end of the radio kept talking as if he hadn't heard him, they became quiet as to listen to what the man was saying but the message was full of static.

Iteration 253441

Help! …….…..a storm……..….Summer Breeze……...shipwrecked….………friend is injured…….…attacked………..surrounded…...no escape!...Help!

Iteration 253442

Help! …….…..a storm……..….Summer Breeze……...shipwrecked….………friend is injured…….…attacked………..surrounded…...no escape………

The batteries died and everything became quiet, "What was that?" Charlie asked immediately. "It was a recording, it's been repeating itself for quite a while now" Sayid answered "but where did it come from?" Bree asked, "The message said they'd been shipwrecked, so it must be from somewhere on the island" Rogue unconsciously took Charlie's hand and he blushed but no one seemed to notice, "How long has it been playing?" she asked.

"Well the numbers are the times it has repeated itself and it is roughly 30 seconds long so…" sayid began doing the math in his head, "Hey; don't forget to carry the one chief!" Sawyer said but then saw the gun Kate had on her waist. "I got it, the message has been playing for about 88 days" Sayid finished.

"That's almost three months! Those people could still be here!" Rogue noticed she had been taking Charlie's hand and let go, Charlie blushed again, "in case you didn't hear forelock; they were attacked by something and they had no way to escape". Rogue tried to go on "but…" and Sayid cut her of, "whether they are or not on this island can wait, we have no more batteries and even if we did, as long as that transmission keeps playing, we won't be able to get a signal out"

"That's not all, we must not tell anyone know what happened here, we don't want anyone to panic if we don't know the true nature of that transmission" Scott spoke for the first time in a long while, "I agree" said sawyer walking towards Kate, "but I believe I should be the one to keep this little toy" he came up to Kate and took the gun from her belt.

"Scott! The injured man was a federal agent; he could have been taking this guy back to arrest him!" Kate shouted and Scott quickly jumped over Sawyer and wrestled him to the ground, the gun falling to the ground in front of them.

Kate was about to pick up the gun but Bree beat her to it, "I was in the National rifle association, I think I should keep this until none of you are trying to kill each other, how's that sound?" Scott got up and began trying to clean himself up, "fine by me, at least you have experience"

Sayid looked up at the sky, "we should hurry, we don't want to be out when night falls"

--------------Flash back------------------

Rogue was reading by the pool on the X-mansion when a crow came swooping down and transformed right in front of her, "what do you want?" Rogue asked coldly. Mystique hurried to her side, "Destiny! She's has seen something terrible happen to you! She was so scared she wouldn't talk about it, she asked me to tell you not to go anywhere; you are in great danger!"

Rogue got up and began to walk in to towards the mansion, "then she should have seen that I wouldn't believe a word you say, besides I'm in danger almost everyday" Mystique wanted to go on, "but…?"

"Goodbye!" she said slamming the door behind her.

------------------------------------------------

The sun was starting to set and they still weren't close to the beach, even though they weren't running, they were walking as fast as they could. Rogue was walking as fast as she could until a warthog ran past her and caused her to trip.

"Did you see that?" she asked, trying to make everyone see that she wasn't clumsy that it wasn't her fault, "Yes, I did but warthogs do not go around tackling people, it was running from something" Sayid had barely said this when a rustling sound came some overgrown grass, something was running towards them at great speed, "Run!" Scott shouted and everyone did as he said except for one person, Bree took out the gun and aimed it straight in to the grass, "Run!" Scott shouted again and began to run back for her but Bree stood there, aiming straight forward without blinking, whatever it was the thing kept getting closer and closer, and right when it reached the clearing before Bree, something jumped at her, Bree shot only one bullet and the beast fell dead on to the ground, everyone huddled around the beast, there laying on the ground before them was the dead body of a Velociraptor.

Charlie looked up at the people by his side, "Where the bloody hell are we?"

To be continued…

4-8-15-16-23-42-4-8-15-16-23-42-4-8-15-16-23-42-4-8-15-16-23-42-4-8-15-16-23-42-4-8-15-16-23-42-

Hope you are liking the story, there are a few surprises in store, and like in the real lost, I'm leaving a few hidden clues.

Please post commentaries


	3. Food and rocks

NOTE:

This chapter is a bit shorter than the last, it also starts to part with the original lost story, sorry the first chapters were practically the first few lost chapters with different names and a few extra quotes, I had to use it as the beginning of the story but from now on everything will start to be new

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were back on the beach Scott and the rest of the party received the news of Pipper and Marissa's finding, this had lifted the survivor's spirits, everyone was happy and hopeful, everyone except those that had just arrived, they didn't tell anyone their experience, all they said was that the transmitter hadn't had enough battery to get a signal out.

That night Bree made another visit to the injured agent, she had been washing his injury with water and vodka from the plane so it wouldn't get infected, Dr.Sheppard had asked her to do this before he died and she wanted to continue doing it even if it wasn't enough to save the man's life, she had just finished and was about to leave when she heard something.

"she's dangerous" Bree knelt by his side to make sure she could hear him, for his voice was weak, "she's dangerous, don't believe a word she says"

Bree knew this man was a federal agent and that he was probably taking someone back to the US "Who?" she asked in a soft voice, the man reached for his pocket, he was taking out a piece of paper but before he could hand it to Bree he started coughing, suddenly blood started to pour out of his mouth and he fell limp.

Bree tried to feel a pulse but couldn't feel it, she grabbed the piece of paper and folded it, she was shocked of what she had seen, on the paper was a mug shot, Kate's mug shot, she quickly folded it up and placed it in her pocket.

--------------------------

Chloe woke up when she heard Clark going through her stuff, hey what are you doing?" she said softly as she was waking up.

Clark continued looking through her bags, "Sayid asked me to bring him your laptop; he is trying to build something to get us of this island"

Chloe got up to help him look, "now that I think of it, it's still has some power, maybe he can use it to power the radio thingy!"

"Eureka!" Clark shouted when he found it, he quickly began running down the beach in his now human speed.

--------Flash back------------

Clark and Chloe were on in the Metropolis international airport, "If this guy really is telling the truth, we might be able to shut down Luthorcorp for good" Chloe said cheerfully, "I don't know, it seems to good to be true, he said he had proof Luthorcorp had been involved in a conspiracy and that he could prove it, but why have us fly all the way to Sydney?; and how did he know you worked in the daily planet" Chloe smiled "well, I guess it is suspicious; but that's what I have you here for".

----------------------------------

Lock approached Scott, "we need to hunt", Scott didn't understand what he meant and Lock realized this, "we are running out of food, we both know we're not getting rescued until your friend here" he pointed towards Sayid who was breaking apart a laptop, "finishes whatever it is he's making"

"Listen, I've told you, I've told everyone; it's dangerous out there, beside the trips for water I don't want anyone going in to the jungle" Scott was beginning to loose his patience, everyone was becoming desperate, they were already scared enough, he didn't want them finding out the kind of creatures that were in the jungle, "We have no choice, food's running low and the trees are running out of fruit, if we don't send a small hunting party in to the jungle to hunt soon everyone will be going in there to look for food" Lock wasn't ready to take a no for an answer, "How small will the hunting party be?" as much as Scott hated to admit it, Lock was right, "Just two should be enough if we find a big enough game" Scott remembered what they had seen yesterday, "there are wild boars in the jungle! Is that big enough?" Lock smiled and looked out at the beach camp, "then all I need is someone to come with me" he went of looking for someone he considered able for the job, "what are you going to hunt with!" Scott shouted but Lock didn't turn around he just held up one hand and showed him a huge hunting knife.

---------------------------------------------

Clark had been was becoming inpatient, he was used to attacking the problem head on but for the first time in his life he was completely useless, he had lost his powers and now in a human body he didn't dare try to be a hero, he was sure that in his current state he would end up messing everything up like he did while trying to save Chloe, he was walking up and down the beach when he thought he heard something, he was sure he had heard someone call out his name, not his earthling name but his other name, he was beginning to think he might have imagined it when he heard it again and this time he was sure of it, "Kal-el" a soft voice was speaking from behind a tree, he walked to the place where it had come from only to hear it once again but this time from deep inside the jungle, he ran to it as fast as his now human legs would allow, he kept running until he came to a clearing with a big stone boulder in the middle, he could still hear the voice calling him only this time it was different, it was whispering, as if it didn't want to be found.

Clark walked up to the boulder, the voice seemed to be coming from inside, he began to walk around it until he found a shape carved in to the rock, a shape he knew very well, an octagon shaped hole was carved on to the boulder's stone skin; waiting for the key to be placed on it, Clark knew this all to well and knew what he had to do, he remembered the whispers and realized they had stopped.

---------------------------------------

"Where are you going Sam?" Dean was angry, he was used to be the one telling Sam what to do but since the plane crash Sam had found better people to tell him what to do, "We've been here for four days and haven't done anything to help out, I don't know about you, but right know I'd do anything to help get us out of this place!" Dean knew what Sam was up to, that bald man had been asking for someone to help him hunt for boars a while ago and he had seen Sam talking to him, "what about that thing in the jungle, we have to either find a way to destroy it, or to avoid it!" Sam was actually happy to see his brother angry, for one thing it meant he was worried about him, but he wasn't a boy anymore, he had fought his way out of many predicaments in the past and he was sure he could handle whatever the island had to offer.

------------------------------------------

Clark was back at the beach, he was looking through all of his and Chloe's bags, he was sure he had brought the key to Australia with him, he could remember holding it in his hands the night before they boarded the plane, "what are you looking for this time?; my hair dryer?" Chloe joked, she was looking for someplace to sit next to Clark and the bags.

"The key!" he said still rummaging through the bags without looking up at her, "what key?" she was puzzled to see Clark so serious, "the key to the spaceship I came in, you know, the metal octagon!" he answered when he realized she was trying to help.

Chloe remembered the piece of strange metal, "when was the last time you saw it?"

---------Flash back----------

Clark was sitting next to Chloe on an airplane, "I can't believe it, Lex must have known this man was about to betray him, I still can't believe he was killed last night before we could reach him!" Clark was spinning a piece of shiny object between his fingers, "I told you it was to good to be true" Clark said while still playing with the metal octagon in his hands, "what are the possibilities of someone with knowledge of Luthorcorp's skeletons wanting to come out and tell the truth without them knowing it?" he was still playing with the piece of metal when a man came running up the aisle followed by one of the flight attendants, the man bumped Clark on the shoulder causing him to drop the disc and the flight attendant kicked it and it rolled to the front of the plane, he was getting up to retrieve it when the plane started shaking and the seatbelt signs turned on, he didn't pay much attention to this but as soon as he got up another flight attendant stepped in front of him trying to get him to return to his seat, he was about to argue with the flight attendant when the plane suddenly broke off and the flight attendant was sucked out of the plane, Clark quickly sat down and put his seatbelt on, making sure Chloe had done the same, but by the time he turned to face her she had already passed out.

-----------------------------------

"When was the last time you saw it?" Clark was silent for a while trying to remember, "I think it fell when the plane broke off!" he said it as if he wasn't sure of it, but he remembered where it had been the last time he saw it.

Chloe looked at the fuselage then at the jungle, "then it could be anywhere" she said finally looking out in to the worst of their options, the sea.

-----------------------------------

Lock and Sam had been out hunting for a while but without any luck, the only thing they had caught so far were a couple of rabbits that Lock had killed, so far Sam had only been good for keeping him company.

The sun was beginning to set and they would soon have to return practically empty handed, they were already walking in closer to their camp when they saw what they had been looking for; a big warthog was rasping his tusks against a tree.

Lock circled around it so he would be down wind and the animal wouldn't smell him, he jumped over the hog and pulled his arms around it's neck trying to bring him down so Sam could finish him but was unable to hold him long enough, as soon as he let go of the hog Sam threw his knife at it and it went in like butter on the animals throat which walked a couple of steps then fell dead on the ground.

"Nice aiming!" Lock gave Sam a pat on the back which made Sam feel proud of his work, "now all we have to do is skin it, cut it and cook it" Lock finished, this time making Sam feel nauseous at the thought of skinning the animal.

That night people were celebreating, they had food, they had water, and Sayid was working on something to get them out of the island, their luck was definitely changing. Only a few people were in a silent mood, Clark was seating next to Chloe eating a piece of cooked meat, he was sure it wasn't coincidence he was on that island, and he knew he couldn't leave without opening whatever was in that boulder. Bree was seating opposite to Gaby and Carlos who for the first time in almost all their marriage were not arguing but instead were actually happy, the trouble was that she wasn't she had been handed a terrible secret, so far Kate had been an incredible person she had come to admire, but know she wasn't sure what to do, she knew that telling the rest who she really was should be the right thing to do, but she also knew that if they had made it this far it was because of her.

Dean was eating silently while watching Sam and Lock retell the story of their first hunting experience for the thousandth time, Marissa was looking at rogue and Charlie hugging and holding hands, she couldn't help but remember when she had done the same thing with Ryan and how she would never be able to do it again.

---------------------------------------

hope you are liking it, and please post comments, tell me what it is I'm doing wrong so I can be better, but also please don't be to harsh, as I said, this is my first fanfic.


	4. Summers on a plane

if your reading, you'll notice how I'm using most of the same plotline in lost but changing things to fit the characters, well soon most of the plot will be diferent, so for those that feel it's to much like the real lost, it's soon going to get a lot different.

Hope your liking it and please post comments.

----------------

They had food, they had water and with any luck soon they would be rescued, this was Gaby's main reason for being happy, but there was something else, something that even though she hadn't mentioned it she knew Carlos was feeling too; Carlos and Gaby were married but they had never truly supported each other, that is until the plane crash, this made them realize how much they need one another.

They hadn't been that interested in getting involved like Bree, they only wanted to keep a low profile and spend as much time together as they could they were constantly playing and messing with each other and it was during one of this games that they braved to go into the jungle.

"Can't catch me!" Gaby shouted while she ran through the forest, her long hair flowing with the wind, "Oh! Yes I will" Carlos shouted from behind her, he was glad to spend some much needed time with his wife, he kept running after Gaby until she suddenly came to a halt, "What's wrong?" He said when he noticed she had also stopped giggling; and then he saw what she was seeing, on a wide open space was an old military airplane; "we better tell the others!" Carlos said while catching his breath.

----------

"Come on Scott, I want to come! How come you lat Rogue go with you on your other trips to the jungle and you won't let me come this time!" Scott was tired of hearing his brother Alex complaint about his decisions, "because, I can trust her to do as I say" he looked at her and saw her holding Charlie's hand, "well, most of the time, and you are not used to being an X-men, you come and go as you please without following orders"

Ever since word of a plane being found in the jungle Scott had been pressured to go and see if there was anything useful on it, he knew what they meant by useful, that's what made him want to wait as long as he could, he had to wait until Sayid found a way to get a radio signal out of the island, and to do this they would have to locate and disable the transmission they had heard, this was the reason he didn't want to go, finding a new radio would let everyone know about the desperate call for help and only get everyone more scared.

Unfortunately for Scott people were beginning to wonder why he didn't want to go, now he had no choice but to go or they'd accuse him of not wanting to get them of the island and he would loose their trust, he chose the team for their trip, he wanted to take those who already knew about the transmission, but Sayid was busy finishing a device that would help locate the source of the signal, he also didn't want to take Charlie and Rogue, he was beginning to grow tired of their constant flirting and he knew he wouldn't be able to get only one of them to come, sawyer didn't want to join him, he thought risking his life to go look for something that might not be there, might not work and that would be useless if it did, was not worth the trouble. This only left to people, Kate and Bree which both agreed immediately, Carlos had agreed to lead them to the site where they had found the plane and Alex tagged along no matter how much Scott protested.

------- Flash back-----------

Alex was sitting alone in his hotel room, he was sure his brother would be mad for what he had signed on to do, but the truth was that surf contest's weren't enough to pay the bills anymore, he was spending more and more each time and was in need for the money, besides, it was for a good cause, he knew many mutants suffered on account of their powers, mutants like Rogue; and this would help those mutants become normal if they chose to be.

He took the letter Worthington Labs had sent him and put it in his suitcase just when Scott walked in to the room, "we're going to the beach, wanna come?" Alex looked at his suitcase then back at his brother, "yeah, you guy's go and I'll catch up with you, later" he said trying to sound cheerful.

---------------

"You should stop doing that!" Dean was sitting next to Jake while he threw wood on to the burning flames, Scott had asked Sam and him to do this but Sam had thought it would be useless since days had gone by without being found, he thought hunting for food with Lock was more important and was probably right, but Jake wasn't ready to give up, he knew that even if the rescue teams had stopped looking for them the NSA wouldn't stop searching for their prize agent, what he carried in his blood was to valuable for them to risk someone finding him or his dead body.

"I can't stop, I doubt it'll make much difference if the fire does burn out, but I rather have something to do" he said finishing up and sitting next to Dean, he had come to like Sam and Dean; he spent most of the time with them, he didn't know anybody and Sam was the only one who had tried to have a conversation with him, which most of the time was full of lies since he couldn't tell them anything about himself, little did he know that it also went the way around.

"Come on, let's go for a walk, I need a change in the scenery, I'm not used to be in the same place for long amount's of time" Dean got up and patted Jake on the back, signalling him to do the same, they walked in to the jungle toward the place where Pipper had found the stream.

----------------

"Are you sure it's this way?" Scott wanted to get this excursion over with as soon as possible, "Yes, we should be there in a couple of minutes" Carlos said while he pushed away branches to let them through, they continued walking until they came to the clearing and they all stood amazed at the airplane before them, especially Scott and Alex, "you don't think…?" Alex said looking back at his brother, "Its impossible, but I'm pretty sure it is!" Scott said as they both started to run towards the plane, Bree and Kate looked at each other wondering if the other knew what they were talking about, Carlos went of after the two brothers.

When they were out of ear shot from the men Bree forced Kate to turn around and face her, "what's wrong" Kate said when she saw Bree's expression, Bree didn't answer her, she took her hand into her pocket and withdrew a piece of paper which she handed over to Kate, Kate unfolded it and saw her self staring back at her, she looked up at Bree, "The federal agent woke up before he died, he gave me this; he said that woman was dangerous" Kate was about to try and explain herself when Bree interrupted her, "the thing is, she has proven herself to be a trustworthy person, so I've decided to keep her secret while she still is; but the second I suspect her of being a danger to anyone, I will not doubt in turning her in" Bree looked at Kate with a kind, yet warning look, and Kate smiled in a thank you kind of way.

---------

Dean and Jake had reached the stream but continued walking through the jungle with out no real destination on their mind, they had been walking silently most of the time, neither one wanted to reveal to much about himself, "So are you mad at Sam?" Jake dared ask the question he'd wanted to ask Dean, "Mad? Why should I be mad? Just because he ignored my advice and went of with the first person who offered him something better to do?" Dean said angrily, "so you are mad" Jake said trying to lighten Dean's mood, which seemed to be working, " I guess I am a little mad at him; but he's right, he is doing what's best for all of us, it's just that I'm not good at trusting people" Jake smiled, ever since he'd become an NSA agent he had been the same way, he didn't know who cared for him and who cared for the nanytes in side him.

"Well, he may not show it, but I can tell he cares a lot about what you think, you should let him know when we get back, I'm sure he'd appreciate …" he began to feel something strange crawling in his right arm, "what's wrong?" Dean was surprised to see the look in Jake's eyes, it was the look of someone noticing something wrong, of something that was not natural, Jake didn't answer him, he started moving his right arm as if it were some sort of antenna trying to get a signal, then he straightened it, pointing to his right side, then he lifted his left arm and pointed it in the same direction and started walking with his arms straight forward, like he was searching for an imbisible wall, "what is it?" Dean said following close behind, "don't you feel it" Jake said still working forward, the feeling now all over most of his body, he was sure Dean couldn't feel it, he knew what was causing this strange feeling, it was the nanytes, something was happening to them, he suddenly came to a stop, "there's something down here" he said stooping and pointing at the ground under his feet.

Dean stooped next to him, "how do you know?" just as he said that, a cross he was wearing around his neck fell and banged against something that sounded like metal, Dean picked it up but had to apply a extra strength to lift it.

-----------

When Kate and Bree entered the plane, Scott and Alex were kneeling next to a couple of dead bodies, their faces half sad, half joyous; "who are they?" Kate asked seeing how Scott and Alex were looking at them, Scott got up and looked at her, "This are Major Christopher Summers, and his wife Katherine, our parents!".

"But how?" Bree wasn't sure she had heard right, "we don't know; our father was in the air force, when we were young he was transferred to a secret base, he was going to take us with him but we were attacked, the plane was falling, and our parents strapped us both on the only parachute, we never knew what happened to them after that"

"That's touching and all, but I think you better come see this!" Carlos was looking in to an couple of open crates, inside were thorn up pieces of paper, all kind's of hard labor tools, five guns and a few cases of ammo. "Carlos, do you know how to use a gun?"

Scott asked him while taking up the guns, "I don't like them, but yeah; I know how to use one" Scott handed him a gun then another one to Kate, she was about to take it when she looked up to Bree asking for permission, Bree nodded and Kate took the gun. "I'll give the others to Lock and Sayid, I don't want anyone who doesn't know how to use them messing with them, I'll also keep all the ammo, I don't like them, but we'll need them for whatever's out there he said pointing out at the jungle" he walked up to the cockpit, "there's no radio" he said with a bit of relive, he wasn't ready to explain the transmission to anyone yet. "We'll take all the tools back, we'll need them if we're gonna be here a while.

------- Flash back-----

Alex got out of the hotel elevator, a man dressed in black walked up to him, "Mr. Summers?" Alex nodded and followed the man in to the lobby's restroom, once inside the man locked the door and took out a large syringe, "We'll be needing samples every two weeks" he said preparing to retrieve blood from Alex's arm, "what about my money" Alex said while the man stuck the needle in his arm, "You're pay is being wired to your account as we speak"

Both men came out of the restrooms and went of in different directions, Alex headed to the beach where he would catch up with Rogue and his brother.

---------------

Jake was glad to be back on the beach, the magnetic field they had found had been driving his nanytes crazy, and he didn't want them to go haywire; his life depended on it.

"Sam's not back yet, it's starting to get dark, they should have been back by know!" Dean was obviously worried for his younger brother, nothing had happened on the beach when they returned, and Scott's team had came back with some tools and supplies they had found, but Sam and Lock had been missing all day and soon the sun would disappear behind the horizon, the jungle was dangerous by day, but at night, there was no telling what could be out there.

-----------

"We should get back!" Sam shouted to Lock who was walking far in front of him, Lock turned around and gazed at the sky, "I guess you're right" Lock said beginning to walk back towards the beach, they hadn't caught anything this time, luckily there was still plenty of boar to feed everyone tonight and the next afternoon, they had been walking for a while when rain started to fall, they began running back to the beach when suddenly Sam tripped and fell to the ground, Lock returned to help him back up, then he noticed what Sam had tripped on, a piece of metal was sticking out of the ground, Lock walked up to it and began to peal off leaves and branches around it until he saw what the piece of metal was, "what is it?" Sam asked getting up, neither one of them cared about the rain anymore, "I don't know, but we can't tell the others" Sam placed his hands over the metal door under him, "Why not?" he said, he was used to keeping secrets but didn't see why this would have to be one, "because, hope is the worst thing to loose, we don't know what this is, and we don't want to get everyone's hopes up, only to tare them down when we find out".

Hope you're liking it and please post coments


	5. New discoveries, New problems

Two weeks had passed, they had been full of small unexpected events, a woman had drowned, the dead bodys on the fuselaje had begun to rot and they had been torced to burn them so they wouldn't attract wild animals, Lock and Sam rarely brought anything from their hunting trips, so they had to turn to fishing for their food.

Sayid had finally finished what he had been doing, he asked Scott to take a small team up to his tent where he would show them what he had been making, Scott showed up with the people he had gotten to trust since they had been on the island, Kate, Alex, Bree, Rogue and Charlie; but a few others had decided to join them, Clark and Chloe wanted to help if it would take them into an excursion in to the jungle, Scott didn't want to tell them about the transmission and the fact that he had lied to them, but knew by the look on their faces that they would come no matter what he told them; so he had no choice, he told them everything, about the transmission and the dinosaur they had killed, he asked them to keep the secret, and told them why.

"What do you have for us Sayid?" Scott said as everyone huddled around him, Sayid was about to speak when he noticed the new faces in the group, he looked up to see Scott nod in approval, "Well at first I thought of making three antennas to triangulate the transmission, but then we found a laptop, so instead I was able to make a device to track the signal, this" he said pointing at a device made with Chloe's laptop and a few other electronic devices they had been able to gather, "will help us find the source of the transmission so we can shut it off, once it's off we'll use the transmitter again to call for help; now, we found another couple of batteries but they still don't have much power, we're gonna have to make the call as quick as possible".

-----------

"Did you get them?" Lock turned around to see Sam carrying a bunch of tools on his arms, he placed them on the ground and each one grabbed a shovel and began to dig around the hatch door they had found.

-------- Flash back--------

Sam was walking through an old archway, he could hear the floorboards squeaking underneath his feet, his brother was inspecting the second floor, he thought the reason to come to Sydney his father left on his diary was a bit odd, he had wanted them to come see a man named Sam Toomey who had spoken to him about cursed numbers, the supposedly cursed numbers were 8,15,16,23 and 42; the man was dead when they arrived at Sydney, apparently he had committed suicide, his wife told them the story about the numbers, but even she didn't believe it, she was quite sure they were nothing more but numbers.

The whole trip would have been useless if they hadn't found this vampire clan, they had killed some of them the night before and had comeback to finish the job, but their lair was empty, they hadn't really expected the vampires to still be there when they came back but they still would of expected some sort of trap; but now there they were, back in the lair and no sign of vampires, he continued looking until he came in to what seemed some kind of living room, everything was tossed around, there had been a fight in here.

"Dean!" he shouted, and his brother quickly ran to his side expecting to see trouble, "what's wrong?" he noticed his brother was only standing looking at the room, "I think someone beat us to them, look!" he said pointing to the ground around them, "ash, Vampire ash!".

-------

Scott and his team headed to where they had first received the transmission, once there Sayid turned on the device he had made and it started to make little bips while a red led light blinked at the same time, they started to move and the bips started coming at a faster speed, when ever they faced the wrong direction they came in slower.

They had been walking for an hour when Rogue noticed Clark and Chloe seemed to be looking for something through the bushes as they moved, "I doubt we'll find it under a bush" she said smiling at them, "I think there would at least have to be some sort of antenna" Chloe answered quickly, she had thought people would notice them, "we're looking for things that could of fallen out of the plane while it broke on the air" Clark smiled at her in thanks for her quick thinking, "that's actually a good idea" Sayid commented, "yeah, let me know if you find a guitar case, I wasn't able to find my guitar back on the fuselage" Charlie said while hurrying up to grab Rogues hand, "so Chloe, why were you in Sydney?" Rogue wanted to start making conversation, she had been spending so much time with Charlie she barely knew anything bout the other survivors.

"I'm a reporter, I work on Metropolis's Daily Planet; I was looking for a story and Clark was keeping me company, how bout you? Why were you on that plane?"

"We're in a sort of boarding school, Scott, Alex and me are orphans, so we have nowhere to go during summer vacation and Alex here is a professional surfer; so we decided to come to Sydney to see Alex compete on a contest"

--------------

Sam and Lock had already dug out two meters down and a meter around the hatch door, now they were trying everything they could think of to open it, they had tried hitting it with picks and axes, making a tree fall on it, and now they were making a trebuchet to try and brake in to it.

----------------

Dean and Sam are sitting in the airport's waiting room, "I knew this would be a waste of time, remind me why I agreed to come along; you know I hate flying!" Sam was getting tired of his complaining, he had started complaining since they decided to come to Australia and had been doing it ever since, "because, dad thought there was something real behind that numbers story" Dean scuffed, "well he was wrong, at least we got to kill a couple of things before leaving" Sam smiled, but then returned to a more serious tone, "It's strange, Dad's never been wrong on this kind of things, why would he believe this crazy story?"

Dean also began to speak in a more serious way, "well, crazy is our line of business, I guess when you've been doing this for to long you start to believe anything".

------------------

Dean was tired of waiting everyday for news of a new discovery, which now there was rarely one, he was also tired of waiting for his brother to come back, he wanted to go out in to the jungle and do something; now that Sam was friends with Lock he spent most of his time with Jake, who in a way reminded him of Sam. He convinced Jake to explore the jungle with him, they'd spent the last three days looking for the magnetic field they had found but were unable to, or at least that was what Dean thought, Jake was pretty sure he had felt his nanytes tingle on account of it, but he didn't want to expose them to the magnet, so he never said anything to Dean, instead he kept walking with him randomly through the jungle in hopes they would find something useful to aid in their rescue.

-------Flash back-----

"You're going to have to do a transport mission agent Foley, we will fly you to Sydney on an NSA jet, there you will board Oceanic flight 815, "you will be escorting this man" a picture came up on the computer screen, "his name is William Coen, more known as Billy Coen, a convicted ex-marine, he escaped during the incident in Racoon city. Once here he will conclude his sentence".

----------------

Scott was walking next to Sayid paying attention to the blinking light, they were close know, they could barely tell the light was blinking at the speed it had. He knew that the place of the transmission had to be someplace big, he kept looking for a building, a cottage at least, then he saw it; they were coming out in to a clearing and a small house with a big tower on top of it was sitting in the middle of the clearing, "Bingo!" Sayid said happily, they quickly entered the house, everyone was eager to get this over with.

Inside the transmission was audible

Iteration 254815

Help! …….…..a storm……..….Summer Breeze……...shipwrecked….………friend is injured…….…attacked………..surrounded…...no escape!...Help!

Iteration 254816

Help! …….…..a storm……..….Summer Breeze……...shipwrecked….………friend is injured…….…attacked………..surrounded…...no escape!...Help!

Sayid pushed a button on a machine playing a tape and the transmission stopped, "now let us hope this works" Sayid said while he turned the transmitter on, "Hello! Is anyone there! Can anyone hear us?"

The room was silent, everyone waited for a sound to come from the transmitter, they were about to start feeling it wouldn't work when a transmission came in but it was still full of static.

"Hello!... Who's there?... can you hear me?..." a woman's voice was coming in through the transmitter, "Yes!" Sayid shouted, "we are the survivors of oceanic flight 815, we are stranded on an island, the plane lost communications and lost it's course, we crashed on an island, there are other survivors!"

The woman on the other side of the transmission was barely audible through the static, "… survivors… Oceanic… 815… island… you… others…"

The transmission broke as the batteries on the transmitter died, "they heard us! " Charlie shouted with joy, "even if they didn't get the full message, by what she repeated they'd be able to make out the rest!" Rogue cried out happily.

--------------

Jake had been walking through the woods for a while when they found something they never would of imagined to find, in the middle of the jungle was a ship, a pirate ship, worn down black sails were flapping in the wind, it was split in half, as if something had been wrapped it's center and torn it in two.

"What the hel…" Dean was interrupted by Jake, "Come on, let's go check inside!" he shouted while running in to the ship, Dean followed him and then turned to face the place where the ship's name had been written with wooden letters painted in black, "the Black Pearl" it said.

------- Flash back-------

Jake was sitting next to Billy Coen, the plane had been on the air for almost six hours now, he was sitting at the very back of the plane so no one would see him handcuffed to this man, he had wondered why the NSA had wanted him to return on a commercial airline, apparently it had something to do with Australian law and not enough influence on part of the NSA, he was beginning to feel the need to go to the bathroom, he took out his key and uncuffed himself, and but the cuffs on a part of the seat, "don't go anywhere" he said to the convict, who had been quiet since he met him.

He headed to the bathroom but it was busy, he kept walking to the next bathroom and took care of his business, when he came out there was a bit of turbulence and a flight attendant asked him to take a seat and pointed to an empty seat, he told her that this wasn't his section but she seated him and told him to put on his seatbelt, he could return to his place when the turbulence was over. The turbulence began to get worst, until suddenly the plane started to descend, suddenly he began to see clouds, he was looking out in to the sky, the plane had broken apart in mid air, he began having problems to breath and he passed out.

------------------------

inside the ship they found all kinds of old things, cannon balls, gun powder, old barrels of what once must have been rum but now was a rooting black liquid, they went in to what must have been the captains cabin, it was empty, on a desk in the center of the cabin was a black compass, Dean grabbed it and then checked out the window to see the sun, he checked to see where it came up and where it came down, "it doesn't work!" he shouted to Jake, "it doesn't point north" he finished saying, but pocketed it anyway.

------------

Scott and the rest were walking back towards the beach, they were all happy and talking about what was the first thing they would do when they were back out of the island, Clark and Chloe even forgot what they were looking for. Suddenly they heard an explosion and gunshots after that, Scott quickly began running back to the camp, followed by Sayid, and then by the rest of them.

----------

Dean and Jake were still playing with the odd trinkets they found on the ship, when they heard an explosion coming from the campsite, they quickly got out of the ship and began running back to the beach, wondering what could of happened, what could have made an explosion big enough to be heard all the way out there.

---------

The trebuchet Lock and Sam built hadn't worked, now they were just sitting there wondering what else they could do, Sam came up with an idea, "what if…" he was interrupted by a loud sound, followed by gunshots and screams, they both quickly got up and ran back to the camp, everyone was running and screaming, there was fire on some of the roughly made tents and a place behind the camp, "what happened Sam shouted to a woman who was running past him with a bucket of water.

Marissa didn't stop to answer Sam's question, she continued running until he came up and took the bucket away from her and started to take trips to the sea and back to put out the fires, "there was an explosion, no one was hurt, it was at the edge of camp, but then, three men came, they took Piper!" Sam had spent most of his time with Jake Dean and Lock, so he didn't know most of the people who had survived the crash, "Who?" Marissa didn't want to explain, but did anyway, "the pregnant woman; her cousin and Mr. Solis went after them!"

By now Dean, Jake and Scott's party had arrived and had been informed, Scott, Sayid, Dean, and Lock would try and catch up to Chris and Carlos, the rest had stayed on the beach trying to put out the fires.

Scott began to lead the way but after a while Lock moved in fron t of him and made a turn right, "they came this way!" he told them, "how do you know?" Scott didn't know if he should trust the man's instincts, "I volunteered to be the hunter because I know how to track animals in the jungle, and trust me, three men carrying a pregnant woman, and two men running after them are easier to track than a wild boar!" he continued walking in the direction he had pointed out and the rest followed.

The sun was beginning to fall, they hadn't been able to catch u to the others and what was worse, they had lost their trail, suddenly they began to hear sounds from the bushes to their right, a big Latin man came out of them, "Scott? Did you guys come to help? Hey Chris!" he shouted over his shoulder and a desperate Chris came running to his side, "did you find her?" Scott stepped up to see Carlos closely, "your eye, what happened?" Carlos put a hand over his eye, "we managed to catch up to one of the scum bags, we had a little rumble but he managed to escape, but trust me, he wont be trying to pick a fight against me anytime soon" Chris stepped between them, "stop this chit chat, we have to find them!" he said walking back in to the jungle, "It's getting dark, we should go back to camp!" lock said looking to see Chris's expression, "what do you mean go back?" he shouted angrily, "they're still out there, we have to find them!" Lock turned to Scott and Sayid, "we lost the trail, and they can't have gone to far from here, tomorrow we'll be able to find the trail again and catch the guys who did this, whoever they were" if Chris could have used his powers, he would of orbed Lock straight in to the underworld, "but …" he began again but was interrupted, "you're cousin will be all right, if they had wanted to harm her they wouldn't have gone to all this trouble to do it, they would of killed her right on the beach, besides, I think she would of wanted you to take care of her son" Chris remembered Wyatt, he had been so worried about Piper he had forgotten about the person he was really supposed to protect, "fine" he said sadly, still wanting to continue the search but at the same time ashamed for the person he had forgotten, "by the way" Carlos began to speak to Scott, "one of the people who did this, he was one of us, or at least he made us think he was, he'd been living with us since the crash, he said his name was Ethan"

----------

Everything had calmed down at the beach, the fires were out and everyone was sorting out what was still useable from what had burned away. Sam was sitting next to a camp fire talking with Jake when he saw his brother arrive, he quickly got up and his brother answered him before he could even ask, "we didn't find her, we'll go search for her again tomorrow" he said coldly and headed towards their tent without saying another word.

Chris went to his tent where he found Bree sitting on the ground playing with Wyatt; she got up when she saw him come in, "did you…?" Chris knelt down next to Wyatt and picked him up, "thanks for taking care of him" she made a small gesture with her hand telling him that he should sit down, "she'll be alright, we'll find her" she said reassuringly and stepped out of the tent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please post coments


	6. The Hatch

Another three days had passed without signs of the men that took Pipper, Chloe had found the plane's manifest and had made sure everyone who was on the beach camp had really been on the plane, even after what had happened to Pipper, people were feeling happier, they had finally gotten a transmission out and rescue was surely on it's way, meanwhile Sam and Lock had gotten back in to finding ways to open the hatch, the only people that still kept looking for piper were Chris, Scott, Carlos, Kate, Clark, Dean and Jake. Bree would take turns with Rogue and Gaby to watch Wyatt while Chris was away. Sayid had decided to return to the radio tower, he wanted to try and use its equipment to try and make a better transmission; he continued working all night until he finally received a transmission.

"Are you sure we should do this?" a man was talking through the speaker, Sayid was about to speak and interrupt him when another man spoke, "yes, we need to get that boy, we'll attack tomorrow night while everyone sleeps, with the mother here, no one will be expecting us to go after the boy, especially not this soon" the men were obviously talking between themselves through walky-talkies or something of the sort, "but what if they discover us" the other man laughed, "we kill the ones we don't need, and take the rest as prisoners" the first man didn't seem to happy of the other man's cruelty, "but we can't do that, we don't know if Jacob…" the second man was angered by the mention of that name, "who cares what Jacob wants, what's important now is what she wants" the transmission was cut off.

Sayid quickly ran down to the beach, but it was a long run, he had been working all night and by now the sun would be up in a couple of minutes, by the time he got to the beach everyone was up and preparing themselves for the days doings, Sayid ran up to Scott and with out waiting for time to catch his breath began telling them what he had heard.

Lock heard what was happening and walked up to Scott, "we need a place to hide, especially the baby!" Chris quickly raised his voice so he was heard, "No! we need to be ready for them, we need to fight this people" Scott held his hand up before they started arguing, Lock is right, this people are planning to kill us, if they think they can achieve that, it is almost certain that they out number us and out power us.

"There's a hatch, in the jungle, we found it while we were hunting" Lock pointed at Sam, "It's locked, we haven't been able to open it, but it was buried and hidden, so it is almost certain that this people don't know where it is"

"That's great, but how do we open it" Sayid managed to say when he finally got his breath back, "Well blow it up!" Jake shouted and everyone looked back at him with perplexed expressions, "We found a ship in the jungle, an old pirate ship that was carrying several gunpowder cases, we could use the gunpowder to blowup the hatch door!"

"Ok!" Scott finally started giving out orders, "Jake! Take Sam and Lock back to where you found that ship, bring as much gunpowder as you consider necessary, Carlos! I need you to take Clark, Chris and Dean back to the air force plane you found, bring everything you find that would be useful, Kate! I need you Bree, Rogue, Gaby, Julie and Marissa to pack as much water as you can, the rest of you start packing all your things, we're leaving the camp as soon as we can!"

"What about me?, what should I do?, Captain and Commander" Sawyer said sarcastically, "you!, your coming with me and Sayid!"

----- Flash back-------

Scott dodged a laser that almost blew his head off, "Jean! That car, throw it!" Jean did as Scott asked, he reached his hand to the side of his forehead and a beam of red light shot through his eyes; hitting the car and making it explode on the Sentinels head.

"Storm! Watch out!" Storm dodged a missile that flew past her, Colossus grabbed it and threw it back at the sentinel that had sent it, "Rogue, Shadow cat, help out those people, Rogue flew in and grabbed a couple of children and whisked them up in to the air while Shadow cat helped their mother go through the building that was falling over them.

"Training Session, Over!" a computerized voice spoke over them and a man on a wheelchair came in to the danger room clapping, "You're a born leader Scott, don't ever doubt your own decisions, the team needs some one to guide them and you know how to do it"

---------------------

Jake had taken Lock and Sam back to the Black Pearl, They each grabbed a barrel of gunpowder and started walking out, "this should be enough" Lock said looking at the three barrels, "now all we have to do is take it back to the hatch" Sam was having trouble carrying his barrel, he looked back at Jake and saw he was carrying it with one hand without any trouble, "hey who are you little guy?" Sam and Jake turned around to see lock talking to a little monkey that had jumped on to Lock's shoulder, "can we go now, you two look like your not having any trouble, but apparently I'm not as strong as you guys, Sam said while he passed the Barrels weight from one arm to the other.

Dean, Chris and Clark were rummaging through the stuff on the airplane while Carlos looked for things that might be useful on the outside, he had been able to take off part of the propellers to use as Machetes, "look at this!" Clark said while looking at a diary that was hidden under the pilot's chair, "look's like they were heading somewhere called Dharma" he handed the diary to dean, on the diary there was a map with a line that left from L.A. to an octagon shaped icon with a the words Dharma written in the middle, "we are here to find useful stuff" Dean threw the Diary back under the seat and continued looking through the crates, in an hour they had found a couple of ropes, some matches, a flashlight and a first aid kit that had also been hidden under a seat, "not much, but better than nothing, let's take these back to camp" Carlos said while using his new machete to open a clear way back.

"Where are we going?" Sawyer asked while following Scott and Sayid, "back to the Radio tower, there are still plenty of things there that we can use to get out of this island" Sayid answered, "that's not the only reason!" Scott added, "there's something I need to discuss in private with you two, the transmission we made, the one where the woman answered us, I don't think it made it out of the island, I think it was one of them, distracting us so we would be to happy and distracted".

"So you brought us out in to the middle of nowhere to tell us this, I think most of us had actually thought of that possibility already" Sawyer said in a musing tone, "that's not all, I don't think that hatch is going to be able to protect us all, When we open it, we'll hide the women, the boy and Chris in there, the rest of us are going to have to stay outside, that's why I brought you here, I need you to help me plan an ambush on them, but I don't want to take the risk of letting Chris hear us, he is to angry right now, he could put us all in grave danger by doing something foolish"

-----------Flash Back----------

Bree was sitting alone in her hotel room; she got up and took out a box from her luggage, she placed it in her purse and left the room; she was walking out the lobby when someone called for her from her right, "Bree, where are you going?" Gaby walked up to her while dragging Carlos close behind her, "you said you'd come with me to the rehearsal dinner, Carlos is the best man, he can't miss it, and I'm not going if I don't have you there to keep me company!" Bree smiled, don't worry, I'll be back by then, I'm only going to do a little shopping, I promised the Susan and Lynette I would bring something back for them" she said politely then got in the cab that was waiting for her and waved at Bree.

She got off at another hotel; she went in and took the elevator to the second floor, a pregnant woman was walking and yelling at a young man that was walking by her side, Bree got off the elevator and the pregnant woman got on it, Bree could still hear her yelling as the elevator doors shut close. She walked up to room number 23 and reached out her hand to knock but found her self unable to do it, she just stood there, her hand up in the air, she took her up to her eyes and began to cry, she turned around and headed towards the elevator again, a young blonde man carrying a surf board had just gotten out of the elevator and was walking straight at her, "excuse me" she said and the man moved his board to let her through, she got back on the elevator and she saw the room disappear behind the closing doors, she reached with one hand up to her eyes to wipe the tears away as she pressed the first floor button.

-------------------

Sam, Lock and Jake were back at the hatch, "Jake, go tell everyone that we are about to open the hatch, that they should start coming in small groups" Jake did as Lock told him, quickly lowering his gun powder barrel next to the hatch door and running off trough the jungle towards the beach. "We're ready Sam, want to do the honours?" Lock said while showing him a lighter and a piece of a fuse they had taken from one of the ship's cannons, he placed the fuse on one of the barrels and tried handing him the lighter, "no thanks, you should do it, you're the one that was so eager to open it" Lock turned on the lighter and started to count, "ready, one…" Sam was egarly waiting for Lock to get it over with when he looked down and saw something he hadent seen before, engraved on the hatch were six numbers, 4-8-15-16-23-42, he read them over in his head trying to remember why they were so familiar, "two…" then it all clicked, the numbers, his father, the woman in Sydney, flight 815, gate 23, seats 15 and 16, the numbers, the numbers were real, there was a curse, "three Lock shouted and ran for cover, but when he turned back all he could see was Sam, running back on to the hatch, yelling out loud, "The numbers! The numbers are real!" he reached for the fuse and pulled it out just before it hit the barrels, Lock sighed in relief when he saw Sam standing there safely, but then his eyes fell to the fuse, where one last spark jumped from Sam's hand, "Sam!!!" Sam looked down and saw the spark hitting the barrel, he tried to jump when…

"Boooooooommmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-------Flash back-------

Pipper was unpacking her luggage when Chris orbed in to her room, "what are you doing here?" Pipper asked him while unfolding a pair of pants, "looking for you, I had Phoebe scribing all morning to find you, why are you here anyway, just because some guy who says he's a psychic called you and wanted to talk to you about Wyatt in private, and alone? Don't you think this smells like a trap?"

"No, he knew to much about me, about all of us, he has to be the real deal, and if he did have some sort of vision about Wyatt I would think you would be interested since your supposed to be protecting him from some evil you don't know, anyway, if it is a trap I'm ready for him"

"But phoebe and Paige…" Pipper walked out on to the hallway and he ran after her, "Listen to me! That man asked me to come alone, which means he won't talk to me unless I really am alone!" she walked in to an elevator where a red headed woman was walking out on to the hall, Pipper walked in to the elevator and continued yelling at him until they reached the first floor, "if you want to help you can wait for me outside this man's house, that way you'll be near in case I need any help!" Chris just shook his head in a sign of acceptance to her terms, he knew better than to keep fighting with her when she was this affected by pregnancy hormones.

----------------------------

Scott, Dean and Clark were walking to where Lock had told them that the Hatch was when Jake ran in to them, "oh, hi guys, I was just on my way to look for you guys, Lock said he was ready to blow open the hatch, that we should start bringing everybody back to the …"

"Boooooooommmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That explosion was to big, someone could be hurt" Scott said as he started running to where he had heard the explosion.

Lock was lying on the ground when he remembered what had just happened, his ears were still ringing and all he could see was smoke, he quickly got up and started shouting, "Sam! Where are you!" he searched around the hatch door when at last he found him, he got down to his knees and tried to look at the damage Sam had suffered, then he heard someone yelling from behind him, "Lock! Sam!" it was Scott, suddenly he felt something hit him on the back of the head, "Sam! Sam! Are you all right!" Dean had thrown Lock away and was now kneeling next to his brother, "Speak to me! Speak to me little bro!" he laid his head next to Sam's, "don't leave me! don't leave me! I need you! who's gonna tell me how big a fool I am, whose going to tell me where to go, what to do, we still have to find Dad! Don't leave me!" Dean was crying loudly when Sam's mouth started to move next to his ears, "what, Sam! Hold on Sam talk to me!" Sam's mouth moved and Dean noticed he was trying to say something, he reached down and placed his head next to his brother's mouth" Sam's mouth kept moving in slow whispers, only this time he was able to make out was his brother was saying, "the number, the numbers are real, dad was righ…" and just like that all life fell out of Sam's body.

------------Flash back----------

Rogue was sitting alone in her hotel room looking at a small locket that was broken in the middle, she knew this was probably one of Mystique's tricks, but now she was actually hoping it were all real, but somehow it all seemed to good to be true, she could still remember the day she received her phone call.

She was busy preparing her luggage for her trip to Australia when the telephone started to ring, Scott and the professor weren't at the mansion, they had gone in to town to buy something's for the professor since he would be alone while they were gone, she ran down to the common room and picked up the speaker, a woman spoke from the other end of the phone, "Hi, does Marie d'Ancanto live there?" Rogue was speechless, never had she given her real name to any one, and she new that neither Destiny nor Mystique would do it either, "Who is this! How do you now my name!" the woman stopped talking, she had been surprised by Rogue's sudden outbreak, "I'm your mother, your birth mother" Rogue looked at the speakerphone then continued to talk, "who are you really, what do you want?" she asked angrily but the woman on the phone kept telling her the same story, "I'm your mother, I want to talk to you! Meet you in person if I can!" Rogue thought this must be one of mystiques tricks, "well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going to be here, I'm leaving for Sydney tomorrow" she knew that this would uncover Mystiques trick, after all, she didn't want rogue to go to Sydney, "Really, I'm going to be there too!" The woman said happily over the speaker, please let me meat you there, I promise, if you don't like it we can both go our separate ways and never see each other again!" Rogue was confused, what was Mystic playing at, now she new she had to find out what Mystic wanted, "fine, meet me at the Kangaroo's Pouch Hotel on September sixteen, at four o'clock, room 23, if your not there then, I won't see you any other time!" Rogue hang up before she could hear the woman's answer.

That time had gone by quickly and now all she had to wait were a couple of minutes, she continued playing with the locket between her hands, it was getting late now, she had to be there by now or else it meant that she wouldn't come, she heard footsteps out on the hall, she looked back at the door, but then noticed that a woman was yelling at someone about being alone, the woman's voice slowly disappeared as she went down the hall, a few more minutes of silence came and suddenly she heard someone else's footsteps, walking up the hallway and stopping in front of her room, she quickly got up and reached for the door, she flung it open and saw Alex, Scott's younger brother smiling back at her, "Scott and I are going to the beach, wanna come?"

Rogue looked back at the clock and saw that it was almost thirty past four, "sure why not" she sighed, she couldn't believe she had let herself become this exited about something she was almost certain to be fake.

---------------------------------

Everyone was on the beach when Dean arrived with Sam hanging limp in his arms and Scott and the rest behind him, "what happened?" Bree walked up to Dean and tried to make him put Sam down, "we don't know, Lock ran away without saying anything, "what about the…" Chloe was interrupted by Scott, "the hatch is useless, it's a long dark tunnel leading straight down, like a well" Kate walked up to Scott and placed a hand on his shoulder, "what do we do now?" but Chris spoke before Scott could answer, "We fight!"


	7. Night in to day

Dean had placed his brother in the sleeping bag where he usually slept, he still wasn't ready to let him go but there was nothing he could do, his brother had been seriously injured, and without a doctor he was bleeding to death, not that a doctor could do anything in this god forsaken island.

everyone was busy preparing for their fight with the people that were planning to attack them; only Dean was mourning over his brother and pondering over his last words, "I'm sorry", a voice came from behind him; Lock was standing at his side now, raising his hand to place it on Dean's shoulder, "you're going to be even more sorry once I'm through with you!" Dean said as he grabbed Lock by the arm and tried pulling him down to the ground, but Lock quickly turned the move on him and ended up holding Dean by the neck with his arm, "Listen to me! It wasn't my fault, we had already lighted the fuse; when suddenly he started running towards it yelling something about numbers, he managed to pull the fuse from the gunpowder but one last spark fell on to it and caused the explosion and…" Lock turned to see Sam's body covered in blood, "Your brother died trying to…" Dean pushed Lock against a tree, "He hasn't died, not yet" Lock sighed, "don't you want to know why? Why he thought that stopping that hatch from being opened was something worth risking his life?" he spoke while looking at Dean straight to eye.

------- Flash Back-------

Dean was fighting against a couple of vampires, he saw one of them jumping at his brother, he quickly raised his shotgun and sent the vampire flying across the room, "Thanks!" Sam said as he stabbed it with a piece of a chair's leg that had been improvised to serve as a wooden stake.

"Who are you?" a vampire screamed at them, "you are not the Slayer, answer me; Who are you?"

"We are your worst nightmare!" Dean said as he turned his shotgun towards him and shot it down, Sam came up to the vampire and raised the Stake but the vampire quickly rose to his feet and grabbed Sam by the neck with one hand, "you will pay dearly for what you have done! Prepare to see your brother die!" Dean quickly reached for the Colt he had brought with him and aimed it at the vampire, "Dean, No!" Sam yelled but it was too late, Dean had already fired and the vampire was beginning to burn up in flames, "Why'd you do that? Now we only have one bullet left!" Sam said as he grabbed the steak again and looked around to see the rest of the vampires surrounding them, "there's to many of them! We have to get out of here!" Dean told his brother as he started to shoot their way out with the shotgun.

-----------------------------------

"We only have 5 guns; Bree and Chris, I want you to take two of the guns and all the woman and the child back to the Black Pearl, the rest of the men will stay here and fight, we'll…"

"Why? I don't want to hide, I want to stay here and fight!" Chris interrupted Scott as he was explaining his plan, "Because your priority is to protect your cousin's son! He's the one they want! I already gave you a gun to help you do it, don't make me change my mind!" Scott was loosing his patience now, after what had happened to Sam, the fact that there was no way to get everyone down in the hatch in time and the fact that they only had a couple of hours before nightfall.

"All the men that stay here will hide inside the tent's; Sayid and I will hide inside Chris's tent with the guns, when they come in after Wyatt we'll catch them by surprise, if there are to many of them for us to take care of them we'll try to disarm them and call on the rest of you for help"

Charlie walked up to Scott, blushed a little and became nervous for what he was about to say, "I want to go with the women! I don't want to leave Rogue alone, Besides, if the others find them there I want to be there to protect her… them!"

"Others?" Scott asked not sure what Charlie meant, "yeah, that's what some of us have been calling them since they are the other people that are on the island" he smiled, "so? What do you say?" Scott sighed, "Fine you can go with them and help in case they run in to the "Others""

------- Flash back------

Chris was running down the stairs after Phoebe inside the Halliwell manor, "Aren't you going to do anything?" he said as he followed her into the kitchen, "what can I do? She said she wants to go alone, but don't worry, Paige will be ready to orb in after her if she's in trouble"

"Yes, I am; and I'm also preparing potions for anything that could happen while she's there!" Paige interrupted, wiggled several small potions and smiled, "see!"

Chris grunted and ran back to Pipper's room where she was already packing.

---------------------

The sun had sank in to the sea and night was falling on to the island. Scott and Sayid were hiding inside Chris's tent waiting for the others to attack so they could hopefully disarm, capture and interrogate them.

------------------------

Chris was standing in the captain's cabin inside the Black Pearl when Marissa walked in, "how are you doing? Is there anything I can do for you?" she said as she lowered her self to were Wyatt was playing, "sure, could you watch him for a while, I could use some fresh air"

"Sure, you go ahead, I'll take care of him" Chris left the cabin and walked out in to the edge of the jungle, he stopped for a while and looked back at the ship, then to the way back to the beach, he stood there and then walked in to the jungle.

Bree saw him from inside the ship before he disappeared in to the jungle and ran out behind, trying to catch up with him.

----------------------------

"Sam died because he believed there was something wrong here, his last words were "the numbers are real", what do you think he meant?" Lock said as he lowered a rope so they could climb down, "I have no idea" Dean said as he looked down in to the Hatch trying to hide the fact that he really did.

---------------------------------

"Chris? Where are you?" Bree said in hard whispers as she walked in the jungle when suddenly a hand crept from behind her and covered her mouth while another hand grabbed her waist trying to stop her from freeing her self as she waved and kicked savagely, "Don't scream, It's me, I'm gonna let you go now ok" Sawyer let her go and she immediately turned around to face him, "why did you do that, and what are you doing here?"

"Well; doll, our captain back there asked me to come and make sure that the karate kid doesn't get in to trouble, and I didn't want you to scream when I approached you from behind"

"Well, where is Chris?" Sawyer sighed and began to walk, "follow me" they walked for a while until they came to the edge of a small clearing where Chris was sitting behind a bush, "What's happened?" Sawyer said to Chris who was watching as two men were sitting outside a hut next to a fire, "Not much, but I'm sure they have her in there"

"Well, now there's only two of them and three of us! Sawyer said as he took something out from his belt, "and three of this" he said as he looked at a hand gun, "How'd you…?" Bree said but she was interrupted, "The capt'n gave it to me, what don't you trust me?"

"I don't!" a man's voice said from behind them, a tall bearded man was standing behind Bree with a shut gun to her head, "now drop your gun's, all three of them" the man said smiling.

-------------------------

"It's almost midnight, why isn't anybody here yet? They were supposed to come at sundown" Sayid was beginning to loose his patience, he had been ready for action since sundown but still there was no sign's of the others.

"Wait what if this was a diversion, what if they knew we would hide the others in the Black Pearl! We have to hurry! They could be in danger! He said as he ran out the tent"

-----------------------

Dean and Lock had climbed down the rope and in to the hatch where they were walking through a long, dark and damp corridor, "What is this place?" Dean said as he scanned the place with a flash light, "Only one way to find out" Lock continued walking through the tunnel with a torch in his hand.

Finally they came to a place where the tunnel opened up to a dome shaped room with a desk and a computer in the center of the room, "What are you doing here?" a man's voice echoed in the room, "Who are you? How did you get here?" the voice continued.

Locked walked in to the room, "We come in peace, we are survivors of a plane crash, all we want is to fid a way off this island"

Dean walked towards the computer, "Don't touch that!" the voice said harshly, suddenly a man appeared next to Dean pointing a gun against his head, but Dean grabbed his arm and twisted it forcing the man to drop his weapon, Dean grabbed the gun and pointed it quickly at the man, "don't move!"

Suddenly there was a loud beep in the room, then another and another, "what is that?" Lock said looking up to a machine on the wall with a countdown nearing to cero that was emitting the noise.

"The computer, I need to…" the man said as he walked towards the computer but Dean fired the gun at the computer and the monitor went blank as the computer sparked.

"No! what have you done! You've doomed us all… the Key! I can use the Key!" the man ran in to the adjacent room ignoring Dean's shouts telling him not to move, the man ran to a picture frame of a young blonde woman, he picked it up, taped to the back of the frame was a key, he grabbed it and ran back to the room where Dean was still yelling at him, the man ran to another hatch on the ground behind the computer and opened it but was suddenly tackled to the ground by Dean, "I told you not to move!"

Suddenly hieroglyphs appeared on the machine above the door, the room started to shake and things began to fly across the room, "I have to do this, if I don't we're all dead!" the man said, a fork flew past Lock's head followed by several knives, "I think you better let him do whatever it is he's trying to do"

Dean stared at the man for a few seconds, "I'll do it!" both Lock and the man looked perplexed by Dean's words, "just tell me what to do, I'll take care of it" he turned towards Lock, "It's what Sam would do".

The man gave Dean the indications and the key, he entered the hatch on the ground in to a tight low room, he crawled towards a small octagon shaped metal plate, he lifted it to reveal a key hole.

"We have to get out of here!" the man shouted as he signalled Lock towards the way out of the hatch, "No! We have to wait for Dean!" Lock shouted over the loud noie the walls around them were emitting, "you wait then, I'm getting out of here!" the man ran back in to the dark corridor and disappeared in to the darkness.

He went up a few stairs and forced open a door marked quarantine, he as now out in the jungle, he ran off in to the jungle but suddenly stopped, he noticed something familiar, something he hadn't smelled in a long time, he followed the exotic smell trying to find the source until he came to the beach.

Dean introduced the key in to the keyhole and turned it, a loud screeching sound became audible and a bright light blinded him.

Jake was alone in the beach, Scott, Sayid and most of the other men had gone off to the black pearl to see if the others were all right, he had been walking along the beach for a while now, he walked up to where Sam's body had been left by dean only to find that it was no longer there, he looked up in time to see a man carrying him off in to the jungle, Jake ran after him, but after a while of running in the jungle he heard a loud screeching sound, suddenly he was paralyzed, no matter how hard he tried to move his body wouldn't react, suddenly the island was illuminated as if the sun had suddenly emerged at midday, Jake felt as his blood started to boil inside him, something was happening to his nanytes, suddenly he fell dizzy, the jungle started to spin around him and he fell unconscious.

"Bree! Chris!" Gaby walked up to Scott who had just entered the ship, "they're not here, we saw them walk off in to the jungle a while ago"

Scott looked out to where Gaby had pointed out, "the boy, where is he?"

"He's here", Marissa walked up behind him carrying a sleeping Wyatt in her arms, "I hope they don't get in to trouble.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard and light covered the island, "What's happening?" Gaby yelled and Wyatt woke up and started crying, though his cries were barely audible.

"Ethan! Put a sack over their heads so they don't see where we're going" one of the men said as he threw a couple of sacks to Ethan, Bree, Chris and Sawyer were tied up and kneeling next to Pipper who was tied to a chair, suddenly they heard the loud screeching sound and the last thing they saw before they had pouches pulled over their faces was the whole island lighting up.

Silence and darkness retuned to the island after a few seconds that seemed to last for hours.

The tree men forced Chris and the rest to get up, "we have to hurry, we have to see what the others think about this" one of the men said as he led their prisioners in to the jungle, "what about the boy? We have to…"

"We'll come back for him later, right now we have to go"

Sawyer, Chris and Bree had walked all night, it was day now, they could see the sun light through the thin holes in the pouches on their heads, suddenly they heard a thud, then the firing of guns and shouts all over the place, an oriental woman removed the pouches from their heads while a young man around the same age as Chris untied them, "Don't worry, we're the good guys!"


	8. Tailies

Sorry this chapter is so long, I wanted to dedicate only one chapter to introduce the Tailies so we could go back to the main story, and remember, just because someone is dead, it doesn't mean that they're out of the storie : )

------------------------------4-8-15-16-23-42---------------------------------------

It was a beautiful morning, gentle waves were caressing the soft sand on the beach, everything was peaceful until a huge piece of metal fell out of the sky and landed on the beach sending up a cloud of sand, suddenly there was a loud humming sound and another piece of metal fell out of the sky, this one landing in the water, another piece followed, then another and another; and suddenly a large piece of an airplane crashed in to the water; it was the tail section of a commercial flight.

The tail section crashed in to the water and stood there for a few seconds but suddenly came splashing down in to the water, people began to swim out of it, a man turned and kept looking around him, "Alex!" he was looking for some one, "Alex! Where are you?"

A dark haired woman grabbed a young boy and pulled him out in to the beach, "are you ok?" the woman asked the boy who didn't answer immediately but instead looked out in to the crashed airplane, "Yeah…yeah I'm ok"

A blonde woman swam to the beach followed by a young dark haired man, "What happened?" the woman said as she came out in to the sand, "the plane crashed" a man stood in front of her and held out his had to the blonde woman who gratefully accepted his help.

Soon all that had survived were now on the beach, "what do we do now?" the blonde woman said as she looked around at her surroundings, "We wait, a rescue boat should be here in a couple of hours" a blonde man said as he sat down on a log under the shadow of a palm tree and opened his suitcase trying to dry everything.

"I think we should introduce ourselves in the mean time, get to know each other while we're here" a man said, "My name is Goodwin, I'm a doctor in Portland"

The Blonde woman stepped in to the group, "Buffy, Buffy Summers, I'm a… well, I was a student"

"Rick O'Conell, and this is my son, Alex"

An oriental woman stepped in to the circle, "My name is Alex Munday, I do a little of this and a little of that, everything bores me sooner or later"

One by one they all introduced themselves, "Billy Coen, Ex-marine" a tall and silent man said, "Bruce Wayne, I don't really do anything" the young dark haired man that had been swimming behind Buffy said as he shrugged his shoulders, "Dawson, I'm hoping to become a director" said the man that was sitting under the shadow as he took out a video camera from his suitcase, "Lara Croft, Archeologist" said a woman with an English accent.

The day passed and soon they were all gathered a round a fire that Goodwin had made in hopes of being rescued, "so, how long does it take for the rescue teams to show up?" Buffy said as she bit apiece of a Mango, "It shouldn't take this long, they should have been here by now" Rick said while looking back to se that his on was asleep so he wouldn't hear them.

--------------Flashback---------------

"Come on Rick! Just one little favor, I promise that I'll have something special waiting for you when you get back home" Rick sighed, he could never say no to Eve's puppy eyes, "Alright, you win, me and Alex will go pick up the Orb of Ra in Sydney while you go back to Cairo, then we'll both go back home, happy?" he said sarcastically.

---------------------------------------------

Billy walked up to Lara who was looking through some bushes, "What are you doing?" Lara continued without looking back at Billy, "I had a satellite phone in my back pack, I couldn't find my back pack this morning when we swam back to the plane looking for supplies and it didn't float to the beach; that only leaves two possibilities, it fell in the island or far in to the sea, and since the rescue teams haven't arrived, let us hope it's not the second"

-----------------------------------------------

The night was quiet, everyone slept soundly, there was a light sound as a branch broke in the jungle and Lara woke up, she stayed quiet for a while, pretending she was still a sleep when she noticed a boot step in front of her, the man who it belonged to walked past her and a second man came behind him and then a third, she could tell by the way that this men were dressed that they were up to no good, she silently raised a leg and without further notice kicked the third man causing him to fall over Buffy who woke up with a scream that woke everyone up in an instant.

The first two men ran back in to the jungle and as the third began to run behind them Buffy tried to hold on to him grabbing him by the belt but the man quickly unbuckled it and left her with the belt in her hand, "Who were those guys?" Buffy said as she recapped what had just happened, "I don't know" Lara said as she picked up the things that had been on the man's belt, "but they were up to something" she said as she looked at a hand gun that had been among the things the man dropped.

--------------------------------

Shift's with the hand gun were assigned so the rest could sleep, Lara took the first one, followed by Billy, then Rick, and then Alex Munday, Goodwin was the supposed to be the last one on shift but by the time his turn came the sun was already up as was everyone else, "We should move!" Lara said as she grabbed everything she considered essential including the hand gun, "Why, the rescue teams are going to be looking for us here, next to the plane" Dawson pointed out to where the remains of the plane were still visible over the water, "they aren't coming, the plane wasn't where it was supposed to be when it crashed, we changed course, roughly about six hours after we took off, I didn't say anything before because it's normal procedure that if a plane is having problems it should head towards the nearest airport, but seeing as no rescue has arrived yet, it's a safe bet to assume that the airplane had not been in contact with any control tower when it changed course and when it crashed"

Rick grabbed his son by the hand, "So you're saying that…"

Lara picked up the backpack she had filled with the stuff she considered useful, "I'm saying that no one's looking for us and that the men from last night are still out there, planning who knows what; so our best chance of survival right now is to continue moving until we find shelter and a way to either get back home or call for rescue"

Everyone quickly packed their things and in a few minutes they were all ready to go, "So, where are we going?" Dawson said as he lifted his camera to record Lara, "I see you managed to make it work!" Lara smiled for the camera, "we're going that way, a straight line from where the plane fell, if we go that way we might be able to find my backpack, I have a satellite phone there that we can use"

The hours passed quickly as they trekked through the jungle without ever getting a change of scenario, they found a few suitcases with useful things on their way, matches, a flashlight, potato chips and cookies, and a few medicines. They also kept other not so vital things like clothes, toothpaste, and some magazines.

----------------------------------

Two weeks passed without finding a shelter, Lara's pack or a way out of the island, they had been making camp in closed and hidden places while they took turns standing guard with their only defense against attackers.

Tonight it was Goodwin's turn to stand guard, everyone was sleeping when all of a sudden a shout for help woke them up, Lara managed to see as a man carried the young boy off in to the jungle, she ran after him but before she could reach him a man hit her in the head with a log and ran off in to the woods, and the last thing she heard were gunshots before loosing consciousness.

-----------------------------------

Buffy woke up as three armed men appeared before them, Bruce managed to unarm the first one and Alex the second one but the third man grabbed Buffy and placed her in front of him and began to back away with a gun to her head, he was almost far enough to run away when Dawson attacked him from behind, removing the gun from Buffy's head, a gunshot was heard and Dawson fell to the ground, Buffy made a high kick and sent the man flying to the ground, the man raised his gun at Buffy and there was a gunshot, Goodwin was standing next to Dawson aiming the his gun at the intruder.

The other two men took advantage of this opportunity and ran off in to the jungle and disappeared before they could do anything, "Are you guys ok?" Goodwin asked.

Buffy nodded but then hurried to help Dawson who was having trouble getting up, "what happened?" Dawson tore open the right leg of his pants which were covered in blood, "He shot me in the leg!" Goodwin hurried to Dawson's side, "I'm a doctor remember, let me see!"

Goodwin took out the bullet in Dawson's leg, used a bottle of vodka from the plane to disinfect it and bandaged it, meanwhile Alex Munday made a walking stick for him, and then they all searched for Lara and Rick who had gone missing.

After a few minutes they found Lara unconscious in the jungle, Billy carried her back to their camp, when she woke up it was morning, "What…what happened?" she said as she got up quickly but after her head began to ache she sat down, "Alex, the boy…did they?"

Buffy nodded and began to tell her everything that had happened while the others looked for food, an hour later everyone had already had breakfast and were packing extra food for the trip, they now had four guns, which were carried by Lara, Billy, Alex Munday and Goodwin, now that they had lost Rick and Alex they had taken it up as their job to protect the younger members of their group.

-------------------------------

They had been walking for several hours when a bush besides them started to rumble, the four guns quickly went up towards the bush waiting for the lightest threat to come out so they could shoot, but what came out wasn't a threat, Rick looked like he had been running all night and all day crashed in to them and tumbled to the ground, "they took Alex, they took my son"

-------------------------------

They were all sitting under the shadow of a couple of trees, they had given Rick some water and convinced him to rest before continuing the search for his son, Bruce and Dawson were busy throwing rocks at random bushes when suddenly they heard something they weren't expecting.

"Clang!"

"Did you hear that?" Bruce said as he threw another rock.

"Clang!"

The group reached for a bunch of vines and began to remove them to reveal an iron door, Lara slowly opened it and looked inside, there was only an empty room, they all walked inside, "This is it, this is what we can use for shelter" Lara said as she walked trough the room, "from here we can search for the kid and the satellite phone and still be protected from those men"

Together they managed to convince Rick that going out recklessly to look for his son was a foolish idea, that they should slowly explore the island and try to find where in the island do those men live so they could rescue him.

---------------------------

Two more days passed quickly without any finding, Lara and Goodwin had gone out to look for a stream or a pond with fresh water, they found one to the south of their shelter, "So, do you think we'll find the boy?" Lara asked as she filled a bottle with water, "I hope so" Goodwin said coldly as he filled another water bottle.

"The night they took him, it was your turn to stand guard" she said coldly but Goodwin didn't make eye contact with her, "I already said I'm sorry, I dozed off, I know I shouldn't have, I know It's all my fault" he turned to face her his eyes almost filled with tears, "You know, that night, when I was following the man that took Alex, a man hit me in the head with a wooden stick, the last thing I was able to see was a hand with a golden watch in it" Goodwin continued filling water bottles without looking at Lara, "I had a watch like that in my suitcase, you don't think those guys found our luggage do you?" Goodwin said as he finished with the water bottles, "No, I doubt they found all of them, hopefully only yours and not mine, or we'll be tuck here without that phone; but now that you mentioned it, what seat were you on, I don't remember seeing you when I boarded the plane'"

Goodwin smiled, "well, I was a bit late, I was probably the last to board" Lara smiled, "Yeah, probably, but you didn't answer my question, what seat were you on" she said it with a stronger tone in her voice, Goodwin knew what this was about, he stopped what he was doing, pretending to remember, he cleared his throat, "forty…forty three" he said and Lara smiled back, she raised her gun, "I was forty two!" she fired and Goodwin fell silently to the floor, Lara took his back pack off and in one of the pockets found the golden watch she remembered, "I knew it was you, but still, I have made mistakes in the past, good thing I was right" she picked up the back pack and walked back to camp.

------------------------

"Good news" Bruce said happily, look at what Buffy found he picked up a blue back pack and out of it he took out a small radio, "Where's Goodwin?" Dawson said when she noticed she was alone and carrying two backpacks, "They killed him" she said coldly and grabbed the radio, "Have you used it?" she said as she inspected it, "No, we were waiting for you" Buffy said as she was handed the radio, "well, what are we waiting for?" Lara said trying to sound more cheerful.

Buffy turned the radio on and searched for a signal.

Iteration 254813

Help! …….…..a storm……..….Summer Breeze……...shipwrecked….………friend is injured…….…attacked………..surrounded…...no escape!...Help!

Iteration 254814

Help! …….…..a storm……..….Summer Breeze……...shipwrecked….………friend is injured…….…attacked………..surrounded…...no escape!...Help!

"It's a cycle, it's repeating itself over and over again" Lara reached for the Radio but Buffy signaled her to wait.

Iteration 254815

Help! …….…..a storm……..….Summer Breeze……...shipwrecked….………friend is injured…….…attacked………..surrounded…...no escape!...Help!

Iteration 254816

Help! …….…..a storm……..….Summer Breeze……...shipwrecked….………friend is injured…….…attacked………..surrounded…...no escape!...Help!

"Hello! Is anyone there! Can anyone hear us?"

The group couldn't believe there ears, they had all been hoping for that time for a while now, "It could be them" Lara said when she remembered Goodwin, "Only one way to find out" Buffy said eagerly, ""Hello! Who's there? can you hear me?"

Everything became silent for a few seconds, "Yes, we are the survivors of oceanic flight 815, we are stranded on an island, the plane lost communications and lost it's course, we crashed on an island, there are other survivors!"

Buffy smiled but as she began to talk again a red light on the radio started to blink, indicating that it was running out of battery, "We are also survivors of Oceanic flight 815, we're in the same island as you, you said there were others, how many survivors are there?" but the radio went dead and the room became silent.

----------------------4-8-15-16-23-42--------------------------

Please keep posting, I like to know what you think of the story so far so you can inspire me to write more : )


	9. Peace, for now

Thank you for the reviews, please keep posting what you think of the stories, I hope your able to keep up with the characters, I recomend you use Wikipedia to know whos who and their back stories, or future stories, since some characters are in a diferent part in life, like Bruce Wayne who is still to young to be batman, he is about the same age as clarck and clarck is not superman yet. this chapter is a bit odd because it continues where the story left off before the tailies, but then part of it is really relaxed and sort of a happy day for the islanders, although it get's a bit more interesting towards the end.

---------------- 4-8-15-16-23-42-------------------------------

Sawyer, Chris and Bree had walked all night, it was day now, they could see the sun light through the thin holes in the pouches on their heads, suddenly they heard a thud, then the firing of guns and shouts all over the place, an oriental woman removed the pouches from their heads while a young man around the same age as Chris untied them, "Don't worry, we're the good guys!"

Once they were untied the oriental woman led them to a spot where a dark haired woman and a man were covering and shooting at the men that had captured them, soon everything became quiet as the gunshots faded and the men disappeared in to the forest, "At least we got one!" another man behind them said pointing a gun at one of the men that was now tied and kneeling in front of him, "tell me! Where is my son?" the man shouted and kicked his prisoner in the face, "Who are you guys?" Bree managed to speak after a few seconds of inspecting their saviours.

"We are survivors of flight 815, now you tell us, who are you?"

"We too are survivors of flight 815" Piper said while Chris helped her sit down on a rock.

"See, I told you I had seen a pregnant woman on the plane" a cheerful blonde girl aid while she placed a hand over Piper's belly, "when are you due?" she said cheerfully,

Piper wasn't sure if this strangers should be trusted, she doubted in telling them anything else but then decided that they seemed to be telling the truth, "I'm not sure about what day we're in since the plane crash, but I'd say that it should still be about a weak and a half"

"How many other survivors are there?" "Do you have a camp near by where we can be safe?" the question's kept coming quickly.

"What about this guy?" Rick said impatiently, "what should we do with him?"

"Let him go!" a loud voice was heard in the jungle, "Who's there?" Lara lifted her gun quickly but couldn't see anyone.

"we have you surrounded, we're willing to offer you a trade, give us your hostage, and we'll give you the boy!"

"If you want to make a trade, why don't you show your selves, and the kid" Lara shouted in to the darkness.

"Very well, light them up!" the man shouted and torches were lit all around them, and an old bearded man became visible, in his hand was Alex with a band around his mouth, "Alex!" Rick shouted and tried to run towards his son but one of the others raised a shotgun to his chest forcing him to back off, "So, do we have a deal?" the man said happily, "Give us the boy!" Lara said coldly, "now let's be fair about this, you untie the man, and he walks towards me at the same time the boy walks to you, now what do you say?"

"Fine!" Lara did as she was told, they traded prisoners and Alex quickly ran to his father's arms, "One more thing!" The bearded man said as the other Others walked past him in to the shadowy jungle, a peace treaty, from now on, imagine a line right through here; we don't go in to your side of the island as long as you don't come to ours!" the man turned and began to eave but then turned back, "oh! And this one's for Goodwin!" he fired a single gunshot at Lara who evaded it by jumping but standing behind her was Piper, she instinctively raised her hands to try and freeze it and she did it, everyone was frozen, Lara jumping to one side, Rick covering his son for protection; but something went wrong, soon they weren't frozen but moving in slow motion, she was so intrigued by this that she forgot about the bullet flying straight at her, suddenly she heard something, it was a voice but it was talking so slow she couldn't understand what it was saying.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" she turned to see Chris running towards her in slow motion, he was jumping at her, the next thing she knew Chris was lying on the ground, that's when she realized what had happened, Chris had jumped in front of her and was shot, "Chris! Are you all right? Speak to me!" she kept yelling at him, Lara fired a few shots out in the direction where the others had left while Buffy and Alexandra Munday took Piper away from Chris so Rick and Bree could look at his wound. "we have to take him back to camp, there are tool's there we can use to remove the bullet!" Bree said while she made signs for Rick and Billy to carry him and follow her.

Soon they were back on the beach camp, everyone who had been in the black pearl was there now, "what happened? Who are this people?" Scott came running to the place where Bree had told them to put him down, "He was shot by one of the others, we were also on the plane, they had captured your friends but we rescued them" Lara said as she inspected the camp, "Do you have a doctor?" she said looking back at Chris, "No, he…he was killed"

"Well, so was ours" Bree had finished taking the bullet out and sown together the wound; now she was placing a bandage around Chris's waist to prevent him from loosing to much blood, "Is he going to be all right?" Piper asked as she slowly walked towards them, "We don't know, he seems to be stable for the moment but his wound is still fragile, he mustn't move or the wound will reopen and he could bleed to death"

---------------Flashback--------------------

Dawson was rushing through his room, throwing things from here and there in to a suitcase when he heard someone come in to his room, "You're sure in a hurry!" Joey said as she sat down on his bed, "My documentary entered the finals; I have to go to Sydney if I want to win a chance to co-direct on the hit TV series "Exposé!" He said happily as he continued packing, "Well, remember everyone here wishes you the best of luck" she kissed him on the cheek and walked towards the door, "Goodbye Dawson, you better come back here with a trophy or a prize of some sort" she said as she disappeared from the room, Dawson stood silently in his room trying to recap what had just happened but then shrugged and continued packing excitedly.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Dawson was sitting next to a campfire next to Bruce when a blonde woman sat next to him, "So, heard you guy's were sitting on the back of the plane?" smiled, "Sorry, I'm Chloe, and I'm a born journalist so for a while your probably going to see me asking you guys a lot of questions" she smiled again then turned to face the open sea, "Dawson, nice to meet you, and I'm a born film director, so you're probably going to sea me filming everything while we're here, or until I run out of film, whatever comes first" he took his camera out from his backpack and Chloe smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came pleasantly after all of the night's commotion, "Have you seen lock?" Bree and Kate walked up to Scott who was busy carrying water bottles from the stream back to the beach, "No, He, Dean and Jake have been missing since last night, so has Sam's bod…Sam; Dean probably wanted to give Sam a private funeral somewhere further inland and as for Jake and Lock, well, I'm pretty sure they're trying to find a way in to the hatch"

"Why were you looking for him?"

"We're running out of boar meat, and we've already eaten most of the fruit around camp, and after last night, I doubt anyone would want to venture in to the jungle looking for food"

Lara was walking with more water bottles behind Scott, "Rick and Billy are good huntsmen, I'm sure they'll be able to catch something"

------------------------------------------

"So tell me, what is it we're looking for again?" Dawson said as he walked through the jungle, "an octagon shaped piece of metal, It's sort of a family heirloom; well, Clarck's family" Chloe walked next to him, helping him stay on foot whenever his walking stick betrayed him and sent him kneeling to the ground, "My dad gave it to me, you could say it has some sentimental value" Clark added.

The youngest members of the group had decided to loose themselves from the rest of the survivors to have a picnic somewhere new, they had been on the beach for to long they had grown tired of the feeling of sand under their feet.

Buffy, Dawson, Chloe, Clark, Marissa and Bruce trekked through the jungle for about an hour until they found a spot they liked next to a pond and a waterfall, they placed a couple of blankets and then jumped in to the water, Chloe still keeping herself close to Dawson making sure he'd be alright.

--------------------------------------------

"Morning sleepy head" Piper said when she saw Chris's eyes twitching because of the sun, "What, what happened?" he tried to get up but Piper pushed him back down, "You were shot, Bree stitched you up but you have to rest" Chris turned to see Wyatt playing on the beach with Alexandra Munday, then relaxed and tried to go back to sleep.

---------------------------------------------

"We're running out of food and we're not getting rescued any time soon!" Bree said angrily at Kate while they walked in to the jungle, "You have something in mind don't you?" Kate saw her lean down and pick something up from the ground, "What are you doing?"

Bree turned around and showed her a small plant she had taken out of the soft ground, it's roots still full of dirt, "I'm going to plant a garden, after last night I realized that we're really not going to be rescued any time soon, Right now we're having trouble because all the fruit trees are spread so far apart one from the other And we have to walk although the jungle just to find something for breakfast, but if we plant a lot of them close together and close to the camp, our problem's would be solved!"

------------------------------------------------

The teenagers were now out of the water and under the shade of a tree eating fruit, "So what should we do know?" Marissa asked as she took the last bite of her banana, "I have an Idea!" Chloe said happily and got up, "how about we go explore that hatch thing, after all of last night's commotion everyone forgot about it!"

Everyone agreed; not wanting to return so soon to the camp and into reality from their first time relaxing in the island.

-----------------------------------------------

Rick, Billy and Carlos had taken some of Lock's knives and were looking for wild boars to bring back, they had trekked deep in to the jungle in the opposite direction in which the "Others" had laid the invisible line, "This is useless, there's nothing out here, we haven't even found a set of track's or anything on which to know there's any living thing around here!" Carlos said as he sat down on a log, "Shhhh!" Billy hushed him, "did you hear that?" he said looking around him trying to find what he had heard, "Hear what?" Carlos said in a low whisper.

A bush suddenly rattled as something ran past it, then another bush on the other side of them did the same, "It's circling us" Rick said quietly, suddenly a big animal jumped at Carlos and just as it was going to take a bite out of Carlos's head it fell to the ground, a huge knife sticking out of his right eye, "Thanks" Carlos turned to face Billy who had thrown the knife then back at the beast before him, "What is it; is it a… a…"

"Dinosaur!" Rick finished.

------------------------------------------------

"What's this!" Scott walked up to Bree, Kate and Alexandra who where all on the ground digging holes while Piper, Julie and Gaby were sitting next to them, watching Wyatt and Alex, Rick's son while he was out hunting.

"Well, after what happened last night and the food shortage, and considering we're probably not going to get rescued any time soon, we've decided to build a fruit garden, that way we'll have enough fruit close to the camp" Kate said as Alex passed her a plant with roots from a small bag next to Julie's feet.

"Great, that's a great idea! Glad you thought of it" Kate blushed but then turned to Bree, "It was actually Bree's Idea!"

---------------------------------------------------

"The hatch should be around here, this is where Jake told me it was!" Chloe said as the group walked through tall bushes and trees, "Hey, look at this!" Buffy yelled so the group could hear her, she picked up a burnt up book from the ground, "What is it?" Bruce said as he took it from her hand's, "The Odyssey" he read the book's title out loud.

"It's all burnt up!" Buffy said when they heard Chloe call to them, "Hey guys, you better come see this", behind a couple of bushes they found Chloe, Dawson and Clark staring out in to a field of burnt up things and after them a huge hole on the ground.

Suddenly the heard a familiar voice, talking so low it was barely audible, "Help!" Chloe looked around, trying to find where the voice was coming from until Bruce called out to them, "over here!" he shouted and made signs with his hands, He helped Lock sit up, "Thank you, can you help me get back to camp, I hurt my legs, and I'm having trouble walking"

----------------------------------------------------

Billy, Carlos and Rick were heading back to camp, carrying the veloci-raptor they had killed tied to a long branch, the sun was almost down, luckily they were almost there.

"Hey, I see you killed another one of those Lizzards!" Sawyer said as he ran in to them, "What do you mean another one!" Carlos said angrily, "Oh! Right, the Captin' asked us not to tell the rest of you guys, Oops! My bad" he said happily then turned around and left.

-------------------------------------------------

Lock was back in camp and had just been interrogated about Dean and Jake's whereabouts, he explained what had happened, about the man in the hatch and about the explosion, and then he explained that Jake had not been with them.

Scott was about to continue the interrogation when Carlos and the other's entered the camp, "Summers!" Carlos shouted angrily, "You knew about this?" they threw the animal in to the sand before Scott.

Scott nodded, "Yes, I did" he said calmly, "And why didn't you tell us?" Piper added when she saw the huge animal, "Because I didn't want everyone to be scared, we have enough problems already to be scared of wild animals!"

"Wild animals?" Julie added angrily, "a bear is a wild animal, that thing is a… a… a dinosaur!"

"We have nothing to worry about!" Lock shouted over the crowd, "Sam…" he lowered his head in pain when he remembered his hunting partner, "Sam and I saw them every once in a while when we were out hunting! They never come this far, they usually hunt deep in the jungle on the other side of the island, or am I wrong; tell me, where did you find it?" he turned to see Carlos, Rick and Billy.

"He's right, it was on the other side of the jungle!" Billy shouted, knowing that this was not necessarily true but it was better than having everyone scared of going in to the jungle.

BOOOOOOOM!!!!!

Everyone turned around to see an explosion inside the jungle; they could see the orange rays of light emitted by the fire in the darkness.

"The Radio Tower!" Sayid Shouted and ran into the jungle before anyone could stop him.

--------------------4-8-15-16-23-42-------------------

Hope you're liking it, please review.


	10. Exit 23

Hope your liking the fic so far, this chapter is probably favorite one so far, I'd like to remind you that just because characters die, it doesn't means that they are compleatly out of the story, also in this chapter, if you read carefully you can find one of the characters saying some of the lyrics of the soundtrack to their show.

---------------------4-8-15-16-23-42----------------------

Rogue and Charlie were walking through the jungle, giggling and kissing each other, Charlie stepped in front of Rogue facing her and gave her a passionate French kiss, they continued waling this way, with Charlie walking backwards until suddenly they tripped, Charlie fell with his back to the ground and Rogue over him, "Sorry, I tripped over a…" he looked to his feet to see what had caused him to trip.

"It's Jake!" Rogue yelled and got up to see what had happened to him, Jake was laying unconscious on the ground, "Jake! Jake! Wake up!" Rogue tried moving him to wake him up.

Jake stirred, "gimmie five more minutes", Rogue moved him again forcing him to wake up, "You ok mate? The whole camp's been looking for you, where's Dean?"

Jake sat up with a confused look and took his hand up to his head, he felt like he was recovering from a hangover, "Dean? Who's Dean?" he looked up to see Rogue and Charlie, "Who are you?"

"You don't remember us?" Rogue said already suspecting what was happening, "Do you remember who you are?"

"Yeah, my name is Jake Foley, I work as a computer tech at the NSA" Charlie knelt down next to Jake, "Do you know what year this is?"

Jake squinted like he had trouble remembering, "2003?"

"Well my friend, looks like you have amnesia, we're in 2007" Charlie said as he got up and laid a hand out to help Jake get up.

--------------------------------------

Scott was arguing with Sawyer, asking him to hand him back the gun he had; suddenly they heard a commotion on the beach, Scott hurried to see what was happening, everyone was greeting Jake who was walking out of the jungle and in to the beach, "what happened?" Scott said as he approached Jake, "Where were you?"

"He doesn't know, he has amnesia, he can't remember, he can't even remember the crash" Rogue said to Scott who quickly smiled, "Well, at least you're ok" he said and gave Jake a hand shake, now all we have to do is find Dean"

"No you don't!" a voice said from behind them, everyone turned around to see Dean walk past them towards his tent, "Dean, what happened, where you have been?" Bree said trying to keep up with him since he was walking in a hurry, "The hatch exploded, woke up in the jungle and now I'm here, now if you excuse me, I'm sort of in a hurry!" he said as he walked into his tent.

--------------------------------------------

Billy was hard at work cutting the meat from the raptor they had killed and placing it to dry in the sun with salt so it won't get rotten, "Hello" a familiar voice came from behind him, he slowly turned around to see Agent Foley, the agent that was taking him back to the states to complete his sentence, "can I help you, I feel a little useless, everyone is doing something but since I got back everyone treats me like I had a contagious disease"

"What are you up to?" Billy said angrily when he saw Jake grabbing a knife and begin cutting up meat, Jake noticed the anger the man felt towards him, "Oh, sorry, you probably didn't hear, apparently I have amnesia so I can't really remember anything, Sorry if I did something to upset you"

"Never mind, it's ok, I guess" Billy realized that he should try to make friends with Foley, they were probably never going to get rescued which was fine by him and to survive in this Island they would need every able hand they could get.

-------------------------------------------

Dean grabbed a back pack and began placing several things in it, ropes, a knife made with scrap metal from the plane, the gun he had gotten inside the hatch, and a flashlight among other things, he walked out of his tent and picked up a couple of water bottles from where Scott placed them every day.

He walked past Bree who was working on the garden, and entered Lock's tent, "Dean! You're back!" Lock sat up quickly and happily.

"Get up and grab your things John, you're coming with me!"

"I…I can't, I can't move my legs"

"Yes you can, you know that this island is not a normal one john" Dean said as he grabbed Lock's backpack an threw it at him, "Now come on John, we don't have much time"

Lock grabbed his back pack and tried to get up, amazed that even though a few seconds ago he couldn't even wiggle his toes now he was getting up and beginning to walk.

"Where…Where are we going?" he said as he tried to keep up with Dean.

Dean continued walking in a hurry, "To find my brother!"

--------------------------Flashback-------------------------

Dean was crawling under the hatch, he found an octagon shaped plate with a keyhole, he introduced the key and slowly turned it, suddenly he heard a loud screeching sound, he saw a bright light, he didn't know when but he lost consciousness, he could hear a familiar voice in the distance, it was Sam he was calling out to him but it sounded far away but each time sounded a little bit closer, suddenly…

"Dean!" Sam was tapping on the window of the car where he was sitting in the driver's seat, "Dean!, you were supposed to be covering me, I almost got killed back there!"

"I…I… fell asleep?" Dean said confused, "Yeah, I noticed" Sam said as he entered "It was all a nightmare!" Dean said happily, "Yeah well, I was almost killed by a couple of vampires while you had nightmares" Sam replied angrily, "It was all a nightmare!" Dean shouted happily, "I love you little bro!" Dean shouted once again and gave Sam a brotherly hug, "Wow, that must have been some nightmare!" Sam said as he pushed Dean back.

Dean turned on the car and drove off, "So where are we going now?" Dean said while he stared happily at his brother, "Well, I found a newspaper that said that there had been strange happenings in a town called Sunnydale, and it happens to be close from here, just continue driving and take exit 23 a few miles down" Sam said as he looked at the map.

Dean continued driving until he came to exit 23 and then drove in to town to a small motel, "The Swan, odd name for a motel" Sam said as they walked out of the car and in to the motel.

"Can I help you?" a bald man behind the counter said nicely, "We would like a room with two beds" Sam said while he looked around the room which was full of paintings of tropical beaches, "Do I know you?" Dean said staring at the bald man behind the counter, "we have six rooms left, I'll let you choose, numbers 4 and 8 are here next to the lobby, 15 and 16 are in the back and numbers 23 and 42 are on the second floor"

"What did you say?" Dean asked, remembering something about numbers in his nightmare.

Sam answered quickly, "We'll take number 4,8,15,16,23,42-4,8,15,16,23,42"

Dean turned to face his brother who was now covered in blood and pointing at one of the pictures on the wall"

"Sam?" Dean walked up to his brother who kept repeating the number's and didn't take his eyes of the painting, "Can I help you?" the man behind the counter said, Dean looked closely at the painting, this one was different, it wasn't a beach, it was a cave, deep in a tropical jungle, inside the cave he could see two figures, two men, "Can I help you?" the man behind the counter said again, Dean looked closer at the painting and recognized one of the men, it was Sam, his brother was standing inside the cave on the painting next to an unknown man, "I can help you" the man behind the counter said, Dean turned to face him and this time knew who he was, "Lock" Dean whispered, "Dean?" he heard his brother say, Dean looked at his brother who was still covered in blood, "Help me!" Sam said and as he said it everything became dark.

Dean woke up, he was lying in the jungle, the harsh sun burnt his eyes even through the thick leaves of the trees.

----------------------------------

Kate was looking for seeds for the garden when she ran in to Sayid who was carrying pieces of equipment, some of them burnt up, "Sayid! Are you ok?" she said as she grabbed a couple of the things he was carrying, "Here, let me help you back to camp"

"This was all I was able to save from the fire, It's not much, but I should be able to build a transceiver out of it"

Kate took him back to the beach camp where he immediately went to work on it.

----------------------------------

"Tell me Dean, where are we going?" Lock said after they had trekked far in to the jungle, "Like I said, we're going to find Sam!" Dean said as he walked through the jungle, "Your brother is dead!" Lock shouted at Dean who immediately stopped walking and tuned back to face Lock, "No he's not, I thought you of all people would under stand!" Dean said then turned around and continued walking, "Wait a minute, the Island, you spoke to the Island?" Lock quickly regained interest and began following Dean again, "You could put it that way" Dean said without looking back, "and? What did it tell you?"

Lock ran up to dean and stepped in front of him to stop him from waling away from their talk, "It told me to find my brother, and it said you could help me do it"

----------------------------------

It was almost dark, Jake was eating a piece of roasted meat while listening to the tailies tell their stories of how they had walked across the island and about their several encounters with the others, "So Billy, what part of the plane were you on?" Jake said while Buffy used a stick to represent the tail section of the plane and how it had crashed.

Billy looked angrily at Jake but Jake kept looking back at him happily, "I was in the very back, on the last row of seats"

Jake finished chewing the piece of meat he had in his mouth, "Guess that's a good thing, the people further in front were the first in the water, that probably saved your life" Jake finished talking and took another bite out of the meat.

"Yeah, probably did" Billy smiled at the thought of the irony in that moment.

-----------------------------------

Chloe was sitting silently next to a fire, she was looking out in to the beach where Rogue and Charlie were hugging and kissing while they watched the sunset, "Penny for your thought's" Dawson walked up behind her then sat next to her, Chloe sighed then smiled at him, "Have you ever wanted to tell some one you like them but never have the courage to do it?"

"All the time, but I don't want to wait for my life to be over, to find out; I want to know right now, Chloe, will you go out with me?"

-----------------------------------------

Bruce was sitting alone in the Tent he shared with Dawson, he was sharpening a piece of metal and turning it into something that resembled a boomerang when his roommate walked in, "How'd it go?" Bruce said as he put the boomerang down, Dawson walked grimly with his head down to his bed and sat down, Bruce didn't say anything, he just avoided any eye contact, "She said yes!" Dawson lifted his head and showed his friend a big smile.

"Why you…" Bruce threw a pillow at Dawson but Dawson only continued laughing.

------------------------------------------

Morning came quickly, Bree and Alexandra were busy working on the garden while Kate and Gaby looked for more seeds or small plants, meanwhile Scott, Carlos, Jake and Billy were bringing in the day's supply of water.

Lara was busy preparing traps to set out in the jungle in case the "Others" came looking for trouble, she had originally been planning on spikes but Scott didn't let her, he was afraid that one of their own camp could be injured or killed.

----------------------- Flashback----------------------

Lara was walking angrily out of a building, she took out a cell phone and called her associate Bryce, "The Orb of Ra isn't here, some one already purchased it, can you trace were it is going?"

The man on the other side of the line typed a few things on his computer then returned to the phone, "It's coming to a museum here in England, but it's making a stop in LA first, I can book you in the same flight"

"Ok, call me when your done, I'm on my way to the airport now"

----------------------------------------------------------

Piper gave a bottle of water to Chris, "Do you need anything else?" she said softly, "Mom! Stop it, I should be the one taking care of you , you're the pregnant one!"

"Oh, hush, you saved my life and almost died because of it, besides, I'm all right, you're the one that can't get out of bed"

Chris was quiet for a second, "Do you want to talk about what happened? You were able to freeze time for a few seconds"

"I know, it was strange, but I wasn't able to hold it for very long, I've been trying to do it again but I haven't been able to"

"Maybe it was because of the moment, your powers knew that it was the only way to save yourself and for a few seconds became stronger than whatever is holding our powers back in this island"

"Now I really wish Phoebe and Paige were here"

------------------------------------------------------

"You still haven't told me where we are going?" Lock said, this time he was leading the way, "If the Island wanted you to go somewhere he would have given you some sort of clue"

Dean took out a water bottle and had a long drink before continuing with the conversation, "It's some sort of cave, deep in the jungle, I don't know anything else"

"Then we have to find a clue, there must be a reason why the Island wanted me to come, guess it won't be as easy as I thought"

---------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" Chloe said as she followed Dawson through the jungle, he was now able to walk easier and didn't use the cane as often, they continued walking until they came out to a quiet rock formation by the sea, where the waves swept Silently over the smooth rock surface then returned to the sea, behind them a wall of rock provided a soft shade from the sun and on the rock's were a few blankets and bowls with fruit and dried meat on them, "It's beautiful, how'd you find this place?"

Dawson shrugged, "we walked past here on our way to your camp when we came from the other side of the island"

They sat down under the shade and were about to begin eating, "Wait, there's one more surprise, close your eyes" Chloe did as she was told, when she opened her eyes again there were two bottles of soda on the blanket, "How'd you?"

"I traded Sawyer a couple of books for them"

--------------4-8-15-16-23-42--------------------------

Hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it, Please post what you think of it : )


	11. Life and Death

Hey, sorry for not posting all weekend, I was away and was nowhere near an internet conection, but I was able to continue writing, hope you like it.

----------------4-8-15-16-23-42---------------------

It was night and Dawson and Chloe were returning from their date, they had spent all day talking about their lives, the people they knew, and why they had been in Sydney. Now they were laughing and giggling, they were in front of Chloe's tent, "Today was great, thank you" Chloe blushed and closed her eyes, Dawson immediately understood his cue, he moved closer to finish the deal, he too closed his eyes and gave her a soft kiss, after a few seconds they broke apart, "well…uh…goodnight" Chloe blushed again then entered her tent, "Goodnight" Dawson walked away backwards, a big smile on his face and as soon as Chloe was inside his tent he turned around, "YES!" he murmured then walked back to his tent, passing next to Sawyer on his way, "Well ain't that sweet? Puppy love!" he said sarcastically.

--------------------------------------

Lock woke up, he was alone in the middle of the jungle, "DEAN!" he called out but there was no answer, "DEAN!" he shouted again but still Dean didn't answer, Lock walked in to jungle, looking for a trail to lead him to Dean but he didn't find any, suddenly he heard something behind him, he turned around and saw a monkey, the same monkey he had seen in the Black Pearl, the monkey lifted his hands and showed Lock a little black box, Lock opened it and inside he saw a compass, the arrow was spinning around savagely, it continued spinning faster and faster every time, he began to feel dizzy, until suddenly he passed out.

He woke up, it had all been a dream, he looked at the sky, the sun was beginning to rise, he stood up and looked around, Dean was still in his sleeping bag, "Dean!" he said trying to wake him up, "What do you want John?" Dean asked, still more asleep than a wake, "I think I know how we can find Sam!"

Dean immediately got up and began paying attention to Lock, "I had a dream, It was night, and there was a black compass and…"

Dean quickly reached for his back pack and took out the compass he had found in the Black Pearl, "Like this one?"

Lock smiled, "That's the one! That's the one I saw!"

Dean Handed the compass to Lock who quickly opened it, the compass arrow began to spin around in one direction then another without stopping, "It's not working, it should of worked" Lock replied angrily, "Maybe you should try it" he handed the compass to Dean and the arrow immediately stopped spinning and pointed to Dean's left.

-----------------------------

Chris walked up to Scott who was talking to Lara, "Scott! I…I want to apologize for the way I acted, I was desperate, my…Cousin was in trouble, and she's all the family I have"

"It's Ok, I understand, I would have done the same if my brother had been the one who was kidnapped"

-------------------------------------

"Some one was up late last night" Clark said when he walked in to Chloe's tent and saw her still sleeping, Chloe turned around and sighed, "So, how's the search for that family heirloom coming along?"

"We didn't find anything yesterday"

------------------------------------------

Kate was walking through the jungle looking for more seeds when she saw Lara run past her without noticing her, she followed her until they came to a clearing where a man was hanging on a net, "What's this?" she walked up to Lara, "One of the Others!" Lara smiled, she took a knife out and cut the net down but pointed a gun at the man indicating him not to move, "Get up!" Lara shouted and the man did as he was told, "What are you going to do with him?" Kate asked but Lara wouldn't listen to her, "Move! That way!" she shouted at the man and the man did as he was told, "Listen, I think you have me confused, my… my name is Henry…Henry Gale" the man spoke in a shaky voice, "Listen to him, he's not…" Kate was interrupted by a gunshot to Henry's arm, "I don't care what your name is, now move!"

-----------------------------------------------

Jake was helping Billy and Scott with the day's water supply when Kate came running at them, "Lara…Caught someone…she shot him…could be one of the Others…Follow me!" she said gasping for air then ran off again.

-----------------------------------------------

"So how'd it go yesterday?" Bruce asked Dawson who was still in his bed, "Great" he sighed then turned to face his friend, "She's great" Bruce sat up, "So, did you kiss her?"

Dawson smiled then turned around to face the wall, "Yes"

-----------------------------------------------

Kate took Scott, Jake and Billy to the Black Pearl where Lara had tied Henry to the Chair inside the captain's quarters, "What happened, who is this man?" Scott asked, Lara who was sharpening a knife, "That's what I'm about to find out", she stabbed the desk in front of Henry, "Now tell us who are you? Why did the other's sent you here to spy on us?"

"Others? What Others? I told you, my name is Henry Gale, I'm from Long Island"

"Then what are you doing in this island, how did you get here?"

"I…I…I was in a trip, My wife and I wanted to fly around the globe in a hot air balloon, you know, like in the book, Around the world in…"

"So where is your wife?" Lara interrupted and stabbed the chair close to where Henry's hand was"

"I can't watch this!" Jake said as he walked out of the cabin.

"She… she died, ten weeks ago, we were on our way to Australia, we were running low on supplies, we saw the island and decided to come down and look for food and water, but something went wrong and the balloon crashed, we tried to repair it, but soon after my wife got sick, she died a week ago, I had to bury her right after she died so she wouldn't attract wild animals; can you imagine what that feels like?" the man began to cry.

"That's enough!" Scott pulled Lara away from Henry, "I agree we can not trust him, but we won't torture him either!"

Scott untied Henry from the chair, "There's a cell on the ship, we'll keep him there until we know if we can trust him, I'll take the first guard, Kate, tell Sayid, he will be second, and Billy will take the last shift of the night"

-----------------------------------------

Jake was walking from the Black Pearl back to the beach when he came upon a small monkey, "Hey little guy, who are you?" he reached for the monkey and the monkey lifted his hand, showing Jake a piece of metal, "Hey, what do you have there?" he reached to grab the octagon shaped plate but the monkey ran away before he could take it.

----------------------------------------

"Sayid! Sayid!" Kate ran in to Sayid's tent, "What is the matter Kate? What happened?"

Kate quickly explained the situation to Sayid, "I'll be there in a few minutes, I have to finish something here first" he pointed to a small, roughly made table full of electronic equipment.

---------------------------------------

Bree, Gaby and Piper were busy cutting up food for dinner, "A club? What's it called?" Gaby said surprised, "P3, I was originally planning to open a restaurant, but was having trouble getting the liquor License, then when I finally got it, one thing led to another and now I've had a nightclub for a couple of years"

Suddenly there was a strange sound, "What was that?" Bree looked at the ground looking for a fallen piece of fruit but only saw wet sand under Piper's legs, "Oh my god! Your water just broke!"

"What? No! I can't have the baby here! It was supposed to be born in a hotel back home!"

Bree helped Piper walk to her tent, "Well honey, thing's haven't really been going the way we planned it" Bree turned around to Gaby and Kate who were staring at them shocked, "Bring me clean towels and hot water!"

---------------------------------------------

Sayid was walking in to the Black pearl when he came across Lara, "Kate told you everything?" Sayid nodded, "Did she tell you that Scott doesn't want to get the truth out by force?" Sayid nodded again, "and what do you think? Should we trust him?" Sayid walked closer to her, "I think we should decide that after I've talked to him"

Lara smiled, "and what makes you think he'll tell you the truth?" this time Sayid smiled, "I was a communications officer in the republican guard"

"So?"

"My job was to make sure the enemy communicated"

Lara smiled again then walked off in to the jungle.

--------------------------------------------

The sun was falling quickly, night would soon be upon the beach.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhrg!"

Piper could be heard all over the beach camp, Bree Gaby and Kate were in charge of delivering the baby and Chris had to be taken away by Dawson and Bruce since he ad become so nervous it seemed as if he were the father, of course no one realized that in fact he was the baby.

"Relax dude! Everything is going to be ok, don't worry" Dawson said as he managed to get Chris to sit, they had taken him to the waterfall they had bathed in a few days back, it had been the most relaxing place they could think of.

Chris sat down and quietly began to think, "Something is wrong, I did have a mistake, in this island I lost count of the days, today IS my birthday, but I wasn't supposed to still be here when I was born, I should of left by now, once I'm borne I'll lose my powers in this time because the other Chris will have them, but then again, in this island I don't even have powers; I've changed history so much I'm being born on an island, I wonder if this stopped Wyatt from being evil? There's got to be something I can do"

-------------------------------------------

Sayid walked in to a room inside the Black Pearl where Scott was sitting next to a cell, inside was a bug eyed man, dirty and covered in dried up blood, "Go rest, I'll watch him for a while until Billy's shift"

"Thank you" Scott got up yawning and walked away back towards the beach.

"Now as for you, you and I are going to have a private chat" Sayid walked in to the cage and locked it behind himself, Henry was tied to a wooden seat, Sayid took out a knife and Henry kept looking at it, remembering how Lara had threatened him with a similar knife, "Oh! This, don't worry, I won't use it on you, that's not my style" Sayid suddenly punched Henry in the face, forcing the chair to topple over, leaving Henry on the ground, Sayid took out a small piece of Bamboo and began to sharpen it with the knife, "I'm going to ask you a few questions, and for your sake, you better tell the truth" he grabbed Henry's tied hand and stuck a bamboo needle in between the finger and the nail about a fourth of an inch deep.

---------------------------------------------

Dawson and Bruce were playing cards while Chris only sat quietly thinking, suddenly Chris ran off in to the jungle back towards the beach, Dawson and Bruce quickly got up and followed him trying to stop him, soon they lost him and they came in to a small clearing surrounded by thick trees, they stopped; trying to see which way Chris had gone, suddenly they hard a soft voice, a whisper, then there was another, and then another, they could barely hear them but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Yob a lilts saw eh nehw dellik erew stnerap sih"

"Do you hear that?" Bruce whispered to Dawson.

"?rehto eht tuoba tahw"

Dawson nodded

"evol ni si eh"

Suddenly they heard some bushes rustelling.

"?driht eht dna"

Chris walked out, he looked like he was lost, like he was looking for something.

"emit siht morf ton si eh"

"You guys hear that?" he said as he looked around for the source of the voices.

"ereh eb t'ndluohs eh"

"Where are they coming from?" Bruce said as he too looked around them.

"ereh eb ton tsum eh"

"·&/(·&)·&)(&·)(&·)&)&&·/"

Suddenly they heard the same noise the fuselage survivors had heard they're first night on the island. "Run!" Chris shouted as a Black cloud flew out of the trees towards them, "what is that?" Dawson yelled as he began running back towards the beach followed by Bruce and Chris.

Suddenly everything became quiet, and Dawson and Bruce were standing next to the sea, about a mile south of their camp. "Where's Chris?" Dawson said between breaths, "He was right behind me!" Bruce also answered between breaths, they turned around and saw the quiet jungle, they slowly walked towards the woods and suddenly Chris came running out, covered in blood and scratched, Dawson and Bruce caught him before he fell to the ground, "He's injured, we have to take him back to the camp!" Dawson said as he placed him over his shoulder.

----------------------------------------

"Sayid! I forgot to ask you, how's the new transceiver coming along…?" Scott walked in to the room as Sayid was walking out of Henry's cage, "what were you doing in there?"

Sayid handed Scott a folded up piece of paper, "Getting answers"

Scott unfolded the piece of paper and found a map, going from the place in the island where Henry was caught to the place where his balloon was supposed to be.

"It's not accurate, but it should get you there" Henry spoke with a soft whispering voice.

-------------------------------------------

Dawson and Bruce arrived at the beach camp, Buffy and Alexandra ran to help the carry Chris, Lara approached Chris and placed her hand on Chris's neck and then closed her eyes in sadness.

-------------------------------------------

"It's a boy!" Bree said when the baby was completely out and she proceeded in to cutting the umbilical chord while Kate and Gaby cleaned up the baby.

------------------------------------------

Dean and Lock walked up a hill and found a cave over it, Dean immediately recognized the cave from the painting in his dreams, "This is it, this is the place!" he ran inside, "Sam!" he heard his voice several times over the echo of the cave, "Sam!" he continued walking in to the cave and saw the light of a small fire shimmering around a corner, he reached it and on the ground saw his brother, laying down next to a campfire.

Suddenly someone jumped him from behind, Dean fought him but couldn't get him off until Lock joined in and punched the man to the ground next to the fire, Dean immediately recognized the man, it was the man that had been inside the hatch.

Dean took out his gun, "Don't shoot!" the man raised his hands, "I don't want to fight, don't shoot!" the man extended his hand out to Dean and Lock, "Let me introduce myself, my name is Angel".

------------------4-8-15-46-23-42------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it, Please post your coments : )


	12. The Ambush

Glad you're liking it, I actually wrote chapters 11 to 13 as a single chapter, but I'm going to be a little busy this week and won't be able to write that much, so instead of one really long chapter, I'm going to be posting three short ones.

------------------4-8-15-16-23-42-------------

Piper was sitting alone, she was breast feeding young Chris while she looked at Chris's grave, she had been prepared for loosing Chris ever since she learned his real identity, although she had been hoping he would have left for his own time, she was sad, but at the same time she was happy to have young Chris on her arms.

--------------------------------

Dean was carrying a few logs for the fir back to the cave, inside his brother was still laying down by the fire and Lock and Angel were drinking tea next to the fire.

-------------Flashback------------

"My name is Angel" the man spoke calmly.

"Why? Why did you take my brother?" Dean continued holding the gun up but Angel sat dawn and indicated them to do the same.

"It's a long story, you see, I…I'm a vampire" Dean quickly took out his gun again, even though he knew it would be useless against a vampire, "A vampire?" Lock asked, "I'm a bit different from a normal vampire, I hadn't drank blood in years; but when I encountered your brother's body, I couldn't resist, Normally, dinking blood would have turned me in to a monster again, but this time it didn't, another strange thing happened"

Sam began moaning in his sleep it was as if he was fighting in a nightmare, "What's wrong with him?" Dean asked as he sat down next to his brother.

"I sired him, he should be a vampire by now, but his body is some how resisting, there's an internal struggle inside him, part of him wants to be a dweller of the night, but the other half wants to hold on to his mortal life"

----------------------------------------------

"Any change?" Dean placed the logs on the fire then sat down next to Lock, "none" Angel said as he stirred his cup of tea.

---------------------------------------------

Lara was filling water bottles with Dawson and Bruce when Scott came up to her, "Lara, I need to ask you a favor, Henry drew this map" he handed her the map, "could you go check this place, it's the only way we can know if he's telling the truth.

Lara nodded then turned to Dawson and Bruce, "want to come?" she liked doing things with the rest of the tailies, they had shared different experiences and knew each other better, Dawson and Bruce nodded.

----------------------------

"For your sake, you better be telling the truth!" Sayid handed two mangoes and a water bottle to Henry who was still in the cage but was untied now.

"Why are you people so afraid? Who are this "Others"?"

"We don't really know" Sayid sat down, he knew that if this man was willing to talk he could screw up and accidentally say something to reveal his true identity, "but they have been kidnapping our people, shooting at us in the jungle, and even sabotaging every thing we do to try and get off this island"

"And why are you on the island?" Henry was becoming more and more interested in the conversation which was exactly what Sayid wanted, "We were on a plane from Sydney to L.A. but we lost communications half way through the flight, there was turbulence and the plane crashed on the island"

"Your plane crashed on a deserted island, and you survived, and you find my story hard to believe?"

"It's not that we don't believe you, it's just that w have no choice, until we are sure you're not one of them, we can't risk letting you free"

--------------------------------------------

Lara was following the map to Henry's hot air balloon; Dawson and Bruce were with her as were Chloe, Clark, and Marissa, the later three had decided to join since it was a good chance to look for Clark's heirloom farther away from the beach camp.

"So if we find the balloon, that means that this guy is who he say's he is?" Chloe was walking while holding hands with Dawson, "No, it just means that this guy had already been to the place where the balloon is, what we need to find is something to prove his whole story" Lara stopped to look at the map then continued walking.

---------------------------------------------

Dean was sitting next to Sam while Angel explained vampires to Lock, he pretended to hear everything Angel said and even made a few questions every once in a while, but he already knew most of the stuff angel was talking about.

Suddenly Sam began to shiver and started stirring in his sleep, "Hold him down!" Angel ran to Sam's side and held strongly to one of his arms, "He could hurt himself!" he shouted so Dean and Lock would join him.

--------------------------------------------

"You have to rest!" Bree said as she took baby Chris from Piper's arms, "there are five of us there are five of us to watch the two kids" Piper looked at Gaby, Julie, Alexandra , Kate and Bree who were in turn giving her worried expressions, "All right" Piper said as she began to lie down.

They'll be fine, you should rest now" Bree placed a blanket over Piper who was already falling asleep.

-----------------------------------------------

"If this people are as bad as you say they are, you took a big risk to have someone go check out my story, I mean, if I were on of them, I could be leading them to an ambush" Henry took a bite out of the mango, "It's a good thing I'm not one of them, I'm completely confident they'll find the Balloon"

Scott walked in and Sayid hurried him to a place in the room where Henry couldn't hear them, but he could see Sayid was angry about something; he took out a gun then left, leaving Scott alone with Henry.

-----------------------------------------

"We're here!" Lara said looking at the map again to make sure, "wasn't there supposed to be a hot air balloon around here?" Chloe said while she looked around but couldn't find anything, "So he's lying?" Bruce said when he too didn't find anything.

"Not necessarily, look at this!" Clark who had separated from the group called them over, he pointed to a tree top, where the dis-inflated balloon was hanging, everyone looked up to a red and yellow balloon, "That still doesn't prove anything" Marissa said as she tried to grab a piece of the balloon but was unable to reach it.

"No, but this might" Lara began to dig next to a wooden cross, "What are you doing? That's a grave" Dawson tried stopping her, "Yeah, and if inside we find a Mrs. Henry Gale, that will mean his husband was telling the truth!"

After a few minutes, they dug out a body, "He was lying!" Lara said angrily, "This is a man's body!" she reached for a pocket and withdrew a wallet, and took out an ID card.

"This man IS Henry Gale!" she showed them the ID with the picture of a big and bald African-American man.

"We have to hurry back" Lara got up and began to walk back towards the beach camp.

Suddenly there was a buzzing sound and Clark fell to the ground, "Clark!" Chloe shouted as she was hit by a dart on the arm, "It's a trap! Run!" Lara shouted and took out a gun, Dawson Picked up Chloe, "Grab them and then…"Boom""

Dawson turned around when he hard the gunshot, Lara was standing before him, she knelt down and fell face to the ground, behind her, a tall Black woman was pointing a gun at him; a dart hit his shoulder and he immediately began to loose balance, he couldn't keep his eyes open but he managed to hear something before he completely lost consciousness.

"Why did you kill her?" a man asked

"She was willing to do the same to us; besides, she wasn't on the list"

------------------------------------

It was dark now, Piper had woken up to see Wyatt playing with Alex and Gaby Rocking Chris on her arms, "I slept all day?" she whispered as to not wake up Chris, "Yes, but don't worry, everything's been fine, they've been a couple of angels" Gaby whispered as she passed Chris over to Piper.

Piper smiled, "You could say it's in their genes"

---------------------------------------

Dean was reading a magazine, he had been watching his brother all day, making sure he wouldn't hurt himself during his outbreaks, Suddenly Sam started shaking again, Dean grabbed both his arms pinning him to the ground while Lock and Angel grabbed the legs.

"Come on Sam! Fight it you can do it! I know you can!" Dean spoke softly to his brother.

Suddenly Sam opened his eyes one of them a black orb as dark as night, the other white as snow, Dean blinked, not believing what he had just witnessed, but when he looked at Sam again, his eyes were shut and he was still once more.

---------------------------------------

Henry was sitting in his cage smiling; Scott had fallen asleep while standing guard, "soon, it'll all start very soon" the false Henry smiled then looked out the window at the fullmoon.

---------------------------------------

Bree and Kate were taking food and water for Scott and Henry, it was still early, the sky was still dark but the sun would be up soon, they entered the Black Pearl, and as they were making their way to the room where Henry was being held captive they heard a struggle, Kate quickly dropped the food and ran towards the next room where she saw Scott, laying unconscious under Henry's feet, she quickly took out a knife from her pocket.

"Don't even think about it" a voice came from behind her, she turned around and saw a bearded man holding a gun up against Bree's head, she raised her hands and Henry took the knife from her.

Suddenly they heard a bang behind them, the bearded man turned around just as a wooden club hit him on the face; his gun flew through the air, Bree jumped towards it but Henry reached it first, he lifted the gun and shot Sawyer who was preparing to club the bearded man once again, then pointed the gun at Bree, "Check mate!".

"What should we do with them?" the bearded man said as he got up, Henry smiled, "Take them with us, they could be useful"

---------------------------------------------

Sayid was running through the jungle, he had ran all night trying to catch up to Lara and the others, the morning sun was up now and light was passing through the thick leaves on the jungle trees, he had a vague idea of what the map had looked like, since he had watched Henry draw it.

"Lara!" he started yelling, he hoped that he was just being paranoid, but some how knew he wasn't, "Lara!" he continued screaming, a low voice, almost a whisper came from behind a couple of bushes.

"S…Sayid!"

Sayid hurried to Lara's side, she was laying on the ground and covered in blood, "Lara! What happened? Where are the others?"

"We…we were ambushed, he…he's not…he's not Henry" Lara opened her hand to reveal Henry Gale's ID.

----------------4-8-15-16-23-42--------------------------------

Please keep postimg, I like to know what you think.


	13. Summer Breeze

Dawson woke up gasping for air, he was laying on muddy ground, he got up and saw that he was in a cage, he looked around and saw that he wasn't alone, Sawyer was on the other side of the cage laying unconscious.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!" he slapped Sawyer trying to wake him up, "I'm awake, I'm awake, geez, what's the matter with you?" Sawyer looked around at their surroundings, "Where are we? Ow!" Sawyer placed his right hand over his left shoulder and lifted his shirt a little, enough to see a bandage around it, "What happened to you?" Dawson reached for Sawyer's arm but Sawyer turned away, "I was shot! That's what happened!"

Sawyer felt guilty for being rude to Dawson who was just worried about him, "How about you? What brings you here?"

"I don't know, we were in the jungle when we were suddenly attacked, we were hit by some sort of darts and lost consciousness" Dawson saw another cage a few feet away from theirs, "Hey! Hey! Is anyone there!" he heard moans and saw Bree and Chloe get up from the ground, "Chloe!" he grabbed the bars on his cage, "Chloe! Are you all right?"

Chloe turned to see him, "We…We're all right, Where are we?"

"It's some kind of zoo!"

"Warning!" Everyone turned to see Sawyer pushing a big red button, "Warning!"

"I don't think you should do that" Dawson walked towards Sawyer, "Yeah, and why not" Sawyer pushed the button again, "Warning" suddenly he was shocked and thrown back against Dawson.

"Stop playing!" Bree yelled as she examined her cell, "We have to find away out of here"

------------------------------------------

"Hey! Dude! Wake up! You ok?" Bruce woke up and saw a black haired teenager, around his same age poking him with a stick, "What…What happened, where am I?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that" the boy said as he helped Bruce get up, "Were you on the plane?" Bruce asked while he rubbed the back of his head, "Plane? What plane?"

"You weren't in the crash?" Bruce grabbed another stick and took a stance as if the stick were a sword, "Are you one of them?"

"Wow! Hold on dude; One, I don't know what crash you're talking about; and two, No, I'm not one of them!"

Bruce looked around, "The Others, where are the other people that were with me?" the boy pointed to a cage next to theirs, "I saw them take some other people to that cage, I wasn't able to see them, but I think there were two of them"

Bruce threw the stick and ran to the edge of the cage, "Dawson! Lara! You in there?"

Kate got up and rubbed her head, "How? How did we get here?"

"Kate! How? Did they attack the camp too?" Bruce began bombarding Kate with questions, "Wait, wait hold up, you were attacked on your way to the balloon"

"Coug! Cough!" Marissa wok up, she had been laying on the ground next to Kate, "You ok?" Kate helped her up.

"Marissa?"

Marissa turned around and suddenly began jumping and yelling happily, "Oh my god! Your alive! I heard you had disappeared in a storm, what happened? Where have you been? Where…" she became silent, "Where…where's Ryan?"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Kate looked perplexed, "Oh! Sorry, this is Seth Cohen, He's a friend from back home"

"How did you get here?" Kate asked, hoping to find a way out of the island, "We were on a race around the world when…"

A Brown haired boy walked in between the cages, placed a couple of water bottles and a plate with fruit next to each cage where the prisoners could reach it.

"Ryan? What…what's going on?" the boy stopped and looked at her in the eye then turned around and left the same way he had arrived.

"Ryan? Answer me!" Marissa shouted, "It's no use…they did something to him, he can't remember us, he's one of them now"

"What happened to you, what have they done to you?" Kate asked as she grabbed the water bottles.

-------------Flashback--------------

"We have to enter this race Ryan, just look at the prize money, and besides it's not like you have anything better to do while Marissa is in Sydney visiting her dad"

Ryan took the brochure and began to read it out loud, "Adventure is waiting for you, a race around the world, starting in L.A. passing through checkpoints in places like Australia, India, Africa, Spain, Florida, and The Panama Canal. Sponsored by Widemore Industries, and a Million Dollar prize.

---------------------------------------

"I can't believe we're really doing this!" Ryan shouted over the sound of the waves, "Well, It's too late turn back now! Now we have to open sea before us, the wind on our side and our sight's set on the money!"

---------------------------------------

The Summer Breeze was rocking violently, "Hold on! Whatever you do! Don't let go!" Ryan shouted to Seth who was holding tightly to the helm so they wouldn't fall off course, Ryan reached for the Helm and helped Seth stabilize it, "Don't worry, were going to make it out of here! I promise!"

---------------------------------------

Seth was pulled out of the water by Ryan, "You ok?" Ryan asked while gasping for air, "Sure, you?" Seth got up and looked at the wide beach around them, "Yeah, Think they'll be looking for us?"

"You kiddin?, after a storm like that? This place is going to be crawling with rescue teams"

"We're going to have to light a signal fire" Ryan said as he took out a wet lighter and placed it in the sun so it would dry

"You look for wood, I'll look for food in the jungle, ok?"

"Sure, what ever"

------------------------------

"&·$&··$&·&&·$·"

"What the Hell is that?" Seth said as he and Ryan ran form a cloud of black smoke, "Who cares, just run!"

Soon they were back at the beach and everything was quiet again, "What was that?"

-------------------------------

It was night and the fire was shining on Ryan's grim face, It's been almost a week, They're not coming for us" Seth threw another log in to the fire, "So what do we do now?"

"We look for a way out!"

-----------------------------

Seth and Ryan were walking through the jungle when they suddenly heard a gunshot and a bullet flew past them, they begun to run and more bullets began to fly past them, "Why are they shooting at us?" Ryan suddenly fell to the ground, "You ok dude?" Seth helped him up, "They shot me in the thigh!" Seth placed Ryan's arm around him and began to help him walk, "Don't worry Buddy, we'll make it out of this, I promise!" Seth said, remembering his friends words on the boat, "Look! Over there!" Ryan pointed at a small house with an antenna over it, "it's a radio tower! We can hide there and use it to call for help!"

Once inside Seth locked the door and laid Ryan behind a desk, he grabbed a small microphone and began to push buttons until the equipment turned on, "Help! Mayday! Mayday! There was a storm, we were on a sailboat named the Summer Breeze, we were Shipwrecked and my friend is injured! We…we're being attacked by someone!" There was a knock on the door and another one on a window, "they have us surrounded inside the radio tower, there's no escape left, they…they're trying to get in!"

-------------------------------

"How long have we been here?" Seth and Ryan were locked in a dark room, "I don't know, I lost track of time" Ryan answered grimly, suddenly a door opened and a bright light blinded them but they could make out the shape of a man standing in the entrence, "Pack up kids, we're moving you!"

"Where…where are you taking us?"

"To a better place!" the man answered happily.

--------------------------------

"Where did you take Ryan? What did you do to my friend?" Seth was yelling and slamming against the bars in his cage, a chubby and happy looking man walked towards him, "what we did to your friend? What we're doing to your friend is the same thing we're going to do to you!" he chuckled then smiled, "But don't worry, trust me, You'll be better off!"

--------------------------------

Seth was sitting alone in his cage when suddenly Ryan came out of the woods, "Ryan! You ok? What's going on man? Did you escape?"

Ryan looked at him puzzled by his words, he handed him a water bottle then turned around and left, "Ryan? Ryan! What's wrong?"

-------------------------------

It was around midnight but Seth wasn't able to sleep since he last saw Ryan, "Hello Seth" a woman walked towards his cage, "It is time for you to join us"

"Join you? What do you mean join you? Is that what you did to Ryan?"

Suddenly there was a loud screeching sound and the whole night seemed to turn in to day as the sky flashed with a violet light.

"Isabel! Answer Isabel! We have a situation!"

The woman took out a walkie, "Situation? What kind of situation?"

"We lost all power! all systems are down! It must have been the Swann!"

Isabel ran off, forgetting about Seth.

-----------------------------------------

"Back against the wall!" a man pointed a gun at him while two other men threw a black haired teenager in to the cage, he could see more men bringing people into the cage in front of his but was un able to see the prisoners faces.

-----------------------------------End Flashback---------------------------

"So they lost power when the night turned to day?" Kate started thinking on how to use that knowledge as an advantage, "It's useless, they have energy once again, I heard one of them saying the other day that they were able to fix the generators"

Marissa looked around for more cages, "I wonder where they took Clark and the others?"


	14. Live Together, Die Together

This chapter is kind of short because there are so many things I want to do with the people in the cages, and each thing desserves it's own chapter, so this is basicly an introduction to how things are going to be while in the cages, if you notice the chapter's title, it's a bit different from the title of one of the Lost's episodes, (the title is a spoiler for this chapter), hope you like it, hope you keep reading, and hope you post your comments on what you think of it.

------------------4-8-15-16-23-42-------------------------------------

Scott woke up inside a big room with a glass wall in between, he got up and started hitting the glass and screaming, "What do you want? Who are you? Why are you doing this?" his rage was growing more and more.

He looked around on his side of the room, he saw a table and a chair, he quickly grabbed the chair and smashed it against the glass, the wooden chair smashed in to pieces but the glass wasn't even scratched.

Scott grabbed one of the chair's legs and began hitting the glass with it, "Stop that!" a blonde woman entered the room on the other side of the glass and sat on a chair before him, "Please"

"who are you? What do you want?" Scott said as he paced from one side to the other, "My name is Juliet, and I'd like to ask you a few questions, may I?"

Scott only continued pacing from one side to the other, "Scott right?" Juliet said as if she didn't know who she was speaking to, Scott nodded but said nothing, "So what did Scott Summers do before playing follow the leader on the island?"

"I…I was a teacher" he said and sat down on a table, "a teacher? What kind of teacher?" Scott looked at her in the eyes, "The kind that teaches" Juliet smiled, "what I mean is…"

"I know what you mean, why do you care?" Juliet smiled again, she got up and walked closer to the glass wall, "I found this in the jungle a few days ago" Juliet took out a pair of red sunglasses and placed them on the table on her side of the room, "they're not ordinary glasses, the lenses aren't glass; I wonder who they could belong to, any Idea?"

Scott tuned around and all he heard was Juliet walk away and leave.

-----------------------------------------------

Sayid was back with Lara's body covered in a blanket, he left her in the beach camp, then headed to the black pearl to inform Scott of what had occurred but when he saw the open cage and the signs of struggle he guessed what had happened, he went back to the beach and explained the story to the rest of the survivors who guessed that Kate, Bree and Sawyer may have also been taken since they were nowhere to be found.

-----------------------------------------------

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Dawson said as he searched for anything that might be use full in and around the cave, "You're not!" a man said as he and a couple of other men approached the cages and opened them, pointing guns at the prisioners so they wouldn't try anything, "You're coming with me!" he signaled sawyer and Dawson then handcuffed them and led them to a clearing in the forest, "you! You're going to be braking rocks, and you're hauling them" he pointed first at Dawson then Sawyer.

There they saw Bruce working on an other part with a black haired boy they didn't recognize.

-----------------------------------

"Where are you taking us?" Chloe said as the bearded man led them in to a building, "You ladies, are on kitchen duty" he said as they walked in to a kitchen, "the ingredients are all in there, you'll be cooking for thirty people so you have lot's of work, you should get started"

"And if we don't cook?" Chloe asked, "Then you and your friends don't eat" the man said as he walked out of the kitchen, "Oh, and you're friends'll be eating what you cook so you better not try anything"

-------------------------------------

"Where did you take them?" Marissa screamed as one of the Others passed by their cage, "They had to work, don't worry, you're turn's tomorrow" the man said happily and left.

----------------------------------

"Why do you think they're doing this?" Dawson whispered to Sawyer, "because they don't want to get their hand's dirty and they're to cheap to pay someone to work for them!" Sawyer answered Sarcastically, "What I mean is what is the thing we're building for?"

"And what I mean is, How the Hell should I know?"

-------------------------------

"Do you think it's true? That we'll be cooking for Dawson and the others?" Chloe said as he opened a DHARMA mixed veggies can.

"we can't risk it, if it were only Dawson and Sawyer we could warn them next time so they wouldn't eat, but we have no way to tell Bruce, Clark, Marissa and Kate"

"Do you think they're even here, we were unconscious for a long time, we could be anywhere on the island and so could they"

-----------------------------

Sawyer got close to Dawson and began whispering, "Ok listen munchkin, after the next haul, I'll knock out the guard, then you run one way and I run the other, they won't be able to follow us both"

Sawyer passed next to the guard and dropped the rocks on the pile that had grown in size since that morning, on his way back towards Dawson he passed by the guard again, suddenly he turned and punched the guard, and dropped him unconscious, and they both began to run, Bruce looked at them but the guard next to him took out his gun, "Don't even think about it"

----------------------------------------

Sawyer ran through the jungle when suddenly one of the others appeared before him, "I don't think so" he pulled the trigger on a sting gun and Sawyer was electrocuted, he fell to his knees and the man walked closer, "Bang!" there was a gunshot, "there goes your friend" the man smiled then kicked Sawyer on the face.

When he woke up again the sky was dark, he looked around and found that he was back in his cage, he got up and Chloe called out to him, "What happened? Where's Dawson?"

Sawyer looked around, he hadn't noticed he was alone, "We tried to escape, and I heard a gunshot, that's all I know" Chloe gasped, "You mean he could have been injured or…or…"

-------------------------------------

"What do you want now?" Scott said angrily when he saw Juliet enter the room on the other side of the wall, "I brought you dinner" she showed him a grilled cheese sandwich with mashed potatoes and boiled veggies on the side, "You cooked me dinner?" Scott said sarcastically, "Oh, I didn't cook it, I just put the toothpicks in" she smiled, "Actually your friends Bree and Chloe cooked it for you"

"And I'm supposed to eat it through the glass?" Scott said pointing at the wall between them, "No, this is how it's going to work, you sit over there with your back to the wall, and I walk in there, give you your plate and leave; do we have a deal?"

Scott did as he was told, Juliet opened the door, placed the plate and left, "Why are you doing this to us?" Scott asked when Juliet returned to the other side of the room, "We're not as bad as you think" Juliet sat down in front of him, "You're not?"

Juliet smiled, "No, you could say we're just, misunderstood, you know about that don't you?" Scott stopped eating, "What are you…?"

"Please don't under estimate us, we know all about you, we know Alex is your brother, that your father was in the air force and you became orphans when he and your mother were on an accident, I know you're a mutant, that you were a student in Professor Xavier's School for higher learning, that you became a member of a mutant swat team called the X-men, and soon became their leader while also working as a teacher for other mutants in Xavier's school"

"How do you…?"

"We have our sources, we have our way out of the island"

-------------------------------

Morning came and Sawyer was still alone in his cage when the man formerly known as Henry walked up to his cage, "Good morning, let me introduce my self properly, My name is Benjamin Linus and I'm going to need you to come with me" he said and suddenly took out a stinger gun and left Sawyer Unconscious before he could answer.

---------------------------

Sawyer woke up on an operating table, he turned to his right and saw Dawson laying unconscious next to him, suddenly a man walked up to him, "you weren't supposed to wake up yet" the man said as he injected Sawyer with a bluish green liquid, Sawyer began to feel dizzy and fell a sleep.

When he woke up again he was still on the operating table, he felt a slight pain on his chest and when he lifted his right hand to touch the place that ached he saw that he was handcuffed, he looked to his right and saw Dawson, also waking up.

"Good you're up" Ben said happily from behind them, "Get up, I have something to show you" he quickly led them to an adjacent room followed by two armed men, see this, it's a special gadget used to train animals, like the kind you place on a dog's collar and when it walks a certain distance away from it's home it receives a shock; well, this one is a little different, your previous intent on escaping forced us to have one of this surgically implanted close to your heart, sort of like a pace maker, when you get far enough from the source you will be shocked, a shock that big and that close to the heart; well, let's just say that you'll only get shocked once; you'll be wondering where the source is and how far you can go from it" Ben smiled at their worried expressions, "You sick bastar…" Sawyer said angrily but Ben interrupted him, "you're each other's source, if you walk away 10 feet from one another, you both die; ten feet, enough to move around freely in your cage and barely enough for you to work together"

-------------------------------------------

That night it had been Kate and Marissa's turn to cook dinner, once they were back in their cage they saw that so were Bruce and Seth, they had learned from them that Sawyer and Dawson were also being put to work and that they had tried to escape but had been caught.

"Any news of Sawyer and Dawson?" Marissa asked Bruce who was busy eating the meal the girls had cooked, "They weren't on the construction site today"

"Do you think they did something to them?" Kate asked worried, "Maybe some sort of punishment, but I doubt it was anything serious, this guys wouldn't kill to working slaves just because of one failed escape attempt"

------------------------------

"You keep coming here and ask things about me every day, what is it you really want? Why are you doing this?" Scott said angrily when Juliet entered the room again, "we want your help Scott, that's all we want, that's all we need"

"Help? Why would I help you?" Scott leaned closer to the glass and stared at Juliet eye to eye, "Yes Scott, why would you help us? That's the question we need to answer isn't it?"

Scott sat on the table and looked back at Juliet, "You see Scott, you're not ready to know what we need of you, I'm not allowed to tell you but I can tell you that if you do this, we'll let you leave the island"

"Leave the island? And how the hell am I supposed to do that? On my magic carpet?" Scott was angry now, he knew that Juliet was just playing with him.

"No, like I said, we have our ways out of the island"

----------------4-8-15-16-23-42-------------------------------------

Please post your comments : )


	15. The Pearl

Another short chapter but with many new misteries, hope you like it, please post your comments.

--------------4-8-15-16-23-42----------------

Rogue and Buffy were in the jungle looking for fruit, "Thanks for coming, after what happened to Lara and what happened on the black pearl, everyone's afraid to come in to the jungle"

Rogue smiled, "Yeah, well I'm not the kind of girl that scares off easily" Buffy grabbed a couple of mangoes and placed them in a basket on her arm, "yeah, I sensed that about you"

"How about you, do you scare easily?" Buffy laughed, "Let's just say I've seen enough strange things as to get scared of common things"

"So how are things with the rock star?" Rogue's smile faded, "Ok I guess"

"That was a positive answer" Buffy said sarcastically as they continued walking in to the jungle, "It's just that…well if we ever do get rescued, things will get…complicated"

-----------------------------------------

"What are you doing?" Gaby sat down next to Julie who was working on Bree's garden, "Keeping my self busy, I need something to do or I'll be worried to death about Marissa"

Gaby placed a hand on Julie's shoulder, "is it working?" Julie threw a wooden shovel at the ground, "No! But I have nothing better to do"

"Hey, don't worry, Sayid said that Lara had told him that they took them, they shot Lara but took the others, that means they have no intention in hurting them"

-------------------------------------------

Jake was looking through his luggage when he found something that looked like a wallet, he opened it and saw a badge with his name on it, suddenly he began to feel dizzy, he closed his eyes and he began to see flashes of his life, he was inside a lab when suddenly he began to hear gunshots, he remembered a piece of glass cutting in to his arm, suddenly he was in an office, someone was talking to him, "We are opening a special unit with you as the center"

Jake quickly ran out of his tent and onto the beach, he found Billy fishing with a net, "Billy! I remember!" Billy turned around quietly, "I'm starting to remember, I mean I still can't remember everything, actually I only remember a couple of months of 2003 and 2004 but I remember! I'm starting to remember!"

Billy smiled slightly but turned to a grin as soon as Jake left.

------------------------------------------------

Buffy and Rogue were deeper inside the jungle when they saw a little monkey playing around with a key chain full of keys, "Hey little guy, where did you get that? Can I see it?" Buffy walked slowly towards the monkey so it wouldn't get scared, suddenly the monkey jumped on her shoulder and gave her the keys, "oh, friendly aren't ya?"

Rogue took the keys and waved them in front of the monkey, "Can you take us where you found them?" Suddenly the monkey jumped on to the ground and began running as if it had understood, the girls quickly followed the monkey until they came to a metal door on a rocky surface, the monkey jumped on to a branch and entered through a broken window on the door, "What do you think this is?" Rogue said as she slowly opened the door, "look's like the place we found on the other side of the island" Rogue looked at an emblem painted on the wall, "I've seen an image like this before, it was on some of the things we salvaged from Lock's Hatch" Buffy nodded, "It was also on the walls of the bunker on the other side of the island, only the one over there had an arrow, not a white circle"

"Look, it says here it's called the Pearl" Rogue pointed at the emblem, "Then ours was the arrow, and the one lock found was…"

"The Swan! It had a swan painted on the center"

--------------------------------------------------

"Jake! I'm going to go hunting, want to come?" Billy approached Jake and handed him a knife, "Sure, I'm not good though, you're going to have to teach me"

"That's ok, none of us were good when we first arrived" They left in to the jungle and Billy secured a handgun on to his belt and placed his shirt over it so it wouldn't show.

--------------------------------------------------

"Look at al those TV's what do you think they're for?" Rogue said as she switched on and off several buttons trying to get them to work, "Apparently all they get here is "ISN", Island Static Network" Buffy said comically, suddenly one of the TVs started to show a room full of computers, "Wait! Look!" Buffy shouted, the camera began to move and the view of the room became much wider, a man became visible on the black and white screen, he was lying unconscious on the floor, suddenly a woman stepped in front of the screen and disconnected the camera, the screen filled with static as the girls still went through what they had just seen.

"Ok…That was creepy!" Rogue said as she tried making the monitors work again, "We should go tell Sayid about this place, he could use some of this stuff to get us out of this god forsaken island once and for all!" Buffy got up and opened a door she hadn't seen before.

"Oh my god! Now this is useful, first!" Rogue walked towards her to see what she had found, "a toilet! How can there be a toilet here?"

"Who cares, I called it first!" Buffy quickly shut the door behind her, "Does it work?" Rogue shouted, trying to be heard through the door, a flush was heard, "yeah, it does" Buffy said as she opened the door and washed her hands on a sink, "My turn!" Rogue said happily, "I thought I'd never be so happy about something like this"

"Well, you don't value what you have until you loose it" Buffy said as Rogue shut the door behind her, "I'm going to wait outside, we should hurry and tell Sayid about this place!"

----------------------------------------------------------

"Look, there's a hog!" Jake said as he walked slowly further down wind so the hog wouldn't smell them, Billy started to count down from three with his fingers and suddenly they both jumped at the pig, Jake hit the ground and Billy managed to grab the hog from one of his hind legs but was soon kicked off, the wild pig ran off in to the jungle and Jake started to run after it, Billy got up, he could see Jake stopping trying to catch his breath after following the hog, he took out the handgun and pointed it at Jake.

Jake was still looking in the direction the hog had gone and was gasping for air, "Yeah!...You better run!..." he said between breaths.

Billy continued pointing the gun, he knew that he only had one shot, if he missed Jake would run, he had to hurry, Jake would turn around soon, his finger trembled on the trigger, it wasn't anything personal, Jake had grown on him since he met him for the second time, but he was recovering his memory, soon he would remember who he was, he could tell everyone and then he'd really be alone on the island, but still, besides Lara, Jake had been the only one who treated him in a friendly manner, everyone already seemed to fear him but Jake had trusted in him as if they had known each other all their life.

Jake turned around and saw Billy fixing his shirt, "That was close!" Billy smiled, "Too close" Jake walked towards Billy and patted him on the back, "Don't worry, we'll get him next time!"

----------------------------------

Buffy was waiting outside the pearl for Rogue when she heard noises coming from behind a couple of bushes, "Little monkey? Are you there?" she said as she slowly walked towards the bushes, the bushes continued rattling, she approached them and quickly opened them but there was nothing within them, she walked behind them looking for whatever had made the noises, "Is some on there?" she reached down and grabbed a thick branch to defend her self with, Suddenly she heard whispers, but they were to low to make out what they were saying, "Whose there?" she yelled, suddenly she began to hear a loud noise.

"$·&$·$&$·&"

A tree flew out behind her, she quickly began to run through the jungle suddenly she came to a halt when a man stepped in front of her, "Angel?" suddenly something wrapped around her waist and pulled her in to the jungle.

"Buffy!!!!" Angel ran in the direction she had gone, "Buffy!!!!" he could hear her screaming, he could hear the thing that had grabbed her roaring through the jungle.

"&·$&·$/$&$·&·$/$·"

"Buffy!!!!" he came to clearing and saw how a black cloud of smoke quickly unwrapped itself from around Buffy and disappeared in to the Jungle, "Buffy!" he leaned next to her and held her head, she was limp in his arms, he placed his head next to her and began to cry, "What happened?" Rogue came running through some bushes, followed by Dean and Lock.

"What…? How…?" Rogue grabbed Buffy's limp hand then turned around and saw a dark figure watching them from behind the trees, his eyes seemed to glow in a bright red flash of light, the dark figured stepped on to the clearing, Sam looked at her coldly, she had thought he was dead, but now he was standing among them and no one seemed to think it strange, but still, she could tell that something had changed in him, he looked different, something about him sent shivers down her spine though she didn't know why.


	16. The Sweet Escape

Hey, to make up for the last short chapter, this one is a bit longer, hope you like it, a couple of new charactes introduced, see if you can guess who they are.

-----------4-8-15-16-23-42---------------------------

Sawyer and Dawson were taken back to their cage and were told not to tell anyone about what they had done to them.

"Dawson! Are you all right?" Chloe yelled and Dawson nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine too" Sawyer said sarcastically.

"What did they do to you?" Bree said as she grabbed the bars on her cage, "Nothin, the just…they just asked us some question right Dougie?"

"Dawson! And yeah, the questioned us for a while, that's all"

----------------------------------

"Hello Scott, let me introduce my self properly, My name is Benjamin Linus" Scott looked up to see Ben standing next to the door, "What do you want?"

"We want your…"

"You want my help! Yeah I know! What you haven't told me is why should I help you? And what is it you want me to do?"

Ben sat down in front of Scott, "All in due time, all in due time; right now I want to talk to you about something else, what have you and Juliet been talking about?"

"You mean you don't know? And here I thought that you were the one behind it all"

Ben gave a slight smile, "I was; I was"

"And you're not any more?" Scott moved closer to the glass, "I think that's been enough for today, we'll continue tomorrow if you don't mind" Ben got up and was about to leave the room, "I'm not" he said as he shut the door behind him.

------------------------------------------

Next morning Ryan and another three men took Bruce, Seth, Marissa and Kate out of their cages, "Work's not going fast enough, all of you'll work from now on" one of the man said as they forced them to walk towards the construction site, once there they saw Sawyer and Dawson smashing rocks while Bree and Chloe carried them off.

"You too huh" Chloe said to Marissa as they joined them, "Less talking! More Working!" one of the men watching them yelled.

---------------------------------------------

"Morning Scott" Juliet walked in to the room with a plate on her hands, "I brought you some breakfast you know the routine" she waited for Scott to sit in the corner of the room opposite to the door then entered and closed the door behind her, "I brought you pancakes, and this time I did make them" she said happily as she placed the plate on the table, "I'll see what I can do to get you a new chair if you promise not to smash it this time"

Scott made slight smile but then made a serious face once again, "Where's Ben?"

Juliet's smile turned from a smile to a frown, "Why do you want to know?"

"Why do you hat him? Are you the one who's in charge now?" Juliet began to walk away, "No, I'm not and I don't hate him, it's just, It's complicated"

"Then tell me where he is, he said he'd come today" Juliet opened the door then turned around, "Ben isn't coming today, or anytime soon; he's having a surgery as we speak" Juliet left, locking the door behind her.

--------------------------------------------

Bree walked up to sawyer to pick up the rocks he had smashed and began to whisper, "Sawyer, if we manage to disarm that guard we can use the gun to…"

"No we can't; listen sweet chicks, me and the kid already tried and it's useless, we best do what they say, and lay low till we figure out a better plan"

"What…your not like this, what did they do to you?"

"You don't know nottin' bout me!" Sawyer said angrily

-------------------------------------------

"Hello Scott, Juliet told me you wanted to speak to the person in charge here" a red haired woman with a long green robe walked in to the room, "You're who's in charge?" Scott said, not believing her, "For the time being, yes I am"

"Then you can tell me why I'm being held up here?" The woman smiled and walked slowly towards the glass wall in a seductive way, "First things first, let me introduce my self, my name is Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley, I'm a botanist, and yes, as you said, I'm the leader here"

"Well, you already know everything about me so why don't you tell me why I'm here?" Dr.Isley smiled, "You my friend are here, because you're on the list, as some of your friends are"

"List? What list?" Dr. Isley turned around, "So they haven't told you? Well, You'll know soon enough" she slowly walked out the door leaving Scott alone again.

---------------------------------------

"What happened today? We had a clear shot at getting away and you were to coward to take it!" Bree yelled at Sawyer on the cage in front of her, "It was to risky! We can't go around blowing our chances of escaping if we don't first know where we are and who we're dealing with"

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Chloe spoke softly towards Dawson, "No…it's just that we don't want you two to get hurt, if we're going to escape we need to make sure that the plan is foolproof"

--------------------------------------------------

"What do you want?" Scott said as Juliet entered the room, "I brought you a movie, thought you might be getting bored in here" she said as she placed a TV screen in front of him and a video cassette inside a tape recorder, "I don't want to watch a…"

"then at least listen to me, I'll turn the sound down" she turned the sound down on the still blank TV, suddenly an image became clear, it was Juliet holding up a sign, "Don't listen to what I'm saying"

Juliet: "Dr. Isley is a very wise Person, you have to trust us, specially her"

TV: "Dr. Isley is a bad person, she is the one causing everything"

Juliet: "she is going to help you, help all of us"

TV: "Believe it or not, I'm a prisoner here too"

Juliet: "She hasn't been leader for too long but she's here to help us, to help you"

TV: "Ben was the former leader, he has promised that if we help him become leader again, he would give us a way out of the island"

Juliet: "She can help us but you need to do everything she tell's you to do"

TV: "Do not trust Dr, Isley, now tell me to turn off the movie"

"Could you shut up and turn off the movie!" Juliet looked disappointed but at the same time happy, she took out the video cassette and walked towards the door then turn around, "Scott, just think about what I said, ok?"

Scott nodded but said nothing.

---------------------------------------------------

Seth woke up in the middle of the night when he heard rasping sounds on the other side of the cage, "dude? What are you doing?" Seth said as he noticed Bruce Taking out a piece of metal and began sharpening it with a black rock, "I made several of this when we were crossing the island and then again on our camp to use for hunting, I found this piece of metal today and sneaked it here"

"And where did you get that?" He pointed at the black rock Bruce was using, Lara gave it to me; they didn't take it away since it wasn't a weapon, probably thought it had sentimental value"

-------------------------------------------

Morning came and the others were opening the cages to take their prisoners back to work, a man named Danny opened Seth and Bruce's cage, "Come on! You still have plenty of work to do!"

Seth and Bruce did as they were told, suddenly Bruce turned around and stabbed Danny with the piece of metal he had sharpened, Seth grabbed Danny's gun while Bruce turned around and threw the piece of metal at the man that was holding Kate, "Not so fast, Drop your weapons!" a third man said as he pointed a gun at Marissa's head, suddenly a log hit him from behind, he fell to reveal Ryan standing behind him.

"Ryan, you…you're helping us? You remember!" Marissa said puzzled.

"Listen, I'm not who you think I am, but I'll help you get out of here, quickly, I'll lead you to your friends"

---------------------------------------------

Scott was Sitting on the table when there was a knock on his door, he got up and sat down by the wall opposite to the door, "Come in!" he yelled and Juliet walked in with a plate on one hand and dragging a chair with the other.

"See, I always keep my promises" she said as she placed the plate on the table, "today I brought you a cheeseburger, killed the cow my self" she said happily as she handed him a napkin, "It has a lot of catsup, might spill on you" she said as she turned away and left.

Scott grabbed the hamburger, he took a bite out of it then looked at the napkin, there was writing on it.

"Scott, I have no way to prove what I'm about to say but as you read this, we are helping your friends escape, please be sure to destroy this message when you're done with it"

When he finished reading he crumbled the napkin and cleaned some of the ketchup off hi lips.

---------------------------------------------

Ryan opened Sawyer's and Bree's cages and led them on to a place in the forest where they wouldn't be found, "We're not on the island you know, we're on another island a couple of miles off shore, I have a boat but it's not big enough to take all of you, you're going to have to steal the one on the main bunker"

"We also need to find Scott and Clark, they were taken somewhere else" Kate said when she saw that now one seemed to remember them, "We're going to have to split up", Bree said as she counted how many of them there were, "Me and the Kid" Sawyer pointed at Dawson, "we will go find the other boat "I'll take them two to the place they're holding the youngest of your friends and take them to my raft"

"then we'll find Scott and meet you on the dock with the boat" Bree said as she pointed to her and Kate.

--------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure its this way?" Chloe said as she followed Ryan through the woods, "Yeah, right here" he removed a couple of bushes and showed them a hidden bunker, "The alarm hasn't gone off so they still don't know you're gone"

"how are we going to get in?" Marissa said when she saw a guard sitting in front of the entrance, "I have an Idea" Chloe smiled.

-------------------------------------------------

"Scott must be behind one of this doors" Bree said as she opened one of the iron doors on in the dark hallway, inside she saw a chair and several TV screens with images of the cages, the construction site and a room were they could see Scott sitting on the ground.

"Look, he's here somewhere" Kate said pointing at the monitors, "And we'll find him" Bree said as she grabbed a shotgun and then handed a couple of handguns to Kate, "You're not going anywhere" a red haired woman appeared behind them and shot Bree in her abdomen; Kate quickly raised one of her guns but the red haired woman suddenly fell to the ground, "follow me!" a blonde woman said as she appeared from behind Dr. Isley, "Quick, we don't have much time" the woman grabbed Brre on her arms and carried her off towards the door, "Wait! We have to find Scott!"

"There's no time! Your friend is bleeding to death, there's a first aid Kit on the boat, we have to hurry!"

-----------------------------------------

"Quick thinking, but how are we going to steal the boat?" Dawson said to sawyer as they crept under some bushes over a cliff, under them they could see a bunker, a dock, a boat and several people loading and unloading it.

"You're not!" a woman with a red trench coat appeared behind them with a shotgun on her hands, "you're not going any where" she said as she kicked Dawson towards the edge of the cliff.

"No!" Sawyer tried to grab a hold of him but was unable to, Dawson tripped over the edge and began to fall, Sawyer quickly reached with his hands towards his heart but felt nothing, he heard Dawson splash in to the water down below them and could here yells of the people down on the dock.

"Please don't tell me you believed that story about not being able to be more than ten feet apart" the woman said as she laughed, "Oh look, looks like they already caught your other friends"

"Sawyer looked down and saw a blonde woman with a gun against Kate's head and Bree laying on the ground, suddenly he felt the woman hit him on the back of the head with the shotgun and he passed out.

--------------------------------------------------

"Aldo!" open the door, I caught this prisoners trying to escape!" Ryan was pointing a gun at Chloe's head while Marissa walked with her hands tied up behind her, "Ryan? What are you doing here? Both Ben and Dr.Isley told me not to let you in here!"

"Yeah, well they were the ones that told me to bring them here, why don't you call them and check" The man took out his radio but was suddenly hit by a high kick to the face from Chloe, he fell unconscious on the ground and Ryan grabbed his keys and unlocked the door.

Inside they found a long corridor and heard loud and incoherent noises coming from a room labeled with a 23, "I think he's in here!" Chloe shouted as she opened the door, inside they found Clark tied up to a chair with a machine over his head, he was being forced to watch a projection full of random objects and sceneries with ocational words in between, "Quick! Help me untie him!" Chloe shouted so she could be heard over the loud noise, she looked up to see Ryan staring dumbly at the screen, "Ryan! Help!" she shouted and Ryan blinked then reached for his head as if he were getting a headache, he walked slowly towards them and grabbed Clark over his shoulder and carried him out of the room.

"We have to get you to the boat, fast! they're probably going to be after us soon" Ryan said as they walked out of the building and in to the jungle.

They continued running until they came to a beach, "Here, this is my boat, and that over there is your island, if everything goes according to plan, you can wait for your friends over there" ha said pointing at the island in front of them.

"Wait, you're not coming with us?"

Marissa asked but she already knew the answer when she saw him turn away, "I'm not who you think I am, you have fifteen minutes before I go sound the alarm of your escape, do with them as you please" he said as he walked in to the jungle.

The girls placed Clark on the boat and the shoved it in to the water, they got on and began rowing towards the main island.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Everything worked according to plan, Ford and Leery were recaptured" the woman in the red trench coat was standing apparently alone in a dark room, "Isley died trying to stop Austen and Van de Kamp and no one saw who shot her, the two were then recaptured" Juliet appeared from behind the red haired woman, "and the others?" a mans voice spoke from the darkness, Ryan got up from a chair where he was sitting and was almost invisible in the darkness, "Sullivan and Cooper escaped as planned, but I also had to free Kent to get them to go"

"Perfect!" Ben stepped in to the dim light, a maniacal smile on his face.

----------4-8-15-16-23-42--------------

Hope you liked it, if you weren't able who the cgaracters were, Dr. Isley is the civilian name for Poison Ivy, one of batman's villians, as for the woman in red, you'll just have to wait and see. please post your comments.


	17. Black Berry

Sorry for taking so long to post again, I'm sort of busy with final exams and haven't had the time to write, this chapter is kind of short, I had to hurry and continue writing so you wouldn't break out of my spell...I mean...stop reading the story. (Obey, I comand you) : )

-------------------------4-8-15-16-23-42--------------------------

Piper, Gaby and Julie were working on the garden when they saw Rogue arrive at the beach followed by Lock who was carrying Buffy on his arms, "What happened?" Sayid ran to them, "She was attacked, it was the same thing that killed Chris" Rogue said as she ran to Charlie's arms for comfort, "and where were you?" Sayid asked Lock who was putting Buffy down on a blanket Alexandra had laid for her. "We were bringing someone back he said as Dean, Angel and finally Sam stepped out of the jungle and on to the beach, "But how?" Charlie asked but he Rogue hushed him, then whispered to his ear, "He was so injured we thought he wouldn't survive, I was surprised too"

"Where's Scott? I think he should know about this! Lock said as he looked for their leader, "Then you don't know?"

"Know what?" Lock asked concerned, "Lara was killed by the others, Scott, Sawyer, Kate, Bree, Dawson, Chloe, Bruce, and Marissa all of them were kidnapped, we tried to search for them but we couldn't find a trail" Sayid said as he pointed towards the Black Pearl.

"Well, we'll just have to search for them again wont we?"

"Sayid?" Rogue said as she looked at Buffy's dead body, "There's something more, we found another one of those hatch things" Lock quickly turned around to see Angel who just shrugged, "It was full of TVs and surveillance equipment, we managed to get one of the TVs working and saw a man unconscious on the ground and then a woman did something to the camera and we lost the picture again, just thought you should now in case any of those electronic gadgets could be useful"

--------------------------------------------------

Marissa and Chloe were sitting under a tree, "they're not coming" Chloe whispered, "It's been an hour, we should of seen a boat leaving the island by now, they must have been caught"

"God loves you as he loves Jacob" Clark whispered in his sleep, "So what do we do now?" Marissa said as she looked out towards the others island. "protect the island" Clark continued babbling in his sleep.

"Well, we have two choices, go back for them and get caught again, or go back to camp for help"

"Not much of an option is it?" Marissa said glumly, "No, it's not, we'll just wait for Clark to wake up and we'll head back to camp"

"We're on a better place now" Clark whispered.

--------------------------------------------------

Gaby was walking down the beach when she began to feel nauseous, she ran behind a bush and puked out everything she had eaten that day, "Damn wild berries, you never know which one's are good and which are bad, one of this days I'm going to end up poisoned by this things"

She took out a water bottle from her purse, cleaned her mouth then continued walking.

------------------------------------------------

"Ok, we'll split up in to two teams, Rogue, Charlie, Alexandra and Rick will come with me to the Pearl, Jake, Billy and Scott's brother Alex will go with you to try and find where the others are keeping the people they captured" Sayid said as he spoke to Lock and all the volunteers they had gathered.

-----------------------------------------------

Clark woke up startled, trying to catch his breath, "Chloe?...what…what happened? I… we were on a field looking for a hot air balloon when… we were attacked and …"

Chloe knelt down next to him and placed her hand over his fore head, "That's the last thing you remember?" Clark only nodded, "That happened several days ago, you must have been unconscious this whole time"

"Unconscious? Several days?" Clark said as he got up, "We'll explain everything, right now we have to hurry back to camp"

-----------------------------------------------

Gaby was sitting next to Julie watching Piper play with Wyatt while Chris slept on a wooden crib, "I remember when I used to play with Marissa and her sister like that, they grow up so fast and then…Gaby are you ok?" She said when she saw Gaby who looked pale and green from her nausea, Gaby quickly got up and puked behind some bushes, "Gaby? What's wrong?"

"It's just some berries I ate, I've been sick all morning, I just need to get them all out" Julie placed a hand on her shoulder, "what berries did you eat?"

"This!" Gaby took out a small jar full of black colored barriers, "I picked them this morning, "honey, those are edible, are you sure it isn't something else?"

"No, why what else could cause this?"

"Well, maybe you're pregnant?"

Gaby smiled, "No, I can't… I couldn't… Could I?" she said this time more serious, "We can find out, I know where Sawyer used to kept the medical supplies he took from the fuselage, we could look for a pregnancy test"

-----------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this is the way?" Sayid said as he followed Rogue through thick bushes, "positive" she said without looking back, "What were you doing this far in to the jungle?" Charlie said as he walked behind Sayid, "We were looking for fruit, the trees close to camp have all been picked clean"

----------------------------------------------

"So how are we going to find them?" Alex said as he followed Lock's lead, "The island will tell us how"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex asked but Lock didn't answer, "Thanks"

"You're welcome" Lock said happily, "Listen pal, all I want to do is find my brother and if you're going to be…"

"Stop!" Lock said as he placed a hand over Alex's mouth and placed a finger over his, "Shhh! listen" he whispered.

An animal was walking through some bushes shaking them and making a whistling sound, "What's that?" Jake said as they all waited for the creature to jump out, suddenly they heard the creature run away far from them.

"what was that?" Alex said as he took a closer look at the bush, "I don't know, but it seemed to be more afraid of us than we were of it"

------------------------------------------

"This is it!" Rogue said as she opened the Pearl's hatch door, "then let's see what we can find, Charlie and Rick, you two stay here and keep guar, if you see any sign of what killed Buffy run inside and shut the doors"

-----------------------------------------

"I found it one!" Julie yelled as she and Gaby scavenged through Sawyer's stuff, "I don't think I should do this" Gaby said glumly, "You know, I was pregnant once, Carlos and I were so happy we were going to be parents, but then I had an accident" Julie was listening curiously to Gaby's story, "I lost the baby, the doctors said I could never get pregnant again, after that we started to drift apart, we tried adopting and having someone else give birth to our baby but it was all to complicated"

"But you and Carlos seem so happy together, I thought you…?" Gaby forced a smile, "Yeah well, that's because here on the island there are no jobs to go to, nothing to distract us from each other, I'm finally getting my marriage back in order, I don't want to get my hopes up thinking I might be pregnant only to have them come crashing back down when I find out I'm not"

"Yeah, well… Doctors make mistakes sometime, and you do have several symptoms" Gaby threw the Pregnancy test on the sand and walked out of Sawyer's tent, "Yeah, well there's no mistake this time"

-------------------------------------

"Are you sure we're even going the right way?" Clark said to Chloe who was leading them back towards camp, "Yes, Dawson told me how they had found our camp, Look!" she pointed towards the sun which was beginning to descend as the sky turned orange, "He said that our camp was exactly on the west side of the island, that they had crashed on the northern part of the island, walked straight inland and then turned west"

--------------------------------------

"I think I can make this monitors work" Sayid said while he thinkered with the wires under the monitors, "I found the problem" Alex said pointing to a cable that was unplugged, she connected the cable on to one of the monitors and an image appeared on it.

There were two women, the first was tall and skinny with dark skin, the second was almost as tall as the first but had long wavy hair and was wearing a long trench coat, they were carrying something wrapped up in what appeared to be a sleeping bag, they placed it in a hole and left, then two men shoveled dirt in to it, burying whatever the two women had placed inside, one of the men turned around and they were able to see his face, Sawyer stopped shoveling dirt and a third man appeared with a shovel and hit him on the back, Sawyer got up, punched the man and started yelling, he turned to face the camera and suddenly threw his shovel at it and the screen became blank.

"What just happened?" Alex said as she stared at the blank screen, "At least we know that they're still alive!" Rogue said happily, "And that they are forcing them to work" Sayid added.

-----------------------------------

"We should stop and make camp" Lock said as he put down his back pack, "It's getting late and it's dangerous to be out here at night"

"Stop now!" Alex said angrily, "we haven't found anything yet!" Lock smiled, "Patience, Rome wasn't built in a…"

Suddenly a bush started rattling behind them, "Do you think it's the same thing we heard earlier?" Jake whispered towards Billy and Lock who had both drawn their guns.

Suddenly a Blonde Girl ran out of the bushes and bumped in to Lock, "Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Chloe yelled as Clark and Marissa walked out behind her, "Nice to see you too" Lock smiled, "Where are the others?"

"They weren't able to escape" Chloe said glumly, and then suddenly smiled, "but now that we found you we can go rescue them!"

"No, we'll make camp here and tomorrow we'll take you back to camp, Sayid and a few other's would want to come now that we know where the other's are hidden, you do know where they're hidden don't you?"

"Yes, they're on a smaller island, a couple of miles off shore, we took a raft back to this island and hid it for when we returned for the others"

-----------------------------------------------

Julie walked in to Gabrielle's tent, Gaby was sitting alone on a bed made out of wood and airplane seats, "I know you don't want to get your hopes up, but keep in mind that miracles do happen, the fact that we're all alive right now is proof of it, just look what happened with Sam" she walked closer to Gabrielle who was looking at pictures she had taken back in Sydney and had been to inpatient to wait till they were back home to look at them.

"Just think about it ok?" She said as she placed the pregnancy test next to her and walked out of the tent.

Outside the sky was dark and the only light was that of the campfires, Julie looked around in the darkness for her way back to her tent, she turned to the edge of the beach where the jungle began and saw Sam, staring quietly back at her , only half of his face visible thanks to the light of a nearby fire, suddenly she saw his eyes turned a reddish color and saw him smile with fang like teeth, she wiped her eyes to see if she had really seen what she thought she had seen but all she saw now was Sam staring silently in to the fire.

---------------4-8-15-16-23-42---------------

Hope you're liking it so far and please post your comments : )


	18. The Fossil

Hey, sorry I'm taking so long to post, hope you're liking the story

--------------------------4-8-15-16-23-42-----------------------

"Seth? Seth! Wake up! Are you all right? I thought you and Bruce were going to try and find the place this guy's used as an armory" Kate was standing next to Seth who had been lying unconscious on the ground, "We were, nut we were attacked by a woman in a red trench coat, she had some amazing fighting skills, Bruce gave her quite a fight but she had me unconscious with just one punch"

"Do you know where they took Bruce?"

"Fraid not" Seth said as he shook his head, "I was uncouncious at the time, but he must be around here in another cage I guess"

Kate sighed, "Looks like the escape attempt failed, but at least some of us escaped"

"Who got away?" Seth said as he rubbed his head and got up, "Chloe, Clark and Marissa"

--------------------------------------------

"Get in there you traitor!" a man yelled as he tossed Ryan in to a cage, he tumbled to the ground and landed by Dawson and Bruce's feet, "that's the price for helping the helpless I guess" Dawson said as he helped Ryan get up.

"Yeah, well I guess I'll have to pay it"

"Can I ask you something?" Bruce said as he placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder, "Why did you help us?"

Ryan sat down on a rock inside the cage, "A while ago I was in trouble, and Seth, the kid that was in the cage with you" Ryan pointed at Bruce, "He looked a lot like the kid that help me get out of all that trouble"

-------------------------------------------

"What? Now I don't get a roomie?" Sawyer said sarcastically as he was locked up by one of the others, "Oh shut up, you're lucky to be alive" the woman in the red trench coat that had caught him said as she walked past him and in to a building.

------------------------------------------

"Scott, there's been an incident, your friends tried to escape" Juliet said as she walked towards the glass door, "They were caught in the process but three of them managed to escape"

Scott knew that Juliet was trying to tell him what had gone wrong without letting the others know she had been involved in the escape attempt, "One of your people was shot, she'll survive, but that was a risky move on their part, they better start behaving and begin doing as they're told, at least until the time has come for you to help us after that we'll let you all go"

------------------------------------------------

"You have work to do" the woman in the red trench coat said as she opened the cell door and threw a shovel at Dawson, "Carmen? Are you sure you want to take the other one? He's only going to cause more trouble" a man said as he arrived with two more men forcing Sawyer to walk towards them, "hello red, miss me already?" Sawyer said as he was pushed by the others.

The others led Sawyer and Dawson to a shady part of the jungle where a blonde woman was waiting for them, "are you ready?" Juliet asked Carmen who only nodded, they grabbed something that looked like a sleeping bag and placed it in to a hole on the ground, "This is how she wanted to go" Carmen said as she threw a blue flower in to the hole, "Now you!" she turned to face Sawyer and Dawson, "Cover it up!"

She pushed a shovel on to Sawyer's arms and pointed at the whole, Sawyer and Dawson began shoveling dirt in to the hole, suddenly Sawyer heard something.

"gnihctaw er'yeht"

"Whose there?" Sawyer turned around, trying to find the source of the voice, "No Slacking!" one of the others hit Sawyer on the back with a shovel, "That's it!" Sawyer quickly got up and punched the man and threw him on to the ground, then he saw a red blink on a tree near by, "You like what you see!" Sawyer yelled, "Let's see how you like this!" Sawyer grabbed the shovel and threw it straight towards the camera on the tree and broke it in to pieces, suddenly Carmen wrapped an arm around his neck and he started to choke, Juliet stepped in front of him and used a stun gun on him until he fell unconscious.

--------------------------------------------

"Where am I?" Bree woke up inside what looked to be some sort of office, "Don't move!" a man walked in to the room, "You'll end up hurting yourself, you were shot remember"

"Who…Who are you?" Bree said as the man approached her, "Excuse my manners, let me introduce my self, my name is Dr. Gregory House"

"You're a doctor? Are you one of…"

"One of them?" Dr. House finished her sentence, "Fraid so" he said as he stuck a needle in to her arm, "Don't worry, in a while you'll start to feel sleepy, we're going on a trip and you're not allowed to see the way"

-----------------------------------------

"Who's there?" Scott said as he got up, he had heard someone walking behind the door, he had learned to associate this noise with Juliet's visits, but it was to late into the night for Juliet to be visiting, the rusty door squeaked as it opened slowly, suddenly something was thrown in and the door was locked again, suddenly the room started to fill up with smoke and Scott fell unconscious.

----------------------------------------

Scott began to wake up when he felt a familiar feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, he was moving, he was on a vehicle; it had been a while since he last felt that familiar sense of movement, he opened his eyes, he was in the back of a pick up moving through the jungle on a dirt road, "What the..?" he tried to move and saw that he was handcuffed, he turned to his right he could see two of the Others, along with Sawyer, Dawson, Bruce, and two young men he didn't recognize, they were all tied up and except for sawyer they were all still unconscious, "Nice of you to join us capit'n" Sawyer said sarcastically, "Where are you taking us?" Scott said to one of the "Others" who was holding a rifle, "You'll see" Ben spoke through the cabin's back window, "We're here"

Scott turned to look at the front of the road and Saw a 50 foot concrete wall, the Pick up stopped in front of a wood and Iron door as big as the wall, In the middle of the wall an octagon had been painted, in the center of the octagon was the image of a dinosaur's skeleton, Ben turned around and saw his prisoners expressions of amazement, "Welcome to the fossil" Ben picked up a walky-talky and spoke in to it.

"Let us in"

----------------------------------------------

Bree woke up inside what seamed to be an old cafeteria, she had trouble getting up; she placed a hand over her abdomen and remembered how she had been shot and the doctor that had treated her.

She walked towards the nearest door and tried opening it but it was useless, it was locked. She looked out one of the windows, there were iron bars behind the glass; outside she could see what appeared to be a normal neighborhood, houses with gardens, sidewalks, even a gazebo, the only things that were missing were streets and driveways, which meant they had no cars, suddenly she heard a creaking sound, a door behind her opened and Dr. Gregory House walked in, Bree walked angrily towards him and tried to punch him but Dr. House caught her hand before it hit his face, "You'd be amazed at how many people try to do that" He said as he forced Bree to put her fist down, "Now let me explain how things are going to go" he said as he sat down on a chair, "Your friend Scott made a deal with Ben, our "Leader" you could say, he's going to have to help us, after he's done "Helping us" we're going to give you all a way out of the island; so until then you're our "guests" and we'd be happy if you cooperate until the time has come for you to leave"

House got up and began to walk away, he tapped twice on the door and the door opened, "Help you do what?" Bree said as she walked towards him, "what are you making him do?"

House turned around to face her, "You can ask him when he gets back" House said as he walked out the door, "If he ever does"

The door slammed closed as he left and Bree was left alone to ponder on his words.

--------------------------------------------

"Where… where am I?" Kate woke up in a room and saw Juliet staring at her, "we had to move; your friends, Chloe, Clark and Marissa, they managed to escape, we had to leave that place because soon your people would come looking for us"

"You…you said you would help me get Bree to the boat where there would be a first aid kit, you said you would help us escape; why would you do that if you already had me cornered and at gunpoint?"

"I want you to understand, I was helping you, but I couldn't risk being caught as a traitor, when I saw that Ford and Leery had been captured, I had no choice but to capture you too, anyway, your friend Bree is fine, we have a doctor here, she's been properly treated"

"So are you going to help us escape again?" Kate said, still not sure if she should trust Juliet, "Better, I'm going to help you get off the island; and I'm coming with you"

Juliet walked out of the room then turned around, "sorry, but I'm going to have to keep you locked up for a while" she locked the door and left.

-------------------------------------------------------

Dawson, Bruce, Seth and Ryan were awake now, they were standing on the other side of the concrete wall and the two guards that had been with them on the back of the pick up were un-cuffing them while Ben explained what he wanted them to do.

"This place here as I've already mentioned is called the fossil, it was supposed to be a research center for the study of extinct animals, I assume you've already met some of this animals on the island" Scott nodded but said nothing, "well this Area has an even more diverse wild life, the creatures you have seen are only those who have managed to find a way through this walls, in the very center of the perimeter surrounded by this walls there is a building, a laboratory, inside you will find a library, in it there will be several a crystal showcase with an octagon shaped metal plate, I want you to bring it to me" he said as he handed them all a handgun, "And what if we kill you all and get the hell out of here instead?" Sawyer said as he pointed the gun at Ben, the guards quickly raised thir rifles at Sawyer but Ben raised his hand, ordering them to stop, "If you kill us now you'll be free to return to your camp; But if you do as I've said, You'll all get a way out of the island, you have my word"

"Put your gun down Sawyer!" Scott said in a commanding tone and Sawyer did as he was told, not really sure as to why he was obeying Scott, "We'll do what he's asked us to, after that we'll finally get out of this god forsaken island"

"I'm glad to hear that; Ryan here knows the way, he will be your guide" Ben looked and tossed him the keys to the pick up, Ryan nodded then turned to face the direction in which they would go"

"We'll be waiting right here for your return" Ben said as they got back on the pick up.

------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Hey! You! Can you tell me what is this place?" Bree yelled to a woman that was passing by with a young blonde girl by her side, the woman and the girl walked closer to the window and stared at Bree, "was she on the plane too?" the girl asked, and the woman nodded, "Wait what do you mean too?"

The girl walked closer to Bree, "We were also on the plane, I was on my way to LA where my parents were waiting for me, and Cindy was a stewardess on the flight" the girl pointed at the woman by her side, "Stewardess? I remember you! Before the crash you were chasing someone towards the front of the plane!"

The woman only nodded, "How did you end up here?" the woman placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and began to force her to back away, "I'm sorry, we…we're not allowed to talk to you, I'm sorry" Bree pulled her self as close to the window as she could get, "What do you mean you're not allowed?"

"I'm Sorry, It's…it's complicated" the woman and the child walked away until Bree lost sight of them.

-----------4-8-15-16-23-42-----------------------------

Hope you liked it, please post comments


	19. The Other's Island

"Sayid! Sayid!" Lock ran down the beach towards Sayid's tent people started to gather around him wondering what had happened, Sayid stepped out of his tent wondering what was all the commotion, "We know where they are! We know how to find them!"

"How?" Sayid said but suddenly saw Chloe, Clark and Marissa walk out from behind Lock, "Marissa!" Julie yelled as she ran towards her daughter with open arms and hugged her, "Gee mom, I didn't think you'd be that worried"

"Not that worried? I haven't been able to sleep in days since you disappeared, I was afraid you could have been hurt or worse!" Marissa smiled, she was actually glad to see her mom in such a state, at least now she would appreciate her more, "Mom! Seth and Ryan! They're alive, they're here! The others have them!"

-----------------------------------------------

"So you remember which way you came from?" Sayid questioned Chloe and Clark who were eager to go back and save the others, "We're going to need some volunteers, we don't know how many of them there could be"

"I'll go, I want to rescue my brother" Alex said immediately, "We'll go too" Billy and Jake raised their hands.

Dean was listening silently when suddenly he heard what he least expected, "I'll go!" Sam walked out of the Shadows and in to the circle of volunteers, "I'm in" he said quickly, wanting to keep a close eye on him, "So am I" Angel walked up behind him, "then we're set, a bigger team would only give us away"

------------------------------------------------

"Sam what are you thinking? Why did you…?" Sam interrupted Dean, "I won't sit around here all day doing nothing, especially when our help is needed!"

"But it's too risky, you know you're not…"

"Normal?"

"You're not your self, what if you…?"

"What If?" Sam said angrily and his eyes seemed to turn a reddish color, "What if WHAT?" he yelled in a dark and distortioned voice as he pinned Dean against a tree and Dean stared back at him straight in to his eyes without saying a word.

"I'm…I'm sorry" Sam blinked and let go of Dean, his eyes returning to their normal color, "See, that's what I mean, you have to be stronger, you have to be able to fight it" Dean said as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, " Yeah, well there's no backing up now!" Sam said as he walked away from his brother.

------------------------------------------

"You sure you're up to this?" Billy asked Jake as they finished packing their backpacks for the trip, Jake nodded, "I'm going to let you in on a little secret, "I've remembered quite few things now, and I can tell you that I was once an NSA agent" this affirmation brought Billy shivers through his spine, but he had already made up his mind, he had begun to like Jake's friendship and would enjoy it until he remembered completely and after that, he knew that whatever Jake did, at least it wouldn't be personal.

-------------------------------------------

Lock, Sayid and the other's left the beach camp following, Chloe and Clark, who guided them towards the place where they had hidden the raft in which they had left the other's island.

It was dusk by the time they got there, "we better wait until morning" Sayid said as he sat down on a rock, "Night would give us an advantage if it were here, but it would be too dangerous to try and cross the sea at high tide, and even if we did make it across we'd be stuck there until morning"

"Were going to have to wait in darkness, we don't want to give away our position" Lock said as he placed a sleeping bag on the ground and sat down on it.

------------------------------------------

Night seamed eternal for the inpatient rescue team until finally Dawn arrived and the sun greeted them from the east, "We have to hurry, while the sun isn't completely up, the raft isn't big enough for all of us so we're going to have to go in groups of three, first we will go Lock, Billy, and me, on the second trip, one of us will go back for Sam and Dean, then Angel and Jake, and at last for Clark and Alex; Chloe, I want you to wait here, if we don't come back by noon, I want you to go back to camp" Sayid gave his orders and began uncovering the raft that Chloe and Marissa had hidden with branches.

-----------------------------------------

Everything had gone as planned and with the exception of Chloe, they were allon the other island, Sayid led the way with stealth, soon the came to an area with a couple of empty cages, this must be where "Chloe said they were kept" Lock whispered to Sayid, "Where are they? The cages are empty" Jake whispered.

"Sam, Dean, Alex, Jake and Billy, you check inside the building, the rest of us will check the perimeter and search for the boat to get us out of here" Sayid said and they all nodded and split up.

-----------------------------------------

"Where is everyone?" Jake said as they walked inside the building and found it to be completely empty, they walked past a room that appeared to be an operating room and in to a series of corridors, "This place is larger than it looks, we'll have to split up" Alex said as he slowly walked in to one of the dark corridors.

---------------------------------------

"This must be the dock Chloe told us about" Lock said as he and Angel looked through the place, there's no boat, they must have known we would come and left the place"

--------------------------------------

"This place, this is where they had Sawyer and Dawson burying something" Sayid said to Clark, who was standing behind him, "Wait! Did you say Burying or digging?"

"Burying, why?" Sayid said as he continued looking for any sign of the Others, "Because there's an empty hole here" Clark said pointing at the hole.

Sayid walked back to inspect the hole next to Clark, "So this means that whatever it was that they were forced to bury, someone seemed to have wanted it so much they came and dug it out"

Sayid examined the ground closely, "No! the dirt wasn't shoveled out of the hole or there would be a mound next to the hole, I think that what ever was buried forced itself out, scattering the dirt all around, look!" Sayid pointed at the branches of a near by bush which were covered in dirt, "my best guess as to what would cause something like this is an explosion"

"So you're saying that they blew up something here?" Clark said perplexed, "No, there would be scorch marks if there had been an explosion, what I'm saying is that an explosion is the only thing I know of that could cause something like this; and since it's not an explosion, then it's not something I know of"

-----------------------------------

"Alex was walking through one of the dark corridors when he came on to a dead end room partially illuminated through a small window on a corner, "Well nothing here" he said as he turned around to leave; he was walking out of the room when he heard a soft whisper and the sound of something slithering, he turned around again to see if he had missed something in the room but found it completely still and quiet, again he turned around and started walking back through the dark corridor.

Suddenly he tripped, he looked around in the darkness trying to see what had caused him to trip, "Geez, what do these people have against windows!" he said as he continued looking on the ground until he found a thick vine on the ground, "Over grown weed! These people should really think about hiring a gardener!"

Suddenly someone placed a hand over his mouth and he felt something sharp sticking in to his neck.

---------------------------------------

Dean was walking through the darkness of another corridor when he entered a room, probably one of the only rooms with light bulbs, inside he found that the room was split in two by a Glass wall in the middle, he walked towards the wall then stopped when he saw a pair of ruby red sunglasses laying on a table, he picked up the glasses and put them in his pocket, suddenly he heard a bang and the door on the other side of the glass wall began to open slowly, Dean quickly raised his gun and stared as a man emerged from the shadows.

"I'm guessing you didn't find anything either" Billy said when he saw Dean pointing a gun at him, Dean laughed and put the gun down, "You really scared me for a second there" Dean said when he walked back out in to the corridor, where he met with Billy, "I guess we're done here, let's see if we can find ourselves the way out in this maze"

----------------------------------------

Jake was walking slowly throw the hallways when he came on to a room full of lockers and showers, he started to check the lockers to see if he could open one but they were actually all open and empty except one, he placed one hand on the locker and the other on the locker door and pulled with all the strength the nanytes could give him, until suddenly the whole door broke open.

Inside he found a small notebook, he took it and began to read it; it was some sort of diary, he rolled it up and placed it on his jeans back pocket then continued searching.

---------------------------------------

"Look! there's light over there! Might be the way out" Dean said as he and Billy walked through the dark corridor, but they came on to an empty room with light enetering through a little window on a corner, "Guess not" Dean said disappointed and turned back the way they came from, "Wait! Look!" Billy said as he walked towards a table in the far end of the room, Dean followed him looking for what Billy had seen, suddenly they were completely on the other side of the table and Laying dead in front of them was Alex, Dean and Billy moved closer to examine the body, "His neck was broken" Billy said as he grabbed Alex's head, "Wait, look" he pointed at a couple of holes on his neck.

Dean got up angrily, "Sam!" he turned around to leave but Billy stopped him, "Sam? Are you saying Sam did this?"

Dean looked sadly at the ground, "This may sound strange to you, but Sam…My brother…he…he's a vampire"

"Trust me, I've heard, and seen crazier things" Billy said as he took out his gun and walked back in to the dark corridors.

-------------------------------------------

Lock and Angel were looking through a small room by the dock, so far all they had found was a small map of a place that looked like a village, and although it didn't tell them where on the island it was, it told them that they had power lines, water pipes and a couple of under ground tunnels.

Suddenly they heard a gunshot and a window broke in to pieces, as they both quickly ducked, "Looks like we have company" Lock said as he took out a gun.

---------------------------------------------

Dean had silently separated himself from Billy, he knew Billy would shoot first and ask questions later, much like he would of done if it weren't because the one he would be shooting was his brother. He wanted to find Sam before Billy did, wanted to see if he had an excuse, like if there were a reasonable excuse for what he'd done.

----------------------------------------------

Clark and Sayid had finished looking inside the building where Clark had been forced to stare at a projection, the building was completely empty now, everything had been removed, they were walking back to the meeting point when suddenly someone began to shoot at them from the jungle, they quickly ducked and began to run, unable to see who was shooting at them"

---------------------------------------------

Jake was walking through the dark corridors when he suddenly came on to an unexpected scene, Billy was standing in front of Sam, pointing his Gun straight at Sam's head.

-------------------------Flashback-------------------

"We are opening a special unit with you as the center"

------------------------

"You're going to have to do a transport mission agent Foley, we will fly you to Sydney on an NSA jet, there you will board Oceanic flight 815, "you will be escorting this man" a picture came up on the computer screen, "his name is William Coen, more known as Billy Coen, a convicted ex-marine, he escaped during the incident in Racoon city. Once here he will conclude his sentence".

------------------------

"He is a dangerous man, you must be careful with this one"

-----------------------

Jake was sitting next to Billy Coen, the plane had been on the air for almost six hours now, he was sitting at the very back of the plane so no one would see him handcuffed to this man, he didn't want the passengers to know that they were flying with a convict.

------------------End Flashback-----------------------------

There was a Gun shot and Billy fell to the ground, Jake put down his gun and closed his eyes, feeling sorry for what he had just done but knowing that it had probably been the right thing, Billy must have been playing him for a sucker, hoping to manipulate him or finish him off like he was about to do with Sam.

Sam walked slowly towards Billy, he took his gun and raised it up towards Jake who still had his eyes closed in sorrow, "No!" Dean Said as he ran towards his brother, there was anther gunshot, and Jake opened his eyes widely.

Dean turned and saw a huge plant like creature drop out of the ceiling just as a vine like hand that was about to wrap itself around Jake and it suddenly fell limp.

"What is that thing?" Jake said when it saw it fall next to him, Sam shook his head, "I don't know, but we better find Alex and get the hell out of here in case there are more!"

"Wait! Then you don't know?" Dean said in a Joyous voice, "Know what?" Sam said puzzled, Dean changed his tone not wanting to seem happy for the news he was about to give, "Alex was killed, we found his dead body in one of the rooms"

--------------------------------

Lock and Angel were hiding behind a desk from their unknown shooter, Lock quickly got up, made a couple of shots then got back down, "this is useless, I don't have enough time to aim with a gun before I have to come back down again" he said as he pulled out a knife from his belt, but maybe…

Lock got up again and rapidly threw a knife towards his enemy and the gun shot's quickly stopped.

-------------------------------

"Where is it coming from?" Clark shouted as he and Sayid hid behind a couple of trees, "It's coming from over…" Sayid stepped on to the side of the tree and shot in to the jungle, "there!" he finished as the sound from his gunshot faded away.

They walked towards the source of the shooting, a tall and thin woman was laying on the ground, her skin was a slight shade of green and several vine like veins ran from the back of her head, through her neck and on to the rest of her body.

"That's her, that's the woman that killed Lara!" Clark said then gulped at the sight of her, "Only she didn't look so…so plant like before"

------------------------------

"What is this thing?" Angel said as he walked up to the strange green man that Lock had stabbed on the neck, "I'm no expert, but he seems to be infected with some sort of parasite" Lock said as he removed the knife from the man's throat, "We should go see how the others are doing, there could be more of them"

------------------------------

They all met back on the cages and explained what had happened, the only incongruent part had been why Billy had attacked Sam since Dean wouldn't admit the truth about his brother to those that didn't already know.

It was a sad and quiet trip back to the main island, not only did they not find those they were looking for but they lost others. They all agreed to head back to camp without stopping for the night, they all wanted to get away as far as possible from the cursed island.

----------------4-8-15-16-23-42-------------

hope you're liking it so far, please post comments


	20. Shut up and Drive

Hope you're liking the story, it's about to start getting better, sorry for taking so long between chapters, I've been busy but now I'm free to continue writing, hope you like this chapter.

-----------------4-8-15-16-23-42---------------------------

Ryan was driving the pick up, Scott and Bruce were inside while Sawyer, Dawson, and Seth rode in the back; Dawson looked in through the back window, "Ryan? Ben said you knew the way, have you been here before?"

Ryan nodded, "yes, but it was a long time a go, lot's of things have changed since then"

"Are you sure he is the Ryan you know? He does seem to know where he's going" he said to Seth who nodded, "I'm positive, they did something to him, to his memory but I'm sure, that's my friend Ryan, and I'm sure he's beginning to remember, he wouldn't be here if he didn't"

The truck left the tree covered jungle and entered a flat and open space, "What the hell, would you look at that!" Sawyer said as he stood up and the truck came to a stop, everyone got off of the truck and stared amazed.

On the other side of a clearing they could see a reptile face over the trees walking straight towards them, the trees on the edge of the clearing began to bend as a gigantic lizard with a long neck stepped out of the jungle and on to the fine grass.

"Well somebody pinch me" Sawyer said amazed, Seth turned around, "Look over there!" a couple of triceratops were grazing on the soft grass, "And me without my camera!" Dawson said as he got up on to the pick up to get a better look at the animals.

"Ryan, what is this place?" Bruce said as he looked at Ryan who seemed as amazed as the rest of them, "The whole island was home to an Research initiative; there are laboratories all over the island, this place, as Ben said is called the Fossil, here Dinosaurs were cloned using DNA from the blood found inside several mosquitoes that were caught in amber during the Jurassic period.

"Yes, well fascinating as it is, we need to hurry, we have to find that metallic plate and take it back to Ben if we ever want to get out of here" Scott said as he signaled everyone to get back on the truck.

---------------------------------------------

An hour had passed and they were still moving slowly on the unused dirt road, "Are we almost there?" Sawyer said impatiently, "no wonder bug eyes back there wanted s to do this, this is so boring it's almost lethal; And why are we going on this truck, the road is old, We'd go faster if we walked"

"We need the truck, see this" Ryan pointed at a button next to the steering wheel, "it opens the gate to the laboratory"

"So we'd have to jump over a fence, so what? Sawyer said with his odd strange of humor, "An electric fence, with enough voltage to scare those lizards we saw back there"

"So this place still has electricity?" Scott said calmly, "I don't know, it's been abandoned for years; but do any of you want to grab the fence and see if it's still working?"

Everyone was silent and Ryan nodded, "I thought so"

After a few minutes they came on to an iron fence, Ryan pressed the button and the fence slowly begun to open, they drove in and after a curve they finally saw the Laboratory, "Looks like we're here" Sawyer said as he took out his gun, "They gave us these for a reason" he said as he turned the safety off.

"We'll do this as quickly as possible, Ryan! Do you know where the library is?" Ryan nodded, "I think so, I haven't been here in a long time but I think I remember"

"Fine, then we won't have to split up, "Sawyer! I want you, and Dawson to wait here and keep the motor running, we'll be back as soon as possible" Scott reached for the door and it opened with the simple push of his hand.

"Ok, Ryan lead the way" they entered what appeared to be a lobby, it was a huge room with worn out furniture, in the middle were the fossilized bones f a tyrannosaurus rex set up in a threatening and majestic position. They walked up a staircase and on to a long hallway full of doors, they walked to the end of the corridor and turned left.

Now they were standing in front of a pair of thick wooden doors, "This is it!" Ryan said as he opened the door, inside was a typical library, Brownish light filtered through the windows, the wood paneled room was dark and dusty, Scott walked by one of the bookshelves and noticed that all books were about genetics, paleontology or zoology.

"Hey guys! I think I found it!" Bruce shouted as he wiped the dust off a glass case, inside he could see a small octagon shaped metal plate with the logo of the Fossil research center engraved on one side.

Seth walked through the rows of bookshelves when he suddenly saw a book title that caught his eye, "The D.H.A.R.M.A. Initiative" he red, he took out the book and begun to look through it's pages, without noticing a small yellow eye looking at him through the hole where he had taken the book out, he continued turning the pages as he walked towards Scott and the others who were busy trying to break the crystal case which unfortunately for them was bulletproof and screwed to the ground, "We need to find the key!" Scott said when he saw that the bullet he had fired didn't break the glass.

"Bruce! Check on that desk, I'll check on this one" Scott said pointing at two desks on opposite sides of the library, "It's not here!" Ryan said stopping them from what they were doing, "I just remembered, there's an office on the third floor, it belonged to the man in charge of this project, that's where the key is!"

Suddenly they heard a crashing sound coming from behind one of the bookshelves then everything became silent, a globe rolled out of the shadows and stopped at Scott's feet, suddenly they heard a sharp hissing sound and a thud as a raptor jumped up on to a table, Scott quickly withdrew his handgun and aimed it at the raptor, when he saw two more of them walking from out of the shadows on the far end of the library, "Walk away slowly" Scott whispered to the others who did as he said, suddenly one of the raptors jumped at them, "Run!" Scott yelled as they all exited the library, they turned on the corridor as the Raptors were about to reach them, the beasts long claws slipped on the polished floors and slid past the corridor as they tried to turn, crashing on to each other.

Seth opened one of the doors on the hallway and he and Bruce entered and quickly shut the door.

--------------------------------------

Scott and Ryan quickly ran down the stairs but the raptors jumped, landing on the first floor before Scott and Ryan, "Back up! Get back up!" Scott yelled at Ryan who was running behind him, "You go look for the key! I'll take care of them!" He took out his gun and began shooting at the Raptors but they were to fast for him to hit.

----------------------------------------

Sawyer was leaning on the pick up and Dawson was sitting on the roof when they suddenly heard a crashing sound, yells and a few gunshots, "Something's wrong" Sawyer said as he took out his gun and headed for the door but before he could open it a Raptor crashed on to it and rolled down the stairs and crashed on the ground by the pick up, "What the He…?" The raptor quickly got up and jumped at Sawyer who dodged it just as another raptor was going to attack him from behind, Sawyer quickly ran back towards the pick up where Dawson was already shooting at the raptors but kept missing, suddenly one of the raptors jumped over Sawyer, stabbing him with the longest of it's talons, it prepared to take a bite when a bullet hit it on the head and it fell to the ground, Sawyer forced himself in to the truck followed by Dawson.

The second Raptor walked slowly toward them and jumped on to the hood of the truck, "put on your seatbelt kid!" Sawyer said as he suddenly accelerated on to full speed and then pressed down on the break a few feet away from the electric fence, sending the raptor flying on to the fence where it was shocked before it hit the ground and began getting up, "Good bye Barney!" Sawyer yelled as he accelerated the truck again pinning the raptor between the truck and the fence, shocking him to death.

---------------------------------

Scott was shooting at the remaining Raptor with out any luck, the beast was to fast for him to aim at it, suddenly he ran out of bullets and the creature seemed to realize that the time to doge was over and his turn to attack had just begun, Scott turned around to run back up the stairs but tripped as he was about to, he turned around in time to see the beast jumping straight over him when all of a sudden a ruby red beam of light shot out of his eyes, smashing the beast on to the ceiling, crushing it there for several seconds then as quick as the beam appeared it banished again, leaving Scott barely enough time to dodge the dead animal falling straight at him.

"What happened?" Dawson said as he and Sawyer entered the room, "We thought we saw some sort of flash"

"It…it was nothing, did you get the other two?" Sawyer nodded as he limped on to the stairs and sat down, to get a better look at where the Raptor had stabbed his back, "Where are the others?" Dawson said as he helped Scott get up.

------------------------------------

Seth and Bruce shut the door quickly as they entered the room, Bruce turned around as Seth locked the door, "What is this place?" Bruce said as he walked through the room.

"It's some sort of Hatchery" Seth joined Bruce in the center of the room, all over the room were tables with eggs the size of an ostrich's stored in containers, "It looks like they're in some sort of cryogenic state" Bruce said as he walked to a computer and turned it on, and a red sign appeared on the screen.

"1 message pending"

Bruce pressed enter and a video started playing on the screen.

"Hello! Is this thing on? Good it is; if you're seeing this, I'm probably dead now, the hostiles have attacked, and fried most of the containment cells, the specimens have escaped and running loose, the main containment wall still stands strong and should keep them from reaching the rest of the island but I'm afraid that all the staff has been cornered and trapped in to the laboratory, this may be our last hours here, hence I am going to reveal a deep secret unbeknownst by most of the members of the DHARMA Initiative and the outside world, only the heads of each department have this information but were forced in to secrecy by the Degroots; The DHARMA Initiative has been partly successful in achieving it's purpose but not as it was planned for the numbers to the Valenzzetti equation HAVE been changed but for the worse, of course most of the scientists here don't know this for they only know what they need to know on they're field, but those of us who do have been forced in to secrecy for the Degroots do not want the Hanso foundation to know of their failure and to stop their funding"

Seth walked away from the screen while Bruce was still paying close attention to what the man was saying, Seth walked to one of the tables and looked at one of the containers, he pressed a couple of buttons and the container suddenly opened, Seth looked back to see if Bruce had noticed what had happened but Bruce was still paying close attention to the video, Seth took the egg out of the container and quickly placed it inside his backpack next to the book he had taken from the library.

"We should go look for the others, they could be in trouble!" Bruce turned around and started to walk towards the door and Seth followed, once in the hallway they met with Scott, Dawson and Sawyer who had wrapped a piece of cloth around his chest, "Where's Ryan?" Seth asked looking for his friend.

"Here I am" Ryan walked down the stairs, a golden key in his hand, "Found it!" he tossed it over to Scott who caught it and quickly walked back towards the library, he opened the glass case and took out the metal plate, "That? We risked our lives for a fancy coaster?"

The sun was beginning to fall and the sky was turning dark as a storm cloud begun to form above them, "We better hurry, weather's looking bad and who knows what kind of nocturnal creatures live here!" Scott said as he and the others got on the Pick up and began to drive away as fast as possible.

After a few minutes darkness fell over them, "Ryan? Do you know why Ben wants this so bad?" Scott handed the Plate to Ryan who shook his head, "I'm afraid not, he never mentioned his plans to me, but it doesn't seem to be anything more than an old DHARMA souvenir" he said as he turned it around in his hand.

"DHARMA?" Sawyer said as he tried sitting up but then lied down with pain, "That was the name of the research initiative that used to be here on the island" Seth said remembering what he had red on the book.

"Baaaaaam!"

"What was that?" Dawson turned on a flashlight and illuminated the place where the sound was coming from.

"Baaaaaaam!"

"Wait! Listen!" Scott hushed them so they could try to make out the sound.

"Baaaaaaaam!"

"Are those…?"

"Baaaaaaaaam!"

"Footsteps!"

"Baaaaaaaaam!"

Suddenly the trees to their right began to shake as a Giant head appeared above them, "is that what I think it is?"

"Yes…"

"T-Rex!" Dawson Screamed as Ryan stepped on the gas, "Hurry! it's coming after us!" Bruce took out his gun and begun shooting at the giant beast, the road started getting slippery as dirt turned to mud when a sudden down pour reached them.

Bruce continued shooting at the reptile behind them, "Stop that! You'll only get it angrier!" Sawyer forced Bruce to put the gun down, The tyrannosaurus rex leaned down as it tried to engulf them but missed the truck only by a couple of feet, "Quick! We'll loose it in the jungle!" Scott pointed to the rows of trees to their right, "But we'll loose the road!"

"Better than loosing our lives!" Sawyer shouted from the back as Ryan turned, barely missing the giant's pointy teeth; they drove rapidly, loosing the beast as it was slowed down, unable to run through the clustered trees.

The truck bounced on the uneven terrain as they fell rapidly down hill, they came to a sudden stop when Ryan was unable to evade a tree on their path, "Is everybody ok back there?" Scott said as he looked out the rear window, "Sure capt'n just dandy!" Sawyer said sarcastically.

Ryan tried starting the engine but had no luck, "I'm afraid we're stuck! We're going to have to go the rest of the way on foot"

"Are you crazy? Didn't you see Godzilla back there?" Sawyer said as he slowly got off the truck to join everyone else, who had already gotten off, "We have no choice, but it is too dangerous for us to travel at night, especially in this weather"

"So what do we do now?" Seth said as he grabbed his back pack from the pick up, "I saw a couple of sheets in the truck, we can use them to form a tent" Ryan took out the sheets and begun hanging them to protect them from the rain.

"What if the T-Rex finds us?" Dawson helped Ryan make the refuge, "Let's just pray he doesn't" Scott said as he looked the way they had come from.

--------------4-8-15-169-23-42------------

Hope you're liking the story, please post your comments : )


	21. Angel's Core

This story has two parts, the first is about how Angel got to the Hatch and his time there, the second, is about what is currently going on in the island. hope your liking it so far, and if you think that things are getting too wierd to keep up, don't worry, I have a plan and I know exactly where the story is going, Like JJ Abrahms (my hero) always says about the real lost, I'm not making it up as I go.

We also have a few new characters appearing today, mostly just in name and not physically, you'll know them if you've seen a movie called "The Core".

----------------------4-8-15-16-23-42----------------------

"We have to keep looking!" Chloe yelled angrily, night had fallen and they were back in the main beach camp, "We lost Alex and Billy! Whatever those things were, they were left by the others for us, we walked straight in to their trap, and found nothing; no maps, no clues to where they could have taken them, nothing!" Sayid responded then turned around and left, not wanting to argue any longer.

"Sayid is right Chloe! We don't have any clue as how to find them!" Lock spoke from a nearby campfire and Chloe sat down next to him, "I guess, but we can't just sit here and wait for something to happen!" Lock smiled at her, "I said we didn't find any clues, not that we couldn't try and find them" Chloe looked at him puzzled, "but how will we look for them?" Lock smiled again, "Oh, I think we'll find a way"

Meanwhile Angel was sitting quietly staring at the fire in front of him, ignoring his companion's conversation, and remembering how his life had come to this.

-------------------------Flashback------------------

He remembered loosing his human soul in Sunnydale, fighting Buffy, Willow restoring his soul, Buffy sacrificing him to stop Acathala, a demon that he had brought to the world, after that he only felt hate, torment and pain, he was sure he was in Hell, or a place much like it, he couldn't see, everything was dark but he could still feel flames burning through his soul, he lost track of time until suddenly, the heat from the flames didn't seem so harsh, he began hearing a faint and distant sound, he could feel something rough under his hands; he forced his eyes open and saw what he least expected, a clear blue sky, he lifted his head and saw that he was laying on a sandy beach, but passed out before he could completely realize what had happened.

When he woke up again, he was laying on a bed, he was in a bedroom, he heard music coming from an adjacent room and got up, he walked in to what looked like a kitchen, "I see you're up!" a man was dancing and cooking behind a counter, "Dr. Josh Keyes, Geologist and specialist in Electromagnetism" the man introduced himself and held out his hand, "Angel" he answered as he shook the man's hand, "Where…where are we?" he said as he entered a big room with a computer in the center.

"This, this is the Swann"

"The Swann? What is it? How did I get here?"

"I found you unconscious out on the beach, that's why I gave you this" the man ran to a shelf, grabbed a box and opened it in front of Angel, revealing several test tubes filled with a yellow liquid, "It's a vaccine! The air out there is…well, let's just say it's not good, you were out there a long time so I don't know if it'll work, as to what I do here…"

"Tic…Tic…Tic…"

"Sorry, duty calls!" Dr. Keyes ran to the computer and Angel followed slowly, Josh started typing in number in to the computer then pressed execute and a timer on a wall rolled it's numbers to 108, "What was that?"

Dr. Keyes smiled, "Just saving the world!" he stared a while at Angel's puzzled face, "Here let me show you something!" Dr. Keyes walked back toward the bookshelf and took out a projector, you should see this"

----------------------------------

"It's been almost six months since I got here and you still haven't told me anything about your partner, the man that was supposed to take care of the button with you"

Josh looked up from the book he was reading, "You really want to know what happened to Zimsky?" Angel nodded, "Well, Conrad wasn't the kind of person that can trust in other people, he was good at our job here at first, but after the replacements didn't arrive he began getting paranoid, he seemed to believe that I was going to stab him the second he turned his back on me, then he started taking trips out in to the island, each time more often and for longer periods of time, but one day he came back acting stranger than usual, he started writing and drawing gibberish and nonsense on a notebook, then one morning I woke up when I heard a loud bang coming from this room, I ran over here and saw him laying dead on the floor, he had finally reached the edge of his insanity, he took out one of the shotguns and placed it under his jaw" Josh placed his hand in a gun shaped manner under his jaw to mimic what Zimsky had done, "Now that's the only thing I have to remember Zimsky" he pointed up on to the ceiling, "a stain on the ceiling!"

"His note book, do you still have it?" Josh nodded, "Yeah, I think it's in the bookshelf, why?"

"I'd like to read it, see what his last thoughts were, did you ever read it?"

"No, I only looked through the pages, saw it was all full of nonsense and put it back on the shelf.

---------------------------------

"You should put that down, you've looked through it for two months now; I told you, Zimsky was insane, he lost it, there's nothing on that notebook!"

Angel kept on reading, "I'm not so sure, there some interesting things in here, listen" angel got up and began reading out loud, "Today I saw him again, this time it was close the black pearl, Braz is still angry that I stole his part of our research and took the patents for my self, he keeps haunting me and I fear that next time I encounter him he might try to take my life.

I haven't seen Braz in a week, but the immortal primate led me to one of the Cerberus vents, I barely managed to escape when I was confronted by another dragon, he ripped my suit for what I fear I might have been contaminated.

The quarantine is fake, I've been doing my expeditions with out the suit and I have still to see any signs of an illness, I spotted a pirate ship out in the sea today, it seemed to be leaving the island, I wish they would have taken me with them.

Another month has gone by and I haven't seen any other ships, it seems that the only thing I can think about lately is leaving this Hell hole."

Dr. Keyes smiled, "see, nothing but the words of a mad man, Braz is a scientist that died years ago, he speaks of Ghosts, Cerberus, immortals, dragons and pirates!"

"Still, some of this could be true, maybe there isn't anything out there, maybe there is no quarantine, and maybe we can find a boat out of this island!"

"Yeah? And what about the button? Who's gonna press it if we leave?" Josh began getting pissed at the where the conversation was going, "we could use the fail safe key! You said that in case something were to go wrong, we'd be able to use it to stop the…"

"But we don't know what could happen! It's never been tested! We could end up doing what we're trying to stop!"

"I doubt that such a thing would happen, besides, Zimsky designed it and you said he was a great scientist before…" Angel made his finger turn in circles around his ear.

"I thought you'd be different!" Josh ran angrily in to the armory, "I should have known, you're just like him, only thinking about how to get out of here!" he took out a handgun and pointed it at Angel, "Josh what are you doing? This isn't funny!"

"Do you know what it was like? To have to spend five years locked up in this…this…Hell?"

"Josh! Put the gun down! You're talking crazy!"

"Crazy? Guess this was how Zimsky felt right? Funny, I didn't expect me to end up like this! This wasn't how it was supposed to be!"

Angel walked slowly towards Dr.Keyes, "It doesn't have to be, just put the gun down!"

"Now it's your turn to see what I've been through, to carry the fate of the world on your shoulders!" Josh raised the gun up to his head and shot before Angel could stop him.

"No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he got down on his knees, "Why? Why did you have to do this?"

Then he remembered Josh's words, "Do you know what it was like? To have to spend five years locked up in this…this…Hell? Now it's your turn to see what I've been through, to carry the fate of the world on your shoulders!" and he finally realized, this WAS Hell and now he was going to have to pay for every evil thing he had ever done.

-----------------------------------

Angel was sitting alone in the jungle looking at a patch of dirt where he had buried Josh's body, he stared at it for several minutes, suddenly he got up and looked at his watch and begun running, soon he came to a pair of iron doors, he opened them as quickly as possible, inside he could already seen the now very familiar tic from the computer.

"Tic…Tic…Tic…"

By the time he reached the computer the countdown had already reached zero and strange hieroglyphs appeared on the timer, he started punching in the numbers, "four…eight…fifteen…" the room began to shake and several objects begun to swing or fly across the room, "Sixteen…twenty three…forty two…execute!"

Slowly everything calmed down until the room was completely silent ad the timer rolled back to 108"

This was his Hell and Angel was willing to pay penitence for as long as it was required"

--------------------End Flashback-----------------

Morning came and Clark was getting ready for another exciting day in danger island, he had heard Chloe talking to Lock about looking for the others again, and had wondered why she hadn't said anything to him, still he was getting ready, he was going to go weather Chloe wanted him there or not, he was washing his teeth when out of the corner of his eye he saw something moving in the jungle, it was a small monkey, playing with something.

"Hey, I heard about you, you were the one who led Rogue and Buffy to one of those hatch things aren't you?" the monkey ignored Clark and continued playing with something, "What's that?" Clark pulled the small object with which the monkey was playing.

His eyes widened with joy at the sight of the thing he had been searching for, the octagon shaped plate that Jor-El had given him, he was about to scream with joy when the monkey suddenly jumped on to his arm, took the disc out of his hand and ran into the jungle, "Hey! Comeback you little thief!" Clark shouted as he ran through the jungle.

------------------------------------------

"You ready Chloe? Where's Clark? I thought he'd be joining us"

Chloe sighed, "I couldn't find him"

Lock picked up his backpack, "Then we're going to have to leave without him, it's getting late and we need to make as much use of daylight as possible" he said as he walked in to the jungle followed by Angel, Jake, and Chloe.

------------------------------------------

"Here monkey! Here monkey! Come out come out where ever you are!" Suddenly Clark turned around just in time to see the monkey run past him over a branch, and he quickly began chasing it again, suddenly the terrain began getting steep he tripped and begun rolling downhill until he splashed in to a puddle of muddy water, "Great!" he shouted as he spit out dirty water from his mouth, "What are you looking at?" he shouted when he turned around and saw the little monkey sitting on a branch, staring at him and waving the metal plate in the air.

----------------------------------------

"So how do we know which way to go?" Chloe said as she hurried trying to keep up with Lock, "We don't!" Lock smiled, "Yet" he sat down and begun looking through his backpack, "I'm only going to have to ask you something, what is it you want most right now?"

Chloe was puzzled by his question, "Why?"

"Just answer the question" Chloe sighed, "fine; to find Dawson and the others" Lock smiled again, "Perfect, now do me a favor will you? Take this compass, hold it straight and tell me, which way is north?"

Chloe did as she was told and held out the compass; the arrow started spinning then stopped, pointing to Chloe's right, "Well, the compass says that way, but…"

"Then that's the way we have to go!" Lock picked up his back pack and begun walking again, "But north is that way! The compass is wrong!" Chloe yelled pointing in another direction, "I know!" Lock took the compass from Chloe's hands and placed it in his pocket, "But this is the way we have to go!"

---------------------------------------

Clark was using a root to help himself out of the puddle when the root suddenly broke and he splashed down again, "Son of a…"

---------------------------------------

…Beach?" Sayid said angrily, "you really thought you could leave me behind on the beach?" Chloe tried to explain herself but Lock intervened, "You were so hotheaded we thought it best to give you some time"

"Well I've had enough time, I'm coming with you" he said as he walked past the others to indicate that they should continue walking, "by the way, where's Clark?"

--------------------------------------

Clark was laying on the ground catching his breath, "arg! That monkey's going to pay for this!" he slowly begun getting up when he felt something strange on his arm, he lifted it and saw three black and slimy strips on it, "Leeches!" he shouted angrily and shoved them off.

"Now where are you?"

------------------------------------

"Why are we going in this direction? Following a compass that doesn't work" Sayid said when the path begun getting unfamiliar, "Because it's the right way!" Lock answered happily.

"Fine, I won't ask about why, but at least tell me what you are planning to do when we find them?"

"We'll lay low, see what we're up against, if we think we can handle it, we get them out, If there's too many of them, we turn back, wait till we have a better plan!"

--------------------------------

Clark walked in to a clearing where he saw the little monkey in the middle, standing on a rock and playing with the metallic plate, he was about to charge at him but then decided to calm down, he walked slowly towards the ape and when he was almost at arm's reach he took his hand in to his pocket, "Hey little guy, I have something berry special for you!" he slowly began taking out his hand, the ape stared at him calmly, "here boy, you want this?" Clark extended his hand and begun shaking a keychain, and the monkey began trying to grab it, "I'll give it to you if you give me what you have" he said as if he were talking to a child, the monkey dropped the disk and held on to the key chain with both hands, Clark quickly let go of the keys and grabbed the metal plate, placed it in his pocket then turned around to leave, "Geez, I wish I had a shower!"

------------------------4-8-15-16-23-42---------------

Hope your liking the story, Mery Christmas, and lease post your comments. : )


	22. Survivors of flight 815

This chapter is a bit more multicentric so we'll more of what's going on all over the island.

-----------------4-8-15-16-23-42-------------------------------

"Scott! Scott! Wake up!" Scott quickly got up expecting to see trouble immediately but everything was peaceful, "What's wrong?" Dawson ran past him with a water bottle he had just filled with the water that had gathered over the tent, "It's Sawyer! Something's wrong with him!" Scott ran to where Sawyer was laying, he was trembling, and mumbling but seemed to be unconscious, he's injury's been infected, and the infection is spreading in to his bloodstream, we need to get him some antibiotics, soon!"

"There's a doctor and medicals supplies back in our camp!" Ryan said pointing back towards the place where Ben was supposedly waiting for them, "Well, he's not going anywhere the way he is right now! And the truck isn't going anywhere either so we're going to have to carry him! Ryan, Seth and Bruce go get some wood, Dawson help me take down the tent, we're going to use it to make a stretcher"

----------------------------

Clark got back to the beach camp, only to reorient himself then left again, curiosity had been burning inside him since he had found the boulder with the keyhole, he had wondered if Jor-El had known that he would one day come to the island and left some sort of message for him, maybe a way to get his powers back, or at least a way out of the island, he walked back to where he had found the boulder, he walked slowly around it trying to find the indent where the key should be placed, he let his fingers roam through the stone, until he found it, a small indent, perfectly shaped like an octagon, he slowly placed the metallic plate in to it's slot and blue lines appeared all around the boulder, the lines slowly begun to glow and a buzzing sound became audible, suddenly everything stopped and the metallic plate shot out of the boulder and fell on to the ground, Clark reached down to pick it up and noticed that it was glowing red hot, he took off his shirt and used it as glove to pick it up then slowly place it back in to the keyhole.

Again blue lies appeared around the boulder and began glowing, again there was a buzzing sound and as the disc was about to fly out again, Clark pushed it inward with all his strength, using his bundled up shirt to protect his hands from the heat the octagon was producing.

The boulder begun glowing more and more until suddenly there was an explosion and Clark was thrown back, bumped his head against a tree and fell unconscious.

-----------------------------------

"We've been waking for hours, we should stop and rest!" Sayid said as he sat down, "What? We can't just stop and rest! We have to keep…!" Lock sat down too, "Sayid is right, if we tire our selves out, we won't be in any shape to help the other's escape!"

Chloe sighed then sat down too, "we might as well have breakfast" Jake said looking at the trees around them, "I'll go look for some fruit!"

---------------------------

"This should hold him!" Scott stared at the way they were supposed to go then at Sawyer's wound, "We have to hurry, last night we were protected by the rain; but today, the smell of blood is going to lure a lot of ugly things towards us!"

They all picked up the stretcher where they had tied down Sawyer and begun walking towards the dirt road so they could find they're way back.

-------------------------

Jake was walking through the jungle looking for fruit when he heard a bell, he looked up and saw a cow, "Hey! Get back here!" he heard a man yell, he hid behind some bushes and saw a man with an eye patch grab a rope hanging from the cow's neck and leading it somewhere, he silently followed the man and saw him lead it in to a stable, on the other side of the stable he could see a small building with an enormous antenna over it.

----------------------

"morning!" A young blonde girl woke up Kate, "My mom asked me to bring you this!" she lifted a plate with French toast and a glass filled with milk, "Who…who's your mother?" The girl sat down and watched Kate eat, "Juliet, the woman that was here yesterday, I'm Leslie by the way, Leslie Burke" The girl held up her hand and Kate shook it, "Is it true?"

Kate looked puzzled, "Is what true?"

"That your friend is going to help mom and me get out of the island?" the girl said with a big smile, "I hope so" Kate said happily, "I should go now" Leslie placed a hand next to her mouth as if she didn't want to be over heard, "I'm not really supposed to talk to you"

---------------------

"Hello Bree" House entered the room, "You again, what do you want?" Dr. House smiled, "I didn't think you'd be glad to see me" he walked closer to Bree and lifted her shirt then grabbed her hand as she was about to slap him, "Sorry to disappoint you, but all I want to see is the state of your wound, Bree had almost forgotten about the wound, she put her hand down and allowed Dr. House to proceed, "Almost completely healed, I didn't expect any different"

Bree looked down at her bell and saw that there was barely a scar, "how…?"

"How did it heal so fast?" House smiled, "Let's just say this island has certain properties, you might not believe it but before I came to the island, I couldn't walk without the aid of a cane, not to mention all the drugs I had to use to get rid off the pain" Dr. House turned around and begun to leave, "Now all I miss is the drugs" he said happily and left.

------------------------------

Jake told the others about what he had found, "He is probably one of the others" Sayid said as he took out his gun, "But what if he's not" Lock pushed Sayid's gun down, "Fine, I guess it's better if we use this to our advantage, "I have an Idea" Sayid hid his gun on the back of his jeans, raised his arms and walked towards the building, "Cover me!" he whispered and continued walking, "Excuse me!" he yelled hoping to get the mans attention, suddenly there was a gunshot and Sayid knelt down as a bullet hit his leg, "We had a deal! You said you wouldn't come here if I didn't cross the line!"

"Sir! I believe you have me mistaken! I'm a survivor of a plane crash! I've been lost here on his island, I mean you no harm!" The man looked at Sayid for a while then ran out the door, "I'm sorry, I thought you were one of the hostiles!"

"Drop your weapon!" Chloe, Lock, Angel and Jake, all of them came out of the bushes, "I thought you said you meant no harm!" the man said as he dropped his weapon, "We don't, but now at day's you can't be too careful, now tell us, who are you?"

"If you put your guns down and come inside I'll answer all your questions"

-----------------------------------

"Ryan? How long is it from where Ben is to your camp?" Ryan thought for a while, "If they have another truck, around fifteen minutes"

"and how long until we get to where Ben is?" Seth asked, getting tired of carrying Sawyer, "At this pace, I'd say about half an hour"

------------------------------------

The man took out a medical kit from a counter and began trying to get the bullet out of Sayid's leg, "My name is Mikhail, I was a soldier before I joined a research group called the DHARMA Initiative, as you probably guessed by the looks of this place I was supposed to be in charge of telecommunications, sort of like an operator, sending transmissions to all the different stations and to the outside world, but there was a problem between the scientists and the people that already inhabited this island, they killed everyone, they came here and ruined the equipment, then threatened me, they told me that if I ever left this place they would kill me, after that, they took a couple of cows and I never saw them again" Angel listened closely to Mikhail's story and tried to make it fit on to Dr. Keyes's, he thought that maybe the reason that their replacements never arrived was because they too had been killed by the island's original inhabitants. Meanwhile Lock was looking at the rest of the station, he found a computer with a chess game running and begun playing.

"And how long a go was this?" Sayid seemed still not sure if he should believe the man's story, "sixteen years ago"

"And you've lived alone in this station, all this years without ever leaving it?" Mikhail nodded, "Then why was there a saddled horse outside your stable?"

Mikhail suddenly jumped at Sayid then changed his target to Chloe, he disarmed her then held her at gunpoint, "Drop your weapons! Drop'em!"

Sayid, Angel and Jake did as he said, suddenly Chloe slipped under his arm, and moved his hand, forcing him to shoot in to the ceiling, Sayid tackled him and Mikhail dropped the gun, Jake pinned Mikhail to the ground and angel took a gun up to his head, "I might look small, but I'm stronger than I look" Jake said as Mikhail tried to free himself.

"What happened?" Lock ran in to the room with his gun ready, "everything is under control, tie him up, there's another one around here somewhere!" Sayid said as he begun looking.

-------------------------------------

"I can see the gate, we're almost there!" Dawson yelled happily.

"BAAAAAAAAM!"

"BAAAAAAAAM!"

"Why is it that when thing's start to look good they always get worse?"

"Run!"

They all started running as the trees behind them begun shaking, "We're going too fast! The stretcher is falling apart!" Scott yelled but no one dared slow down, "Look! over there!" in front of them, a second truck was heading straight for them.

The truck did a quick U turn and stopped next to them, "Get on, quickly" Scott and Dawson raised Sawyer on to the back then climbed in with the others, "All set Aldo! Go! Go!" Ryan yelled at the driver just as the Tyrannosaurus Rex appeared through the trees behind them.

-----------------------------------

"We've looked everywhere! There's no one else!" Jake said as he looked for the third time inside a closet, "maybe not everywhere!" Sayid reached down for a carpet and lifted it, but there was nothing under it, "Guess I was being paranoid" Sayid said as he continued searching, "Maybe not!" Chloe grabbed a stone and threw it at a mirror, revealing reveling a hidden door, Sayid opened the door and revealed a woman hiding in a small room, "Hands up where I can see them!" Sayid said as he pulled the woman out of the room, "Now tell us, where do you have our friends?"

"Fools, if you knew that…"

"Mikhail!" the woman shouted, then began yelling in a foreign language, "Shut her up!" Sayid said as Jake tried to place a piece of cloth over her mouth, suddenly the woman kicked Jake and disarmed him, "Isabel! Don't!"

The woman grabbed the gun, shot at Mikhail then at herself. "No!"

"why did she do that?" Jake said puzzled, "they knew that we wanted them to lead us to their camp, that's why, they rather die than be seen as traitors"

"Well, it's a shame because we already have a way to find their camp!" Chloe said in a positive way, "How, that broken compass?"

"No, this!" she reached for her pocket and took out a folded up map of the area surrounding their camp and on a corner a picture of an octagon with a flame inside it, "This!" she pointed at the picture, "is us, and this" she pointed at a series of small buildings, "is them!"

--------------------------------

"Faster! It's right behind us!" Seth yelled to the man driving, "I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Wait! What are they doing? They're closing the gate!" Scott yelled, Ryan nodded, "they can't take the risk of that thing getting beyond the walls!"

"We're almost there!"

"So is the T-Rex!" Dawson added, the truck passed just as the gate was closing and they heard a loud roar as the dinosaur crashed on to the closed gate, "are we safe now?" Seth asked Ryan who only nodded.

"Well done Scott!" Ben walked towards them, "Now give me the plate!"

"Not so fast Ben! First show us that you really can get us out of here!" Scott raised his gun at Ben, "Well, I don't think that 's entirely up to you, right Ryan?"

Ryan nodded and handed the disk to Ben, "I should of known you'd…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself Scott, Ryan only did what I asked him to, but I'm a man of my word and I promised you that I would give you a way out of here and that's what I'm going to do!"

--------------------------

Clark woke up, he could still smell the smoke coming from the scorched grass, he got up and walked to the place where the boulder had been, and on the ground a stairway was leading down on to a dark hallway; he walked down the stairs until he came to a door and opened it slowly, he stepped inside and something suddenly hit him on the head, "Don't move!" a woman yelled and pointed a gun at him as a man tied him up, "What do you want from us?" the woman yelled.

"Who…who are you?" Clark asked with what little breath he had left from the blow, "We're the survivors of a plane crash! We're the survivors of Oceanic flight 815!"

"W…What?"

--------------------4-8-15-16-23-42----------------

Hope you're liking the story, please review.


	23. Fronties

Sorry I haven't been posting too frequently, right now I've been going back and forth from one house to another, (Lot's of family to visit during christmas) here are three special chapters for the new year!

-----------------4-8-15-16-23-42-------------

"Who…who are you?" Clark asked with what little breath he had left from the blow, "We're the survivors of a plane crash! We're the survivors of Oceanic flight 815!"

"W…What?"

---------------Flash back----------------

"Come on honey! We've already been through this; it's going to be just like the flight we took coming here!"

"Yeah, I know! But ever since Andrea died I've been terrified of flying, maybe I'll just take a bus!"

"Ha ha! Very funny Melinda, now hurry, we're going to miss our flight!" Melinda grabbed her suitcase, "Jim?" Jim looked back at her, "What is it?"

"I love you!"

-------------------------------------------

A man was talking angrily but secretively on a payphone, "Listen! There's no way anybody is going to believe me that the plane is going to crash! If anything, they'll think I'm a terrorist and that what I'm saying is a threat!"

"Well, at least then you would have stopped the plane from lifting off"

"Yeah, and what would I say to the authorities; that I red about the crash in tomorrows newspaper?"

"Well Gary, you said that the ticket you received was a round way ticket, maybe you're supposed to get in the plane?"

"I know, I thought off that, but what if the plane still falls? Hello? Chuck? Damn!" Gary slammed the phone and hung up.

--------------------------------

"Ticket and passport?"

"Here you go"

"Thank you very much, Mr. and Mrs.…" the woman looked at the names on the passports, "Davies"

"We're not married! He's my brother!" Tru said quickly while Harrison laughed out loud.

"I can't believe you convinced me to come here, I thought you said this would be a vacation"

"You're the one that wanted to come, I told you this was a congress about medicine in criminology"

"Well, I thought we would at least have some time to go to a beach or something"

-------------------------------------

A stewardess approached a little girl, "Hi Maia, I was told that you were flying alone?" the little girl nodded happily, "Yeah, I'm going to L.A. to meet my new mommy and daddy!"

"Well, my name is Cindy and if you get scared during the flight just press that button right there and I'll come here and see what I can do to help you feel better ok?" the little girl nodded and the stewardess walked away towards another passenger.

-------------------------------------

"Excuse me sir, I'm going to have to ask you to turn off your phone" a man looked up to see Cindy looking down at him, "Sure, sorry Grissom, gotta go!" he said as he hung up. "All done" Nick smiled to the stewardess.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later.

"Melinda! Melinda wake up!" Jim un-buckled his seat belt and then his wife's, "What…what happened?"

"The plane crashed! Try to get out of here, I'll check and see if there are any others survivors!" Jim walked through the diagonally inclined wreckage, "Hello? Can anybody hear me?"

"Cough, cough" Tru took off her seat belt, "are you injured miss?" Jim approached her, "No, I'm fine, I think" she said as she got up.

Melinda was getting out of her seat when she heard some one crying, "There's a little girl over here!" she yelled to Jim, "It's Ok! I got her!" Cindy yelled from the furthest part up front.

"Check everyone! Help me take all the injured people outside!" Jim yelled

"Do you see any…you know, people?" Jim whispered to Melinda, "No, I don't know why but there doesn't seem to be any ghosts here"

"Hey…hey Tru! Any one spoken to you? You know so you can stop all this" Harrison asked his sister who only shook her head.

---------------------------------------

"Ok, I've checked everyone and we're the only one' who survived, I tried opening the cockpit but the door was stuck, I knocked but there's no answer from the other side so there's no way to know the state of the pilot and copilot" Jim yelled so everyone could hear him, "We're going to be here for a while until a rescue team shows up so we should get to know each other until they do"

One by one they all said their names.

"Jim, my wife Melinda"

"Nick Strokes"

"Tru Davies, my brother Harrison"

"Ava Wilson"

"Gary, Gary Hobson"

"Cindy"

"Paige Edwards"

"Alexis Murphy, call me Lex" a young woman smiled

"Peter Petrelli"

"Maia" the little girl finished.

"Well, Twelve of us, that's not bad, I was afraid we'd be far less" Jim said as he began grabbing logs, "We should start a fire so the rescue teams can find us, Cindy! Could you take care of the girl, take her away from the…" he pointed at the wreckage full of dead bodies; Cindy nodded and walked away with the little girl.

----------------------------------

"It's getting dark" Nick walked up to Jim and Gary, "I don't think any one is coming"

"Sure they are, they just haven't found us yet" Jim said trying to be positive, "No they're not" Cindy barged in, "Six hours in flight we lost communications, procedure is to head to the nearest airport, we flew in another direction for two hours, the rescue teams are looking for us, they're just looking for us in the wrong place"

"why didn't you say anything?" Nick asked angrily, "I…I was hoping that with the smoke rescue would come, but it's been hours and still nothing, they're not coming"

"&·&·&·&·&$··&$·&·&$·"

"What was that?" Eva yelled as she got up, suddenly a tree flew out of the ground violently, "Run!" Jim yelled as he took Maia up in his arms and held on to Melinda's hand as they ran.

"·&·$&$·&·&$·/&$·/$//$&·"

"What is that thing?" Ava yelled, "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!" Paige yelled as she ran after her.

Cindy ran after Jim, Maia and Melinda, they stopped when they suddenly ran in to a cave, "We'll be safe here!" Jim yelled.

"$·&·&··&·&$·&··"

"It's…It's going away!" Cindy said as she sat down to catch her breath.

"What was that thing?" Harrison said as he, Nick and Tru found the cave, "That's what we'd like to know" Peter, Lex and Gary arrived at the cave from the opposite side, suddenly the bushes by the cave began rumbling, "What…what's that?" Tru said as Jim and Nick approached it, suddenly Ava ran out screaming, "What…what is this place?"

"Is everyone ok?" Jim said as he counted them, "Wait, where…where's Paige, the blonde girl" Everyone looked around, "She…she was right behind me" Ava turned towards the bushes where she had come out of, "Paige!" Jim started yelling, "Paige!" suddenly Lex stopped him, if that thing is still out there, you're going to lead it straight toward us"

"She's right" Nick added, don't worry, if she' out there, we'll find her tomorrow, with sunlight"

-----------------------------------------

"Paige! Paige!" Jim, Nick, and Harrison were out looking for Paige when they suddenly came on to a ridge, "Is that…?"

"Yeah, fraid so" Nick said sadly, "Poor girl must have run out of the jungle unable to see in the dark and fallen"

"And now we're eleven" Jim said glumly.

-----------------------------------------

It was night again, Nick woke up in the middle of the night when he heard a twig crack, "Who goes there?" he said jokingly thinking it was probably someone who had gotten up on a midnight nature call, suddenly something hit him on the head and he fell unconscious.

When he woke up again, the sun was rising, he looked around and saw everyone sleeping soundly, "Was it all a dream?" he whispered to himself, suddenly he realized, "The girl!" he screamed, waking everybody up, "Where's the girl, Maia!"

-----------------------------------------

"You mean somebody whacked you in the middle of the night and took her?" Ava said as Nick checked if he could find any footprints or clues in the "Crime scene"

"There are other people on the island, we're no longer safe here" Jim said then turned towards Nick who was placing several pieces of fruit in a backpack, "I'm going to find her, I think I can track down whoever took her!"

"No, we shouldn't split up!" Jim stopped him, "I know you feel responsible for what happened, but you're not, we'll all go!"

-----------------------------------------

Two days had passed and they had lost track of Maia and her kidnapper, "We don't know where we're going, we lost the trail a day ago and everyone is tired!" Jim stepped in front of Nick and stopped him, "We need to stop and rest!"

-----------------------------------------

"Cindy!" they took "Cindy!" Jim yelled when he woke up, "They took Gary too" Nick said as they all quickly packed up their camp and followed the trail left by the kidnapper.

------------------------------------------

"Look at this tracks, I don't think Gary was kidnapped, I think he was following the kidnapper" Nick said as he inspected the tracks.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Ava!" Jim yelled as they begun to run in the direction of the scream, "Ava! What is it Ava?"

Ava raised her hand and pointed up at a tree, on one of the highest branches, Gary was hanging from the neck by a rope, tied on his legs was another rope with a boulder tied to it, pulling Gary down and bending the branch.

"Who does that sort of thing?" she said crying.

-----------------------------------------

They had been walking in circles for many days, never settling down in one place and never venturing out in to the beach for to long, fearing that they would be revealed to their mysterious enemy.

----------------------------------

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Harrison quickly got up when he heard his sister scream, "Tru!" he began running towards her scream before any one else, "Tru!" he ran out on to a beach where the morning sun was beginning to rise, he turned around and saw a man dragging his tied up sister, "Tru!"

"The man turned around and saw Harrison, "You shouldn't have come!" Harrison charged at him, "And you shouldn't have bothered my sister!" they begun punching each other and rolling on the sand as Tru tried to untie herself, suddenly the man took out a knife and stabbed Harrison on the stomach, Harrison rolled down in pain and the man begun getting back up, suddenly Harrison grabbed a big stone and before the man could get up, he smashed it on the man's head, breaking his skull.

Tru finished untying herself and ran back towards her brother, "Harrison!" she cried when she saw him covered in blood, "Wake up!" she said when she saw him begin to loose consciousness, "Talk to me!" she hugged him and begun crying, "Talk to me!"

"I want to help you! I want to rewind!" she cried as the others reached her, "No! Don't…don't leave me!"

Jim looked back towards Melinda, asking her with a look if she could see Harrison's ghost, but Melinda only shook her head.

Nick walked towards the dead man that had caused them so much trouble, he took the knife from the man's hand and put in his pocket.

He checked the man's pockets and took out some matches, an octagon shaped plate engraved with the picture of a rose and a piece of paper, "What's that?" Jim walked up to him, "A list!"

"A list of what?" Ava stepped up to them, Nick got up and raised his voice, "I'll read it out loud, Maia, Cindy, Tru, Melinda, Jim, Nick, Peter, Ava, Gary and Harrison. There are marks next to Maia, Cindy, Tru, Jim and me"

"What does that mean? Those are the one's they want to take?" Melinda asked as she held her husband's hand, "Or the one's that they want alive" Ava added.

Nick looked up, "Lex!" everyone looked up to her, "Why?"

"What?" Lex said confused, "Why aren't you on the list?"

"May be they don't want me?" she said nervously, "The only way they could have known who we were was if someone told them, if someone gave them a list"

"What about Paige? She's not on it either!" Lex said nervously, "Lex died our first night here, before the list was made, and if someone made a list of the people they don't know, they'd have no need of including themselves on it now would they?"

"You…your crazy, why would I…?"

"Yes Lex, Why? Why are you doing this to us? Where you even on the plane?"

Lex began shaking nervously then suddenly calmed down, "No, I wasn't"

"What?" Ava said angrily, "What did you do to the people you took?" Jim walked towards her, "We gave them a better life!" she said calmly then suddenly ran in to the jungle.

Nick and Jim followed but were unable to keep up with her and returned to the beach, "We have to keep moving, we're not safe here!" Jim said, "No!" Tru yelled, "I won't leave him just like that, I…I can't"

Jim looked down at Tru, still holding tight to her brother, "We'll give him a proper funeral, then we'll leave" Jim said and Tru nodded.

--------------------------------------

They were walking through the jungle when they suddenly heard a bang, "Was that…?" Jim asked when suddenly they hear another Bang and Jim fell to the ground, "Gunshots! Run!" Nick helped Jim up and began running behind everyone.

---------------------------------------

"They hit him on the leg, nothing serious but he wont be able to walk, we'll have to look for a refuge to hide" Nick said as he removed the bullet from Jim's leg with a pair of tweezers from his CSI kit.

----------------------------------------

"Hey Nick!" Ava yelled and Nick and the others soon showed up, "I was looking for fruit and I found this" she pointed at a boulder in the middle of a clearing, "look familiar?"

Nick examined a small indent on the boulder then took out the metal plate he had found on the man's pocket, he placed it in the whole on the rock and the boulder split open, revealing a stairway leading down in to a dark hallway.

They followed it until they came to a door, they opened it slowly and entered a dark room, "I think I found something!" Peter yelled and the room became illuminated as he pulled a switch, suddenly there was a rumbling sound, "What's that?" Ava asked.

"The door! It's closing" Nick said calmly as he examined a painting on the wall, a white octagon with a rose painted in the center, "Guys, You won't believe what I found" Peter spoke from another room, everyone but Jim and Melinda walked there, "Food! Enough to last us for months!"

"That's not all" Nick picked up an object from a desk, "Now we can defend ourselves!" he turned around to reveal a gun on his hand and two more on top of the desk, "plenty of bullets too!"

-------------------------------

They were sitting calmly, preparing for dinner when the lights begun to turn on and off and then they were left completely in the dark, "Is it them?" Ava asked, "No, I think it's just electrical problems, if it were them the lights would have gone out in an instant.

--------------------------------

They spent a few days using some candles they had found for light until one day the lights suddenly turned back on.

-------------------------------

Melinda was treating Jim's wound when she suddenly saw something move inside a vent, she got up and removed the vent cover, inside she found a hidden camera, she quickly disconnected it then told the others about it.

------------------------------

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!" there was a loud explosion, "What was that?" Tru woke up, "It's them, they blew open the door!" Nick said as he grabbed his gun then handed the other two to Melinda and Peter.

"Turn off the lights!" he said to Tru who quickly did as she was told, "they waited for hours but nothing happened, "They're probably waiting for us to go out and see what happened"

"Hours later they heard steps, "Someone's coming" Nick whispered to the others, the door slowly opened and a man stepped in, Nick hit him in the head with the back of his gun and Melinda aimed at him "Don't move!"

Peter begun tying up the man while Melinda yelled again, "What do you want from us?"

"Who…who are you?" the man asked with what little breath he had left from the blow, "We're the survivors of a plane crash! We're the survivors of Oceanic flight 815!"

"W…What?"

------------4-8-15-16-23-42-------------

Please review.


	24. The Sub

I realized that you probably don't know where some of the characters from the last chaper are from, so here's a list.

Nick Strokes - CSI

Jim Clancy and Melinda Gordon - Ghost Whisper

Tru and Harrison Davies - Tru Calling

Gary Hobson - Early edition

Paige Edwards - House of wax (Paris Hilton)

Peter Petrelli - Heroes

Maia Skouris - the 4400

Cindy - Lost

Ava Wilson - Supernatural

Alexis "Lex" Murphy - Little girl in Jurassic Park ( In the story she's grown up)

------------4-8-15-16-23-42-------------------------

Previously:

"Someone's coming" Nick whispered to the others, the door slowly opened as Clark entered the dark room, Nick stepped behind him and hit him on the head with the back of his gun, "Don't move!" Melinda shouted as she aimed a gun at Clark.

Peter begun tying him up while Melinda yelled again, "What do you want from us?"

"Who…who are you?" Clark asked with what little breath he had left from the blow, "We're the survivors of a plane crash! We're the survivors of Oceanic flight 815!"

"W…What?"

--------------------------------------

"Don't act so surprised! You know who we are! You kidnapped us! Killed us! So tell us! Who are you? What do you want from us?" Nick yelled angrily, "Are there others out there? How many?" he continued.

"Listen! I'm not one of them!" Clark shouted, "I'm a survivor of the crash too! There are others too, some of us were in the fuselage! Others were in the tail section!"

"There are others survivors?" Ava said joyfully, "How many?"

"Around forty when we're all there, right now they have some of us kidnapped, there's a team out looking for them but we haven't been able to find them"

"WAIT! How do we now your telling the truth?" Peter stopped Melinda as she was getting close to Clark.

"I…I don't have a gun, why would I come here looking for you with out any protection!"

"Maybe to make your story more believable!" Nick said without lowering his gun, "Then how about if I take you to our camp, would you believe me then?"

"Could be a trap" Nick said calmly and still not lowering his gun, "Check his pockets!" Peter said and Nick started looking through Clarks stuff, "A wallet!" Nick said, as he opened it, "An ID…Clark Kent, Smallville, Kansas"

"Looks like he is telling the truth!" Nick said and begun untying him, "So there really are more survivors?"

"Sure are, but how do I Know you really are who you say you are?" Clark said nervously, "Here, I still have my receipt for the plane ticket" Nick took out a piece of paper from his pocket, "Can you take us to the other survivors in the morning? It's dangerous to roam the jungle at night"

------------------------------------

Marissa was walking down the beach when she heard someone walking up behind her, she turned around and saw the bushes on the edge of the beach move, "Who…Who's there?" suddenly Clark appeared out of the jungle followed by three men and three women, "Who…who are they?" she said as she quickly got up, thinking that they might have Clark at gun point.

"Don't worry, they're other survivors, they were in the front of the plane, "But Scott said that there were no survivors in the front" Julie cut in, by now people were beginning to crowd around them, "Scott found the cockpit the second day we were here! Remember the noises we heard our first night here? The monster in the jungle? They were running from it that night! They've been living locked up in a hatch like the one Lock found, that's why we didn't find them"

-------------------------------------

"If the map is right, their camp should be over that hill" Sayid pointed at a far away hill, "That is of course, assuming that the map is in scale"

"It's in scale" Lock smiled, "they've lived here for a long time, they now the place, I'm sure of it"

------------------------------------

Ben took Scott out in to a dock, "This!" he pointed at something at the far end of the dock, "Is your way out, a submarine; It's being loaded as we speak for your trip home"

"So that's it? Your letting us go? No catch?"

"Actually, there is a catch, but not because I'd like to but because there's no other choice" Scott forced a smile, "I knew it was to good to be true"

"Let me explain, the submarine can only carry up to four people, now the deal I made was with Juliet and she finished the deal with you, so Juliet and her daughter are going on that sub, including you that makes three, so…"

"So you want me to choose someone else, you know that when I get home I'm going to come back for everyone else don't you?"

"Yes, of course, I wouldn't expect anything less of you, but you see, the thing is that Sawyer is injured, so he's out of the question, he needs to stay here with our medic, and Kate, well Kate is a fugitive and she'd be arrested the second she set foot out of that submarine, but hey, it's your call"

Ben smiled and walked away.

-------------------------------------------

Bree was sitting in the corner of the room when the door slammed open, "Bring him in!" House shouted as a pair of men placed sawyer on a table, "What happened? She said as she looked at Sawyer unconscious, "He was injured, I already treated the wound, but there was an infection so he's going to have to be taking some medicine; the thing is, I'm to busy to be taking care of an unconscious redneck, so you get to play nurse for a while!" House threw a container with pills at Bree and she caught it in mid air, "Two every five hours" he said as turned around and walked away, "He hasn't taken them, so you should start now!"

--------------------------------------

Melinda was standing at the edge of the beach where the gentle waves caressed her feet, "How's the water?" Jim walked up to Melinda using a cane to support his weight, "They look so calm, we've been hiding like rats, keeping out of eyesight, never staying too long in one place, and they've practically made a town here, they have a kitchen were they keep their food, a waterfall they use as a shower, and they each have their own tent to sleep in"

"Yeah, they've been more or less safe here, hopefully we'll be too"

"Why do you think they wanted you?" Melinda turned around, "You were marked on the list, the people they were taking had marks on them"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter any more, right now we should be concentrating in getting off of this island"

------------------------------------

"What's that?" Chloe pointed at a row of pylons set in front of them, "they seem like some sort of wall" Sayid pointed out

Jake walked closer to one of them, "they are, Look at this, these are sonic disruptors, it's a sonic fence, it must be used to keep something out of their camp"

"A sonic what?" angel said as he begun to walk through it but Jake stopped him, "No! by the size of it, I'd say it could be deadly"

"How do you know all this?" Sayid asked curiously, he had always been the tech nerd on the island, "I…I got my memory back, I'm…I'm an NSA special agent, that's all I can tell you"

"So, special agent, can you disable it or something?" Chloe said sarcastically, "I think so" Jake walked to one of the Pylons and opened a black iron box and pretended to be working on it, meanwhile, his nanytes walked like crazy inside his head trying to deactivate it.

"It's done, but we have to cross quickly, it'll only last around five minutes, I'll go first to make sure it's safe" Jake walked slowly to the center of the Pylons, "It's done, hurry, get across"

-------------------------------------------

"This is where you'll stay till tomorrow" Ryan opened a door so Bruce, Dawson and Seth could enter, "So all this time you were one of them? You tricked us?" Dawson said angrily.

Ryan looked at them coldly, "It was the only way we could keep a close eye on you; make sure you were keeping your end of the bargain"

"What did you mean we'd stay here tomorrow?" Bruce said as he examined the place, "Tomorrow, before sunrise, Scott and one of your group will leave the island, the rest of you will be free, free to go back to your camp, then it'll be up to Scott to decide if he wants to come back to rescue you or not"

-------------------------------------------

"You mean you're really going to give them that sub?" Kate looked through a window and saw Ben arguing with another man, "Yes, I gave them my word, if I didn't…well, you know that I have to!"

"But they're group killed several of us; Bea, Jason and Ivan are still missing, Colleen didn't find any sign of them at the Hydra, and what about the silent alarm Mikhail activated, we still haven't heard from him or Isabel!"

"All the more reason for us to free them!"

----------------------------------------------

Bree was sitting on the ground with sawyer's head resting on her lap, "Come on, take this, it'll reduce the fever" But sawyer was unconscious, "Take them" she whispered in his ear as she placed the pills over his tongue and held a glass of water up to his mouth.

----------------------------------------------

"This is it!" Sayid whispered to his companions, "we have the element of surprise and the moonless night on our side, let's not waste them"

"I doubt they'll have them all in one place, we're going to have to split up and look for them" Lock said as he took out his gun.

---------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe he played us like that!" Dawson said angrily, "I told you, they must have brainwashed him or something!" Seth argued defending his friend, "Yeah well, that's not important anymore, Ben didn't lie, he's giving Scott a way out of the island, and we know that Scott is sure to come back for us right?" everyone nodded, "Then all that remains is to get back to camp and keep everyone alive until he does come back and rescues us all"

-----------------------------------------------

Sayid ran through gardens, stopping only to look into the houses and see if he found any of their group, he continued until he found a house with three young men inside, he approached the door and slowly opened it, "Sayid!" Dawson shouted happily, "what are you doing here?"

"We came to rescue you!" Sayid said as he signaled for them to leave, "No wait, you don't understand!"

Suddenly they heard a click, "That's right, he doesn't" Ryan placed a gun up to Sayid's back, "Drop the gun!"

---------------------------------------------------

Kate was sitting alone when suddenly the door opened and Chloe flew in to the room, "You have a new room mate!" House smiled then closed the door.

"Chloe! What happened? What are you doing here? I thought you escaped?" Chloe got up cleaning her self, "We did, supposedly, I'm here to rescue you"

-------------------------------------------------

Scott was sitting alone in a room, looking at a book, suddenly there was a whisper, "Scott?" he turned around and saw Jake and another man, "Jake? What are you doing here?"

"We came to rescue you" Jake smiled and put down his gun, "You shouldn't have come, quick, you have to get away before they find you here!"

"Scott? What are you talking about? Come with us, we can't just leave you her…"

"Drop your weapons!" a man entered the room through the back and another three through the front.

----------------------------------------------

"Your friends made a real scandal tonight!" Juliet smiled, "but Ben say's that the deal still stands and that he'll let your friends leave in the morning"

"Great, I was afraid that he'd use all this as an excuse" Scott smiled.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What was that?" they both ran towards the source of the explosion, "It's the dock!" Juliet yelled, when they arrived, Two men were escorting Lock at gun point, away from the burning remains of the submarine, "Lock! What…what did you do?" Scott walked towards him, "Why?" he stared at him, "Why?" suddenly he punched Lock and jumped over him, punching him harder and harder, "That was our way out John! That was our way out of here!" finally the two guards pulled him away from Lock, Scott stared angrily as the Two men dragged Lock away then turned around and saw Juliet, staring helplessly at the burning wreckage.

"I'm sorry that this happened" Ben spoke behind him, "Looks like your friend should have done his homework before blowing up the sub"

Scott turned around to face him, "Do you have another way off the island?" he stepped closer to Ben and raised his voice, "Is there another way off the island?"

"There's no other way Scott!" Juliet yelled behind him, "That was our only way out! We're all stuck here now!"

-----------------------------------------------

Lock was thrown in to a door less, window less room, after a while Ben entered, "You did a good job back there John"

"It better be worth it" Lock said as e stood up, "You said you'd take me to…"

"And I will John, but not yet, we're leaving tomorrow, this place is no good to us now that your friends now where we are"

----------4-8-15-16-23-42---------------

Please Review


	25. Hell Breaks Loose

Hope you're liking the story, and have a happy new year!"

---------------------4-8-15-16-23-42----------------------

Sam woke up in the middle of the night, he had been having trouble sleeping since he had gotten back to camp, ever since he had been bitten; he walked out of his tent and stared at the ocean, he walked down the beach until he felt something was wrong, he walked towards Piper's tent and entered, not really knowing why, inside he saw a man, looking down over Chris's crib, "You? You…you killed my mother!" Sam yelled, waking up Piper, he charged at the man but the man turned around, revealing his yellow eyed face, "The federal agent?"

"That's right Sammy boy, or would you prefer someone else?" the Deamon placed a hand over his face and suddenly morphed in to Billy, "Stay away from my baby!" Piper yelled and raised her hands, Billy suddenly exploded in to a cloud of dark smoke that flew out of the tent and in to the jungle, Sam turned around puzzled and looked at Piper, "How did you…?"

-------------------------------------

"Opening credits and commercial brake to make things more interesting"

-----------------------------------

"How did you…?"

"I…I don't know?" Piper lied, "I just shouted and the thing exploded"

"What was that thing? Did you know it? You were talking to it" Piper said as she grabbed Chris and checked on Wyatt.

"That thing…that thing killed my mother, my father and my fiancé!"

-----------------------------------

Morning came, Dean was eating a mango on the beach when Piper walked up to him, "So what exactly is it that you hunt?"

"Excuse me?" Dean said puzzled, "You know what I'm talking about, and I don't mean boars!"

"She knows, Dean!" Sam interrupted, "I told her last night!"

Dean threw away the mango, "What? Why did you…?"

"We saw it!" Sam said as he stepped next to Piper, "The thing that killed mom, the thing that killed Jess"

"You what? Where?"

"In my tent" Piper said angrily, "Doing something to my baby"

---------------------------------------

"Wake up! Wake up!" Kate opened her eyes and saw Chloe and Juliet staring down at her, "What happened?" she asked as she got up and rubbed her head, "They gassed us last night! They locked us in!" Chloe said angrily.

"What? You to" she said pointing at Juliet, "Yes, they found out that I was involved in your first escape plan, they've exiled me"

"why should we believe you?" Kate said as she looked outside on to the empty pathways, "Because they left, taking my daughter with them to god knows where and left me here, locked up with you!"

--------------------------------------

"What happened?" Dawson walked out of the house followed by Bruce, Seth and Sayid "Everyone's gone!"

"Looks like they left in a hurry!" Sayid said, pointing at all the open doors and broken things.

"Help!" a voice came from another building, "Did you guys hear that?" Seth said looking around, "It's coming from over there!" Sayid pointed out and ran towards the building.

"Somebody help!" Chloe Yelled, suddenly the door opened and Sayid, Dawson, Bruce and Seth ran in, "Are you ok?" Sayid said as he entered the room, "Chloe!" Dawson yelled then ran towards her, wrapped her in his arms and begun spinning her.

"You're ok!" Chloe cried, "I was afraid that they'd…"

"They didn't" he said as he put her down and kissed her.

"That's nice, but we have to find Scott and the others!" Kate said as she walked out of the room, "I know where they are!" Juliet spoke and everyone stared at her, "I know where they were being kept"

-------------------------------------------------

Nick walked up to Clark, "Who's in charge here? You seem to have a good community here, someone must be in charge"

"Yeah well, that would be Scott, but he's kidnapped right now so the job falls on Bree, she's also kidnapped so the other leaders are Sayid and Lock, but they're out looking for the people that were kidnapped, so right now, I'd say that the closest thing to a leader are either Rick O'Connell over there, or Carlos Solis"

-----------------------------------------------------

"So you hunt anything evil that you come across?" Piper asked, still not sure if she should confide in them or not, "Yeah, basically, if it kills innocent people, we kill it"

"Why are you so interested? We told you already, that thing won't be coming back!"

"Yeah, well I'm not sure, and if I'm going to protect my baby, I'm going to need all the help I can get"

--------------------------------------------------------

"Is this all of us? There was nobody else with you?" Scott asked Sayid, "Yeah, we're all, except for Lock, but Juliet said that they took him with them"

"Well, tough luck for Lock, we're leaving, we're going back to camp"

-------------------------------------------------------

That night Sam and Dean prepared a stakeout, Piper left the door open on her tent so they could see Chris's crib clearly, "This is useless, I'm telling you Sam, that thing is not coming back"

"Yeah, well like Piper said, we're not taking any chances; besides, I thought you'd be glad to be hunting again" Sam smiled, showing a pair of fangs, "Sorry, I forget" he said noticing his brother's unease.

"It's ok, It's just, well after what dad said before he…died, well…"

"Don't worry about it, I understand"

The hours passed by slowly as the brothers begun to dose off, suddenly Sam heard a familiar voice, "Hello Sammy boy, I wasn't expecting you to fall a sleep so soon, you've been getting soft"

"Dean! Dean! Wake up!" Sam yelled at the sight of the yellow eyed federal agent, "He can't hear you Sam" the Demon smiled, "What…what do you want?" Sam said as he got up, "Why don't we take a short walk down the beach?"

"You see Sammy, like I told you before; I have big plans for you, all of you"

"You mean everyone on the…" The Demon interrupted him, "Yes everyone on the island, you see this island is special, and getting you all here wasn't easy…"

"You crashed the plane?" the demon smiled, "Well, I did pull a few strings here and there to make things work out as I've planned them"

"So, why us? Why here?" Sam said angrily, "I must admit that a few of you weren't supposed to be here, others weren't supposed to survive" The Demon looked back to where Dean was still standing in the stakeout and laughed.

"You still haven't answered my question, what do you want from us?"

"Well, you see, I'm forming an army, and an army needs soldiers; you are those soldiers!" the Demon smiled, "We'll never…!"

"Yes you will Sam! That's why you're here, you're being trained, nearly everyone on this island has a special ability, from all sort's of origins, Psychics, Mutants, Witches, Lab accidents, heck! We even have our very own alien; of course, there are also the exceptions, ordinary humans like your brother, and it is your job, to get rid of those exceptions, that is your training"

"We'll never…"

"You'll never what? Kill each other? Have you forgotten the little incident with Billy? Face it Sam, You're all killers, you just don't know it yet! But you'll have to learn to accept it soon, or you won't make it to the finish line Sam!...Sam!...Wake up Sam!"

Sam opened his eyes and saw Dean, staring down at him, the sun was beginning to rise as the sky turned blue, "He was here!" Sam yelled, "He was here! I saw him!"

"Shh! Sam you'll wake everybody up, he wasn't here, I was up all night" Dean said as he tried to calm his brother down.

"Yes! He was! he spoke to me, in my dreams, he told me…he told me we were going to end up killing each other!"

-----------------------------------------------

Julie, Alexandra and Gaby were working on the garden, some of the tree's were growing fast and needed to be spaced further apart for an appropriate grow, "What's all this?" Melinda said as she approached the hard working women, "A fruit garden, we still have hopes of getting rescued, but we rather be prepared in case that never happens!" Julie said as she dug out one of the plants, "care to join? It's good therapy, specially since there are no shrinks around!" Gaby said happily.

"Thanks, but Jim, my husband's getting our tent up, I think I should go help him" Melinda begun walking away then suddenly returned, "Who's that? You know them?"

Everyone turned around and a smile formed on their face, "They're back!" they all yelled, "Scott and the others are back!"

Soon the whole camp was crowded around them, Scott and Sayid were carrying Sawyer, Bree and Kate close behind them; Dawson, walking hand in hand with Chloe, followed by Bruce, Jake, Seth and Angel and at the very end, Juliet remained quiet as everyone stared at her.

"Seth, where…where's Ryan?" Marissa said when she saw that there was no one behind Juliet, "He…he betrayed us, he and Lock left with the others, we don't know where"

-----------------------------------------------

"Everyone's back; lot's of new faces" Angel said as walked up to Dean and Sam, "more people not to trust" Sam said angrily, "what do you mean?"

"Don't mind him, he's just being paranoid!" Dean said quickly, trying to pretend that everything was alright

---------------------------------------------

Scott was sitting alone staring at a cross on the ground when Sayid walked up behind him and sat next to him, "We weren't able to bring back his body, this was the best we could do" Scott nodded as a tear ran down his cheek, "I'll leave, you probably want to be alone now" Sayid got up and begun walking away when Scott, talked, "It's Ok, he would have been glad to have died here" Sayid turned around, "What do you mean?"

"This is where our parent's died, where we were supposed to die if they hadn't placed us on their only parachute.

----------------------------------------------

"It's so strange, while we were captured, all I could think off was getting back here, now that I'm here, I keep asking my self, what now?" Bree said as she and Jim, their new paramedic, changed Sawyer's bandages, "Juliet said that the Sub was the only means off the island that they had, so apparently, we're stuck here"

She handed a set of clean bandages to Jim, "I have a an Idea, all of you are so used to the idea that you're safe here that you're in no hurry to get out of the island; I say that if there's no way out, we make our own"

"What are you planning?" Bree asked as Jim got up, "I'm going to build a raft, If we're able to hit a current, we'll be in trading waters in a couple of days, that way, a few of us can get out of here and rescue the others!"

--------------------------------------------

Juliet was walking through the jungle, looking for logs to use in her shelter when she heard someone whispering, "Have you taken the test yet?" Julie said secretively, "No!" Gaby answered angrily, "I told you, I don't need to take a pregnancy test because I'm not pregnant, I…I can't be!"

-------------------------------------------

"What are you planning Sam?" Dean said as he entered the tent and saw Sam sitting on a dark corner thinking, "You know that what that demon told you must have been to get you to distrust everyone"

"Yeah, but still, he said that most of the people here have special gifts, that we were special, I think it'd be better if we learned who of the other survivors have gifts; I have my visions, aside from the fact that I'm a vampire now, and so is Angel; Piper, when she saw the demon I think she exploded him somehow"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Lock is a Leprechaun!" Dean added sarcastically, only angering Sam, his eyes flared in a red blaze then returned to their normal color, "Listen Sam, you need to relax, you're starting to creep me out each time you do that" Dean said as he sat down next to his brother.

------------------------------------------

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle, I couldn't help but overhearing what you and Julie were talking about and…" Gaby turned around angrily, "So you don't only kill and kidnap, but you also spy on other people's conversations?"

"Listen to me Gabrielle, I know you don-t like me, and I don't blame you for hating me, but you need to know that the pregnancy test is a matter of life and death!"

Gaby was stunned by Juliet's serious expression, "What?"

"Pregnant woman die on this island! they get sick here, Piper's the exception because she was pregnant when she got here, but if you are pregnant, and if your baby was conceived on the island, then you're gonna die unless you leave the island!"

"What…no, you…you're lying!" Gaby tried to walk away but Juliet held her hand, "I wish I were"

---------------------------------------------

"Eat this" Bree smashed up some fruit and begun feeding it to sawyer, "wait till you wake up and find out that I had to spoon feed you like a baby" She said laughing as she placed the spoon on sawyer's mouth.

-----------------------------------------------

Dean was walking down the beach when he passed by Scott's tent and heard him and rogue talking, "What did you want to talk to me about?" Rogue asked as she sat down, "It's about our powers, you need to be careful around Charlie, while I was away, there was a moment when I was about to be killed by a raptor, just then, my powers came back for a few seconds, barely saving me, luckily no one saw me, just thought you should know, so you can be careful" Rogue walked out of the tent and Dean continued as if he were just passing by.

------------------------------

Jake and Charlie were playing poker for a shampoo bottle when suddenly, "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Who was that?" Scott shouted as he ran past them towards the source of the scream, "It came from the garden!" Sayid shouted.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Sam and Dean arrived at the garden where everyone was crowded around Ava, "I…I was passing by when I…I saw her…Why? Are they doing this again?"

"Juliet!" Scott yelled as he walked angrily toward her, "Why? Why did Ben do that!"

"That…that wasn't Ben, that wasn't one of us! That's just sadistic!"

Sam finally managed to step through all the people and finally saw what they were all staring at.

On a tree, at the far end of the garden, Alexandra Munday had been hanged from her legs to the tree top, a boulder tied to a rope was hanging from her neck while two more ropes went from her arms, over the branches of two trees at her sides, and dangling from them, another pair of boulders, keeping her in the shape of an upside down cross.

Dean ran to his brother's side, "Sam! What happened?"

"It's already starting"

---------------------4-8-15-16-23-42------------------

please review and have a happy new year!


	26. Picture Perfect

Hope you're liking the story, cause it's about to get a lot more interesting, I'd like to thank hac92 for the tip on Locke's name, I'll be correcting that on previous chapters soon, hope you like the story and please review.

-------------------4-8-15-16-23-42------------------

"Juliet! I need you to be sure, did Ben, or any of the Others do this?"

"No! I told you, Ben may be a lot of things, but he would never order something like that!"

Rick entered the Tent where Scott, Nick and Sayid were talking to Juliet, "Why should we believe her, she's one of them! She could have been the one that did it!"

"We'll take care of this Rick! You go outside and watch your son, it's not safe anymore!"

"Listen Juliet, we need to be sure that Ben didn't order this, because if he didn't, then there are only two options, either there's someone else on the island, or someone from our own camp did it, now tell me again, do you think that Ben would of done something like this?"

"No"

Scott turned around to face Nick, "You're a CSI, I know that there's not much you can do here, but do you think maybe you can find something to help us solve this?"

Nick looked at Juliet who really did look distressed, "I can try, but I doubt that anything I can find will be of much use" he turned around and exited the tent.

"Listen Scott, are you sure we should trust them? They just arrived here, maybe it was one of them?"

"Or maybe someone's trying to turn us against each other!" Scott yelled, "And I'm not going to let that happen!"

"You can trust them!" Juliet interrupted, "Like I told Scott, we had files on all of you, and No, they were not with us; yes, they were on the plane and please, look at who they are, a paramedic, an antics shop owner, a crime scene investigator, a male nurse, and a secretary, the only one with a creepy job is the girl that worked in the morgue, and she's clean, I red her file, compared to some of you, these people are saints"

Sayid stared at her knowing that he was one of the people she was referring to, "You're not helping your case!"

"Sure, blame the fertility doctor" Juliet Scuffed, "A fertility doctor that kidnapped and killed several of our people!" Sayid shouted.

"No! a fertility doctor that was left behind and had her daughter taken away from her for helping out you people!" Juliet shouted and begun to cry.

--------------------------------------------------

"We can't just leave her up there!" Bree said when Nick asked her to move away, "I know, we can't, but we'll have to, at least until I'm done looking at the crime scene!"

Nick approached Alexandra and examined her surroundings, after a while he called for Rick, "Help me get her down, try not to disturb the crime scene to much!"

Once down, he begun to examine her body, checking the places were the rope surrounded her.

After three hours Scott and Sayid walked up to him, "have you found anything?"

"Well, she was attacked first, she was bruised which suggest that she fought to defend herself but was unable to fight off her attacker, she had a bruise in the head, the attacker must have hit her and left her unconscious, he then tied her upside down on the tree, tied the boulders to her hands, and lastly, placed the final rope around her neck"

"Anything to help us know who did this?" Scott said as he looked at the deiced woman, "Yes, and no" Nick said as he scratched the back of his head, "Whoever did this enjoyed it, he enjoyed making her suffer, this wasn't personal, it could be to send a message, and it must have been premeditated, but one thing's for sure; whoever did it, mostly did it for the fun of it, and had great strength to be able to lift those boulders"

"Thanks for your help, we'll see what we can do from here" Scott and Sayid begun to walk away, "There's one more thing!" Nick stopped them, "While we were moving around on the island, one of us was killed in a similar way, he was tied to the tree by the neck and a boulder hanged from his legs"

"So you're saying that maybe…"

"I'm saying that it could be anything, maybe one of us is the killer, maybe it was one of the others, that's who we thought the other killer was, maybe there's some one else that followed us from that part of the jungle to here, or could just be coincidence; just thought you should know"

"Yeah well, thanks"

---------------------------------

Dean sat down next to Sam in front of their tent, "listen, I think you're right about the hole gifted people on the island thing, I walked past Scott's tent this morning, and I heard him and Rogue saying something about their powers and how they should be careful with them"

"So that makes at least five of us now" Sam said as he raised one of his hands and showed his fingers, "great, here she comes again!" Dean said as Piper walked up to them, "All right, how about we stop pretending for a while and tell the whole truth, you guy's said you hunted demons, the other night a demon appeared in my tent and tried to do something to my baby, and now that happened to Alexandra; you guy's know something and you're not telling, cause that thing, sure looked demonic to me; now talk!"

Dean was about to answer her back angrily when Sam intervened, "listen Piper, we know as much as you do, and we promise we'll do all we can to protect you and your sons, but you have to trust us and let us do our own thing"

--------------------------------------

Night came and everyone took to the refuge of their tents at the first sign of darkness, with all the men set in shifts around the camp to keep guard.

Juliet walked in to Gaby's tent where Gaby was sitting alone looking at a small white tube, "So you decided to take my advice?"

"Yeah, like they say, better be safe than sorry" Gaby said trying to force a smile, "What's wrong? Was it…?"

"No!" Gaby said quickly, "I don't know yet"

"Then what's the problem?" Juliet said sitting down next to her, "The problem is that I don't know what I want; I mean, I want to get pregnant, I really do, but after what you said, I…I'm scared"

"Well honey, what's done is done, so now all you can do is wait and see"

"It's time!" Gaby said as she took the tube up to eye sight where they could both see it, "So, how do you feel?" Juliet said trying to make her feel better, "I…I don't know"

"Was it what you were expecting? What you wanted?" Gaby stared at the tube for several seconds, "I…I think it was; it was!" Gaby lifted her arms and hugged Juliet, "I'm…I'm pregnant!"

---------------------------------

Next morning Carlos walked up to Jim and Rick who were working on a raft, "Jim, I want to help, I'll help if you take us with you!" Carlos said as he looked at Jim straight in the eyes, "I just found out my wife is pregnant, I can't have her stay here any longer, specially after what happened to Piper and what happened yesterday!"

"Sure, the raft is big enough for six people, with the two of you, we're all full"

"Who else is coming?"

"Me and my wife, Rick and his Son, and now, you two"

---------------------------------

"So, What do we do now?" Sayid asked, Scott as they walked down the beach, "The same we've been doing so far, keep watch, don't venture out in to the jungle alone and unarmed, and most importantly, try to keep everyone calm until this is solved!"

"At least Jim's project is getting plenty of volunteers now"

"Project? What project?" Sayid pointed at a far end of the beach where several men were working hard and cutting down trees, "They're building a raft, they hope that if they hit a current it will take them to a trading route"

"Well, whatever keeps them busy; The more they do, the less time they have to worry about this!"

----------------------------------

"Hey Rick! Pass me those ropes!" Jim yelled as he and Carlos wrapped another set of cords around several pieces of lumber, "Are you sure this'll hold?" Rick passed him the rope and continued hacking at a tree with an axe.

"I'm not sure of anything; none of us have ever done anything similar, that's why we have to try and make it as stable as we can!"

----------------------------------------

Sam and Dean were sitting in front of their tent, noticing how much they didn't know about their fellow survivors, how they had once been distrustful of them and then slowly begun accepting them as part of their new life; the thought of telling them about what they really did in the outside world crossing their mind every once in a while; and now they looked at all of them as potential enemies, capable of killing without even flinching at the thought.

"You said Alex Summers had marks on his throat, that it looked like a vampire had bitten him, that's why you thought it had been me; Do you think maybe Angel was the one that…?"

"No, I asked Lock, Angel was with him the whole time; it wasn't him, it was those mutant vegetables"

"Do you think maybe we should go back there? Look for any clues as to what those things were?"

"Nah, whatever those things were, they're dead; or at least stuck on that island; We should concentrate on what's happening here; Oh! By the way, check out what I found!"

Dean reached in to his pocket and took out a pair of ruby red sunglasses, "Neat huh? I found them on the other's island!"

-------------------------------------------

Sayid was busy talking with Scott when Jim walked up to them, "Sayid! Id like to ask you a favor; you have plenty of electronic material you took from the other stations right?"

"What do you need?" Sayid nodded, "If we do make it out in to trade waters, it'd be helpful if we had a transmitter, to quicken the rescue"

"I have one, but we do nit have any batteries, right now it's useless" Sayid said as he searched through his backpack, "Sayid? Didn't you say that you found another station, when you were looking for us?"

"Yes, we did!" Sayid nodded, "How long do you think it will take us to get there and back?"

"If we leave now, we'll be back by tomorrow morning" Scott looked out at the raft, "You're going pretty fast, how long do you think it'll be till you're finished?

"Well, we have almost the whole camp helping us now, at the rate we're going I'd say that the day after tomorrow by mid day"

------------------------------------

Sam was walking down the beach, he had been thinking for a long time and decided that it was only fair that he told Piper the truth, he walked up to her tent and called for her, "Piper, I need to talk to you!" Piper immediately ran out of her tent with Chris in her hands, "What is it? Is it about you know what?" she asked pointing at the crib.

"Piper, the other night, when my brother and I were keeping watch I…"

"Do you hear something?" Piper interrupted.

--------------------------------

Scott and Sayid were leaving towards the flame when Kat caught up with them, "Wait! Scott!" she stopped them before they left camp, "Look!"

They all looked up at the sky, covering the sun from their view with their hands, "Is that?"

Everyone immediately dropped what they were doing and begun yelling and shouting down the beach, above them, the could here the loud noise made by a helicopter, "We're here! Save us! Help!" everyone yelled joyfully, signaling at the helicopter above them.

Suddenly the noise begun to slow down, the stop and start again, until finally it completely stopped, "Something is wrong!" Scott shouted, at last the chopper became visible as it flew straight at them, "It's crashing!" Kate shouted, "Everybody run!" Scott yelled as they all ran back towards their tents.

The helicopter exploded as it crashed in the shore where land meets sea, "Sayid! Nick! Help me look for survivors!" Scott shouted as they ran towards the burning wreckage.

"Scott! Look!" Sayid pointed up, a parachute had opened and was falling quickly, "It opened to close to the ground! It won't open in time!" the parachute landed on a tree over one of the tents, "Quick! Get that person down!" Scott yelled, Jim and Rick quickly climbed up the tree, and begun cutting the pilot loose, "It's a woman!" Rick yelled, "She's unconscious!"

Once they brought her down, Jim proceeded to take care of her wounds, "A branch pierced through her right leg, other than that, just scratches, nothing serious"

"Good, keep her in a tent, call me when she wakes up, we're going to have to leave the trip for another occasion Sayid"

"Scott! I looked through her stuff, tried to find out who she was, she had this with her"

Sayid grabbed an object from the woman's back pack and showed it to Scott, "a satellite phone, it could be the answer to getting us rescued, but then I also found this" he placed his hand inside the backpack again and took out a photograph and handed it to Scott who stared at it then yelled, "Bring him in here!"

-----------------------------------------------

"Do you know her?" Scott asked as Clark walked in to the tent, "What?" Clark asked puzzled, "She had this!" Scott handed him the photograph; a photograph of him and Lana standing next to the Talon, "How did she get this picture?" Clark asked, "Then you don't know her?"

"No"

-------------------------------------------

Night came and everyone headed of to their tents, tonight Sam, Dean and Angel had volunteered to keep watch around camp, they sat down next to a fire each, spread along the edge of camp looking out in to the forest.

"Hello Sam" a familiar voice called out behind him, it was the voice of the Federal Agent, Sam turned around quickly but there was no one behind him, when he faced the jungle again, Chris walked out from behind a bush, his eyes glowing yellow in the darkness, "Happy to see me?"

"Were you the one who killed Alexandra?" Sam shouted but the demon only smiled, "I'd like to take the credit for such an ingenious murder; but I'm afraid that no, it wasn't me, but I do know who did it; it was one of the gifted soldiers I told you about, looks like the competition has already started, better be careful, cause here, it's either kill or be killed"

"I won't get you get away with this!" Sam shouted angrily, "dear boy, this is just the beginning, things are about to get a hell of a lot worse"

Suddenly he was somewhere else, there was a large iron door before him, "What are we doing here?" Sam turned around and saw Jake talking to Dean, but only Jakes words were audible, "Maybe I can open it" Jake walked up to the door, suddenly the door opened and two people entered; Angel and Sam, he was staring at himself, suddenly the other Sam turned around and looked him in the eye.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Sam and everyone else woke up at Ava's scream, "What happened? What's wrong?" Sayid ran to her side, "The others! They went that way! They were carrying someone!"

"My Son! They took my son!" Rick shouted from another side of camp, "They took Chris and Wyatt too!" Piper yelled

Rick quickly grabbed a log out of one of the fires to use as a torch and ran out in to the jungle followed by Nick, Jim and Sayid.

Scott looked at the tracks in the sand where the others had entered their camp, "Sam! You were supposed to be keeping watch!" he walked angrily towards Sam and without any warning punched Sam, throwing him flat on his back against the ground, Dean quickly walked out of the crowd and raised his fist, "Hey! Don't you…!"

"No!" Sam yelled, "No, he's right, I…I dozed off, I…I'm sorry"

----------------------------------------

"Scott! We lost their trail! They know how to hide their tracks" Sayid said as he walked up to Scott, "We'll prepare another search team, first I need to speak to Juliet!"

Suddenly Kate ran up to them, "Scott! She's a wake Scott!"

---------------------------------------

"Who are you?" Scott asked as he entered the tent, the woman stared at him for a moment then gave up, "Naomi, my name is Naomi!" Suddenly Clark barged in to the tent, "The picture! Where did you get this picture!"

The woman sat up and started shouting, "It's you! I can't believe it's actually you!"

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked as he calmed her down, "Why are you here!"

"You!" Naomi looked at Clark, "You seem to have some really powerful friends; a man spent what I would call an extreme fortune to find you; if you're all here with him, you must be survivors of the plane crash!"

"You mean you were looking for us? You're part of a rescue team?" Sayid asked joyfully, "Well, actually we were just looking for him, but it's not like we're gonna leave you all on this island; congratulations, looks like you've all just been rescued!"

"Rescued? How?"

"Well, you have my satellite phone, and there's a boat out looking for us a few miles south of this island!"

"There's a boat! Charlie yelled as he showed his head through the door, "There's a boat!" he yelled to the people that were crowding outside of the tent and they all begun cheering.

"Wait! Who paid for the rescue? Who was looking for me?" Clark asked desperately, "Well, only your mum, girlfriend Lana and a multibillionaire by the name of Lionel Luthor!"

Clark sighed after hearing Lionel's name, he still didn't trust him completely, but he had kept his secret for a long time now, and he said that he had been contacted by Jor-El so at least it was better that it had been him and not Lex.

Scott turned around and walked out of the tent, "Don't celebrate just yet! Not until we find the kids!"

---------------4-8-15-16-23-42----------

please review : )


	27. Through the Looking Glass

Sorry if this next chapter seems sort of familiar in some things, It'll defenetlly remind you of the LOST season 3 finale, but not exactly alike.

---------------4-8-15-16-23-42-----------

"Did you know about this?" Scott yelled at Juliet, "Did you know they would come for the kids?"

"No!" Juliet answered, "Tell me the truth! I vouched for you, we allowed you to stay with us, and after you came here, a woman died and three kids were taken from their parents, so I need you to be completely honest, did you or did or did you not know that Ben would take the kids?"

"I've told you already! No!" Juliet cried, "But I know one thing, Gaby is next!"

------------------------------------

"So? What do you think?" Scott asked Sayid as they exited the tent, "I think she's telling the truth, and if Gaby is pregnant, she's right, she is next!"

"Scott!" Juliet walked out of the tent behind them, "the satellite phone! It won't work! It won't get any signal!"

------------------------------------

"She's right, I don't know why, but we don't seem to be getting any signal!" Naomi turned off the phone and placed it inside her backpack, Scott turned to Juliet who smiled at him in a told you so kind of way, "how did you know?"

"Ben, he set some sort of communications jamming system, I'm not sure how it works, but I know where it is"

"and where is it?" Sayid asked, "In another station, a few miles south of here, underwater; the only way in was with the sub that Locke exploded, or with diving suits, which we don't have"

"I'll go!" Charlie said as he revealed that he had been spying through the door, "You may not know it, but I'm an excellent swimmer, I was Champion in my…"

"I'll go too!" Clark interrupted, "fine, Juliet will take you there, meanwhile I'll prepare a team to look for the kids"

"No!" Juliet interrupted, "My daughter was taken from me too! I'm coming with you!"

"Listen Juliet, I promise…"

"No Scott, It's all right" Clark turned to look at Juliet, "Just tell us how to find it, we'll take care of the rest"

----------------------------------------

"Charlie? Where are you going?" Rogue asked as she followed him down the beach, "I'm going to get us rescued!"

"I'll go with you!" Charlie quickly turned around and stopped her, "No! It's dangerous!"

"And that's going to convince me to let you go alone?"

Charlie sighed and smiled, "Listen, there's something about me you should know, before we crashed, I was a junkie, I was a loser and a coward, but now, now I'm going to try and be the hero, and you know why? Because I have someone to save; I'm only doing this because I want to make sure that we're rescued; that you're rescued, I love you!"

Rogue begun to cry and jumped on to Charlie's arms, "besides, Clark is coming with me" he said, trying to make her feel better.

----------------------------------------

"So it'll be just us nine then?" Scott asked looking at those around him, Sayid, Rick, Nick, Peter, Bruce, Kate, Bree and Juliet. "Then, I guess it's time to go"

"Wait there's something I have to do first" Scott walked up to Jim, "Jim, I want you and Carlos to continue building the raft, just in case" he whispered, "Why? Do you think that maybe…?"

"Just in case" he whispered again then walked in to the jungle with the rest of the group.

---------------------------------------

"Where are you going?" Dean asked as he followed Sam down the beach, "I…I don't know, but there's this place that I have to go to, I don't know why, but I have to; I saw it in a dream, I think it's another one of those station things, there was one of those logos on it, the DHARMA Initiative logo, it had a strange picture on it, I'm not sure what it was, but whatever it is, I have to go there!"

Dean stepped in front of him and stopped him, "Then I'm coming with you!"

"Of course you are, but we need two more!" Sam said as he continued walking. "Who?"

"You go get Angel, I'll go convince Jake"

"No! I'll get Jake, I know him, I spent time with him while you were out with your pal Locke.

-------------------------------------

Marissa walked in to the tent where Naomi was resting, "Charlie and Clark are about to get us rescued, but the phone still won't be of much use"

"Why do you say that?" Naomi sat up, "Because, we've tried it before, there won't be a strong enough signal here on the beach, we have to go to higher ground to use it"

"So you're suggesting we leave for higher ground now?"

"well, the sooner we make the call, the sooner we get rescued right?" Marissa said as she reached for the phone, but Naomi grabbed it before she could, "Oh no, my phone, if you want to go to higher ground to use it, then I'm coming with you"

-------------------------------------

"Juliet said that we should walk until we see a cable in the sand, leading from the jungle to the sea" Clark said as he and Charlie walked down a beach, "What if it's buried in the sand?"

"It might be, but Juliet said we should look for it at the edge of the jungle, that it should be visible there!"

----------------------------------

Jake was gutting a fish when Dean walked up to him, "Jake! My brother and I were thinking of taking a little walk through the jungle, kind of like a farewell since we're getting rescued, wanna come?"

Jake looked at him then continued gutting the fish, "I guess your mad" Dean sat down next to him, "I know that after what happened to my brother I sort of stopped talking to you, and I wasn't there to help out when you had amnesia, and I'd like to apologize for that, I guess I was just too worried about Sam, he's my little bro, but I never should have stopped acting like your friend, that's why I'm inviting you now, after we get rescued, who knows if anyone on this island will ever see each other again, we'll all just fade back in to our old routines so I'd like to at least have one last walk through the jungle with you, come on, what do you say? For old times sake?" Dean held out his hand

Jake stabbed the knife in to a wooden board and shook Dean's hand, "For old times sake"

----------------------------------

"So what do you say Juliet? You know Ben and the island better than we do, where could he have gone?"

"I don't know exactly where, but I think I might have an Idea"

"an Idea?" Sayid asked, "Yes, you see, I was brought here by Ben a few years ago, to try and find out why pregnant women die on this island, I never found out why, but in my time here I learned a few things about the DHARMA Initiative, supposedly they were here, doing research on how to stop the end of the world, but there were a group of people already living on this island that didn't want Dharma here, so they begun attacking the scientists, soon they became known as the hostiles"

Bruce's eyes widened at the mention of that word, he had heard it before in the video on the fossil station.

"The Hostiles continuously attacked the DHARMA scientists in their bunkers; the bunkers where Ben left us behind; I heard that Ben had been here with the Dharma people, as had many other of us, of the people you "The Others" apparently they betrayed the DHARMA folk and joined up with the Hostiles, well the interesting part is that whenever the hostiles attacked the bunkers, they always came from the Northern part of the island"

"So North we go!" Scott said as he resumed walking.

----------------------------------

"So why are a bunch of kids so interested in going to make that call?" Naomi asked as she walked using the walking stick Dawson had once used, she looked up and saw the young faces around her, Dawson, Seth and Marissa all stared at her then continued walking, "Well, after all we've been through, we guess that we've forgotten that we're among the youngest of the group, we've all practically spent the last few months just running for our lives" Dawson said as he led the way.

-----------------------------

"Hey Clark, look!" Clark ran over to a place where Charlie was kneeling, "Think this is it?" Charlie asked as they begun to pull a cable out of the sand, "Yeah! This…this must be it!"

Clark looked out in to the open sea, "Now how do we get to the station?"

--------------------------

"So where are we going?" Jake asked as the four of them walked through the jungle, "just for a walk" Dean said as they all followed Sam, "I'd like to think that everything you said was true, but I know that's not the only reason you asked me to come"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked nervously, "You were eager to have me come, and you wouldn't have taken a no for an answer, besides, we're all following Sam so I assume he knows where we are going"

"Well, not really" Sam spoke from the front, "The truth is, we're following a dream I had, the four of us were in that dream, we found a hatch, another one of those stations and I'm pretty sure that it wasn't a regular dream, it was a vision"

"And you get this visions often?" Jake asked not sure if he should believe them, "not often, but yeah, I do get them every once in a while"

"So you do know where we're going?"

"No, but I have this strange feeling that I have to go this way"

-----------------------------------

"nice way to improvise!" Charlie yelled as he and Clark swam holding on to a log while grabbing hold of the cable, "how far away do you think the station is?"

"Ow!" Charlie flinched, "What is it?" Clark asked, "I think we found it!" Charlie stopped swimming and stood up, the water reaching him below the waist, he looked down and saw that they were standing on smooth metal surface, "We're standing in top of it!"

------------------------------------

"Dawson! Stop!" a voice called out from behind them as they crossed a clearing, "Ryan? How did you…?"

"You can't make that call!" Ryan shouted, "You betrayed us! You tricked us in to trusting you then you handed us to Ben!" Dawson ran up to him and punched him in the face, dropping him to the ground, "I told you! I'm not who you think I am!"

"Yes you are!" Marissa yelled, "They did something to you! They brainwashed you!" Seth yelled.

"He's not!" another voice yelled from behind them, a man walked out of the jungle, "No! Tom don't…!"

"This is your friend!" Tom pulled out a man with a sack on his face then removed the sack, revealing a second Ryan tied up and gagged, "But how?" Marissa yelled.

"I told you!" the untied Ryan said as he got up, "I'm not Ryan, my name is Tim, Tim Murphy, the resemblance is amazing aint it" suddenly Tim gave Dawson a right hook in the stomach, "Like my acting?"

"Enough!" Tom shouted, "We'll free your friend, if you give us the phone!"

"Never!" Dawson got up and charged at Tim, throwing him to the ground and begun punching him, "Stop!" The man yelled, "Stop! or I'll kill the kid!" the man held a knife up to Ryan's neck.

"No! you wont!" suddenly there was a gunshot and the man fell, revealing Sawyer, standing behind them with a smoking gun, "Now, let's make that call! You Ok kid?" he asked looking towards Dawson who was getting up after punching Tim several times in the face.

"Seth! Untie Ryan and help me tie up this guy, we're taking him with us, I want him to be there when we make the call and get rescued"

---------------------------

"What will we do when we reach the northern beach?" Kate asked as they followed Scott,

"SHHH!" Sayid hushed them, "Listen!" he whispered, "We're being followed!" they all raised their weapons, expecting someone to appear behind the bushes at any time.

Suddenly the bushes behind them begun to move, "Oh! Hi guys!" Chloe stepped out and smiled, "Chloe! What are you doing here? This is dangerous!"

"More dangerous than escaping their camp? Than going after them to rescue you?"

"this is irrelevant, she's here, it's to late, it'll be dark soon, we can't send her back now, she's coming" Sayid said as he turned around and continued walking.

----------------------------------

"Ok, Juliet said that there was a moon pool in the bottom, we'll get in through there, you ready?" Charlie turned around to face Clark, "Ready as I'll ever be!"

They both Dove in to the salty sea water and begun to swim towards the bottom of the station, Charlie was faster at swimming, he reached the bottom first and swam under the station, he turned around and saw Clark swimming back up unable to hold his breath, he continued until he reached the moon pool, he swam up to the interior, gasping for air, he climbed out of the water and begun laughing with joy, suddenly two women ran out of a door, shouting at him, the next thing he knew he had two rifles aimed at his head.

"Who are you?" a blonde woman asked as the other tied him up to a chair, "Me? I'm a rock star? How about you?"

"Don't joke!" the second woman punched him, "Who's joking?" Charlie smiled, "Answer us! Who are you? How did you find out about this place?"

"Your friend Juliet told us about it, she also told us about the communications jamming thingy you guys have down here, that's what I'm here for, to set it off!"

"And why are you so sure about that?" the blonde one asked as she sat down next to him, "Because I have someone to save, and I'm not going to give up until that thing is shut off!"

"We have to call Ben" the second woman said as she walked in to a room, "No! Ben said…"

"Ben's rules don't apply this time, Bonnie!" the woman grabbed a radio and begun to talk through it, Bonnie looked back at Charlie who smiled at her, "She's right Bunny! You should call Ben" Bonnie turned around with anger and joined the other woman with the radio.

Suddenly Clark swam out of the moon pool, "Hide! Hide!" Charlie whispered, Clark quickly got out of the water and hid inside a locker.

"Who are you talking to?" Bonnie shouted as Charlie begun to sing, "You all every body! You all everybody! Acting like the…"

"Shut up!" Bonnie punched him in the face then went back to the radio.

---------------------

"Ben!...Come in Ben!" Ben picked up his radio, "Greta? Why are you breaking radio silence? I told you to…"

"There's an incident! Someone's down here?"

"What? Who?"

"Hey tell him Charlie says hi!" Charlie smiled from the other room, "He says his name's Charlie!"

"How did he…?

"Juliet told them!"

----------------------

"What are we doing here?" Jake asked angrily, "We should at least be looking for the kids, this is all just a waste of ti…!"

"This is it!" Sam yelled, "This is the place I saw in my dream!" he said as they walked up to the door, "The door's rusted, I doubt we'll be able to open it" Dean said as he examined the door, "Wait! Maybe I can open it!" Jake said as he grabbed a hold of the handle, "Why would you be able to…?" Dean stared with his mouth wide open as Jake pulled on the handle of the big door and forced it open.

"You…you're one of us!" Sam said, amazed at the way he had easily opened the big rusted old door.

"yes he is!" everyone turned around and saw a man with an eye patch, a woman in a red trench coat and a white haired woman, "Mikhail and Isabel? I thought you were…?"

"Dead?" Isabel walked up to them, "what? You never heard of bullet proof vests?"

"and who are you?" Jake said, looking at the woman in the red trench coat, "Just call me, Miss. Sandiego!" the woman smiled.

----------------------------

"I got here as soon as I could!" House said as he climbed out of the moon pool, "Ben contacted me and told me everything, Lucky I was close by!"

"So what do we do now?" Greta said as she sat down next to Charlie

"Follow orders!" House suddenly took out a gun and shot Greta, "What?" Bonnie asked then realized what was happening and begun to run, House aimed at her and shot, hitting her on her leg, causing her to fall, he walked up to her and as he was about to shoot the finishing blow, Clark jumped out of the locker with a harpoon gun, he shot the harpoon trespassing Dr. House, he quickly grabbed House's gun and aimed it at Bonnie.

"No wait!" she shouted, "You need me! You need me to shut that thing off, I know the password!"

"Password?" Charlie asked, still tied up to the chair, "Yeah, you need a password to turn it off" Clark stared at her for a second, "And why would you help us?"

"Because Ben, that &$·&·&$·& just tried to have me killed, that's why!"

-------------------------------

"We're here!" Marissa said when they arrived at what was left of the burned down radio tower, "If Clark and Charlie are successful, this is the best place to get a signal!"

"Well, no signal yet!" Naomi said as she stared at the blinking red light on the satellite phone.

"Sawyer! Help me tie him up here!" Dawson said as he placed Tim near a tree and begun untying him, then tying him up to the tree.

---------------------------

"Hey there's scuba equipment over here!" Clark said as he looked through the lockers, "Yeah, we can use that to get out of here!" Bonnie said from the corner where she was tending to her wound, "Bonnie? You mind telling me the password?" Charlie said as he looked at the keypad on the computer, "Sure, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42"

Charlie typed in the numbers and a green light with an "Incoming transmission" label turned on, Charlie pressed a button and an image appeared on the screen, "Hello! Who is this?"

"Hey! I know you! You're Lana! The girl from the picture!"

"Clark! Hey Clark!"

"Clark? Did you say Clark? Is he there with you? Is he ok?"

"Yeah, just dandy, are you on the boat? Lionel Luthor's boat?"

"Boat? what boat? Lionel Luthor passed away two month's ago!"

Bonnie turned around to face him and noticed that House wasn't where they had left him, "Clark! Behind you!" Clark turned around only in time to see Hose hit him on the head with a scuba thank.

House quickly took the gun from his hand and aimed it at Charlie, shot the computer screen to turn off Lana's shouts then aimed it back at Charlie, "You shouldn't have done that!" he fired against a porthole behind Charlie several times and water begun to leak, then he shut the door, locking him inside, he opened a small number pad next to the door and begun typing.

"No!" Bonnie limped up to him, trying to stop him, he punched her and dropped her to the ground, "Sorry Bonnie, just following orders!" suddenly Clark pushed him and made him drop the gun, they started to fist fight each other while bonnie tried to open the door and free Charlie who kept banging on it trying to get out.

Bonnie typed in a series of numbers on the keypad next to the door, "He changed the code!" she tried another series, "I can't open it!" Suddenly the glass porthole gave in to the pressure and broke, flooding the room at a fast rate.

House escaped Clark's grip and reached for the gun, and fired it at the three scuba thanks that were lying on the floor, "Now we all die!" he took the gun up to his head and fired, splashing in to the moon pool.

Clark stared at House's body, slowly sinking in to the water then turned to Charlie, "Charlie! We're going to get you out of there! You hear me! We're going to get you out of there!" he grabbed one of the scuba thanks and begun banging it against the glass on the door, but no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't open.

The water was up to Charlie's waist now and it kept rising at an incredible speed, he turned around, trying to find a way to save himself, he looked at the porthole, it was allowing plenty of water to get in but it was still too small for him to fit through, then he remembered what Lana had said, he begun yelling, trying to get Clark and Bonnie to understand him, "It's not Lionel's boat! Lana didn't know you were here!" but the door seemed to be sound proof.

He quickly took out a permanent marker from his pocket and begun writing on his hand, the water was up to his neck and over the glass on the door, he wrote his message the best that he could then placed his hand on the door's glass.

"Not Lionel's boat, not Lana"

Clark stared in shock as he saw Charlie loose his last breath and fade in the darkness of the water at the back of the room.

-----------------------------------

"Hey! What's the name of your friends? The rock star and the farm boy?" Naomi said as she walked up to Marissa, "Charlie andClark?"

"Yeah! Them, well, they just got us our ticket out of here!" Naomi showed them a green light on the satellite phone, "We have a signal!"

Naomi dialed a number and raised the phone up to her ear then suddenly, blood came out of her mouth and she fell to the ground, revealing a knife on her back, "Locke!" Sawyer shouted and charged at the bald man.

There was a shot and sawyer stopped, looking at the place where the bullet had hit the ground before him, "Next time I'll really shoot you James!"

Dawson picked up the phone, "Don't do it Dawson! I'll shoot you too!"

"No you won't Locke!" Dawson took the phone up to his ear, "Cause if you do, you'll have to kill all of us! And you won't do that, right John?"

Locke aimed at him but his hand started to shake, he stared at Dawson who didn't seem to fear him, he put the gun down and walked away.

"Hello? Who is this? How did you get this number?"

"Is this Naomi's boat?"

"Naomi? You found her? Is she there with you?"

"We're the survivors of Oceanic flight 815, can you trace our position?"

"Sure we can! We're a couple of miles west of you, We'll be there in no time!"

--------------4-8-15-16-23-42-------------

lot's of things you were expecting, also lot's of surprises, hope you liked it, and this brings my story right to where the actuall LOST tv show is, so from now on the rest of the story is going to be more original and less LOST related. Please review : )


	28. On the Other Side

Hope you liked the last chapter, some new characters in this one, although you might guess who some of them are, some of them are still a surprise. I already have several chapters written but they'll loose suspence if I post them all together, so I'm going to go one by one.

------------------------4-8-15-16-23-42-------------------------

"What do you want?" Dean and Sam raised their guns, "We come in peace, we came for an object that's inside that station!"

"Yeah? What object? A bazooka?" they all stepped in front of the door, trying to block as much of the door as possible, "No, actually it's a very small and very inoffensive object" Isabel smiled and walked towards them, "It's a commemorative steel plate, shaped as an octagon, like the DHARMA logo, and engraved with this station's logo, "The Orchid"

"And why should we believe you?" Dean asked without lowering his gun, "Tell you what; you only have two guns, yours" she pointed at Sam, "and yours" she pointed at Dean, "We have three" they all took out a hand gun, "We'll give two of our guns to you, and keep one for ourselves, for protection, in case anything dangerous happened to show up, what do you say"

Dean looked at Sam and the others who only shrugged, unsure of what to do, "fine, give us the guns and we'll let you through, but you'll be with us the whole time!"

"Fine!" Isabelle and Mikhail both gave their guns to Angel and Jake.

---------------------------------

"Give it up! He's dead!" Bonnie cried, staring at Clark still hitting the glass on the door, with the scuba thank with out any success in even cracking it a bit, "No! I won't give up!"

Clark threw the thank in to the moon pool and begun banging on the door with his bare hands, unable to do more than stare at the dark water filled room, suddenly one of his bangs dented the door.

"How…how did you do that? That door is solid steel!" Bonnie said as she looked at the mark on the wall shaped like a fist, "Get back!" Clark yelled as he begun to pull as hard as he could on the door's handle.

The door begun to bend on the corners, allowing the water inside to pass between Clark's feet and in to the moon pool, Bonnie stared amazed as the door suddenly flew open as Clark ripped it out of the wall and the water begun rushing out of the room without even making him back down.

Clark caught Charlie as the water pushed him out of the room, he carried him to Bonnie's side and fell with him as the last of his strength left him, which was fine by him, he begun applying CPR, "Come on Charlie! You can do this! Come on!" but Charlie wouldn't respond, he continued applying pressure on Charlie's chest and mouth to mouth resuscitation, but no matter what he did Charlie just lay there, at last Clark gave up and begun crying and banging on Charlie's chest, in a last desperate attempt.

Suddenly water emerged from Charlie's chest as he begun to cough and gasp for air, "Charlie! Are you ok?" Charlie looked around and saw the door thorn apart and water quickly filling up the moon pool, "What…what happened?"

"Your buddy wasn't read to let you go" Bonnie said as she got up, unfortunately it won't be for very long since we're stuck here and the room is filling with water"

-----------------------------------

"You don't know what you've done!" Tim shouted, "Those people are the bad guys, and you just led them here! You mustn't trust them!" Dawson walked towards Tim and punched him in the gut, "You mean like we shouldn't have trusted you?"

Sawyer walked up to Seth and whispered, "Boy, I'm going to have to start giving that boy more respect, he sure knows how to hold a grudge"

"We're going back to the beach, If they're coming from the west, the first thing they'll see is our main beach camp" Dawson said as he pointed west.

---------------------------------

"So why do you want that thing?" Dean asked Isabel as they entered the Orchid, "What makes it so special you'd give us your weapons?"

"Well, lets just say we want it for safe keeping"

They walked down a long corridor until they came in to a place where it divided in to five corridors, "What we're looking for is this way!" Isabel pointed at the one in the center, "but the electrical system to turn on the lights is that way!" she pointed at the one farthest to the left, "We're going to have to split up! Mikhail will help you turn the lights on"

"I'll go with him!" Jake stepped to the left, "The rest of you go with them!"

---------------------------------

"I've been looking at this, and I think I have an Idea!" Charlie said as he walked around the looking glass station, "The ceiling is just a couple of feet under water, if we can break through it, the room will fill faster and when it's full and the pressure is gone, we'll swim out on to the surface with out much trouble!"

"If that roof could break easily this station would have flooded long ago!" Bonnie said sarcastically

--------------------------------

"Why?" Jake asked as they walked down a hallway, "Why what?" Mikhail looked at him then continued walking, "Why are you doing all this things to us?"

"We're here, I just need to replace a couple of fuses" Mikhail opened a fuse box on the wall, "Answer my question!"

"I can't tell you the whole truth for the less you know, the safer you, and all of us will be"

"So? If you don't want to tell me everything at least tell me something to better understand your motives"

"We're doing all of this, to protect some of you, maybe even save the world in the process, and that's all you'll get out of me" Mikhail flipped a switch and the station filled with light.

-------------------------------------

"Looks like Jake and the pirate dude did their job" Dean said as they walked down a corridor, "Excuse me, Isabel right? Could you tell me what this station was for?" Sam said as he looked in to one of the rooms and saw a chalkboard full of mathematical equations.

Isabel smiled, "Certainly, I was after all in charge of this project" they all looked at her amazed, but she just continued walking, "in this rooms, we studied the mathematical possibility to travel in all four dimensions"

"four dimensions?" Dean asked unsure of what they were talking about, "X,Y,Z, and Time" Isabel opened the door at the end of the corridor, revealing a large room full of machinery, "And this, was supposed to be our time machine!"

"So you never made it work?" Sam asked as he looked at all the valves, levers and buttons, "It's not that it wouldn't work my dear boy, it's that it shouldn't"

"You and your ethics Isabel, no wonder Jacob considered you worthless!" they all turned around and saw a woman standing on the door behind them, "Pamela? You were dead! But how?"

"I was a fool to have placed my trust in Jacob, I found someone else, he helped me, if it weren't for him, I'd be growing weeds right now; funny, cause that's what I'm doing right now!" suddenly plants begun to crawl between the cracks on the floor and through the air vents, growing so fast that in a few seconds they were the size of teeth, "Meet my version of the Venus fly trap, now all I need is some flies!" suddenly the plant's begun to grow teethed mouths, large enough to bite off someone's arm.

"I have a policy to only kill evil things!" Dean shouted, "And this is evil enough to me!" he begun shooting at the open mouths trying to bite him, suddenly a vine started to move and chase after them, then another and another.

---------------------------------------

Clark stared directly at the roof above them and Charlie patted him on the back, "What? You trying to burn a hole through that ceiling?" he said sarcastically, "actually yeah, I was" Clark smiled then got up of his chair, "How about swimming back up through the moon pool, we held our breath to get here, we can hold it back up!" Clark asked, "Yeah, you could do that, at least you'd be safe, but I still feel like if I had water on my lunges, and Bonnie, well, with her leg, she's lucky enough to walk"

"Then I'm not leaving!" Clark said as he continued to look around, suddenly he noticed something he hadn't noticed something he hadn't noticed before, an octagon shaped plate in the middle of a wall, "Bonnie? What's this?"

Bonnie walked up to the wall, "It's a key, as long as it remains there, the moon pool will remain open, but I don't think it's in our best interests to close the moon pool"

"No, I have an Idea!" Clark took the plate out of the wall and handed it to Bonnie, the moon pool begun to close and the station begun to fill with water faster, "What are you doing?" Charlie yelled, "Trust me, oh! And prepare yourselves for a swim; hopefully it won't be a long one!" Clark took out his own plate from his pocket and placed it where the other one had been, the plate begun shining, Clark could feel the white hot pain on his hands but did all he could to keep the plate in place, suddenly the wall begun to crack around Clark's hands until finally it exploded, sending Clark flying against the wall on the other side of the room, "Clark! You ok?" Charlie yelled as he walked towards him through the water up to his knees and rising at an incredible rate, he helped Clark up and guided him till they were close to the opening on the wall, waiting for the room to fill up enough for them to swim out without having to fight against the current.

"Now's our chance!" Bonnie yelled as she took a big breath and entered the water, followed by Clark and Charlie, they swam up to the surface then got on top of the station, "We should swim to the shore quickly!" Bonnie said after a short rest over the station, "We're all wounded, our blood's sure to get the attention of all the local sharks!"

------------------------------------

Julie was sitting next to Gaby and Melinda, preparing a meal for Carlos, and Jim who were giving their raft the finishing touches, "Girls? Do you hear something?" Julie asked as the noise begun getting louder.

"That's…that's another helicopter!" Melinda yelled as the chopper came in sight, it flew towards them and remained hovering high above them, suddenly four ropes were thrown to the ground and four uniformed men slid down from the helicopter to the island, withdrawing several machine guns at the curious castaways, "Don't anybody Move!" one of the men yelled as they begun to spread out along their camp, "Everyone in to the center" another man yelled as he pushed Tru in to the place where they had landed, one by one they gathered all the castaways in the same spot, "Is this all of you?" a man yelled,

"Who wants to know?" Jim stepped out of the group, "I do!" the man punched him, "Now, if you want to get off this island, you better start behaving!"

"Where is Naomi?" a woman's voice spoke from behind the first man, one of the uniformed men took off his helmet and revealed a woman's face, "I said, Where is Naomi?" she raised her voice.

"We don't know", Ava answered, her voice shaking in fright, "She left with a few others to reach higher ground, so they could get a signal and call you"

"Fine, Hunt! Smith! You and Bristow take them to the bunker, I will look for Naomi and the rest of them!"

---------------------------------------

"So? You one of us now?" Charlie asked as they got out of the water and lied down on the sand, Bonnie smiled then shook her head, "I can't do that, I'll go back to Ben, tell him that one of you was hiding, that you killed House and Greta, and tortured me for the code then left, I tried to stop you, but with my injured leg, well, you escaped" she got up and begun to walk away, "So next time we'll be enemies again?" Charlie asked as she walked away, "No, we were never enemies, our methods are just a bit…misunderstood" Bonnie disappeared in to the jungle before Charlie could ask any more questions.

----------------------------------------

"Sam?" Dean yelled to his brother, "How do you kill a demonic salad bar?" he shot at the vines that kept launching at them, "The same way you kill a snake!" Carmen yelled as she jumped over several of the vines, slid under a few more then raised her gun up to Pamela Isley, "you cut off the head!" suddenly a vine wrapped itself around her feet and tripped her, Carmen quickly turned around and begun firing, trying to free herself from the vine's grip, "Isabel!" she fired at a glass case on one of the machines, "The Key!"

Isabel ran for the octagon shaped plate inside the broken case but a vine pushed her, making her fall over Angel, "I'm afraid that's what I came for!" Dr. Isley grabbed the disk then pulled a few levers, on the machine, "I'll leave you all to my pets now" she said as she left and the machine started to make odd sounds.

Isabel grabbed angel's gun and shot at the vine that was dragging Carmen, "The cooling system was removed years ago! It's over heating!" Isabel yelled as the whole station begun to shake, "We have to get out of here!"

They all ran out into the corridor where they found Jake sitting next to a wall injured, "What happened?" Dean quickly helped him up and continued running, while practically carrying Jake, "we turned on the lights, suddenly we were attacked, a woman took my gun and shot both of us, on her way back out she grabbed Mikhail and took him with her.

"I can see the door!" Isabel yelled, they were exiting the station when a vine wrapped itself around Sam's leg and pulled him back in, "Dean! Go!"

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he dropped Jake and turned around to chase after Sam, "Stop! Are you crazy!" Miss. Sandiego grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "He's my brother!" Dean shouted as he tried to pull himself free, "He's one of them!" Carmen yelled, "He's not…normal!"

"I can't, I have to…!"

"BAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The ground shook as part of the hill before them exploded and flames shot out through the station's door.

"Sam!!!!!!!!!!" Dean ran through the wreckage, "Sam!!!!!!!!!!!"

------------------------4-8-15-16-23-42------------------------

hope you liked it, please review. : )


	29. All Over Again

Ok, I know I said I'd post one by one but I didn't know I wasn't have as much access to the net so here are two of the chapters, also in the next few chapters there are a few mild spoilers for season four of lost, nothing to revealing and you might not even notice them, just thought you should know.

--------------4-8-15-16-23-42------------

Sam woke up laying in the ground, his whole body ached but he wasn't burned, "Sam!" Dean ran to his side, "Sam are you all right?" Dean held out his hand to help his brother up, "we should get you back inside, are you sure you're ok?"

"Inside?" Sam got up and saw that he hadn't been lying in the middle of the jungle but in a backyard, "You took quite a fall" dean said as he grabbed a ladder and placed it on the ground, "come, we'll finish painting another day" he placed a lid on a bucket of paint, and guided Sam in to a kitchen, "Where…where are we?" Sam asked puzzled, "yeah right, very funny!" Dean took a beer out of the fridge and handed another one to Sam,

"Honey? Did you unpack the curtains?" a woman's voice came from another room, "Honey? That's funny, I thought I heard them come in" a blonde woman entered the kitchen.

Sam immediately got out of his seat and hugged her, "Jess? Jess! You're here! You're…you're…!"

"Desperate! I can't find the curtains anywhere!" she said as she started opening a few boxes, "maybe they're next to the wedding gifts?" Jess said as she walked away thinking, "Wedding gifts?" Sam asked but she didn't seem to hear him, "What wedding gifts?" Sam turned to his brother who was finishing his bear, "Your wedding gifts? Uh…I think dad put them in your bedroom"

"Dad? Dad is here?"

"Of course not!" Dean said perplexed, "he and mom went back home this morning, don't you remember? We drove them to the airport"

"Then…no one is dead?"

"Dead? What are you talking about?" Sam ran out in to the street and looked at all the houses, cars parked outside and children playing in their gardens, "everything's changed, there wasn't a plane crash! We're not on an island! Everyone's ok!"

"Sam? Are you feeling all right, maybe we should take you to a doctor?" Dean said as he stared at Sam yelling out in to the sky, "All right? I don't need a doctor, I'm…I'm…I'm great!"

-----------------------------------------

"Dean went back to the hotel?" Jess asked as she put on her negligee, "yeah, I told him he could stay here but he didn't want to"

"Yeah, he probably wants to give us some room, so we can get used to being a merried couple"

------------------------------------------

"Honey! Breakfast's ready! Come down before it gets cold!" Jess yelled up the stairs, "Be there in a minute!" Sam yelled then continued shaving.

He ran down the stairs and saw Jess talking to a woman, he approached them and recognized the woman, "Honey? You remember Mrs. Van de Kamp, our neighbor, she brought us a cake as a welcoming present!"

"t…thank you Mrs. Van de Kamp" Sam said as he scratched his head, wondering if this had just been an odd coincidence, "Well, I'll let you get to your things, oh! and if you ever need anything, remember, I live three tents down!" Bree said as she walked to the door, "Excuse me, what did you say?"

"I said that I live three houses down, in case you ever need anything, feel free to ask" Bree smiled and walked out the door, "isn't she nice?" Jess said as she placed the Cake on the table.

----------------------------------------------

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!!!!!"

Sam hurried to the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, it's me Dean, I was on may there when I ran into a friend, I convinced him to help us finish painting, is that all right?"

"yeah, sure, whatever"

"Ok, we'll be there in a few minutes"

----------------------------------------------

Sam was sitting on a couch looking through the pictures of his wedding, "It was beautiful" Jess said as she passed by him, placing ornaments everywhere, "Yeah, too bad I missed it" Sam whispered, "What did you say?" Jess turned around, "I said everything was perfect!" he hadn't realized he was thinking out loud.

"Knock! Knock!"

"can you get that?" Jess said as she reached in to a box and took out a flower vase, "Sure, probably Dean, he and a friend were gonna help me finish painting the back"

Sam opened the door and greeted his brother, "Hi Sam, this is Jake" Sam stared at him, he was the same Jake but still, there was something about him that was different, as did everybody else, "he agreed to help us finish painting, but in exchange, you're gonna have to come party with us tonight!"

"Party? Are you feeling ok Dean?"

"Yeah, there's this great new club, the P3, I hear the music there is awesome!"

"Awsome?" Sam stared at him, "Yeah, come on, I'm sure that the lady of the house won't have any trouble with us borrowing you for a couple of hours, Right Jess?" Dean screamed in to the other room, "As long as you finish the job and promise to bring him back safely!"

Sam walked back towards his wife, "You're fine with this?" she smiled at him then returned to her boxes, "Sure, you've been working so hard, you deserve a boy's night"

"You sure have one special lady!" Dean walked in to the room followed by Jake, "Well, don't you at least want to come?" Sam asked but Jess laughed, "I don't think it would be appropriate for a woman in my condition to be partying at a bar"

"Condition? What condition?" Sam panicked, "You know perfectly well what condition" she grabbed his hand and placed it over her belly.

"You'r…you'r…?"

"Ha ha, you know perfectly well I'm…I'm…so stop joking around and go paint the wall or you won't finish in time!"

---------------------------------

"Sam? What's wrong? You've been acting strange since you fell from that ladder, you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" Dean said as he drank a shot of tequila, "Dean? Do you believe in supernatural stuff?"

"What kind of stuff?" Dean asked as he took another shot, "You know, ghosts, witches, demons, psychics, vampires?"

"Why? You scared of the dark?" Dean laughed, "No, I'm serious!" Dean noticed the frustration in Sam's eyes, "Sorry Sam, It's just that those things, they're just kid's tales, or tell me, when was the last time you saw a vampire?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Sam drank a shot and changed the topic trying not to look any crazier before his brother's eyes.

----------------------------------

"Morning sleepy head!" Jess yelled at his ears, waking him up, "So how's the hang over?" she smiled, "Horrible!" Sam turned around and placed a pillow over his head, "Well too bad, because the landscape architect is here and since you were the one that wanted a professional to build our garden, you're going to go talk to her!"

"The what? is where?" he said as he turned in the bed, "The gardener is here, go talk to her!"

---------------------------------

"Hi, I'm Dr. Isley, owner of Ivy Landscaping, we talked on the phone" Sam stared amazed at the difference in the woman that had tried to kill him a few days ago, "I was looking at your garden and begun thinking, how do you feel about a tropical landscape in your yard?"

--------------------------------

"So? How'd it go?" Jess asked when she saw Sam walk in to the kitchen for breakfast, "Ok I guess, I think she's a little cuckoo, but she seems to know what she's doing" Sam looked at the mute TV in the kitchen, "Oh, my god, what happened?" Jess covered her mouth as she turned the volume up.

"…identified as a local shop owner Melinda Gordon, and her husband Jim Clancy, the husband has been sent to St. Sebastian hospital were the police await for him to identify the murderer" there was a change of scene to an alley, "Mr. Strokes! Any statement you'd like to make? Are we looking at the possibility of a serial killer?" Nick placed his hand over the camera lens, "No comments!" the reporter backed away and turn to view the camera, "reporting for channel eight news, this was Chloe Sullivan"

"That's horrible! Do you think it really was a serial killer? I can't believe I let you go to that bar last night!"

"Yeah well, it won't be happening again anytime soon, I'm not leaving you alone again" Sam turned off the TV.

-------------------------------

"Hey Dean! Did you hear about that woman in the news?" Jess asked when Dean visited them for dinner that night, "Yeah, horrible right? I heard that she was stabbed in the stomach and then burned alive"

"Wait what did you say?" Sam quickly got up, "I didn't hear that on the news"

"Yeah, I know, they're trying to keep it as secret as possible, but there's this guy who was with the press in the crime scene, camera guy, I met him a few days ago in a bar, well, I saw him again today and he told me that the woman had been completely torched and that his husband had his hands burned trying to put her out"

"Do we have to talk about that?" Jess said as she served them dinner, "Why don't we talk about something nicer, like when are you going to go back to work on Mr. Locke's firm?" she asked Sam, "What?"

"The firm? When are you going back to work? You've had like a month of vacation now"

"Yeah well, I guess they really like me"

-------------------------------------------

"Dean! I need to talk to you! Alone!" Sam whispered and pointed at the deck in the back yard.

"All right, we're alone, now what is it you want to talk to me about?

"I…I think I know who the murderer is!"

"What? How? Who?" dean begun whispering too, "Listen, you might find this hard to believe, but listen to me please, I think it was a…a demon"

"a what?"

"a demon!" Sam passed his hand through his hair, "I know how this sounds, but you used to know about this things, you were a hunter! We both were!"

"Sam! We've never gone hunting in our lives!"

"No! not that kind of hunters! Listen, before I was married, before all this!" he pointed at his house and garden, "When I was six months old mom was killed in the same way as that woman! Dad never got through that so he started hunting everything evil, and hen he thought us how, then the same thing that killed mom killed my fiancée, it…it killed Jessica!" Dean placed both hands on Sam's shoulders, "Jessica is alive Sam! She's in there! Washing the dishes! And Mom is back home! With dad"

"It killed Jessica! Then it tried to kill you! But dad traded his life for yours! Then we were in a plane crash and we were on an island! You! Me! Jake! My neighbor! The gardener! The reporter! Even my boss Mr. Locke!"

"Sam! Listen to yourself! You're talking nonsense!"

"No! we found a hatch! A station! And Isabel…Isabel said there was a time machine! And then it exploded and…and I was here! And you were here and everything had changed and…"

"Calm down Sam! It was probably all just a dream"

"No! it wasn't a dream! It…it …it was real!" Dean grabbed Sam's arm and begun pulling him, "That's it! I'm taking you to a mental institute! I shouldn't have covered for you!"

"What?" Sam Pulled at his brother, "You heard me! You want to know who the murderer is? Look in a mirror!"

"What?" Dean looked at him straight in the eye, "don't pretend you don't remember! Last night you tried to hit on that girl but she blew you off! You followed her and her husband to their car and pushed them in to the dark alley, you killed her! I don't know how but you burned her alive, you were about to do the same to her husband when Jake stopped you, then you grabbed his hand and in mere seconds you reduced him to ash, I left the husband unconscious and brought you back, I hoped that maybe you would return to normal after you got sober!"

"No…No…I…I can't be! You…you're lying! You're not real!" Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, "I am! And you did do those things!"

"No!" Sam shouted and pushed his brother off the deck, "Dean! Dean! I…I'm sorry, I don't know what…I…I'm sorry! Dean!" he jumped off the Deck after his brother who was ling on the ground, "Dean?" Sam started shaking his brother who wouldn't answer, "Dean? Answer me please!" he turned Dean over and saw that he had fallen over a pickaxe that had been left on the ground, "No! I…I…"

"You killed him!" a voice came from behind him, Sam turned around and saw the yellow eyed federal agent, "You! You did this!"

"Did I?" the demon smiled, "cause I remember seeing you push him off the deck"

"This is not real! I'm not like this!"

"You're not?" the demon walked closer to him, "we'll see"

"What happened?" Jess stared from above the deck, "is he injured? I'll call 911!"

"No Jess! Wait!" Sam ran after her, Jess picked up the phone and begun dialing when Sam forced her to hung up, "You cant!"

"but he's injured! He needs…"

"He's dead!" Sam shouted, "I…I killed him!"

"W…what?" Sam covered her mouth, "it…it was an accident, but if we call 911, they won't believe me! They'd send me to jail! I…I need your help" he looked at her in the eye, "I need you to help me get all this cleaned up while I bury him, can you do that for me?"

Jess stared at him then nodded, "Thank you, bring me the shovel, I'll get the pickaxe off of him" Jess nodded then walked out to the shed, she made sure that Sam was with Dean then took out her cell phone, "Hello? I'd like to report a…" Sam took the cell phone from her hand and hung up, "you were gonna turn me in?" he stared at her, "Why?"

Jess begun to walk slowly towards the door, "Why Jess?" Sam raised his voice and smashed the cell phone on the floor, "Why?" he jumped at her with anger and placed his hands around her neck, holding tight no matter how much she moved and kicked, he stared at her face and saw how the life in her eyes slowly faded away.

"See Sam, you do have it in you, you are a killer, do you realize that you just killed the two people you most cared about?" Sam stared at him angrily, "and what's more, you don't regret it, you just wish you could do it all over again!"

----------------------------------------------

"Sam!!!!!!!!!!" Dean ran through the burning wreckage, "Sam!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm alright Dean!" he quickly turned around and found Sam standing right behind him, staring him with fiery red eyes, "But you won't be!" he raised his hand up to dean's neck and lifted him up over his head where his feet wouldn't touch the ground, dean raised his gun but Sam grabbed his hand and with a simple twist broke his wrist, forcing him to drop the gun, "Time's up!" he smiled, showing his fangs.

------------------4-8-15-16-23-42----------

just so you don't get confused with the yellow eyed demon, you should know that Sam is not possesed. please review : )


	30. Revelations

"I'm alright Dean!" he quickly turned around and found Sam standing right behind him, staring at him with incandescent yellow eyes, "But you won't be!" he raised his hand up to dean's neck and lifted him up over his head where his feet wouldn't touch the ground, dean raised his gun but Sam grabbed his hand and with a simple twist broke his wrist, forcing him to drop the gun, "Time's up!" he smiled, showing his fangs.

"Fight it Sam!" Dean said as he tried to free himself from his brother, "Fight it? I've already come to accept it! And the more of you that I kill, the stronger I will get!" he begun tightening his grip, "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon!"

"Let him go!" Jake started shooting at Sam, hitting him twice on the back, "very well!" Sam tossed Dean against Jake, dropping them both to the ground, "but remember, you're one of us!"

"$&·$//$&··$/$·$"

A black smoke cloud flew out of the jungle and begun to wrap itself around Sam then disappeared back in to the jungle.

"Carmen! We're going back to Ben!" Isabel shouted, "Wait! We're going with you! You know what's going on here, and you're gonna tell us!" Dean said as he got up, "You can come!" Isabel pointed at him, then at Jake and Angel. "but you two can't!"

----------------------------------------

"So who are you people?" Rogue caught up with the only woman in the swat team that had just taken them prisoners, "Naomi said that you were rescue teams, that you were here looking for Clark, but so far you haven't asked for him, and you're taking us to the other's bunkers"

"Well, Naomi lied, we're not looking for Clark Kent, we're looking for something in his possession, as well as for the island, and now thanks to all of you, we found the island, and we're close to finding what we're looking for; two birds, one stone"

"That still doesn't explain how you know about the bunkers" 

"maybe this will explain!" the woman aimed her gun at Rogue and smiled, "anything else you need to know?"

"No, I'm fine" rogue continued walking.

---------------------------------------

"Hey! Where'd everybody go?" Charlie walked around camp, "Rescue?" Clark started looking inside the tents, "Nah! They would of waited for us…wouldn't they?"

"Yeah they would, besides, everything's here, it's like they just got up and left" 

"Hey look!" Charlie walked toward the tree line, "tracks! They must have come this way!"

"good thing you can't move a large group without leaving tracks behind!"

------------------------------------------

"So Ryan? Where have they been keeping you?" Seth said as he walked up to his friend who had barely said a word, "I…I was locked up, I don't know where or for how long, it was always dark"

"Aren't you wondering what's happening?" Marissa asked suspiciously, after what happened with the fake Ryan she wanted to make sure this time, "a little, but that doppelganger over there told me about the plane crash, how they had captured you and tricked you in to believing he was me"

Dawson turned around and looked at Tim straight in the eye, "Now that I think of it, how did you find out about the phone, about Naomi, about where we were going?"

"We didn't, we crossed paths, we saw the phone in the woman's hands and we saw where you were going, it doesn't take a genius to figure out the rest"

"And where were you going?" Dawson lifted the knife he had taken out of the deiced Naomi's back up to Tim's neck, "We were moving him!" he looked over at Ryan, "Why?"

"He was to far away, we weren't just gonna leave him locked up and let him starve to death"

"Where were you taking him?" Sawyer asked as he walked up to him "To a better place! A place where he could be safe!"

"Safe?" Sawyer looked at all of them to see their expressions, "Safe from what?"

Suddenly they heard a gunshot and Tim fell dead to the ground, "What the…?" there was another gunshot that hit on a tree next to sawyer, "Run!!!" Dawson shouted and they all ran in to the cover of the jungle.

----------------------------------

"What are this things?" Ava asked as they approached the Pylons surrounding the barracks, "a fence!" one of the men took out a small device and connected it to one of the pylons, the device begun beeping and a small green light on it turned on, "it's safe to pass" he signaled at the others.

----------------------------------

"What do you mean they can't come?" Dean asked furiously, "They're not welcome!" Carmen replied, "But you are!"

"Why are we not welcome?" Jake asked, "Because you're different; just like Sam, why do you think he said you were one of them?"

"So you think we're going to turn evil? Just because we're not normal?"

"Why not? Sam isn't normal, and he wasn't evil a few minutes ago and he just tried to kill his brother!"

"You need to have that hand checked, we can help you, if you come with us, as for you two, all I can do is ask you to fight it, for as long as you can, you have to fight the urge to kill!"

"I won't let that thing take control over Sam! And I won't leave Jake and Angel behin…"

"It's ok Dean!" Jake interrupted, "go with them, see if you can learn anything that might help Sam, we'll be ok!"

"If you're coming, hurry up, we leave now, we have a long walk ahead of us!" Isabel turned around and with Carmen along her side, walked in to the jungle, "I'll be back, and I'll get Sam back to normal!" Dean looked at his friends then ran after the two women.

-----------------------------------------

Night fell quickly; Piper had been locked up in a cabin along with the Solis and Clancy couples, "What do we do now?" Melinda peeked through a barred window and saw their captors sitting around a bonfire, "We can't just wait for them to find what they're looking for, they'll probably kill us when they're done"

"I don't think it's up to them, or they would have already killed us, but seeing how much they know of this place, I think they're here looking for something that has to do with DHARMA"

"Come on! Why won't it work?" Piper shouted as she shook her hands at the rear wall, "What are you trying to do?" Gaby asked her, "You'll see, that is if I get it to work!" Gaby looked at Carlos who only shrugged.

-------------------------------------------

"So? Who do you think they are?" Charlie asked as he and Clark spied at the woman and the two men who were sitting around a bonfire, "the Others?" Clark shrugged, "I doubt it, Scott said they fled from here, maybe it's the people from Naomi's boat, remember what I told you; that it wasn't Lionel Luthor's boat and that your girlfriend Lana didn't know anything about it"

"Could be"

-------------------------------------------

"Come on! Work!" Piper shouted, and Gaby saw how all of a sudden the rear end of the cabin was thorn to pieces, "how…?"

"Does it matter? Let's go!" Piper shouted as they all ran out in to the jungle.

------------------------------------------

"What was that?" the woman sitting by the bonfire yelled, a blonde man got up and started shouting orders, "Bristow! Stay here and keep guard, Hunt! Come with me!"

"What do you think happened?" Charlie whispered to Clark, "I dunno, but it's a good distraction, come on, we can take her!"

"Hey wait!" Charlie pulled on Clark's shirt as he was about to reveal himself to the woman, "Look!" Charlie pointed at the other end of the bunkers where Sam was standing at the edge of the jungle, his eyes glowing yellow in the darkness.

The woman turned to face him and raised her rifle, "Who are you?"

-------------------------------------------

"Quick! I think they came this way!" the two men ran past Jim and the others who were hiding behind some bushes.

"They're gone!" Jim whispered, "Where to now?" Carlos asked, "The Raft! We built it for six so it should easily carry the five of us!"

"and leave everyone here?" Melinda looked at him angrily, "right now, the best we can do is get rescued and bring the authorities back to handle this, they'll take care of this people, they'll handle the others, and they will rescue the rest of the survivors"

"He's right!" Piper sighed, "but I'm not leaving without my babies, you four go ahead, I'll warn Scott about Naomi's people"

---------------------------------------

"Who are you?" the woman shouted again, "Are you one of the survivors? Or a hostile?"

"Hostile?" Sam walked in to the light, "Hostile?" he laughed, "I guess you could call it that"

Suddenly a cloud of black smoke flew out of the jungle and wrapped it self around the woman as if it were the hand of a child grabbing a toy; It raised her over the ground and smashed her against what was left of what had been the cabin where Piper and the others had been held up, it raised her again and smashed her against another cabin, braking open the door.

It raised her one more time and was about to smash her with full force on to the ground when suddenly Clark stepped under it and held it up as if it were made of a solid material, preventing the black hand from crushing the woman against the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam walked up to him, "you want her for yourself?" he laughed, "What do you mean?" Clark said as he held on with all his strength, but still he could see the hand tightening it's grip, squeezing the woman more and more.

"Don't pretend!" Sam laughed, "He told me you liked it!" he looked at Clark in the eyes, "He told me how you laughed while you fought her until you left her unconscious"

"What…what are you talking about?" suddenly Clark saw small flash, he remembered some one, a woman fighting him off, "how you enjoyed tying the ropes" there was another flash and he could se himself placing ropes around someone's arms, "and how you stared at her after you hanged her and placed the last rope" a last flash came to Clark, one of Alexandra Munday hanging upside down on a tree in the far end of the garden.

"No! It…It wasn't me! I didn't…I couldn't have!"

"But you did!" Sam smiled, "and what's more, you enjoyed it!"

"No! I…I didn't I…I…"

"I…I…I…! you're pathetic, now how about you let me kill her, and I'll leave you the pleasure of killing the munchkin over there" Sam pointed to where Charlie was standing at the edge of the jungle unable to believe what he was seeing and hearing.

"I don't think so!" two hands appeared around Sam's face and he fell unconscious before Rogue, who begun to see flashes of Sam talking to the demon in Piper's tent then again when he was standing guard, she saw when he was carried away by Dr. Isley's plants and lastly, she saw him throw Dean on to a pickaxe and then strangle a woman with his bare hands; suddenly she was back in the bunkers and fell to her knees.

"&$·&·$&$·$·&$··$$·&/$"

The black smoke dropped the woman on to Clark's arms, wrapped it's self around Sam and vanished in to the jungle.

"Rogue! Are you allrigh…?" Charlie ran towards her, "Don't!" she held out her hand and backed away,

"Don't touch me!" Rogue yelled, "You saw what happened to Sam! I…I don't want to hurt you!"

"Who…who are you people?" the woman asked before fainting on Clark's arms

----------------4-8-15-16-23-42-------------

hope you liked it, please review : )


	31. The Captain

Hope you're liking the story, you might need to have watched Pirates of the carribean at worlds end to better understand this chapter.

----------------------------------4-8--15-16-23-42------------------------------

The sun was rising over the mountains when they got to the raft, Jim and Carlos used a lever system to pull it close to the water where the rising tide did the rest of the job for them, "how will we know which way to go?" Melinda and Gaby boarded the raft while Jim and Carlos pushed it in to deeper water, "north!" that's where the trading routes are! Where we can be rescued!" they jumped on to the raft and opened the sail.

----------------------------------

"This will hold you until your friends get back" Clark placed a rag over the woman's mouth and finished tying her up, "You sure know how to make a good knot!" Charlie said, trying to indirectly open the conversation that Clark had with Sam, "Yeah well, part of growing up on a farm"

"I'm ready!" Rogue stepped out of a room wearing the woman's uniform, and putting on the woman's gloves, "I'll pretend to be her, they get distracted; you grab them from behind"

---------------------------------

"Who do you think shot at us yesterday?" Marissa asked as she peeled a mango, "Who else?" Sawyer smirked, "The others, they knew he was about to talk so they decided to shut him up"

""I don't know, I don't think they'd kill each other in cold blood just like that, after all, they were moving Ryan just so they could continue feeding him" Dawson said as he sat down next to them inside a cave.

"how did you know this cave was here?" Sawyer looked at Dawson, "Nick told me where to find it, this was where they hid from the monster their first night here"

"And you found it just by what he told you?" Sawyer looked at the surroundings trying to spot something that was easily noticeable, "yeah, he told me in which direction the ran from the cockpit and how long, Scott told me where they had found the cockpit, and I knew where we were so I just did a little triangulation and found it easily"

"You did all that while someone was shooting at you?"

"Something Lara thought us when we first arrived; I can assure you that none of us who were with her on the tail section can get lost in the jungle"

---------------------------------------

"Sydney! They escaped!" the two men approached the woman sitting next to the dying bonfire, "Anything else happen while we were gone?"

They stood next to her noticing she wasn't responding, "Are you ok?" suddenly Rogue turned around and punched one of the men, pulled his rifle away from him and raised it at his head, the second man drew his rifle but was hit in the head by Charlie with the rifle they had taken from the woman.

"tie them up, we'll interrogate them then we'll wait for the fourth one to show up!"

----------------------------------------

"How much further?" Chloe asked as she sat down, "This island is so huge I'm amazed it's uncharted!" she said as she rubbed her legs, "that's one of the things I find unsettling" Sayid sat next to her, "we should rest, it makes no sense to tire ourselves by hurrying if we don't even have a destination"

"You're right Sayid, maybe we'll have more luck just staying in one place for a while" Scott sat down next to them and retrieved a water bottle from his backpack, Kate was about to sit next to them when she spotted something, "guys, look!" she whispered and pointed at the jungle.

A woman in rags was walking through the jungle, "is she's one of them?" Peter asked, but Juliet shook her head, "I don't think so, I've never seen her before"

"Well, lets find out, it'd be reckless if we all go after her, you stay here and I'll follow her to their camp" Sayid left his pack, took out his gun and begun following the woman from a distance.

-----------------------------------------

"Who are you?" Charlie tossed a bucket of water at the blonde man's face, they had decided to tie them up and interrogate the three of them in separate cabins, "why are you doing this to us?"

The man looked at Charlie and laughed, "You don't have the slightest idea of what you're doing right? Trying to torture me with a bucket of water?"

"Answer the questions!" Charlie raised his voice, "all right, my name is Brad Pitt, sexiest man alive!" Charlie punched him in face, "you're right, I've never tortured someone before, although I was in a situation much like yours very recently and I picked up a few tips!" he punched the man again.

-------------------------------------------

"We can do this the easy way or the painful way" Rogue walked around the dark haired man, "The easy way is you tell me all I want to know"

"and the painful way?" the man smiled, "the painful way…" Rogue removed one of her gloves, "…I still find out all I want to know and you either pass out or end up in a comma"

"and what makes you think I'd talk, I can resist anything you do to me" Rogue knelt down in front of him and smiled, "Who said anything about talking?"

--------------------------------------------

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

A scream was heard from the next door cabin, "looks like my friends are being tough on your friends" Clark said looking in to the woman's eyes, "why?" the woman asked, "because they took several off us prisoners after saying that you were here to rescue us!"

"No! I mean, Why did you save me? After all I did to your people" Clark smiled, "I'm like a boy scout, I did it because it was the right thing to do"

"I'm not who you think I am, who they think I am"

"You're not?" he asked, "No, I'm not, they think I'm a mercenary like them, truth is I'm an undercover agent working for the CIA"

"Wow really?" Clark said sarcastically, unwilling to believe her, "Hey! It's true, my name is Sydney Bristow, and if you give me the satellite phone in my pack I can get you all rescued!"

"Now why is it that I find that hard to believe?"

-------------------------------------------

Sayid followed the woman up to an old cabin at the edge of a swamp, where she entered, he stayed for a while waiting in case she came out or in case there were other people inside, but after an hour without anything happening he returned to Scott and the others to tell them what he had found.

------------------------------------------

"So what did you guys find out?" Clark asked as he met with Rogue and Charlie inside a third cabin where none of the other survivors could hear them, "nothing, not even his name" Charlie said disappointedly, "Well, I used my ability I told you about on mine, the other two are John Smith and Sydney Bristow, the fourth one is Jason Bourne and as for him, his name is Ethan Hunt, he's an IMF agent working undercover as a mercenary, they were hired by an anonymous millionaire to look for Clark Kent, and more precisely, to look for an object in his possession, a small, octagon shaped metallic disc, their second mission was to look for an elusive island that apparently isn't easy to find, sound familiar?"

"yeah, I got something more or less the same, except mine is a CIA agent" Clark said, "Do you think it's a story they all decided to tell before coming here?"

"no, I got my story directly from his memory, I'll check the other two's stories and see what we can make out"

"No!" Charlie stopped her as she was leaving, "I don't want you to use your power, you said that you weren't able to use it when we first got to the island, and that right now you can control when you want to use it, but what if you loose control of it by using it to much?"

"He's right!" Clark nodded, "You shouldn't use it unless there's no other choice"

----------------------------------------

"Is this the place?" Scott looked at Sayid then back at the old cabin, "I doubt that's where Ben is, but she may know something" they walked quietly up to the cabin with their guns ready, Scott and Sayid stood on both sides of the door and were about to kick it open when a voice came from inside.

"You may come in! I've been expecting you!" Scott opened the door slowly and he and Sayid entered and signaled for the others to wait for them outside, "Scott Summers, Sayid Jarrah, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" a woman dressed in rags was sitting in a cabin full of animal bones and skins, the woman threw a set of bones on to a table and stared at them, "ah! You're looking for the little ones? And for a way out?"

"How do you know our names? Are you one of them?" Sayid raised his gun but the woman didn't seem to pay much attention to him or the weapon, "One of who? The hostiles? The others? No, no, I don't form alliances, I do what I please and when it pleases me" the woman smiled showing her rotten teeth.

"Who are you?" Scott raised his gun, "I go by many names but for now you may call me Tia, Tia Dhalma at your service" she mad a light bow and returned to her seat, "If you are not with Ben, will you help us?"

Tia looked at Sayid, "I'll help you find the little ones" then she turned to face Scott, "And I'll give you a way off of this place but in return, I want something that is in the possession of one of your friends and the promise that once you leave you will never come back"

"Thank you, but we already have our way out of the island, we just want to find the children"

"You do? Perhaps you need to think my offer a bit longer, come back tomorrow for my help, both offers will still stand" she got up and left in to an adjacent room, leaving them alone in the bone covered room.

---------------------------------------

That night they camped close to the cabin where they could keep an eye on Tia Dalma but she didn't leave her cabin once the whole day, "So what did she want?" Kate asked Scott while they told them what had happened, "I don't know, she won't tell us until tomorrow"

"What if she is one of them?" Bree asked, but Juliet shook her head, "I told you, I've never seen or heard about her"

"Wait!" Sayid hushed them, "Listen!" they all sat quietly but all that was audible was the crackling of the wood in the camp fire and the crickets in the distance, "listen to what?"

"Shhhh! I thought I heard something!" suddenly they begun to hear bushes rattle and the panting of someone running, "It's coming from over there!" Sayid raised his gun and ran in to the dark jungle, "Sayid!" Scott tried to stop him but it was to late, after a few minutes Sayid returned calmly, "Look who I found" he said pointing at Piper who was walking behind him.

"Piper! What are you doing here!" Bree and Kate ran to her side and helped her seat down on a log, "The boat, Naomi's people, they're not who we thought they were, they captured everyone on the beach, they took us to the bunkers and locked us up but a few of us managed to escape, I came here to warn you, to tell you that we're not getting rescued"

---------------------------------

"So were just going to leave them tied up?" Julie asked as she brought water for their prisoners, "yes, and until we capture Naomi ant the other one, everyone must remain hidden, we'll take their costumes and pretend to be them, after we capture them, we'll see if we can make some kind of deal with whoever is left in their boat" Clark said as he put on Ethan Hunt's helmet.

------------------------------

"Have you reconsidered my offer?" Tia greeted them outside her cabin, "depends on what you want of us?" Scott stepped in front to indicate that he was the one she should talk to, "What I ask of you is a simple trinket, something of no great value to you, a disc, marked with an image of a rose, I believe you have it" she said as she walked up to Nick, "Why?" Scott asked suspiciously, "why is everyone so interested in theses discs?"

"They are this island's history, they represent it's past, present and future" she answered calmly then looked back at Nick, "I'll help you find the little ones, and I'll give you a way off the island, but you know what I want in return" she walked up to Scott again, "do we have a deal?"

Scott looked back at his friends and saw them all nod in acceptance, "Fine, we'll give you the disc after we find the children, and you'll give us the boat to get off the island after we give you the disk"

"I'm afraid that's not possible" Tia smiled, "If you want to get off the island, you must leave now, but if you want to save the children you must also leave now!"

"So you want us to split up?" Sayid asked, "Yes, choose who of you will get to leave the island and who will stay and look for the little ones"

"We won't leave anyone behind!" Scott answered angrily, "Then you can all go, but you'll have to forget about the ride back to your home"

"Scott! It's ok, if a few of us leave we can return with real rescue teams later!" Sayid looked at him in the eyes.

"If that's the case, I'm staying, I'm not living with out my daughter!" Juliet replied quickly, "nor I without my son!" Rick put his foot down, "So I guess all of us parent's made the same decision" Piper looked at them then walked to where those who would stay were standing, "I'm staying too" Bree stood next to Piper.

"Then I'll stay too!" Scott quickly walked toward them but Sayid stopped him, "No, I'll go, the rest of you are getting out of here"

"No, it's too dangerous, I'll…"

"You'll get on that boat and make sure the rest of us are rescued, the more you are, the easier it will be for you to get the public attention" Sayid got closer to Scott's ear and whispered, "and in case it's a trap, it'll be better if they don't catch us all together"

"All right, you win Sayid"

"If you are done, we must hurry, to find the children you must walk three miles north, the rest of you come with me, you can give me my payment after you've boarded" Tia smiled and walked down a path at the edge of the swamp.

Scott looked at the group that would stay behind, "We'll be back for you, all of you"

--------------------------------------

Tia led them to a quiet beach, "you said there would be a boat!" Scott yelled angrily at the sight of the open sea, "I did" Tia smiled and walked in to the water, suddenly there was a loud roar on the water before them as an enormous pirate ship emerged from under the water and anchored itself close to the island.

Everyone ran into the water unable to believe what their eyes had just seen, "What do you want?" a voice came from behind them, a young man was standing in the water.

"Captain Turner!" Tia smiled, the man looked at Scott and the others and walked up to Tia, "I told you that the Flying Dutchman would take no more crew, I'm the only one it needs!"

"Crew?" Scott asked, "they're not crew, they're passengers, I need you to take them out of the Locker" Tia approached him and whispered something to his ear, "Very well, get on the life boat and board the ship" he pointed at a life boat behind them that they hadn't seen before, "I'll catch up to you later"

The group rowed until they got close to the ship, and they begun climbing up to the deck, Scott reached for the edge and saw a hand waiting to help him up on to the ship, "How'd you…?"

"Sea turtles" Captain Turner smiled and helped them up on to the boat, "so what did Tia whisper to you?" Chloe asked Captain Turner as he walked up to the helm, "she told me to go pick up a couple of your friends before we leave"

"Friends? Who?"

"the ones on that raft" he pointed at a spot on the horizon that begun growing at a high speed, "I didn't know sail ships were this fast" Chloe said amazed at the speed they were going, "They're not!" Captain Turner smiled.

----------------4-8-15-16-23-42-----------------

hope you liked this chapter, please review.


	32. HoffsDrawlar

If you're a lost fan, you might be able to make out what's going tohappen on this chapter just by the title, but still plenty of surprises, please review.

------------------4-8-15-16-23-42-----------------

Scott was looking out through a window as the sun set in to the sea, "It's not your fault!" a voice called from behind him, he turned around and saw the professor at the door to his room, "You know that everyone did all they could to try and find them, but we weren't able to find them even with the help of CEREBRO"

"Well, it wasn't enough, I promised I would get them all out of there, and I only managed to save my self"

"Scott! It's been four years, there's nothing you can do, you don't even know if they're still…"

"Alive?" Scott answered angrily and smashed his fist against a table, "How's your power?" the professor asked, trying to change the subject.

"Back to normal!" Scott said as he looked at his transparent reflection on the window and saw his red sunglasses.

"I…I need some fresh air!" Scott grabbed his coat and walked out the room.

---------------------Flash back-----------------------

"Jim! Carlos! Are you all right?" Scott asked as they helped the two couples up on to the Ship, "Piper told us about Naomi's people"

"Yeah, they tricked us, captured us in the bunkers where you were held"

-------------------End Flashback--------------------

Scott was walking down the stairs when Kitty walked up to him, "Mail's here! You got a letter" she handed him the letter as they crossed paths on the staircase and they both continued on their way.

---------------------Flashback-----------------------

"It's almost sundown, I'd like to speak to all of you in my cabin" Captain Turner said politely as he entered the cabin and waited at the door for his guests to enter, "what do you want to talk to us about captain?" Scott asked as he stared at all of them in the room, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I am about to do!" suddenly he exited the room and locked them in.

Scott and Jim begun banging and charging at the door but it wouldn't open, suddenly the room begun to fill up with water, "Hold your breaths!" Scott shouted as he continued barging at the door without any luck, the room was completely flooded and they all begun to feel that they would drown there when all of a sudden all the water was drained in mere seconds and the door opened, "sorry for the inconvenience, but we have arrived!"

"Inconvenience? Arrived? Arrived where?" Scott said angrily, "to Sydney of course, Tia told me this was where you wanted to go"

"You're kidding right?" Chloe walked out of the cabin, "there's no way we could possibly be in Syd…ney?" she said as she saw the Opera House.

------------------End Flashback--------------------

Scott drove up to a beach that reminded him of the island, for hours he just stared at the stars and the waves until he remembered the letter, he took out the envelope it was an invitation for the Oceanic Ten, the only known survivors of Flight 815 to a meeting where they would discuss the possibility of a second search for the island.

He knew that a search would be useless, but he had hopes that the other members of the Oceanic Ten would attend to the meeting.

-------------------Flashback-------------------------

All of them charged straight in to the Oceanic Airlines Offices, "Can I help you?" a receptionist said politely trying to ignore that the people that had just come in were wet, dirty, and sweaty, "yes, we want to speak to the head of Oceanic Airlines"

"I'm afraid he's not here, would you like to leave a messa…" Scott slammed his fist against the desk, "don't try to blow us off cause of how we look!"

"I'm sorry but…"

"Call him!" Scott grabbed a phone on the desk and handed it to her, "do it!" the woman stared at the phone and dialed, "sir, there's some people here that want to talk to you, yes I know but…Yes sir…"

"Tell him we're the survivors of Flight 815!"

The woman suddenly stopped listening to her boss and just stared at them.

---------------------------------------------------------

Scott got off a taxi and stared at a building, "this is the place" he sighed, entered, and walked up to a receptionist, "Excuse me, I'm here looking for…"

"Mr. Summers, we've been expecting you! How was your trip? We're glad you decided to join us here in Sydney" the woman greeted him nicely, "the trip was fine, thank you"

"The meeting will take place on the eighth floor if you'd like to go up, some of the other members of the Oceanic ten have already arrived!"

--------------------------------------------------------

"It's an amazing day as 10 of the previously proclaimed dead, passengers of Oceanic flight 815 appeared today at the door of Oceanic airlines, no official statements have been made but there has been a news leak that they had been stranded on a deserted island and that there are at least forty other survivors still waiting on the island for rescue. Although Oceanic hasn't released a list of all the surviving passengers, they have released a list of the Ten present here at Sydney, who have now been known as the Oceanic Ten.

The names of the Oceanic Ten are as follows:

Katherine Austen, Jim Clancy, Melinda Gordon, Peter Petrelli, Carlos and Gabrielle Solis, Chloe Sullivan, Scott Summers, Nicholas Strokes and Bruce Wayne!

For channel eight news, this is Trisha Tannaka reporting live from Sydney!"

The Tv suddenly turned off, "I still can't believe they made such a huge deal about us and completely forgot about the others"

Everyone turned around to see Scott staring at them, "Scott!" Chloe ran up to him and hugged him, "hey Chloe, it's good to see you" he looked up and saw Nick, Bruce, Jim, Melinda, and Peter, "all of you"

"Where are the others?" he said as he walked up to a window and stared at the New York lights, Nick walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Kate's not here yet, and as for Carlos and Gaby, they said they're not coming"

"I don't blame them" Scott sighed, "yeah, me neither, I visited them last week, their girl is precious"

Suddenly they heard a door open then shut again behind them, "am I late?" Kate walked in to the room, "No, just in time" Scott smiled, "How's…?"

"He's fine!" Kate nodded then turned around to greet the others.

-----------------------------Flashback-----------------------

"You understand that your statement is a little to "complicated" for us to release for the authorities?" a man spoke to Scott in a briefing room, "Of course!" Scott answered, "So you understand that we're going to have to soften it up a bit before we can release it?"

"That's right" Scott nodded, "Good, I also asked you to come because I'd like to give you these as part of our apology for what happened to you" the man handed Scott an envelope, "Golden Tickets for you and the others, free passes to anywhere you want to go in the world, for the rest of your lives and I promise you that we will find your friends"

---------------------End Flashback----------------------------

"I'm glad you could all come" a man walked in to the room from another door, "I asked you all to come because…"

"Because you want to perform another search!" Scott interrupted, "Yes, that's right"

"Why? We all know it'll be useless?" Kate sat down at a table, "Would it?" the man asked, "you see, I haven't forgotten about your friends and I believe that I've finally found a way to reach the unreachable island.

"How?" Scott asked desperately, "That my friends is a surprise; I already have everything set, I only asked you to come here because I thought you would like to be there when we rescue them!"

-----------------Flashback------------------

"After several searches following the directions of the Oceanic Ten, no other survivors were found and hence they will once again be officially declared deceased"

A TV turned off and Scott started shouting, "You can't do that! They're out there! We know they are!"

"Yes! But there's no way to find them! Especially under the public eye, I promise I'll find a way to find them, and I promise that when I do I'll contact you, I give you my word!" the man got up, "I give you my word as a Luthor"

Scott walked up to Lex and stared at him in the eye, "I'll take your word for it, but I'll still keep searching, all my life if I have to, I'm going to find that island and when I do, I'm going to rescue my friends!"

------------------End Flashback------------------

---------------------4-8-15-16-23-42---------------------

Yes, the man that they were always talking to and only apeared as "a man" was always the same man, Lex Luthor, but I thought it would be better to reveal his identity until the end of the chapter, Please review : )


	33. Heart

I'm going to continue this chapter and the next in the future, then I'll go back so we can see everything that happened on island while they were gone. hope you're liking the story, please review.

----------------------4-8-15-16-23-42----------------------------

"So? You gonna go?" Scott walked up to Kate who was staring out through the window, "Of course, we promised" Kate forced a smile that quickly faded, "Do you think they're still there? Waiting for us?"

"I have to, it's the only thing that keeps me going"

---------------------------Flashback---------------------

"I cant believe we're here, back in civilization" Kate smiled as she and Scott went up on an elevator, "The police are going to come looking for me" her smile faded, "Hey, don't worry, Mr. Luthor said he would use his influences to help you out, he said that after the accident, what we went through and after you staying to make sure everyone was rescued, even at the risk of being caught again, he said that you had a good case, that his lawyers could win the trial for you"

"Yeah, but can we trust Mr. Luthor? I mean, Naomi said that…"

"Naomi lied to us about everything" Scott in interrupted, and the elevator doors opened, "We're here" Scott smiled, "I can't believe I'm about to take a real shower and sleep on a real bed!" Kat said as she walked up to her hotel room which happened to be right in front of Scott's, "Ok…see you tomorrow?" he stared at her waiting for an answer, "see you tomo…" Suddenly Scott leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss, "I…I'm sorry"

"I'm not" Kate whispered and kissed him again.

-------------------------------------

"Yes, I miss you too, and Bree misses you too, yes I can't wait till we're all back together drinking the morning coffee and gossiping, bye!" Gaby hung up the phone and saw Carlos staring at her, "You didn't tell them"

"I want to tell them in person, when we've rescued Bree and we're all back home"

------------------------------------

"Honey? Do you think we'll be able to adjust to our normal old routine?" Melinda asked her husband, "you mean hunt ghosts while I risk my life traveling at high speeds to get injured people to a hospital as soon as possible?"

"Yeah, our lives used to be so boring huh?" Melinda smiled.

------------------------------------

"You won the election! By a land slide!" Peter spoke happily to his brother on the phone, then remembered what had been happening before the accident and became more serious, "did…? Did anything happen after the election? An incident of some sort? No? nothing? No that…that's great!"

­--------------------------------------------

"G'morning sleepy head" Kate opened the window and bright light illuminated the room, "Hey" he said as he rubbed his eyes, "Hey yourself" Kate jumped on to the bed and kissed him, "wait…wait! I just remembered!" Kate stopped kissing him, "What?" Scott asked but Kate smiled, "remember that shower I was talking about last night?"

-------------------------End Flashback-----------------

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm glad you've decided to join us, this is The Christine I" Lex received the eight of the Oceanic Ten present that morning and showed them the ship in which they would be sailing, "Captain! We're set to go!" Lex yelled and all the crew ran to their places, "So how are we going to find them?" Scott asked.

"All in good time, all in good time"

-----------------------------------------

It was almost sundown, and they had been out in open sea for hours when Lex ordered the ship to be stopped and called for the Oceanic eight up on to the deck, "The time has come to reveal my big secret"

"Last year, after the first search for the island was abandoned I met someone; someone that had been to the island and back many times, it seems he was stranded in the outside world and was unable to return to his home; Well, in return for us returning him to his home he told me the way we could find the lost island; to find it, it was required to obtain to items which required the help of a special individual to obtain but luckily are both now in my possession, Lex snapped his fingers and two men stepped out of the main cabin, one of them carrying an old chest.

"Sylar!" Peter Yelled angrily, and was about to attack him when Lex raised his hand, "he's with me!"

"But he…"

"Do you want to find your friends?" Scott placed an arm on Peter's shoulder to calm him down, "let it go for now Peter!"

"Let me introduce my two friends, Gabriel Gray and Richard Alpert, it is thanks to them that we will find the island"

"Richard! Open it!" Lex ordered, Richard removed a key from around his neck and opened the Trunk to reveal a beating heart.

"What…what is that?" Chloe asked grossed out.

---------------------Flashback--------------------

"You changed your statement!" Kate shouted angrily, "You changed it even though it almost cost me my freedom!"

"It was necessary, I had to…"

"You had to protect your secret?" Kate walked up to Scott and removed his glasses, and Scott quickly closed his eyes, "Lex said that his Lawyers would…"

"Lex? Since when do you call him Lex?"

"He's a good man! he helped you in your trial, he's helping us find the others!"

"It's been two months Scott, we know that we didn't come back in a normal way, we know it's not a normal island and we know that the odds of them finding it are close to none!"

"And what do you want me to do?" Scott begun to loose his temper, "I want you to forget it!" Kate tried to calm down, "I want you to forget about the past and try to focus on the future, our future"

"I…I can't, not while I know that they're still out there, I promised, we promised"

"But it's a promise we can't keep, there's nothing we can do"

"But I have to keep trying, I won't forget about the past and think about the future until I…"

"I'm Pregnant!" Kate interrupted.

"I…I'm sorry"

Kate looked at him angrily and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

-----------------End Flashback-------------------

Lex grabbed the heart with his bare hands and extended his hand out over the railing, he added a slight pressure and a drop of blood formed at the heart's bottom then dropped on to the sea.

A few seconds passed and suddenly the Flying Dutchman rose from the depths, "Crew prepare to board!" Lex shouted.

The Flying Dutchman stopped next to the Christine I and the crew set up a pathway between ships, "Come with me!" Lex signaled for the Oceanic eight, Richard and Sylar to follow him on to the Flying Dutchman, "Captain Turner I presume?" Lex asked as he approached the man on the Helm.

"Richard?" Captain Turner stared at the man behind Lex, "Hello father" Richard bowed, "Great, now that we're done with the family reunion, let's…"

"What do you want?" Captain Turner asked coldly, "What I want is for you to take us to the Island"

"To the Island?" Captain Turner laughed, "You want me to take you to the island?"

"That's what I said" Le said calmly, "Both ships?" Captain Turner pointed at the Christine I and the Flying Dutchman, "That's right"

"Very well" Captain Turner smiled his index finger and begun to move it in a circular motion, suddenly a wheel in the center of the boat begun to turn and as it did, a pillar begun to rise in the center of the wheel then, all of a sudden fell back in, causing a large sound wave on the water bellow them.

"What was that?" Lex asked looking at Richard who only shrugged, "It's what you asked for" Captain Turner smiled.

Suddenly six giant tentacles rose over the water and begun to wrap themselves around the Christine I, "What have you done?" Lex walked up to Captain Turner while everyone else stared amazed at what was happening on the other ship, "What you asked me to"

"Stop that thing! Stop it right now! Or I'll…I'll…" Lex reached for the Heart, "You'll what?" Captain Turner stared at him, "You'll stab the heart and damn yourself for eternity to live on the sea without touching land but once every ten years?"

"I don't think so" Captain Turner took the heart from Lex's hands and placed it in to the chest, closed it and pocketed the Key, "Hold on to whatever you can!" Captain Turner shouted as he walked with the chest down to his cabin and threw it inside, "It's going to be a bumpy ride!"

Suddenly the Christine I snapped by the middle then quickly submerged in to the dark depths of the sea, leaving a whirlpool behind, the Flying Dutchman begun spinning around the whirlpool faster and faster as it reached the center until it disappeared in to the salty water with all of it's passengers.

--------------------------------

Scott woke up and noticed the soft sand under his body, he removed his glasses and begun laughing, "we did it! We're back!" he got up and saw nine more unconscious people lying on the sand all over the beach, "Hey! We did it! We're back!" he ran to Kate's side and shook her to wake her up, "What happened?"

"we…we're back!"

"what are you so happy about?" Lex got up, "There's no sign of the Christine or the Dutchman anywhere! We're stranded!"

"So what now?" Syler asked furiously, "this wasn't what I signed on for! You promised me wealth not…water" he lifted his hand up to Lex to try and lift him up in to the air but nothing happened.

"Not here, Sylar!" Peter laughed at him, "here you're nothing but another one of the bunch, just like us!"

Suddenly they heard the bushes at the edge of the beach rustle and before they knew it a velociraptor jumped out in to the beach, "Don't make any sudden movements!" Scott whispered, "Is that…a…a…?" Sylar stared amazed, "Yes it is" Peter said enjoying the sight of Sylar's frightened face.

"What is it Lucy?" two men ran out of the woods, "What did you find?"

"Seth? Sawyer?" Scott stared amazed at the two men, "Scott? You're back!" Seth shouted and ran towards them, "It's ok Lucy; They're friends!" he said as he ran past the raptor to greet them.

"You…you have a pet raptor?" Scott stared surprised, "Yeah, she kind of thinks I'm her mom"

"Sawyer!" Scott greeted him with a friendly hug, "So where've you been all this time capt'n?"

Scott was about to tell them what had happened when suddenly both Seth and Sawyer raised their weapons at him, "How long have you been on the island?"

"What? Guys, what's going on?"

"Just answer the question! Damn it!" Sawyer shouted, "all right! All right! We just arrived! look our clothes are still wet where the waves dragged us out on to the beach"

Sawyer and Seth looked at each other for a moment and nodded, then put their guns down, "Bunkers?" Seth asked, "Bunkers it is" Sawyer answered, "Quick, come with us!" they all walked in to the jungle, "We shouldn't be out in the open this long!"

"What? Why?" Kate asked as they all carefully walked past Lucy then hurried up to catch up with them, "It's not safe, we'll explain everything later!"

Lex looked at Syler who shrugged, "not safe" and then ran behind them.

----------------------------

Seth walked up to one of the Pylons surrounding the bunkers and typed in a code, "come on! Quickly!" he waited for the people and the dinosaur to pass then he reactivated the Pylon, "come were almost there"

"you moved to the bunkers?" Scott asked amazed, "We had no choice" Sawyer grunted, it was either that or be killed.

They arrived at the bunkers and saw most of the cabins broken down or destroyed with only a few familiar faces walking among the cabins, "Honey what took you so long? I was worried sick!" a woman ran up to Sawyer and hugged him, "Just ran in to some old friends, my love" Sawyer said as he hugged her, "Old friends?" the woman backed away to see who was standing behind him.

"Bree?" Kate stared amazed, "Kate? Scott? Is it possible?"

"Yes! It's us!" Kate shouted then ran to hug her, soon everyone was standing around them, "Where? Where's everyone else?" Scott asked when he noticed there were only around fifteen people there.

Seth looked down at the ground, "Well, a lot of people have died, those of us left split up in to three, that way we'd be able to live off of what little we were able to produce, we're the ones that live here in the barracks"

Scott turned and saw, Seth, Sawyer, Bree, Marissa, Ryan, a few other survivors of the crash and some people he didn't recognize, "And the others?"

"Well, Sayid and Dawson are holding their group in the fossil, and Ben is up in the te…" Sawyer punched Seth on the arm, "Ben in up in the northern part of the island" Seth corrected what he was about to say.

"Ben? You're pals with Ben now?"

"Yeah" Seth nodded, "when you left Ben was just…misunderstood"

"So what happened that got you all so freaked out about the jungle?" Chloe asked curiously, Seth looked at the couple of strangers accompanying their friends, "We'll talk about that later, for now why don't you tell us your story, what was it like being back on the outside world? How did you get back?"

---------------------4-8-15-16-23-42--------------------

please review


	34. The Reason

I won't confirm who's dead and who's not because right now these are chapters in the future and I'm going to go back to the present to tell what happened to the people who remained on the island.

----------------4-8-15-16-23-42----------------

Scott told them their story, how Captain Turner had locked them in, how they had reached Sydney in just a couple of minutes, he told them about the Oceanic Ten and how the island wasn't easy to find, he told them how Lex had summoned Captain Turner and how they had returned to the island.

"You shouldn't have come back" Bree said as she and Kate prepared one of the abandoned cabins for the group to stay in that night, "What? Why?"

"Because you were home, you were safe, the island is not what it used to be, it's dangerous"

"then it's a good thing we came!"

"No! Kate you don't understand, we…we've already grown accustomed to this place, it's our home now, but you? You're used to civilization, to what's normal and now you're stuck here too!"

"But we can convince Captain Turner to take us back home, all of us!"

"You don't get it do you?" Bree looked at Kate, "Getting captain Turner to take you home was a one in a million chance, and he only brought you back here as punishment for trying to give him orders!"

"How do you know so much about him? About the island? You didn't seem a bit amazed when we told you that we couldn't find the island with boat, plane or satellite or when we told you how easily we got to Sydney"

"That's because we've had our share of strange things"

"But you won't talk about them!" Kate raised her voice, "that's because there are people that can't be trusted"

"Who? Lex? That Gabriel guy?"

"I don't know about them, but I'm talking about Scott, he and Peter are a risk to all of us, they're lucky we allowed them to enter"

"What?" Kate asked puzzled, "If instead of Seth and my husband it had been Dawson and Sayid, Scott and Peter would have been shot at sight"

Kate stared at Bree, amazed at what she was hearing.

-------------------------------

"Scott!" Kate ran up to him, "I…I need to talk to you!" Scott smiled, he was clearly glad to be back on the island, "Sure, about what?" he asked as he grabbed a couple of logs for a bonfire he was helping Seth build, "Not here, in private" Kate whispered and pointed at one of the empty cabins.

"Ok, we're alone, what is it?"

"Something's wrong, I don't think we should trust them!" Kate said slowly, still fearing being overheard, "What? What are you talking about? They're our friends"

"Are they? They have lived here for four years, I'm telling you; they've changed, there's something they're not telling us, haven't you noticed how they dodge our questions? Kind of like the others did when they had us trapped?"

"Listen Kate, everything is going to be ok, tomorrow Sawyer is taking me to the Fossil to speak to Dawson and Sayid"

"Don't go Scott! Please!"

"What do you mean don't go? We have to start planning how we're going to get off of the island"

"Then I'm coming with you!" Kate insisted, "Sure, if you want to, why are you so paranoid?"

"It's…It's nothing, I guess I expected everything to be just like it was when we left"

"Yes well, people change Kate, we changed" he looked at her eyes and was about to kiss her then turned away, "mhm, I…I should get back to the bonfire" he said as he walked out of the cabin, then turned around at the door, "Oh and Kate!" he smiled, "I love you" he turned around and walked out toward the bonfire.

----------------------------------

"Ok, we're leaving, who's coming" Sawyer said trying to get everyone organized, "Kate and I are going" Scott walked up to him, "So am I!" Chloe said desperately, she knew that Dawson must have changed since she last saw him, maybe even married like Sawyer and Bree, but still, she was eager to see him again.

"Me too" Bruce raised his hand, "we're coming too!" Peter volunteered himself and Sylar, "or are you scared?" he whispered to Sylar who only grunted, "Ok! That's all!" Sawyer said before anyone else could volunteer, "we can't take a big group or It'll be too dangerous, Seth! Ethan and I will take them to the fossil, I want you and Isabel to go to Ben and tell him what's happened, tell him to meet us at the fossil"

Sawyer walked up to Bree and hugged her, "Be careful honey" she said softly and then Kate saw her whisper something else to him after she kissed him goodbye.

---------------------------------

They walked together to the edge of the Pylon then Seth, Lucy and Isabel split up from the group, "Ethan? You're not the Ethan we remember" Scott asked as they walked through the jungle, "You must be talking about Ethan Rom, I met before he died, I'm Ethan Hunt" he held a hand out to Scott, "Oh…Scott Summers, I…uh…sorry he died"

"Yeah, saved my life when he did" Ethan continued, "He was a good man"

After a few minutes they walked past several green barked trees towering high over the rest of the jungle, "What are those?" Sylar stared amazed at them, "I don't know, I've never seen them before" Peter answered as he looked up trying to see where the plant ended, he walked up to one of the plants and was about to touch the bark when Ethan pulled him away from them, "don't touch them!"

"Why?" Ethan walked up to the bark and showed him a part where it was oozing a green liquid, "poison! Very deadly, one drop could kill a horse in seconds!"

They continued walking for half an hour until they came to an area full of debris, "What is this place?"

"You might remember it as a fifty foot concrete wall" Sawyer said as he guided them through the maze of broken concrete, "What happened?"

"Lot's of dynamite, we had to let all the dinosaurs out if people were going to live in here"

"So why did you move here?"

"The buildings and the Lab, they made for good shelter from…Wait!"

"What is it?" Everyone halted, "SHHH! Hear that?"

"Hear what?" Chloe asked trying to find what sawyer was talking about, "exactly, run!"

"What? Why?"

"?(")·/?($&(&·$/?"·)?¿"·?¿·)/·/&"

"Oh? That!" they hurried out of the clearing full of debris in to a jungle and after a while stopped to catch their breaths, "did we…loose it?" Peter gasped.

"?·(/?)/&()$/·)?)·$(/?)·$/&(?)?&"

Suddenly a tree flew out off the jungle, followed by another and another, and the group quickly begun to run again, they continued running and soon arrived at another clearing, Sawyer quickly withdrew a small Walkie and begun yelling as he ran, "Sayid! Open up Sayid! This is Ford! Open up! We're being followed!" Sawyer suddenly halted and continued Shouting at the walkie-talkie, "Damn it Sayid open up!"

"·?(·?()·/?)Q·$Q)/&$&$(/?()&?·("

"Swayer! Hurry up! It's almost here!" Peter ran past him then suddenly bumped in to something, "What happened?" Peter got up and placed his hand in front of him, "what the…?" he said as he felt an invisible wall blocking their way, suddenly Sylar who was running behind him crashed in to the wall, "What the F&?"

--------------------------

Far away someone was watching them through a set of binoculars, watching them bang at the invisible door hoping it would open suddenly the binoculars focused on Sawyer talking at the Radio, Sayid lowered his binoculars, turned on his radio and begun answering as he ran towards them, "I'm on my way! Hold on!"

Behind him two more men ran swiftly downhill on the un leveled clearing, Sayid reached them and begun looking on the ground until he found a small crystal and placed a small cloth over it then begun to look for another one and did the same, Sawyer quickly ran in between the crystals and everyone else followed, just as a gigantic cloud of smoke emerged from the jungle and charged straight for them, Sayid and Sawyer removed the cloths from over the crystals and the Black Smoke crashed on to the invisible wall at full force.

Everyone backed away slowly as the Black Smoke begun to lean against the wall and over them, revealing the dome shape of the wall, for a few seconds they were covered by the smoke's shadow and then it swiftly vanished back in to the jungle.

"How…? How did you do that?" Scott asked unable to believe what he had just seen, Sayid turned around and punched him in the face, dropping him to the ground, then lifted his rifle and aimed at Scott's head.

"No! wait!" Sawyer yelled, "He's with me, he's good, they arrived at the island yesterday!" Sayid stared at Scott's eyes for a few seconds then lowered his gun and as soon as Scott sighed in relief, lifted it up again and hit him with the back of the rifle on the forehead, forcing him to faint, then Dean and a blonde man both hit Peter and Syler, also leaving them unconscious.

"Security" Sayid explained looking at Chloe, Kate and Bruce who seemed to fear they were next, "Don't worry, you're safe"

-----------------------------------

The group arrived at a building Bruce recognized as the lab where Ben had sent them on a mission, "What happened?" a man walked up to Sayid who was carrying Scott, "We have a some new visitors" Sayid said as he pointed at Kate, Bruce and Chloe.

"Charlie?" Chloe smiled, even though everyone was acting strange and secretive, she couldn't help but be glad to see her old friends, "Hey! Chloe, Kate, Bruce, how'd you guys get here?" he asked as he greeted them.

"Lock them up!" Sayid ordered Dean and the blonde man, then looked back at his visitors, "as you can see, this is our military station"

Charlie walked up to Chloe who seemed distracted, "You looking for Dawson huh?" Chloe looked at him surprised she had been so obvious, and nodded, "He's in there working on some maps, why don't you go surprise him, come on, I'll take you to his room" Charlie looked at Sayid as if asking for permission and Sayid nodded.

Charlie and Chloe walked up the stairs to the third floor where they found a single door that was closed, "He's in there, and FYI he's still hung up on you" Chloe's smile widened, she walked up to the wall and knocked.

"Come in!" a voice yelled from inside, she opened the door and saw a blonde man working on a desk, his back to her, she closed the door and approached quietly, "What is it?" the man put down a pencil then turned to face her, suddenly his eyes widened in surprise, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, "C…C…Chloe?" he asked, unsure if his eyes were playing tricks on him, she smiled and nodded, she couldn't believe how much he had changed, he seemed taller, and his shoulders were wider, his hair was shorter and he had a light beard, but what changed him the most was a scar on his left cheek.

"Is it really you?" he got up, tears begun to form on Chloe's eyes as she slowly walked up to him and nodded, "yes!" she suddenly ran to his arms and hugged him, "I missed you!" she cried, causing tears to run down his cheeks, "I missed you too!"

---------------------------------------

Scott woke up in a concrete room with a thick iron door and a glass window where Sayid and Dean were watching him on the other side, he got up and begun banging on the glass, "don't waste your time, Scott!" Sayid's voice came from a speaker hanging high in the corner of the room, "this room was designed to contain dinosaurs, I assure you that even if you had you're powers you'd have trouble braking through that glass"

"How do you know about my…" Sayid interrupted him, "We know! that's what matters!"

----------------------------------

Sylar woke up and saw Peter standing on the other side of the room, "Did I thank you already for volunteering me on to this trip?" he said sarcastically, "Hey, if it were up to me, you wouldn't be on this island…never mind let me rephrase that, I wouldn't be here, you would!"

"Yeah, well it isn't up to you, so how about you tell me something, What the hell is this place? Giant squids that suck you in to the sea! Dinosaurs! Poisonous trees the size of skyscrapers, invisible walls, giant smoke monsters! Oh! and your friends just kidnapped us, did I miss something?"

"Hey! Don't complaint, you're the one that likes to open up people's brains to steal their powers!" Peter said angrily, looking for something to fend his self with since he too didn't know what was going on.

"Well, if those people had deserved their powers, they wouldn't have lost them that easily!"

"You mean like you lost yours?" Peter smiled knowing he had just won the argument, "yes" Sylar whispered and slowly sat down glumly, as a tear formed in his eye, now Peter felt guilty, he had just made a mad serial killer cry and he could do nothing but pity him.

----------------------------

Charlie led Kate to where they were keeping Scott, she walked to a door where she could hear Sayid and Dean talking, "I'm telling you, it was huge! I've never seen one that big!"

"But it's impossible, it would have to kill a small army to get to a size like that!" Dean argued, suddenly they became quiet as Kate entered the room, and through the glass saw Scott sitting in the corner of a room, "looks like you've learned a few things from Ben!" Kate said angrily, "The only thing we've learned, is how to survive!" Sayid responded.

"He's here!" Charlie walked in to the room followed by Chloe and Dawson, "girls, wait here" Dawson said calmly then signaled for Sayid and Dean to accompany him, Charlie opened the door to the room where Scott was and Dawson entered with Dean at his left and Sayid at his right, both of them armed.

"Scott, I want to…" suddenly Scott charged at him angrily but Dawson easily dodged him, gave him a right hook followed by a punch to the face and Scott fell to the ground, "I came here to talk Scott, not fight but that doesn't mean I wont defend my self, he knelt down next to Scott and pulled on his hair to make sure Scott looked at him, "we're going to keep you here for a couple of days, behave and we might be able to free you for a few months"

Dawson pulled Scott up close and looked at him straight to the eye, "Don't give me a reason to kill you sooner than I'd like to!" he finished coldly then pushed him back to the ground and left the room, followed by Sayid and Dean who locked the doors behind them.

---------------4-8-15-16-23-42---------------

hope you liked it, please review.


	35. Cliffhanger

This chapter explains alot of what's going on in the island, but also has a cliffhanger at the end, please review.

---------------4-8-15-16-23-42-------------------------------

"Are you sure we should trust her?" Bree asked Sayid as they walked through the jungle, "No, but it is the only lead we've got and hopefully it will be correct"

"It is!" a voice called from behind them, they all turned around to see Locke sitting on a log eating a mango, "Locke! What are you doing here?"

"I came to lead you to the children; that is what you are looking for isn't it?"

"After you ruined Scott's way out of the island, why should we trust you?" Sayid replied angrily, "Because I know where the kids are, I'm willing to help you find them, and besides, Scott got off the island anyhow right?"

"How do you know?" Sayid raised his hand, "I know, because I was there, I saw from the beach how he, Kate, Chloe, Bruce and another two men I didn't recognize got on a ship and sailed away"

"And may I ask what you where doing there?"

"I was getting this!" Locke pulled out a metallic disk with an image of a rose engraved on it, "Tia asked me to take it back to Ben and to make sure that you didn't get lost in the jungle"

"she was working for Ben?" Sayid asked angrily, "No, she had something Ben wanted and was willing to trade it to him"

"Trade it? For what?"

"I don't know, she just asked me to take it to Ben and that he would know what she wants in return"

----------------------------------------------------------

"What happened to everyone?" Marissa walked around the empty camp while the men inspected the tents, "they're all empty" Seth said as he exited his tent stuffing something in to his backpack, "So what now?" Sawyer asked looking at Dawson who had taken the role of leader since saved Ryan and Captured Tim.

"I guess we wait"

"I'm afraid that's not possible" a voice spoke, everyone turned around to see a blonde man covering Marissa's mouth and aiming a gun at her head, "Put your guns on the ground and raise you hands!"

------------------------------

"So why didn't you want Jake and Angel to come with us?" Dean hurried behind Isabel, "Because like your brother, they are special, gifted, which for the time being, is a bad thing if they're on the island"

"Why?" Dean said as he twitched from the pain in his arm, "We should hurry, I think your wrist is broken, we have to get you to Dr. Hou…"

"Don't change the subject! You know something about what's going on here! You know something about the yellow eyed demon! About what's happening to Sam! And you're going to tell me!" Dean blocked her way and raised the handgun with his good hand, "No need for violence" Isabel smiled, "I'll tell you everything, but we must hurry before Sam decides to come after us again"

"Ok!" Dean allowed her and Carmen through, "So what is going on?" he said as he walked behind them, "First of all, the one you call yellow eyes, his name is Azazel, he has taken control of the island's power, begun to harness it for his own evil purpose"

"The island's power?"

"Yes, I'm sure you've noticed that this is no ordinary island, this island gives people extraordinary abilities, like your wrist, it was severely broken, but I'm sure that you can already move your fingers and soon it'll be as if nothing had happened to it"

"If that's going to happen, then why are you taking me to a doctor?" Dean said unwilling to believe what the woman was saying, "because were not taking you to a doctor, we're taking you to Ben, we just needed an excuse for you to come with us"

"Ok, let's pretend I believe you, what's Azazel's evil purpose?"

"Through his manipulation, he brought to the island several of this gifted beings, now if the island does wonders for ordinary people, imagine what it can do for people like your brother; the thing is, that Azazel has taken control of the island and used it's powers to take away the gifts that these people have"

"So why take away their powers?" Dean started to get interested in the story, "To give them back, in exchange for loyalty to him, he's building an army, that is way he brought them here, why he allowed them to survive the crash; to train them, get them stonger"

"If he allowed them to survive, why allow us too? What does his master plan have in store for us common types?"

"He's training them, if you're going to have a target practice, you need targets!"

Dean gulped, "so how does he get them to go "Darkside" like Sam?"

"We all have a dark side, he just looks for the right buttons to push, with that he can make anyone do anything"

------------------------------------

Jason Bourne had taken their weapons and handcuffed them all and now was leading them back to the barracks with a gun pointed at Marissa's head, now all that Dawson, Sawyer, Seth and Ryan could do was obey their captor.

Suddenly they heard a noise in the jungle, Jason rapidly took out a second gun and aimed it at the bushes without moving an inch the gun aimed at Marissa, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Bourne ducked as Jake suddenly jumped him from behind, but distracted him long enough for Ryan to move Marissa off the way, Bourne turned around to shoot at Jake when Angel suddenly clubbed him from behind, "You guy's all right?"

"Yeah, thanks to you, now we are"

-------------------------------------

"We're here!" Locke said as they all walked out of the jungle, and on to a clearing where they could see a large Temple built in to a solid rock wall and covered with vines and tropical plants, "what is this place?" Sayid asked, amazed at the size of the rock building, "Ben's people call it the Temple, I don't really have another name for it, but the word pretty much describes the place"

"Are you certain the children are here?" Sayid said as they neared the temple, "Quite certain!" Ben stepped out of the entrance, "Please come in, you are our guests and you shall be treated as such"

"Why did you take the children?" Sayid raised his gun, "It was necessary, for their protection, as well as yours, I need you all to come here and it was the best way to get you to"

"So now that we're here, will you let us take the children?" Rick asked angrily, "Tell you what, come inside and listen to what I have to say, if by then you still want to take the children back to your camp, I won't stop you, none of us will!"

Sayid looked at the rest of his companions then nodded, "we'll listen to what you have to say, but we're still taking the children!" Everyone begun to follow Ben in to the Temple when Ben stopped them, "Piper, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait outside and accept what your companions decide"

"What? I have two boys in there, why should I stay back?" Ben was about to answer her when Locke walked up to him and whispered a few words then handed him the octagon shaped plate, "Piper! Lock has informed me that Tia believes that you are still protected by the power of three, an thus you are welcome to join us inside"

Everyone looked around puzzled but Piper begun to suspect that this may not be such an ordinary group of people, or an ordinary temple for that matter.

---------------------------------------------

"Hand's in the air!" Dawson shouted as his group surrounded the two men and the woman sitting around the bonfire in the bunkers, "Wait! Wait!" It's us!" Charlie shouted when he saw the other survivors come at them with guns ready to fire, "Charlie? Clark? Rogue? What are you…?"

"We escaped and captured them; we were waiting for Naomi and Bourne to show up so we could capture them too"

"Bourne? Is that this guy?" Sawyer threw Jason who was still unconscious on to the ground, "Yep, that's him" Rogue recognized him, "where's Naomi?"

"Dead!" Dawson answered calmly, "Locke killed her, stabbed her on the back"

"Ouch, was that necessary? I mean, I know we can't trust them but to kill her?"

"Yeah well, he was trying to warn us, trying to convince us not to call Naomi's boat but of course, we wouldn't listen, now I kind of wish we would have listened to him"

-----------------------------

"What is this place?" Sayid said as they entered the temple through a tight passageway, "It was built by the people that lived on this island long ago" the tunnel begun getting wider until it suddenly opened onto an enormous chamber full of rooms carved in to the stone walls and lit by torches and an opening high on the center of the ceiling, at the far end a waterfall formed a river that exited through an underground tunnel.

"Alex? Alex!" Rick ran towards his son who was standing next to the waterfall, "Dad? Dad!" the child ran towards his father, "Alex! Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

The child shook his head then looked back to where he had been, Cindy was sitting next to the waterfall as were Leslie and Maia, "No, they just didn't allow us to lave the temple, but other than that they've been really good to us"

"Juliet, you did a good job, I knew I could count on you" Ben walked up to her, "As you can see I took good care of Leslie in your absence, she's made new friends"

"You knew?" Bree asked angrily, "You were working for Ben all along?"

"Yes, we had to find a way to get all of you here without bringing you by force"

"Why?" Sayid asked angrily, "Why do you enjoy toying with us? What about Alexandra? Was she part of your plan?"

"What? What happened to Alexandra?" Ben suddenly asked and Juliet sighed, "she died, she was killed; at first I thought someone found out who she was, but the death was too…evil; it's starting Ben, I don't know who was first, but there's at least one of them now!"

"Then it's three now!" Isabel interrupted as she arrived followed by Dean and Carmen, "What do you mean?" Juliet asked worriedly, "Isley and Sam have both turned, there's three of them!"

"What are you all talking about?" Sayid raised his gun, but Dean lowered it with his hand, "They believe that some of the people from our camp are suddenly going to turn evil and start killing people"

"And you believe them?"

"I don't know what to believe, but something happened to Sam, he's not acting normal, and I'm going to find out why and cure him!"

"There's no cure, he's not sick, he has just accepted what he believes his destiny is!" Isabel walked up to them, "You don't need to believe us, but you should know that the children are safe here, as are you, this temple is protected by an ancient magic"

"Well we're leaving, and the children are leaving with us!"

"No Sayid!" Piper shouted, "If they'll be safe here, then I'm staying with my children"

"So am I" Rick walked up to them, "What? You can't possibly believe what they're saying?"

"I'm afraid I do" Piper said calmly, she didn't dare tell them that she could actually feel the protective magic all over the temple, "As do I"

"Why? They have no proof, they're just making this up! Please, ancient magic?"

"I'm afraid I've had my share of run ins with ancient magic, at least enough to believe them"

"Well I'm going back!" Sayid said angrily, "as am I!" Bree added and they both walked away.

--------------------------------

Charlie explained to the others what they had learned about their prisoners, "Ok, so now what do we do with them?"

"Keep them locked up I suppose" Dawson said as he looked at the four tied up prisoners, "Maybe we should trust the two that claim to be secret agents?" Seth joined the conversation, "Maybe they could help us find a way out of here"

"We'll let Scott decide that when he gets back with the children, in the meantime we should get everyone back to the beach camp or Scott's group will be worried when they get back and find it empty" Dawson said calm but firmly, his tone of voice making it clear that no one was to say otherwise.

------------------------------

Piper was carrying Chris when she walked up to Ben, she wanted to know how much Ben really knew about her and the power of three, "Excuse me Ben?"

"I'm sorry Piper, I can't talk now!" Ben said as he took a walkie-talkie and raised it up to his mouth, "Have you found Jarra's trail?"

"Confirmed" a voice spoke through the speaker, "Follow them, remember to keep your distance, but aid them incase they run in to Sam, Isley or any other threat"

"You sent someone after them?" Piper asked angrily, "I sent them to protect your friends, kind of liken what your whitelighter should have been doing so you wouldn't end up in this mess!" Ben said impatiently and left.

----------------------------

Sayid, Bree and Dean were walking through the jungle as the sun begun to set, "So why did you come back with us?" Sayid asked Dean, "I thought you wanted to know how to help your brother?"

"I already know all I need to know"

"So what will we tell everyone?" Bree asked, "they're sure to ask why only three of us came back"

"We'll tell them the truth, Scott and a few others left to try and rescue us, as for Piper and Rick, Ben offered them refuge for them and their children and they accepted"

"And what about Sa…?"

"&&$&$//)(/(&/$/(/&(/"

"Run!" Sayid shouted, several trees begun to fly out of the ground, as they hurried through the jungle, "Over there!" Dean pointed towards a group of Bamboo trees growing close to each other enough to serve as a hiding spot.

"$(&&()&$)&(&)(///&$&"

They all ran into it and remained quiet, waiting for whatever that was chasing them to go away, suddenly everything became quiet and they heard a set of footsteps, slowly walking towards them and then there was a laugh, "Come on? How stupid do you think I am?"

Suddenly a cloud of smoke quickly flew past them, cutting off all the bamboo trees covering them, before them, Sam was looking at them with a devilish smile, "Time to die!" he said as a cloud of black smoke begun to rise from behind him, "Not yet!" a man yelled as he and a woman standing in the distance begun to shoot towards Sam, the black smoke charged at Bree and was about to hit her with full force when one of the bullets hit Sam on the shoulder, the black smoke violently turned around and charged at the two people who continued firing their guns.

The black smoke flew straight at them and just as it was about to hit them they both jumped to evade it, but the smoke rapidly turned around, wrapped itself around the woman's foot and threw her up in to the air, the woman crashed on to a tree then begun to roll down the steep ground leading down to the edge of a cliff; unable to hold on to any of the loose rocks until finally she rolled out the edge and managed to hold on to a branch sticking out at the edge of the cliff.

"Harley!" the man ran down the steep ground, barely able to stop himself from falling over the cliff, he looked down and saw Harley hanging on the dry branch, "Hold on! I'll get you up!" the man shouted.

--------------------4-8-15-16-23-42------------------

told you there was a cliffhanger : )

Please review


	36. Protection

Hi, I thoght that maybe you still don't know where some characters are from, so here's another list:

John Smith - Mr. & Mrs. Smith

Jason Bourne - Bourne ultimatum, Bourne supremacy, etc.

Sydnet Bristow - Alias

Ethan Hunt - Mission impssible 1,2,3

Carmen Sandiego - where is Carmen Sandiego videogames

Harley Quinzel (Harley Quinn) - Batman, (The Joker's girlfriend)

Sylar - Heroes  
------------------4-8-15-16-23-42--------------------

"Harley!" the man ran down the steep ground, barely able to stop himself from falling over the cliff, he looked down and saw Harley hanging on the dry branch, "Hold on! I'll get you up!" the man shouted.

He lowered his arm as far as he could, trying to reach for the woman, and just as she was about to slip, he grabbed her arm and held on to her tightly, "Help!" he yelled as he tried to pull her up, "Somebody help!" Sayid slid down the steep terrain, reached for the woman's other hand and begun pulling her up.

"Where is the…?"

"It left!" Sayid answered harshly, "along with Sam!"

Once they had brought her up, they walked back to where Bree and Dean were standing next to another woman and a man they knew all too well, "Ethan!" Sayid spoke coldly, "So you're all Ben's people?"

"That's right" the woman said calmly, "My name is Alexis Murphy, this are Harleen Quinzel" she pointed at the woman who they had just saved from falling to her doom, "Aldo" she pointed to the man standing next to Sayid, "And of course you already know Ethan"

"So what were you doing here?" Sayid asked angrily, "Were you following us?"

"Yes, Ben was worried for your safety, he asked us to make sure you got to your camp safely" Alexis looked at where the smoke had sent the trees flying, "and looks like it's a good thing he did"

"Ok, we're safe, you can go back to Ben now!" Sayid answered coldly then turned around to leave, "I'm afraid we're going to have to go with you" Lex said before the group could leave, "You see, a couple of people from our group are also missing, and we think they might be being held prisoners back in your camp"

-------------------------------------

"Charlie! Sawyer! I want you to take these guns, escort everyone back to the beach camp, make sure everyone gets back safely; Clark and I will watch the prisoners meanwhile, after you're done, come back and we'll take them back at gunpoint" Dawson handed two rifles to Charlie and Sawyer as everyone prepared to get back to the beach camp.

Soon everyone had left, leaving only Clark and Dawson to watch over the tied up prisoners, "Now what?" Clark asked as he placed a handgun on his belt then sat down, unaware of how John Smith was studying him, "we wait for Sawyer and Charlie to come back" Dawson sat down next to him, "Then we'll take them back to our camp and keep them tied up until Scott gets back and tells us what to do with them"

--------------------------------------------

"So how many of your friends are missing?" Sayid still wasn't willing to trust in the others, but knew that it was better to take advantage of the moment and learn as much as he could about them, it might come in handy to know a few things about his enemy.

"Well, I personally am looking for my brother, he and Tom, another one of ours, were out here on a mission but they should have been back at the temple yesterday" Lex answered,

"A mission? What kind of mission?" Sayid asked, already knowing that they wouldn't tell him the whole truth, "they were bringing something to the temple"

"and what do you think happened to them?"

"We believe that they must have run in to your friends and were captured"

"And what makes you think we are going to free them if they were?"

"because we gave Piper, Rick, and the children a shelter to protect them from the thing that attacked you a few moments ago, and we're giving them all the same offer in exchange for them"

"what about the man the plant freak kidnapped?" Dean asked, he wondered why the

others hadn't cared much about what happened to him, "Mikhail?"

"Yeah him!"

"No, I mean Mikhail!" Lex pointed to their side where a one eyed man was looking at them coldly, "Mikhail? What happened? How did you escape from Isley?"

Mikhail didn't answer but continued staring at them, "Mikhail?" Lex walked towards him, suddenly the man withdrew a handgun, Lex was barely able to jump away as a bullet flew past her, "Mikhail? What are you doing?" Lex asked as the man raised his gun at her again and just when he was about to shoot her a bullet pierced through his skull and he fell dead to the ground.

"That's not your friend" Dean said as he lowered his gun, "not anymore, I saw this happen to other people"

Sayid looked closer to Mikhail's dead body and noticed the greenish tone of his skin, "The people on the island where you kept Scott and the others captured, when we got there they were infected by some sort of parasite, the same parasite that has infected this man!"

"This is Isley's doing!" Lex said angrily, "She's the only one who could do something like this!"

"I am?" a voice came from behind them, "I'm flattered that you think so highly of me!" she added as they all turned around to face her.

-------------------------------------------

Clark and Dawson were still keeping watch on the prisoners, but it had been a couple of hours and they were growing tired, Clark walked up to the prisoners, stared at them for a while then returned to the door of the cabin and looked leaned on the wall as he stared out in to the setting sun and yawned.

Unbeknownst to his captors, John Smith had been working on the knot around his hands and had just finished freeing them, now he was quietly untying the rope around his arms and legs, he swiftly worked on the knots around him then quietly walked up behind Clark and Dawson and just as he was about to approach them, a board on the floor under his feet squeaked, revealing his position, "What was…?" Just as Clark was turning around he pulled the gun from his belt and pushed him off the cabins porch on to the ground, he quickly turned around and punched Dawson on the stomach, pulled his rifle away from him and threw it out of reach.

Dawson saw Clark get up and just as he was about to charge at Smith but the blonde man raised the gun towards him, "BANG!" there was a loud gun shot and Dawson saw how Clark suddenly stopped walking towards them and silently fell to the ground, "Clark!"

--------------------------------------

Clark fell on the soft dirt ground, he didn't know how the man had managed to untie himself or even get close enough to disarm him, he staggered up to his feet in time to see John Smith disarming Dawson, he tried to forget about the pain in his body, hoped that his strength would come back again as it had done on recent desperate occasions, he begun to charge towards the blonde man.

"BANG!" he heard it, loud as thunder he heard as the gun fired and a lightning jolt of ice cold pain hit his chest, he felt all his energy leave him in a quick sudden moment, he fell to the ground once again, as he felt his entire body get cold, "Clark!" he could hear Dawson yelling in the distance, "Clark!" the shout's continued getting further and further away until suddenly…

"Clark!" a loud shout woke him up, "Wake up!" Chloe was standing next to him, "Chloe? What…what happened?"

"you fell asleep, but we're in LA, come on hurry or we're going to miss our flight to Metropolis!"

"What? But…how?" Clark remained stunned, "by not getting on it!" Chloe answered him, trying to make sure that he understood that she was stating the obvious, "No…yeah…I know, what I mean is how did we get here?"

"Clark we don't have time for this! We got on a plane on Sydney that flew us all the way to LA, that's what airplanes do, now come on!"

"But the plane crash! And Dawson, Smith was going to kill him! And…"

"Yeah yeah, you can tell me about your dream on the next flight, but come on, hurry!" Chloe said desperately.

------------------------

"Clark! Chloe! How was the trip?" Lois said as she walked up to them at the Metropolis airport, "Bad!" Chloe answered glumly, "Why? What happened?"

"The plane crashed" Clark answered quickly, causing both cousins to stare at him, "Ignore him, he had a very lively dream in which the plane crashed and we were stranded on a deserted island, living on fish and coconuts and running from cannibals" Chloe said as they walked towards Lois's car, "It wasn't a dream! It was real!"

Lois walked up to him and placed a hand on Clark's shoulder, "I believe you" now Chloe and Clark stared at her in surprise, "I do, but there's something you should know, that island is called Australia" she said as she begun to laugh.

"As I was going to say, everything went bad because Frank Duckett, the man that we were going to interview, the man that was going to help us expose Luthor once and for all was killed before we could reach him"

------------------------

"Clark! You're back!" his mom greeted him happily, "I was worried sick, you said you'd call me when you arrived in LA!"

"Sorry mom, I…I must have forgotten"

"Well? How'd it go?" Clark hesitated for a moment, should he tell her about the plane crash? Maybe Chloe was right? Maybe it had all really been a dream? The more he tried to remember the island, he more he forgot, "not as we would have expected, we weren't able to get the story"

"well, at least you're back safely" his mom hugged him then headed off to the kitchen, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes! Why don't you go leave your things in you room while its done?"

"Sure mom, call me when it's ready!" he shouted as he walked up the stairs, he opened the door to his room and flipped the light switch as he fumbled with his baggage to cross in to the room, "I missed you" a voice came from inside his room, "Your mom let me in to surprise you, I hope you don't mind?" Lana said as she walked towards him, "No, why…why should I mind?" Clark gulped, he wasn't expecting to see her, "Listen Clark, I…I only came here to talk to you, there's something I think you should know, I wanted to tell you before you found out from anybody else"

"Why? What happened?" Clark begun to get worried at her tone of voice, "I…I'm getting married" Lana whispered, "What? To who?"

"Lex, he proposed to me the night you left for Sidney, I accepted, the wedding is a week from now, you're invited if you wanna come?" Lana said as she begun to walk out the door, "thanks, but no thanks, I don't think Lex would like that"

Lana walked out in to the hallway, "as you wish, but you are invited" she said as she walked away, Clark sighed and threw himself on to his bed, was all this really happening? Had the island really been nothing more than a dream? Now he was back home but was it really what he wanted? His father was dead, his ex-girlfriend was getting married to his ex-friend and now nemesis, and to top it off, Chloe and Lois were beginning to think he was crazy.

Clark sighed again and closed his eyes, trying hard to remember what the island was like, he could still remember some names but faces were becoming blurry as he tried to force the memory to come to him, suddenly he saw a flash in his mind and suddenly he was standing in a dark room, before him Ben was talking to a man sitting on a strange chair, "I'm sorry Clark, but this is for all our sakes, trust me you'll feel better after this" Ben begun to walk away, revealing a second Clark tied up to a chair, "are you sure about this?" Juliet approached Ben, "Yes, if it works, we'll use it on the rest of them and put an end to all this" they both walked away and locked the door behind them, suddenly a video begun to be projected on a wall in front of the tied up Clark and loud sounds filled the room, "What? What's happening? What are you doing to me?" Clark shouted as he suddenly saw his tied up self begin to recoil in pain, suddenly everything stopped and a red haired woman stepped into the room, "Hello Clark, I'm here to help you; you see Ben is trying to keep you from your destiny, but me? I'm here to give you a little push in the right direction" the woman walked up to a projector and took off the real, "I'll take this" then she placed a second reel on it, "I think you'll prefer this one" she said as she walked out of the room and everything turned back on, with a different but very similar video playing on the wall, suddenly there was another bright flash.

Now he was standing in the middle of the jungle, he saw Alex Munday hiding behind some bushes and talking on a walkie-talkie, "Yes Ben, Juliet is here, Scott has convinced the rest of the survivors in to accepting her here in the beach camp, how long until you come for the children?" Suddenly something startled her; she quickly turned off the walkie-talkie, threw it into the bushes and got up, "Hi, what are you doing here?" she said as she turned around to face a shadowy figure, "What's so funny?" she asked as the figure walked closer to her with a smile on his face, "Wh…what's that?" the man threw a rope on to the ground before her then stepped out of the shadows, Clark stared at her maniacally and suddenly there was a third flash; this time he was standing in front of a wooden cabin, a blonde man had punched Dawson and disarmed him, suddenly the man turned to face him and raised a gun.

"Bang!" he felt the cold bullet pierce to his chest and he woke up on his bed, gasping for air, light was pouring in through the window, he had slept all night, he could still feel the pain from the bullet, as if everything had been real, he unconsciously placed his hand over the place where the bullet had hit him.

His shirt was wet, he looked down and saw his shirt, his hand and his bed covered in blood, there was a knock on the door and his mom entered the room, her eyes widened at the scene, "Clark? What…what have you done?" she quickly ran down the hallway.

"Yes Clark, what have you done?" Sam appeared on the other side of the room, and pointed down to the ground where Lana was laying, in her wedding dress and covered in blood, "I…I didn't, it…it was you!"

"Oh! Don't try to pin this one on me pal, this was all your work" Sam knelt down next to Lana, "I gotta hand it to you, you're an artist, even dressed her up in her wedding dress, what a great touch" Sam begun to clap.

"I…I didn't I…"

"Don't stress yourself, you were only following your destiny" Dr. Isley appeared behind him, "Tell me Clark, knowing that Lana is dead, that you'll never have to think about her again, be honest, how do you feel?"

"I…I feel…I feel free!"

------------------------------------------

Dawson was having trouble getting up, suddenly he heard a click, he looked up and saw Smith, aiming a gun at his head, he raised his hands and slowly got up, "I'm afraid it's too late for that kid"

Suddenly Smith's eyes widened as a bloodied hand passed through his chest and held his heart out in front of him, Smith fell limp to the ground and Clark squished the heart in his palm, Dawson only being able to stare, mouth wide open in surprise.

"Your turn!" Clark smiled, staring at him with bright yellow eyes, he pushed Dawson, sending him flying through the cabin's wooden wall, he fell over splintered wood piercing in to his back, he forced himself back up but Clark grabbed on of the pieces of wood and slashed at him with it, leaving a long trail of blood on his left cheek, "My bag!" Sydney shouted from the other side of the room, "there's a lead box in it! Open it!" Dawson was desperate, he crawled towards Sydney's backpack and began searching desperately, meanwhile Clark walked calmly towards him, Dawson took out the lead box, Clark raised his hands, preparing to stab Dawson with the sharp wooden stake he was holding, Dawson fumbled with the box until he finally got it open.

A green light filled the room and Clark quickly fell to his knees and begun to try and escape, "You may be protected for now! Clark shouted angrily, but your girlfriend isn't!" he said as he ran out in to the open then disappeared into the forest.

"What…what is this thing?" Dawson crawled over to Sydney's side, "Something our boss gave us, he said that Clark, your friend, that he could be dangerous, and that we could use that thing for protection"

-------------------------4-8-15-16-23-42----------------------

Ok, Alexandra Munday was secretly working for the others, and Clark has gone to the darkside, hope you liked it, please review.


	37. Dead

Sorry I took so long to post, I've been really busy lately (blame my microbiology teacher) but here is the next chapter, hope you like it, please review, oh and if you've gone this far in the story and understood it, you're probably just like me, (happy that lost is back).

-------------------4-8-15-16-23-42------------------

Charlie and Sawyer were walking through the woods back to the barracks where Dawson and Clark were waiting for them with the prisoners, the sun had fallen so they were using torches to guide them through the darkness, "Maybe we should wait until sunrise to bring them back to camp" Charlie said as he followed sawyer, "I second that motion, but we'll have to wait and see what Dawson has to say, he seems to be taken his new role as leader quite seriously"

"He's just tired of being afraid and not knowing what's going on, he's taking the reigns of things" suddenly Sawyer stopped, "Shh! Someone's coming!" he whispered and they both turned off their torches and remained quiet.

Voices could be faintly be heard in the distance in the quiet night, suddenly they saw a light in the distance as the voices grew louder and the light got nearer, after a minute or two the people became visible and the voices audible, "…your people won't be safe in your camp, we're gonna…"

"It's them, they must have escaped and captured Dawson" Sawyer whispered, "Where's Clark?" Sawyer took out his gun and slowly walked towards them, "Only one way to find out" he said as Charlie followed him.

"Don't move!" Sawyer appeared from behind them, "put your hands in the air!" Charlie said as he jumped out of the bushes on the other side.

"No! Wait!" Dawson shouted, "It's ok, their with me, I freed them!"

"you what? Why? Where's Clark?" Charlie asked desperately, "He went crazy, he killed Smith, he was going to kill me, if it hadn't been for Sydney he would have killed us all!"

"No, he wouldn't, he…he saved my life, what…what did you do to him?" Charlie asked nervously, "He went wild, he killed Smith by pulling his heart out of his chest and crushing it in his palm!"

"Answer me!" Charlie raised his gun, "What did you do to him?" Dawson slowly raised his hands, "Nothing, he ran into the jungle, but I'm telling you, he's dangerous!"

"No! he…he saved my life, I'm going to go look for him!" Charlie lowered his gun and ran into the darkness of the jungle, "Charlie! Don't! he's dangerous!" Dawson started to run after him but Sydney and Sawyer stopped him, "Let him go, there's nothing you can do"

-------------------------------------

"We should have known better than to trust you!" Alexis shouted, "We should have listened to Ben!"

"Yes, you should have, but now it's to late, soon you'll all be nothing more than puppets, doing my bidding and killing off your friends for me" Isley answered calmly as she walked towards them, "Sayid, we have to get out of here, I'll distract her, you make sure everyone gets away safely" Alexis whispered as she raised her gun.

"You know, it's a shame I'm only going to be able to kill you" Isley said mockingly, "I was so looking forward to killing you and your brother at the same time"

"well, too bad, he's not here!" Alexis smiled, "You mean he's not alive" Isley laughed and saw Alexis smile suddenly turn in to anguish, "Oh? You didn't know? There are new people on the island, people that where supposedly here to save them!" she pointed at Sayid and Bree, "Only instead they started killing off people they didn't know, who could threaten their mission, people like your brother!"

"No! you…you're lying!" Alexis shouted, "Oh if only you could have seen the cold way that Bourne lifted his rifle and shot him on the head from a far, he didn't even see it coming"

-------------------------------------

Charlie ran desperately through the jungle, "Clark!" he shouted over and over again, he had seen it, he knew Clark was different, probably not even human, but he had saved his life, House had locked him up, he was drowning and Clark had tried desperately to save him until he finally achieved it, he had seen it in his eyes and he knew, Clark wasn't a murderer.

He came on to a clearing with a cliff at one end, he looked up the cliff and shouted again, "Clark!" and again there was no answer, he was tired from running all night, he sat down on a rock and begun contemplating the stars while he catched his breath.

"Charlie!" a voice called him from the far end of the clearing, "Charlie! Is that you?"

"Yeah! Clark! Over here!" Charlie got up and raised his hand so he could be spotted in the darkness, "I'm over he…" there was a gust of wind and the next thing he knew his feet where off the ground, he was hanging, he looked down and saw Clark, choking him with one hand raised above his head, "Wh…why?" Charlie forced out the words then tried to gasp for air, he could feel Clark's hand firmly on his neck, he knew that if Clark wanted it, he could easily smash his throat.

"Why? Because this is me Charlie, it's my destiny" suddenly Clark's hand begun to tighten, it wouldn't be long before his lungs begun to fill up with his own blood, "Wait! A voice called out in the darkness, "we could use him!" it was Sam, he could hear his footsteps getting closer, "How? Why don't we just kill him here and now?" Clark's grip tightened again, "Because we could use him to get to her!" Sam said calmly.

Charlie was thrown to the ground and he quickly begun gasping for air, "Hello Charlie" Sam walked towards him, "let me tell you what is going to happen, we need to get your pretty girlfriend out here with us, where we can be alone with her, and your going to help us get that done" suddenly Sam punched Charlie, leaving him unconscious, "Look's like we know who's going to be next" Clark smiled, "yes we do!"

-------------------------------------------

"Bang! Bang!Bang!" there where several gunshots as Dr. Isley fell to the ground, "My brother's alive!" Alexis whispered as a tear fell down her cheek, "Ha,ha,ha!" Dr. Isley laughed and got up as if nothing had happened, "Don't worry, you'll soon be with him, I'll make sure of that" she cleaned the blood in her abdomen with her hand then licked it clean, "and then I'll go after your friends!" she looked in the direction Sayid and the other's had gone off to while they were talking.

Isley jumped at her as her hand's turned into vines that wrapped around her waist, suddenly Sayid appeared from behind, pushing Isley, forcing her in the direction of the Cliff where Harley had been hanging, she rolled down and begun to fall, dragging Alexis with her, Alexis held on to the root of a tree just as she was about to reach the edge, "Don't let go!" Sayid shouted as he took out a hunting knife and begun to cut away at Isley's vine arms.

"Ahhhh!!!!" they heard Isley yell as she fell, "Are you all right?" Sayid held his hand out to help Alexis up, "Why did you come back?" she nodded, "You where willing to sacrifice yourself for all of us, I though that someone courageous enough to do something like that couldn't possibly be all that bad" Sayid smiled, "now come on, we have to hurry and get back to camp, if she survived all those bullet's you put through her, something tells me that fall won't do much to her either!"

---------------------------------

"It's late! They should have been back now!" Marissa yelled despearately, "Calm down Marissa! I'm sure they'll be here soon, or maybe they decided to wait until morning to comeback" Julie said reassuringly, "She's right, you should go to your tent and get some sleep, they know what they're doing, you know, I was surprised to see you when you rescued me, but now I'm even more surprised to see how well you've all adapted, you're all like soldiers, ready for anything this island throws at you!"

"Yeah, well we've had a lot of hardships, that's why I'm worried for them!"

---------------------------------

Sat was sitting inside his tent, he reached for his bag, drew out a large egg and stared at it, he placed both hands around it and felt as something moved inside it, "pretty soon pal, pretty soon!"

---------------------------------

Rogue was standing on the beach, watching the moon ripple every time a wave passed over it's reflection, "Hey! They're back! They're back!" she heard someone yell behind her, she quickly turned around and saw Dawson, then Sawyer, she ran towards them happily then slowed down, "why…why are they free? Whe…where are Charlie and Clark?"

Dawson was about to answer angrily, remembering the savage way that Clark had almost killed him but Sydney interrupted him, "Clark disappeared, Charlie went off to try and find him" Rogue looked at her coldly then looked back at Dawson who quickly understood that Sydney was trying to keep her from worrying, or even worse from going out in to the jungle after him, so he nodded in agreement.

"that doesn't answer my other question, why are you free?" she asked coldly, "We ran into some trouble" Dawson quickly answered, she saved my life, and bouched to be responsible for the other two, she says that she has another satellite phone and that she knows how to get us all rescued, for real this time"

"That satellite phone won't work!" a voice spoke out loud behind them and everyone turned around in surprise, "You! What are you doing here?" Tru shouted angrily at the sight of Alexis walking next to Sayid, Bree and Dean, "She's with us!" Sayid answered quickly, "She's one of them! One of the others!"

"I know, but she too saved our lives, and she's here to help, she has a proposition for all of us"

"What did you mean the phone won't work?" Dawson asked, "You won't be able to get a signal out!" Alexis answered, "Why? Did Ben…?"

"Ben didn't do anything, not this time"

"then why won't it work?"

"Because there's something else on the island" Sayid answered, "something evil!" they had all left the Temple thinking that Ben was just trying to con them again, now they all believed what he had said.

"Evil?" Ryan asked, kind of making fun of what they where saying, "What?" he asked when he noticed Alexis staring at him, "Nothing, I was just hoping you were someone else" she said in a low voice, deep down she knew that Isley's words had been true, and this only made her feel angrier towards her.

"I know this sounds hard to believe" Dean spoke from behind them and walked towards the front, "but it's true, that thing, whatever is out there did something to my brother, he's not himself, he changed, he's a murderer!"

Dawson's eyes widened at the mention of the last word and he knew, they where telling the truth, he knew that the same thing had happened to Clark, and now, Charlie was out there, alone, who knew if he was even still alive.

"What happened to Scott and the rest? Why did so few of you come back?" Julie asked, "Scott, Kate, Chloe, Bruce, Nick and Peter found a way off the island, they went to get help, they're our only hope of rescue now!"

---------------------------------

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" A girl woke up screaming, "Maia! What's wrong?" Cindy ran to her side as everyone in the temple woke up, wondering what was going on, Ben and Juliet quickly ran to Cindy's side, she was hugging Maia, "Cindy! What's wrong? What happened to Maia?"

"He…he's dead!" Maia shouted as she begun to cry, "Who? Who Maia? Who's dead?" Juliet knelt down next to her, as Maia continued crying, "Tell me Maia, who did you see die in your nightmare?"

Maia wiped her eyes and gasped for air, as if preparing herself for a speech, "Jacob!"

-------------------4-8-15-16-23-42------------

hope you liked it, please review : )


	38. Brothers and Sisters

It was morning in the temple, and everyone was running around desperately, "Piper! This is of the utmost importance!" Ben said desperately, "And I'm going as fast as I can!" Piper also answered desperate, "But I don't even know if this is working, I'm not sure that my powers are fully back, and I've never conjured a protection spell quite like this!"

"Then use Wyatt's magic to aid you, surely he's strong enough!" Piper got up and pushed Ben out of the room, "I need to concentrate, so unless I call you, don't bother me!"

"That went well" Juliet said sarcastically, "This is no time to joke Juliet, If Maia's vision was right, and Jacob really is gone, then right now we are sitting ducks"

----------------------------------------

"Sayid!" Rogue walked up to him, "Charlie isn't back yet, I'm afraid something might of happened to him!"

"Don't worry, I'll form a small search party, but if we can't find him by tomorrow morning, we're going to have to leave without him"

"Leave? Where?"

"To the Temple, I've seen with my own two eyes the dangers that are now lurking in this island, it's no longer safe for us here"

"Safe? Since when have we been safe in this island?"

"Since the beginning!" Sayid said calmly, "We feared because we did not know, now that we do, I wish that we didn't"

"What do we know?" Rogue asked, "An old wives tale the others told you?"

"No, an old wives tale I saw with my very own eyes" Sayid finished loading his backpack, "Now do you want to keep arguing? Or do you want to help me find Charlie?"

-----------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this?" Jake asked as he followed Angel through the jungle, "yes, now tell me, this boat you mentioned, how much gunpowder is there left?"

"A couple of barrels, why?"

"Because if what happened to Sam is what I think it was, then we're all in big trouble, and we're going to need all the ammo we can get"

----------------------------------------

"I'm done!" Piper ran over to Ben's side, "Here they are" she handed him an old skin bag, "How many did you make?" he asked as he looked through the bag, "42"

"Perfect, Isabel!" Ben shouted, "Yes Ben?"

"I want you and Carmen to place exactly 21 of these around the outside of the temple, and take the remaining 21 to Sayid, and make sure he does the same around their camp!"

---------------------------------------

"This is it!" Dawson exclaimed, "this is where we lost him!"

"There's a trail this way!" Sayid signaled for Rogue and Dawson to follow him, "He went this way, back to the barracks"

Suddenly rogue heard a vibrating sound, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" they both continued walking, "That sound" she heard it again, this time louder, "What sound? Every thing's quiet" Sayid suddenly stopped, "No crickets, no birds! Something's wrong"

"··&·&$·&&&$$&$/&(&$&" A tree flew out of the ground behind them and they all started to run, "this way!" Sayid shouted and they all continued running.

-----------------------------------------

Alexis was sitting next to a camp fire looking at Ryan wishing it were his brother not wanting to reveal his true identity, but she knew that wasn't very likely, she knew Isley had been telling the truth, she turned around, and threw the smoke she could see Bourne, sitting on a rock looking out in to the ocean, "did you do it?" she whispered, not really wanting to be heard.

--------------------------------------

Everything became quiet and Dawson ran up to Sayid, "I…I think we…lost it" he said while panting, trying to catch his breath, "Yeah…where? Where's Rogue?"

"She was right behind me! I heard her running behind me!"

-------------------------------------

Rogue was walking alone through the jungle, she had lost sight of Sayid and Dawson and must have ran in another direction, but she didn't dare yell or that thing could comeback, she continued walking until she came to a clearing, Charlie was tied up to a stone in the center of the clearing, she gasped and quickly ran to his side.

"Charlie! Are you all right?" she yelled and quickly kissed him, "Listen! You have to get out of here! It's a trap! They wanted to lure you here!" Charlie quickly interrupted their kiss, "A trap? By who?" she said as she quickly started to untie him.

Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder, she quickly turned around "Boo!" Sam smiled then slapped her, Rogue instinctively removed her gloves and placed both hands around Sam's face.

Sam became weakened, he quickly fell to his knees while Rogue absorbed his energy, she turned without removing her hands saw Charlie stare at her, she couldn't tell if he was amazed or scared, she quickly tried to remove her hands from Sam's face but was unable to, she turned around and saw him smiling while she drained the life away from him.

He was holding her hands tight on to his face, forcing her to drain more and more of him, "You can feel it can't you?" he laughed, "You can feel the darkness enter throught the tip of your fingers, running through your veins and filling your heart with hate and anger!"

"Bang!" there was a gunshot and Clark suddenly appeared in front of them, stopping the bullet with his palm, "are you done?" he said desperately, "Have her kill him so we can move on to the next!"

"no" Rogue whispered, "what did you say?" Sam smiled, "I said NO!" Rogue raised her leg and kicked him on the face, braking away their connection, "Come on, we have to go" Sam said as Clark looked at him, then Rogue and Charlie, "but…"

"I said we have to go!" Sam shouted and suddenly they were surrounded by a cloud of Black Smoke that quickly dissolved, leaving nothing behind, "are you ok?" Sayid ran up to Rogue who only nodded, "Help me untie Charlie" she said while she looked at her hand in shock.

----------------------------------------------

"This is it" Jake said when he and Angel reached the Black Pearl.

"Perfect!" Angel said as he quickly entered the ship, Gunpowder, volleys and cannons, this'll do nicely"

-----------------------------------------------

The group was heading back to the beach camp, but Rogue and Charlie slowly begun to separate from the group, trying to have a private talk, "Charlie?"

"What is it?"

"Are you…are you afraid of me?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw it, the way you looked at me when I was draining Sam, you were staring at me with fear in your eyes"

"I wasn't scared of you" Charlie held her hand without any doubt, "I know what your power does, I know you can control it, and I know that you'll never use it to harm me, I was afraid of what does two might do to you, you saw how Clark stopped that bullet with his bare hand, and how Sam somehow controls that Smoke…Monster"

"That's sweet of you, but Sam and Clark have turned in to monsters, and now they want to turn me too"

"Yeah, well they won't!" Charlie placed his hand around her shoulder, "I won't let them"

---------------------------------

Alexis stared at Bourne all morning, she wanted to talk to him, she wanted to know if Isley had really been telling the truth, Dawson had confirmed his brother's death the night before, but she still didn't know the true identity of his killer, and she was eager to know.

She waited, watched him until she could get a few minutes alone with him, now at last, it was her chance, she followed him through the jungle, apparently he was looking for a good tree where to release his kidney water, she waited for him to finish and as soon as he was he raised his hands.

"I know your there!" he said, waiting for her to show her self, "I'm unarmed!"

"I know!" she walked out from behind the bushes with her gun drown, "What do you want?" he said calmly, "a kid, around 20 years old, brown hair blue eyes…"

"Well, sorry, I'm blonde, and much to old for you!"

"Bang!"

"Shut up!" Alexis shot at the ground before him, "this boy, did you kill him?"

Bourne looked at her in the eyes, saw tears run down her cheeks and sighed, "yes, I did, I…he was tied up, I was aiming for the redneck, suddenly a vine tripped me and the next thing I knew the kid was on the floor and the redneck was running for his life"

"So it wasn't your fault!" she whispered, "It's her fault my brother's dead!" she knelt down, "It's her fault"

"BANG!!!!"

Alexis fell to the ground, Bourne looked up and behind her Tru was standing with a smoking gun, "And it's your fault mine is!"

Tru raised her gun and shot twice at Bourne then ran into the jungle, "It came from over here!" Seth and both Ethans ran towards them and stared at the Scene, they saw Alexis, lying dead on the ground and Bourne, leaning against a tree with two bullet holes, one on his shoulder and another on the lower part of his abdomen.

"Cough! Cough!"

"He's alive!" Ethan Rom ran to his side, "Quick! I'm a surgeon, we have to take him back to your camp; Seth! You go ahead, ask everyone, I'm going to need some twisters, Alcohol, scissors, a needle and string, have everything sterilized in a fire!"

Both Ethans pulled Bourne over their shoulders, "Come on, we're going to help you" Ethan Rom said calmly then looked back at Seth who remained watching them, "Seth!"

"Right! Yeah! Of course!" he said as he suddenly ran back towards camp, "Who did this?" Ethan Hunt asked.

"D…Davies, T…Tru Davies"

---------------------------------------------

"What happened?" Sayid had barely arrived to the camp when the Ethans ran past him carrying Bourne, "I'll handle the rest!" Rom said as they placed him inside a tent, you go explain what we know to Sayid, "Explain? Explain what?" Sayid asked angrily, "We found him in the jungle!" Hunt explained, "He says that Tru shot Alexis and then him, after that she left, believing him dead"

"Wait! Alexis is…?"

"Yeah, Tru killed her"

--------------------------4-8-15-16-23-42---------------------------

please review.


	39. BadBoys Pt 1

Ok, I know the story is going to seem very wierd now that lost is back and you see how different everything is on the show from what's happening in the story, especially in the mythology, but hey, this is a world with wtiches, mutants, psychics, demons, and all kinds of wierd stuff, try to understand, this chapter and the one's of the same name after it could almost be called a diferent fanfic, but explains several of the things going on off island, hope you like it, please review.

----------------4-8-15-16-23-42----------------------------

----------------Off Island------------------------

A man was sitting in a waiting room, after a few seconds Scott walked out of the office, he opened an envelope and withdrew several golden colored plastic tickets, he stared at them for a few moments then walked away, "Mr. Luthor will see you now Mr. Alpert" a secretary called out then continued working on her computer.

"Mr. Alpert!" Lex greeted him, "Please, call me Richard" he said as they shook hands, "Very well Richard, I'd like to go straight to business if you don't mind"

"Of course, that's why I'm here after all" Richard smiled, "On the phone you said that you had an answer for my problem, what problem did you exactly mean?" Lex asked intrigued, "Depends on the way you see it, you could say it's the answer to your Oceanic 815 problem; but we both know that it's the answer to your DHARMA problem"

"How did you…?" Richard smiled, "I knew way before you, I was there, what I'd like to know is how you found out, and what I can do to help you finish the…project"

"I was looking through some of my father's old business records and I found a very generous donation to something called the Hanso foundation, my father has always made big donations to different charities to keep himself in the public's good side, but this wasn't a real donation, it was funding, it was done under the table for something called the DHARMA initiative, of course this intrigued me so I continued my investigation but soon he found out what I was up to, he tried to convince me that he had allowed himself be fooled by an old man's crazy tale, that it had been nothing but a stupid business decision that he had tried to cover up, of course I knew he was lying, I discovered the true purpose of the DHARMA initiative, I found out about the Valenzzetti equation, so I started my own search for the Island where DHARMA had operated, my father tried to stop me, claiming that there was only one way in, with a key belonging to the now missing Clark Kent, I asked him to tell me if he knew where the key was hidden but he wouldn't tell me, but he wouldn't tell me anything, unfortunately he was mugged and killed before he could tell me anything else" Lex smiled, "after that I sent a private search team to look for the Oceanic 815 wreckage, hoping to find Clark Kent's dead body, and the key along with it"

"And did you?" Richard asked as if he didn't already know the answer, "For a long time there was nothing, until one day I received a call from them, they had found it, only it wasn't under water, it was on a strange island which they where only able to find after one of the team members accidentally crashed on it, they tracked her signal to the island and let down a team to investigate, after a while they lost communications with the team, and when they returned to the island, it wasn't there, there was nothing but water, the next day I receive another call, the manager of an airline my father had owned and that I had inherited, that's right, turns out I was owner of Oceanic Airlines and I didn't even know, the manager called me asking for advice, he was desperate and didn't know what to do, apparently there was a group of people outside his office claming they were survivors of flight 815"

"So you hoped to use them to find the island" Richard interrupted, "but it didn't work, the island wouldn't let it self be found!"

"You really do seem to know what your talking about, tell me, if you really do help me find the island, what do you want in return?"

"That's what I want, to find the island, I grew up there, I've lived there my whole life, and now I've been locked out and all I want is to return" Richard looked at his watch and sighed, "look at the time, sorry but I have to leave, I have another appointment, something to help us in our mutual goals, can I come again tomorrow so we can talk through everything adequately?"

"Sure!" Lex shook hands with him and followed him to the office's door, then walked back to his desk and pressed a button, "Mercy?"

"Yes, Mr. Luthor?" a voice talked through the intercom, "Follow Mr. Alpert, I want to know everything he does from now till tomorrow when he comes back, "Yes Mr. Luthor" the woman answered obediently and hung up.

--------------------------------------------

Richard walked out of the Luthorcorp building in front of Kirby plaza and in to a Taxi, Mercy drove out of an underground parking lot and followed the Taxi, after a while they had crossed through most of New York city, she stopped when she saw him walk out of the Taxi, she quickly got out of her car and left it in the middle of the street.

"Lady! You can't just…" a man argued angrily on the street behind her, "Keep it!" she shouted as she threw him the keys and ran after Richard, she followed him through the crowded sidewalks and saw him turn in to an alley, she quickly followed him but as soon as she entered the alley she saw that he wasn't there, she continued down the alley puzzled, looking for any door, window or ladder he could have used to escape or hide.

"Hey pretty lady?" a man called out from behind her, "You here for some fun?" another man called out in front of her, "You should be careful, this is a dangerous neighborhood!" a third man stepped out from behind a dumpster, "maybe we should accompany you, make sure nothing bed happens to that pretty little a#$$!"

"Did you see a man walk through here?" Mercy asked, "Why?" one of the men asked, "You got three big ones right here!" Suddenly the three men jumped at her.

She easily dodged the first one, slammed the second on to a brick wall, lifted the third threw him into a dumpster and just as the first was going to jump her again she withdrew a handgun and pointed it at his head, "Answer my question!"

The man quickly fell back and stated to shake, "N…No, we didn't see anyone!" he quickly turned around and begun running, Mercy sighed and took out her cell phone.

"Yes?"

"I lost him!" Mercy spoke directly.

"Very well, Oh and Mercy?"

"Yes Mr. Luthor?"

"You're fired!" Lex hung up on her, she angrily stumped her leg on the floor and threw the cell phone in to the dumpster hitting the third gang member on the head as he was barely getting up.

--------------------------------------------

"I was expecting you!" Sylar said as Richard walked in, "I imagined you would, after all, you just acquired Isaac Mendez's power"

"Who are you? How did you know I would be here?" Sylar looked at him then back at a picture of himself and Richard standing in Isaac's loft, "I know what I need to know, My name is Richard Alpert, and I'm here Gabriel because I…"

Sylar was angered at the mention of his real name, he got up and with a mere thought a piece of wood flew from the corner of the room in to Richard's chest, "Don't ever call me by that name again!"

"Then again, I don't think you ever will!" Sylar smiled

"And why won't I Gabriel?" Richard asked calmly as he removed the piece of wood from his chest, "Healing power?" Sylar asked, "Much more than that, Immortality!" Richard smiled.

"I can't wait for that power!" Sylar smiled as he raised Richard up against a wall, "too bad you won't be able to get it from me!" Richard smiled and Sylar put him down, perplexed by his statement, "You have to kill me to obtain it, but then again, how do you kill an immortal?"

Sylar pondered on Richard's words then put him down, "What do you want?" Richard smiled, "I'm here to offer you what you wanted, immortality, but you won't be able to get it here, we need to go someplace else, someplace special"

"Where?"

"A place we don't have access to yet, but we will very soon with a little help"

"Help from who?"

"we're going to need there things to get there, I'll provide the knowledge, Lex Luthor will provide the money, and you my friend, you will provide the power"

"Very well, what do I have to do?"

"We'll talk about that tomorrow, meet me tomorrow at 8:15 in Kirby Plaza, in front of the Lexcorp building, oh and there's one catch"

"There always is"

"Mr. Luthor has to think that you're going to do this in exchange for a huge amount of money, that is, unless you want to share your immortality with him?"

"Big loads of money, got it!"

--------------------------------------------------

"Glad you could make it!" Richard said as he walked up to Syler who was standing next to the fountain in Kirby plaza, "I'm here, what now?"

"Patience, I'll explain everything on our way up" he started walking towards the Lexcorp building.

------------------------------------------------

Richard walked in to the waiting room and noticed the new secretary, "Hi, I'm Mr. Alpert, I have a meeting with Mr. Luthor today"

"Yes, Mr. Luthor's been expecting you, please go in, I'll tell him you're here"

-----------------------------------------------

"Mr. Alpert! I was afraid you wouldn't show, who's your friend?" he said as he greeted them both, "This is Gabriel Gray, better known as Sylar, he was the man I had to rush off to see yesterday, he's going to help us achieve our goals"

"And how may I ask is he going to do that?" Lex asked, "by helping us obtain a few certain objects we need to enter the Island, they're heavily guarded and only he is capable of getting them for us"

"Really? And what does Mr. Sylar want in return?" he asked looking at Sylar, trying to hear what he had to say, "Money, 8 million dollars for each object I'll have to obtain, and another 15 million for keeping you safe while on the island!"

Lex looked at Sylar then back at Richard, "very well, how about you tell me exactly what we'll need to "obtain" so we can get this started"

"Very well, the first object is in London, relatively easy to steal compared to the other two, it's on top of a building belonging to Widmore Industries…

Sylar was standing over the edge of a building staring out in to a tall building, "I'm ready!" he spoke in to a small transmitter, "Ok, everything's set, you can start"

Sylar closed his eyes and stepped out of the building, he concentrated as hard as he could then opened his eye's again, and smiled, he had achieved it, he had telepathically held himself high over the ground, he continued walking towards the building before him and soon reached the ledge, he quickly jumped on to it and held tight to the wall, "I did it, I'm on the other side!"

"Good, now walk five windows to your right!" Sylar did as Richard indicated, "One!" he counted as he walked past the first window, "two!" he walked past the second, "Three!" he continued, "Fou…r!" the ledge broke under his right foot and he almost fell but managed to stabilize himself making a telepathic step, he quickly walked past it, "Five!" he sighed in relief, "You're not done just yet!" Richard spoke through the radio, "look inside, there should be a boat in a bottle, make the bottle float up to the window carefully"

Suddenly there was a loud crash and the sound of glass braking and gunshots, "Sylar! What happened?" there was static for a long time until he finally answered, "Security guard…I got the bottle…coming down!"

"What? Coming down? How?"

Richard ran out of a Ban parked in front of Widmore industries and looked up to where Sylar had been, the window in Charles Widmore's office was broken and suddenly he saw a man jump out of it.

Sylar used his telepathic ability to push himself as far as he could while he fell, he flew across the street and crashed in through a window on the building in front, Richard quickly ran back to the Ban, "Hurry on down! Before the police get here!" he had barely finished when he saw Sylar run in to the Ban, "How?"

"Ice tube through the center of the elevator shaft, slid down!" Sylar said as he blew warm breath in to his numbed hands, "Where's the Bottle?"

"Right here!" Sylar opened a backpack and showed the bottle with the boat to Richard, "Now how about we get going?"

"Right!" Richard said as he stepped on the gas.

"I also took this to celebrate!" Sylar took out a bottle of whisky, "MacCutcheon?" Richard asked as he saw it, "you know how much that's worth?"

"Then it better be good!" Sylar gave a long drink from the bottle, "Want some?"

"Sure!" Richard took the bottle and gave it a long sip, "you know I could have easily taken this just by walking in through the front door in the middle of the day don't you? Why did we have to do it this way?"

"because then word of it would have gotten faster to the owner of our next target, and besides, it was more fun!"

"Cheers to that!" Sylar said as he took another long drink, "So what's target number two?"

"Korea, Paik Industries!" Richard smiled, "Then Korea it is!" Sylar drank what was left of the whisky.

--------------------------4-8-15-16-23-42--------------------------

Hope you liked it, if not, don't worry, there are only going to be two or three like this and they're not going to be continous, next chapter is on island.

Please review : )


	40. United we Fall, Divided we Stand

Ok, back on the island, hope you're liking the story, please review : )

-----------------4-8-15-16-23-42-------------

"Why are we in such a hurry?" Marissa ran behind Sayid who barely waited for the rest of the group, "Something is wrong, people are turning into murderers for no apparent reason, and as much as I'd hate to admit it, I think Ben is our only hope of survival"

"But we have to slow down, Bourne is injured, he need's to…"

"he needs to get as far away from that camp and as soon as possible! as do we, we'll be much safer if neither Sam, Clark or True know where we are!"

Aldo was walking hand in hand with Harley, he leaned towards her and whispered, "it's happening faster then we thought"

"I know, we need to get to the temple before everything runs out of control"

Aldo looked over towards where Charlie was also walking hand in hand with his girlfriend, "I feel sorry for him" Harley whispered, "me too, I heard she put up quite a fight, but she won't be able to fight forever"

----------------------------------------------

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Jake said as he and Angel used ropes to pull on a wooden board full of items taken from the Black Pearl, they continued pulling it, making it slide over the soft sand, "Because they might be useful, you saw what happened to Sam, something's wrong here and we're going to need to protect ourselves"

"If you say so, but I still think there's no point in it, after all soon we'll all be res…cued?" Jake said as the beach camp came in to view.

"It's empty!" Jake shouted desperately, "they left without us!"

"No, they wouldn't just leave us behind"

"They did! There's nothing here! They took everything!" Jake turned around to face Angel, "This is all your fault! If you hadn't taken us on your little recollection through the jungle…!"

Angel lost his patience and punched him on the face, "Hey! I was worried for our survival, and think about it, Scott and the others were on a mission to the other side of the island looking for the children, I doubt that they would be back already, packed up their things and left, and I'm pretty sure they would have at least made a head count, after all, Sam and Dean are still out there somewhere!"

Jake looked at Angel and thought about what he had said, maybe something did happen that forced everyone to move out of the beach camp, but if that was the case, then maybe Angel was right, they were all in grave danger, and they did need the protection Angel was working on.

-----------------------------------------

"Ethan! Are you sure it's this way?" Sayid said looking back at Rom who nodded, "Yes, but at the speed we're going, we won't get there until tomorrow morning"

"There's too many of us, are you sure the Temple will be able to protect us all?" Sayid asked, "Yeah, sure it will"

"No it won't!" a voice called out from behind them, "There was an incident!" Isabel showed her self, followed by Carmen, "The Temple is no longer as safe as it used to be, if there was an attack, it'd be stupid to keep everyone in there, we'd all be trapped"

"So what now?" Sayid asked angrily, "We just go back to the camp and wait to be killed off one by one?"

"Of course not!" Isabel answered, "The more they kill the stronger they will get, and then we'll all be doomed, we need to keep everyone safe for all our sakes"

"And how will we do that?" Sayid asked, "With this!" Isabel showed him a pouch full of stones, "Rocks? Do you suggest we throw rocks at them?"

"No, this are magic stones, a spell has been cast around them, we'll place them around your camp and they'll protect you, it's the same protection we now have at the temple!"

"well even if I believed that this…magic stones worked, we can't go back to our camp, Sam, Clark and Tru know where it is, we're not safe there, is there any other place with running water we can use as a shelter?"

"Well, there's the Barracks, which you already know, and there's also the fossil…!"

"There's no way we're going back there!" Sawyer interrupted her, "Yeah! That would be suicide!" Seth added.

"I'm afraid that would be your best choice, the barracks aren't big enough to hold this many people, and without a boat you'll never get everyone here into the island in time before they find you!"

Sayid looked at Sawyer and Seth then back at Isabel, "The pylons around the barracks, will it be able to hold against them? Can it also be used as protection?"

"As long as you change the entrance code, yes it should"

Sayid said as he looked back at the group, looking at what they had become, through their ranks he could see survivors from all parts of the plane, survivors of a shipwreck that had been stranded in the island longer than them, people that had arrived as a supposed rescue team, and even people they had once feared and called "the others" now there were no others, they were all there, all in the same situation and counting on each other to survive, "We'll take both! Those of you who'd rather stay in the barracks go with Sawyer, the rest of you come with me" Isabel looked at them and handed the pouch to Sayid, "they'll need me to change the entrance code, take this; Carmen will tell you what to do!"

Everyone looked at each other, wondering what to do, as Sawyer and Sayid stood in opposite sides, Seth quickly walked towards Sawyer, followed by Ryan and Marissa who trusted his decision, Julie looked at Marissa and followed her, Dawson looked at his friends wanting to return to the barracks and remembered how Clark had attacked him there, how he had removed Smith's heart with his bare hand, he gulped and sided with Sayid, never wanting to see that place again if it were possible, Charlie and Rogue stared at each other then sided with Sayid.

Hunt, Sydney and Bourne knew that Dawson was the one vouching for them so they too sided with Sayid, Ava stared at both groups, she didn't trust the people that Dawson was protecting, so she walked to Sawyer's side, as did Aldo and Harley, "Bourne still needs attention" Ethan said as he walked to Sayids side followed by Dean; one by one the whole group split in to two until there was only Bree left to make a choice, she looked at both groups, she remembered the state in which Sawyer had been when he came back from the fossil, she turned to face Sayid, "I'm sorry" she whispered then slowly backed away on to Sawyer's group, "Very well, I'll go and see if everyone is ok after we get settled in the fossil; keep a walkie on, we'll do the same"

With those last words both groups split up as a rainstorm started to pour over them.

"Do you know what this means?" Bree walked up to Sawyer who nodded, "We're going to move inland; we're giving up to a life in the island, no more false hopes of rescue"

"We could still get rescued, Scott could still come back"

"Well if he does, he better do it soon, who knows how long we'll be able to last alone out here"

"We're not alone" Bree smiled and held his hand, Sawyer looked at her then continued walking without letting go of her.

----------------------------------------------------

Four figures walked out of the jungle in to a clearing where the rain fell harshly over them, "Looks like we're going to have to split up" Isley looked at her group, "We'll take care of the ones going up to the fossil" Sam smiled, "we have some unfinished business with Rogue, and I think Dawson and my brother are dying to see me and Clark"

"very well, Tru and I will go to the barracks, we can't let Ava have all the fun now can we?" Isley smiled and they all split up for their respective destinations.

---------------------------------------

"How far is it to the Fossil?" Sayid asked looking at Dawson, Ethan and Carmen, "About three kilometers that way to the wall, another ten to the Lab Carmen said as she led the way, "Are you ok?" Sayid turned to look at Bourne who was being helped by both Ethans, "Yeah, I can go on, just nit as fast as I'd like"

"Good, cause we don't have time to stop and rest"

------------------Off island---------------------

Kate was staring out into a tourist covered beach in Sydney, "You nervous?" Scott walked up to her and hugged her, "Why should I?"

"Your trial is in a week, Mr. Luthor said he'd hire you the best attorneys, everything is going to be all right" he kissed her, "Is it?" she sighed, "It's been a week and they still haven't been able to find the island, Captain Turner knew what he was doing, he didn't want us to go back, he used some kind of magic to bring us here" she turned around and saw that Scott was wearing sunglasses, "Why are you…?"

"Kate I have something to confess, I…I'm not exactly what you might call…Normal"

---------------------On Island----------------------------

"We're here!" Isabel walked up to one of the pylons and opened it after everyone had passed, "James! Could you come give me a little light" she signaled for Sawyer who walked up to her and lifted his torch, Isabel stared at the woman accompanying him for a while then started to whisper, "We won't be fully safe here, one of the members of your group is a potential risk, we're going to have to keep a close watch on her because I'm pretty sure she's going to change sooner or later, until then, we can't give out the pass code to anyone else or we risk that she'll eventually learn it and open the gate for her friends to come in and play"

"So who is she?" Bree asked intrigued, "The girl, Ava she's going to be dangerous, but there's also someone else who worries me, Jake he can shut this thing off just by looking at it, there's a secret room in the barracks, one that shows the status of the pylons, we're going to need people in it around the clock if we want to be safe"

"Why are you telling us this now? We thought this place would be safer!" Bree said angrily, "because it is safer!" Isabel answered her, "I'm done, the new code is 108, remember, no one else can know, at least not yet"

--------------------------------

"This is it!" Carmen said as the whole group looked up at the huge wall, it had stopped raining on this part of the island, "so how are we going to get in?" Sayid said as he saw the size of the wall and how it ran in an apparently infinite way from left to right, "The door is on the southern side of the island, it would take us six maybe seven hours to reach it, we're going to have to make our own way in"

Carmen withdrew several C4 cartridges and Dynamite sticks from her backpack and begun to set them all over the wall, "What are you doing?" Sayid asked her, "You're not trying to make a hole in the wall, you're going to…"

"Bring everything down, unless you want your neighbor to be a carnivorous giant, I only hope this is enough because it's all we have" she finished placing the last charge and shouted as she led down a trail of cable, "Get back!"

"BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone got up, as the echo disappeared in the distance and the smoke from the concrete wall dissipated, "Did it work?" Dawson said as he coughed, they all looked at the wall, it had split open in the center but still stood, "Guess not"

"Wait!" Carmen stopped them, there was a rumbling sound and suddenly the wall begun to fall inward on both sides and like a domino effect the rest followed, there was a loud roar as the whole wall fell through the jungle, "we better hurry, that's going to lead every thing in the jungle towards us"

-------------4-8-15-16-23-42--------------------

hope you liked it, please review : )


	41. BadBoys Pt 2

I decided to add this chapters to give a little more perspective about Richard and Sylar's motivations to be on the island, I also thought you might like to know a little about this characters since I haven't written much about them, hope you like it, please review.

---------------------------4-8-15-16-23-42----------------------------------------

------------------------Off Island----------------------

"Welcome to south Korea!" Richard said as he and Sylar walked out of a private Lexcorp Jet, "We'll go get registered at the Seoul Gateway Hotel and tomorrow we'll go check out Paik heavy Industries, see what we can come up with"

"You like keeping me in suspense don't you?" Sylar said as a plane flew over them in the airport, "a little" Richard smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------

Richard walked up to the receptionist in the hotel lobby, "Hello, I'm Mr. Alpert, I booked the presidential suite" the girl gasped and quickly got up and bowed, "Your suite is ready Mr. Alpert, I'll have a bellboy take your baggage up"

"Actually we're here only for one night so we don't have much with us, if you give me the key I'm sure we'll be able to find it on our own" Richard smiled, "yes sir, I'm just going to have to ask you for your signature here" the receptionist handed him a piece of paper and the key, "Ok, then we'll be on our way" Richard finished signing, grabbed the key and walked up to the elevator.

"Presidential Suite?" Sylar smiled, "What we're doing for Mr. Luthor is a big thing, he wants us to feel comfortable while we're here" they walked into the elevator and placed the keycard in a socket on the keypad.

The elevator stopped on the last floor and opened directly into the room, "Wow! Sylar entered amazed, "there's an extra key if you wanna go out in to the city" Richard placed the keycard on a table next to the elevator while Sylar wondered through the rooms, "Feel free to take anything from the minibar!" Richard said but as he stepped into the living room he saw Gabriel already eating potato chips with caviar and drinking a glass of champagne, "I see you already have"

"Just a little something to get me started before the job, speaking of which, what is the job? It'd be much easier if I knew what exactly I'm looking for"

"This time it's an old spyglass, it's kept in a vault behind Mr. Paik's desk in his office"

"And how am I going to get in this time?"

"There's a whole story behind that, you see, coincidently Mr. Paik's daughter and his son in law were supposed to be in Oceanic flight 815, but the daughter was kidnapped before they could board"

"So? Where do we come in?"

"Well, Mr. Paik has been frustrated, right now all he can think about is finding his daughter and severely punishing his kidnappers"

"Again, this matter why?"

"because tomorrow he's going to receive a very special phone call…

"Hello?" Mr. Paik answered the phone in his office, "Mr. Paik?" a voice called from the other end of the phone, "Yes, who is this?"

"I was one of the men that kidnapped your daughter!"

"What? What do you want?"

"I was double crossed, I know where your daughter is being held!"

"And what do you want for this information?" Mr. Paik said angrily, "Nothing, just vengeance, that's enough for me, meet me in front of your daughter's old apartment in 15 minutes, I'll tell you all you want to know" the man hung up the phone on him.

Mr. Paik pressed a button on his desk and his secretary quickly answered, "Yes sir?"

"Have Mr. Kwon meet me in the lobby now, tell him it's related to our mutual interest"

Mr. Paik walked out of the office past a janitor wearing a cap and mopping the floor, Sylar raised his head and saw Mr. Paik turn around a corner, of the hallway, "He's gone!" he whispered to Richard through the small radio as he walked up to Mr. Paik's office, "Now the secretary!"

"RIIIIING!!!!!!!!!" the phone started to ring and the secretary quickly answered, "Mr. Paik's office!"

"Hi, I'm calling to confirm Mr. Paik's attendance to the Annual Children's health Charity Dinner?"

"yes, let me check he's agenda" the secretary turned to face her computer, "What night did you say this was?"

"Friday 28th"

"No, I'm sorry, he won't be able to make it, he'll be out of the country that week"

"Ok, thank you" the man hung up, the secretary looked at the entrance door which was moving then at the one to Mr. Paik's office which was tightly shut, she shrugged then continued with her paperwork.

"Ok, I'm in!" Sylar whispered, "Where'd you say the vault was?"

"Behind his desk, it's some sort of high tech safety box so I'm going to need you to use your power of intuitive aptitude to open it and…"

"Already done!" Sylar said as he held the Spyglass in his hand, "What no drinks?"

"Forget about that, get out of there the way we planned!"

Sylar opened a window and saw a garbage container two floors down, "here goes nothing he said as he jumped and landed on the pile of trash, almost immediately a car stopped next to the garbage disposal and Richard lowered the window, "Come on! We have a plane to catch!"

"I'm going!" Sylar climbed out of the dumpster, "Where to next?" he asked as he got in the car.

"Japan, to the house of a man named Kaito Nakamura, Owner of Yamagato Industries"

"Why do all this thing belong to Wealthy businessmen?"

"Because all this businessmen were business partners of Alvar Hanso, owner of the Hanso foundation and the DHARMA initiative, when Hanso died they knew that the entrance in to the island had been lost for ever because only he had the know how, but they also believed that he had hidden a map to the island in one of his possessions, so they outbid each other for several of his things but no one was able to find the map, what does people didn't know is that the map was split in to five and hidden inside five objects"

"And how do you know all this?"

"Because I made the map, and hid it"

"Then why we need the map if you know what's on it?"

"Because we don't need the map, we need something that was written on it, something that I didn't write and that I wasn't allowed to see"

---------------------------------------------

That night in Japan, "she's here!" Sylar ducked behind some bushes as a car drove past him into a garage, "That's Kaito's daughter, she's house sitting for her father while he's in America with his son" Richard spoke through the radio, "I'm going in!" Sylar silently walked behind her, the woman opened the front door and entered, Sylar used his telekinetic power to stop the door from closing completely behind her, he slowly opened the door and saw her walking away through one of the hallways, he entered and followed her around a corner, she entered a room and left the door half open.

He slowly peeked through the door and saw her undressing herself, she turned towards the door and he quickly backed away, he slowly looked again and saw the room was empty, suddenly he heard the sound of running water on a shower, he slowly entered and saw an open door leading in to a bathroom full of steam, he slowly entered and saw a big sea shell on top of the bathroom counter, he placed it inside his backpack then walked up to the shower which was full of steam and droplets of water covered the glass, affecting the clarity of the glass but still not leaving much to the imagination, he stared at her for a few seconds then quickly ran back out into the driveway, "I'm out!" Sylar spoke through the radio.

"Did you have any trouble?"

Richard said as he drove up the street and picked him up, "No, no trouble at all, did you know that little Miss Nakamura has a dragon shaped tattoo?"

"What? Where?" Richard asked and saw Sylar smile, "I see you had fun"

"The best so far!" Sylar said happily, "so where to now?"

"LA!" Richard answered as he drove towards the airport.

-------------------------------

By 4 in the morning they had arrived at LA and were standing in front of a big mansion, "Is this it?" Sylar said as he walked up the driveway, "okay!" he walked up to the door and with a flick of his hand the door opened, "Go in to the dinning room, there's an ornament with a golden Jesus on the center of the table, take the whole centerpiece and come back!" Richard Instructed him through the radio.

Sylar found the dining room and right where Richard said it would be the golden Jesus was standing on the table, Sylar grabbed the centerpiece and just as he was turning around to leave a voice called out to him, "Dude! are you robbing me?" a big man with long curly hair was standing on the other side of the Table, "I've been spotted!" Sylar whispered through the small radio, "Don't hurt Mr. Reyes, just run out of there, he'll think you're just a common thief" Richard spoke through Sylar's earphone.

Sylar stared at the man then suddenly ran for the exit, he forced open the door and jumped into the car where Richard was waiting for him, the car quickly sped away as Hurly ran out the door, "Yeah, just my luck he shouted angrily"

----------------------------------

"That was all? Seriously?"

"Yeah" Richard said calmly, "Now we have to go to the state of New York, to a town named Salem center, this is where it's really going to get tough for you"

"Really why?"

"You might have to fight other people with powers, although I'm going to have to ask you not to kill them, we don't want the FBI and the CIA on our tails"

"Then what's the point of fighting them?"

"Just keep your Immortality in mind, that's your priority, after that you can come back for them anytime you want"

-------------------------------

Sylar walked up to the front gate of the X-Mansion during the night, "do I have to wear this?" Sylar said as he put on a mask, "I'm afraid you do, there's someone in there who must not see your face, we can't risk him recognizing you later!"

"Ok, here I go!" Sylar begun to lift himself telekinetically, he flew over the front gate and through the main garden and up on to a balcony, he entered what seemed to be a bedroom, and saw a red haired woman sleeping soundly, he walked towards an open door leading in to the hallway when suddenly the door closed and the light's turned on.

"Who are you?" Jean asked angrily and Sylar smiled, "Telekinesis!" he used his powers to throw a vase at her and she stopped it in mid air then sent him flying through the door, "Jean! What happened?" something that looked like a blue monkey appeared on the hallway next to the red haired woman, "we have an intruder!"

Sylar lifted his hand and they both flew across the hallway, "Who are you?" a voice shouted from behind, he turned around and managed to see a white haired woman just before a gust of wind sent him flying down a set of stairs and crashed him onto a sofa on the first floor.

Sylar quickly got up and saw his objective on a pedestal in the living room, he reached for the statue of mermaid carved on white marble then jumped just as a ruby colored beam of light flew past him, "Stop him!" a man wearing a strange pair of sunglasses shouted.

A clawed man jumped at him and pushed them both through a window, Sylar Telekinetically threw him and lifted himself up, he ran towards the end of a cliff and jumped out in to the sea.

-------------------------------------------

Richard was driving on an all terrain vehicle through a beach when he finally spotted something, he found Sylar lying unconscious on the sand, the Marble Mermaid in his hand, he ran to Gabriel's side and applied pressure on his chest, Sylar quickly spitted out water and begun gasping for air, "I did it!" Sylar said happily.

"You had me worried!"

"They were really strong, I escaped the only way I could, but you can bet I'll be back for their powers"

"Yeah, right after we get you your immortality"

"so, we have the five objects, what now?"

"actually, we only have four pieces of the map, the golden Jesus isn't part of it, but we are going to need it, we still need the last part of the map, the thing the map leads to, and another object"

"What? Ok, so where's the last part of the map?"

"That's our next stop, it's in Metropolis; in Lexcorp"

----------------4-8-15-16-23-42-----------------------

Hope you liked it, you probably noticed that the Japan theft was inspired by Justin Timberlake's cry me a river music video, please review : )


	42. More Than Meets the Eye

I'm almost done with what was left of the story from between when the Oceanic ten left the island and when they returned so soon we'll return to that point in the story, hope you like it, please review.

---------------------4-8-15-16-23-42-----------------------

"All set!" Sawyer said as he begun to walk towards the barracks, "BOOOM!!!" an explosion was heard in the distance, "Wh…what was that?" Ava asked worriedly, "That was Carmen and your friends" Isabel answered, "They were going to blow up the wall around the fossil to let the dinosaurs out so they could be safe in there"

"Wait, they set the dinosaurs free?" Ava asked worriedly "are you sure that sonic fence thingy is on? Are we really safe here? I mean those thing's can't get in here can they?"

"Yes, it's on, and we'll be safe as long as we're on this side of it!" Isabel said reassuringly to all of the survivors, "I don't think so!" Ava smiled.

Suddenly she took a dagger out of the back of her Jeans and threw it at Aldo's back, stabbing him right in the center, "No!" Harley shouted as she held on to him, "No! Don't…don't close your eyes! Don't leave me!"

"Don't move!" Sawyer shouted as he aimed his rifle at Ava, "You're going to shoot me?" she laughed, "why don't you aim at her instead?" Ava looked at Bree, Sawyer continued aiming at Ava but suddenly his hands begun to shake and he slowly turned around to face Bree, "Wh…What are you doing to me?" Sawye shouted angrily.

"Ready!" Ava smiled, "aim!" Sawyer gulped while Bree remained paralyzed, not knowing what was happening, "Fi…"

"Di! You Btch!" Harley tackled Ava and they both fell in between the Pylons, "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" both girls screamed in pain yet they still fought each other, preventing one another from exiting on to safety.

"Harley!" a dying Aldo crawled on to the side of one of the pylons and opened it, "The Code!" he shouted at Isabel who closed her eyes and tried to look away, "The Code!!!" he shouted more desperately at Sawyer who only looked back at him, then down to the ground, trying to avoid eye contact.

"AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!1!"

Aldo saw both girls now kneeling on the floor, covering their ears as blood flowed out of them, "Your gun!" Aldo shouted at Sawyer, "Give me your gun!"

Sawyer quickly understood and handed him the rifle, Aldo quickly took aim and after a single gunshot Harley's pain and suffering quickly stopped as she fell to the ground, when Sawyer looked back at Aldo, he too was already dead, the rifle lying between his cold limp hands.

Sawyer walked up to him and picked up the rifle then walked back towards the group which was staring at Ava who finally lied down and died, Sawyer walked up to Bree, a tear on his eyes and without a word hugged her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

---------------------------------------

"We have to hurry!" Carmen said as she fastened the pace, "Azazel's soldiers probably already know we're here, and where we're going, if they get there before us it'll be hard to secure the area!"

"Wait!" Ethan Rom said as he raised his hand to halt them, "What's wrong?" Carmen asked impatiently, "I know this station, over there, behind those trees!" he pointed to a long line of trees at the edge of the clearing, "There's a river, further down there's a small dock with rafts that were used to easily travel from this side of the station to another dock half a mile from the main laboratory"

"Good, it will win us some time!" Dawson said as he begun to walk in the direction Ethan had pointed out, "But we don't know if the rafts are still there!" Sayid said, "I'm pretty sure that was years ago and if they are, who knows if they still float!"

"It's the only way to get there in time!" Dawson raised his voice, "He's right" Carmen said calmly, "Come the extra time those rafts would give us still doesn't mean we're no longer in a hurry!"

-----------------------------------------

"This is it, our new home!" Bree said glumly as she stared at the cabins, some of them destroyed, others simply left a mess after the others left them in such a hurry, "It has all you need, much better that the camp you used to live on!" Isabel spoke trying to cheer up the survivors, "it's missing something that the camp did have"

"And what's that?"

"Hope"

---------------------------------------

"This is the place!" the group entered a small wooden cabin, "The dock is on the other side!"

"They're here!" Charlie yelled from the front of the dock, "two of them!"

"Good, there are two more over here! Four that's just the number we need!" Ethan Rom said cheerfully from the other end of the dock.

Everyone started to board on to the rafts, no more than five people per raft so they would hold, one by one the rafts started to run down the river, on the last one, Charlie, Rogue, Rom and Carmen were waiting for Ethan Hunt to get on board when someone placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Going somewhere?" Ethan turned around and Saw Clark smiling at him, suddenly Clark turned around and threw Hunt against the wooden wall of the cabin, "They found us!" Carmen and Rom jumped out of the raft.

Rom ran to Hunt's side and helped him get up, while Clark slowly walked towards them.

"Can Rogue come out and play?" Sam said teasingly as he walked towards the raft, "How about playing with me instead!" Carmen said as she raised a shotgun up to his head and fired, turning Sam into a cloud of smoke, "I should warn you, I play tough!"

"Good, so do I!" the cloud of smoke gathered behind her and Sam rematerialized and sent her flying on to the other side of the dock.

"Bang! Bang!" there were several gunshots as Hunt desperately tried to stop Clark, Rom smashed a wooden board against Clark's head but it simply broke in to pieces without Clark as much as flinching.

Hunt continued firing when suddenly Clark raised his fist and just as he was going to hit Hunt, Rom pushed him aside, receiving a blow that sliced through him like a knife on butter.

Hunt stared with eyes wide open as Clark happily removed his arm from Ethan's body and smiled at the sight of blood.

"I have to stop them!" Rogue shouted, begging Charlie to let go of her, "No, I won't let you I…!"

"It's me they're after!" Rogue calmed down and sat next to Charlie, "I…I'm sorry" she whispered as she leaned in and kissed him, Charlie's veins begun to rise as his energy passed through his lips on to Rogue's and he fell unconscious.

Carmen was getting up when she saw Sam standing over her, "Game over!" Sam said happily as he raised a sharp piece of wood, suddenly Rogue's hand's wrapped around his face and he fell to his knees.

"Get out of here! I'll hold them back!" Rogue said as Carmen got up, "Please, make sure he's safe!" Rogue looked back at Charlie who was sleeping on the raft and Carmen nodded.

Ethan ran back to the raft and just as Clark was going to grab him Rogue grabbed his hand and begun draining him, "You…you're one of us, no matter how much you fight it, sooner or later you'll come to accept it!"

"Maybe!" Rogue turned and saw the raft leaving, "but I won't go down without a fight!" she suddenly used his strength against him and threw him on to the cabin.

-----------------------------------

"Home sweet home!" Marissa sighed as she prepared a couple of bed's for her and her mother, "At least we're alive, Seth and Ryan are here too, you should be thankfull you have some of your friends to help you through this!"

"And my mom!" Marissa smiled and hugged her, causing Julie to blush at her daughter's kind words, "You should go next door and see how Seth and Ryan are doing; you know that men and cleaning up a house don't mix, especially men their age, they need a woman to tell them what to do!" Julie smiled at Marissa as she walked out of the room.

--------------------------------------

"Hey guy's, what are you doing?" Marissa said when she saw them crowded in the corner of the room, "Hush! It's about to brake!" Ryan whispered, Marissa walked up to them and saw them staring at an egg, "Where'd you…?"

"Get back!" Seth forced them to back away, "I found it, I get to be the daddy!" Ryan backed away so he could talk to Marissa, "cool huh?, he found it in the fossil, the place where Dawson's group was going"

"Hey! Come to pappa!" Seth whispered loudly as he lifted a small lizard like creature from the ground, "Ryan! Quick! Bring the mouse we killed in the living room!"

"EW! You killed a mouse in here!" Marissa yelled, "Sure, we need to feed it something!" Seth said happily, as he grabbed the mouse and placed it on the baby dinosaur's mouth, "I'm going to call you Lucy!"

"How do you know it's a she?" Marissa looked at it, "I don't, but somehow her face reminds me of Lucille Ball, so I'm calling her Lucy!"

---------------------------------------

Charlie was laying on soft grass, the sun passing through the branches of a tree woke him up, "What happened he asked sensing that there was someone besides him, "Charlie, there's something I need to tell you" Dawson walked up to him, and Charlie quickly got up, "What? Where…where's Rogue?"

"We had to leave her behind, we had no choice; she did it to save us!" Charlie looked at Dawson and silently nodded, "She did it to save me" Charlie whispered, "Is she…one of them now?" he looked up at Carmen.

"We don't know for sure, but it's a safe bet that she is"

"Where are we?"

"The Main Lab, Sayid placed Piper's protection around the perimeter, the others are cleaning out the Lab, scavenging for everything useful"

Charlie walked in to the lab and wondered silently through the halls until he came into the library where Dean was looking through several book titles, "Find anything interesting?"

Dean looked up at him then continued reading through book titles, "Nothing but paleontology"

"I know what you're looking for!" Charlie walked up to him, "I want to help you, we're probably the only one's here not only interested in surviving!"

"We both lost someone, they turned evil no matter how hard they fought it, and we wont stop until we get them back" Dean smiled as he took out a book out of a shelf, "Looks like there's more to this library than meets the eye!"

He placed the book over a table, "Resurrection and Reincarnation" Charlie red and looked up to dean, "If there's a book like this here, there are bound to be other's like it, books relating to magic!" Dean smiled, "looks like someone here in DHARMA liked paranormal stuff, we just have to find out what else he liked to read; We might find something useful in another of his literary choices!"

------------------4-8-15-16-23-42-------------------------

hope you liked it, please review : )


	43. BadBoys Pt 3

Hey hope you're liking the story, several new characters apear or are mentioned in this chapter si here's a list of where they're from, also of charcters from previous BadBoys chapters.

Alvar Hanso - Lost ( Hanso Fundation)

Rachel Blake - Lost Experience (Lost ARG) (Secret Daughter of Alvar Hanso)

Penelope Widmore, Charles Widmore - Lost (Owner of Widmore Industries and his daughter)

Issac Mendez - Heroes (Paints the future)

Angela Patrelli - Heroes (Peter Petrelli's mother)

Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Gideon - Charmed

Dumbledore - Harry potter books and movies (Headmaster)

Mohinder Suresh, Molly Walker - Heroes (Dr. in Genetics, takes care of a little girl he cured, (Molly))

Claire and Noah Bennet - Heros (Father and Daughter)

Mr. Paik - Lost (Owner of Paik Heavy Industries and Sun's father)

Kaito Nakamura - Heroes (Owner of Yamagato Industries and Hiro's father)

Hugo "Hurly" Reyes - Lost

Jean, Storm, Kitty, Nightcrawler, Wolverine - X-Men

I really liked writing this chapter so I hope you like it, I was hoping to explore a little more of the other characters so you get to know they're motivations once they're back on the island in Heart and a Reason (previous story chapters set in the future) by the way, we're almost back to the future part of the island, or I guess it would be the present now, hope you like it, please review.

-------------------------4-8-15-16-23-42------------------------- 

"Did you find it?" Richard asked as Lex entered the room, "My father seemed to really want this to stay hidden, but yes, I found it" Lex placed a piece of white coral next to all the stolen items, "Then we're all set for phase two" Richard smiled, grabbed a hammer and smashed the White Coral into pieces.

"This is the first part of the map!" he said as he removed a piece of cloth that appeared among the coral debris, the cloth was stained and had a few marks on it but was practically blank, Richard grabbed the hammer again and this time broke the seashell, again there was a piece of cloth inside, he continued to the Mermaid statue then on to the bottled ship, revealing two more pieces of cloth.

"So what? Are we going to start a laundry mat?" Sylar said sarcastically, Richard grabbed the spyglass between his hands and begun turning it until it broke apart, he placed the first four cloth pieces one against the other and hung them on a wall, the stains on them begun to form a blurry image, Richard grabbed the lens from the spyglass and placed it in front of a projector, he turned off the lights and the projector on, lines appeared over the stained cloths and an image became visible.

"What is all this?" Sylar walked up to the image, "That's where we will find the key!" Richard smiled, "I knew Hanso had given the key to his daughter, I knew he had kept her existence a secret for her own protection, but now, we know exactly who she is!"

Richard walked up to what appeared to be a family picture, Alvar Hanso at the right, an unknown woman and in the middle a little girl with an old key hanging like a pendant from her neck, and at the bottom were two words, a name, "Rachel Blake!" Richard red out loud.

-------------------------------------

Sylar charged into a house and found a woman preparing herself some dinner, "Who…Who are you?" Rachel shouted as she quickly reached for a kitchen knife but all Sylar had to do was raise one hand and she was leaning high against the walll gasping for air, "The Key!" Sylar shouted, "Where is it?"

Rachel stared at him confused, she didn't know what was going on, why was this man attacking her? how was he doing all this? And what did he want? what key was he talking about?

"Tell me where you have the key!" Sylar threw her against the opposite wall and she fell to the ground gasping for air, "wh…what are you talking about? Wh…what key?"

"The key you've always had! The one that belonged to your father!" Sylar shouted desperately, Rachel's eyes widened, she quickly got up and ran towards the hallway while Sylar merely walked behind her, Rachel reached a small table in her living room, picked up her cell phone and used the speed dial.

"Penny! It's me! They…they want the key! Don't…don't let them get it! You have to get to it before they do! Or they'll…!"

Sylar sent the cell phone flying with a flick of his hand, held Rachel up against the wall and begun to strangle her, suddenly a man placed a hand above his shoulder, "Don't! we need her alive if we want her to lead us to the key!" Richard said calmly.

------------------------------------

Penelope Widmore was walking down the street towards her father's building in London, it was Thursday again and she always had lunch with her father on Thursdays, suddenly her cell begun to ring, she looked at the number and recognized it immediately, "Hey, Rach' what's…up?" she was interrupted by Rachel's desperate message.

"Penny! It's me! They…they want the key! Don't…don't let them get it! You have to get to it before they do! Or they'll…!" the call was suddenly caught off, Penny quickly begun dialing, "Hi, dad? Yeah, sorry I won't be able to make it for lunch today, yeah something big came up, yeah, I'll make it up to you I promise, yeah, love you too, bye!"

-------------------------------------

"So?" Sylar asked as Richard entered Isaac's loft, "Lex has his people tracing the call, meanwhile he's going to have the girl interrogated" Richard sat down, "so what do we do now? Just sit down and wait?"

"No, we still have one last object to find" Richard got up, "and I assume you left it for last because it's the most dangerous to obtain"

"Actually it is!" Richard smiled and begun to walk towards the door, "but I have a plan, trust me, everything is going to play out as we originally planed and you'll get your immortality, now get ready, I'll wait for you in the car!" Richard said as he walked out of the loft.

Sylar turned around and saw the painting he had made when he first met Richard Alpert, he picked it up and placed it aside to reveal a second painting behind it, he stared at it for a few minutes, examining what it meant, on it several people where standing on the deck of a boat looking out on to the sea where something that looked like a giant squid was wrecking another ship with the name Christine I written on the side, he placed a blanket over the painting then put on his coat and left.

--------------------------------------------------

Penny arrived at New York, she wasn't planning on a long stay so she didn't bring much baggage, just a small suitcase, she walked out the gate on to the airport, then straight on to a payphone, "I'm here" she said to the person who answered her on the other side of the line, "I'll see you in Kirby plaza in an hour!"

She hung up the phone then turned around to leave and accidentally crashed on to a man who was waling by, "This time we're going to San Francisco, there we will…"

"Sorry" Penny smiled as she reached down to pick up her suit case, "allow me" Sylar smiled as he handed it back to her, "Thank's"

"Anytime" Sylar said as he and Richard continued walking down the airport, Penny turned around and begun looking for a Taxi.

-----------------------------------------------------

Penny arrived at Kirby Plaza after a few minutes and saw that the person she was there to see was already there, "Angela!" she walked up to a woman, "Penny! How you've been? How's your father?"

"Ok, he's a little worried, someone stole an old antique from his office a few weeks ago, I don't want to be rude, but I'm in a little of a hurry Mrs. Petrelli could you…?"

"Yes of course, Mrs. Blake worked in my husband's law firm as a secretary before she went to work at Widmore industries, I'll do all I can to help you, but I'm afraid that this man no longer has anything to do with the company, although I think I know who could help you" Angela Petrelli handed Penny a piece of paper, "I hope you can find what your looking for, Rachel's life may depend on it"

"Thank you Mrs. Petrelli" Penny smiled, "I will find it, with enough money and determination you can find anything!"

------------------------------------------------------

Sylar walked up the front steps of a pink house and rang the doorbell, "Coming!" a voice came from inside and a pretty woman with short dark brown hair opened the door, "Can I help you?" the woman asked, "Hi, I…I need some help" Syler said, trying to sound a little scared, "magic help" he whispered, and saw the woman's eye's widened, "Can I come in please, I don't think it's safe to talk out here in the open"

"Sure, come in!" the woman let him in the walked up to the stairs and shouted to the second floor, "Paige! We have company!" phoebe turned around and saw Sylar shaking in fear and staring at everything, "so you really are the charmed ones?"

"Yes, by the way, who are you? How did you know where to find us? And what's after you?"

"Oh, sorry!" Sylar held out his hand, "My name is Gabriel, Gabriel Gray, I'm a male witch, my mother was a friend of your grandmother, that's how I knew"

"Male witch huh? Prove it! What's your active power?"

"Telekinesis" Sylar made a small picture frame float, "like your sister's, although not as powerful" he handed the picture frame with a picture of Prue back to Phoebe who placed it back where it belonged, "My sister died a while ago" Phoebe said glumly, "What? Then the power of three…?"

"still works" Paige interrupted him as she walked down the stairs, "They found another sister"

"So where's the third?" Sylar walked up to them, "She's…away for the moment, but we can help, tell us, what's hunting you?"

"I need to find something very important, and like I said I can't do it with out some magic help"

Sylar suddenly sent Phoebe flying against a wall and held Paige up telekinetically, "The book! Where is it!" Sylar shouted.

"Forget it!" Phoebe threw a potion at him that smashed on his back and stained his coat, "Nothing happened!" Paige yelled as she orbed out of Sylar's reach, "What are you?" Phoebe asked, not knowing why the potion hadn't worked, "Not a Witch!" Sylar raised his hand and begun strangling Phoebe, "Not a Warlock!" he raised his other hand and captured Paige as she orbed in, "and not a Demon!" he crashed both sisters one against the other and left them unconscious.

"All done!" Sylar took out a walkie-talkie, "Good, the book should be in the attic, hurry before their white lighter appears!"

Sylar ran up the stairs into the attic where he found a stand with a green book laying on it, the book had a metal triquetra embedded in the cover, so it fitted Richard's description, he reached for the book and just as he was about to grab it the book flew off the stand and fell on to the ground, "Nice try, but now I can see how it works, and I see a flaw!" Sylar smiled he closed his eyes for a while, as if meditating then reached for the book and picked it up, he opened it and looked through the pages until he came to what he was looking for, he drew several symbols on a wall and begun wording a spell, the symbols disappeared and a door opened on the wall, he calmly opened the door and entered, closing the door behind him, making it disappear to leave only an empty attic wall.

--------------------------------------------

"Knock! Knock!" Penny knocked on a door until a man opened it slightly, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Penelope, Penelope Widmore, I was told by Angela Petrelli that you might be able to help me Dr. Suresh"

The man quickly opened the door and let her in, "Are you one of them?"

"One of who?" Penny asked puzzled, "do you have any…special abilities?" Dr. Suresh asked, "Who is it Mohinder?" a little girl walked in to the room, "Molly! Go to your room please!"

"Molly? Molly Walker?" Penny quickly got up, "you're the one I need to speak to"

"Why?" Mohinder asked suspiciously, "Because I need her to find someone for me" Penny said desperately, "My friend's life is in danger; I need to find a certain object to try and exchange it for her, but only one person that knows the objects location and I don't know where he is"

"I want to help her!" Molly said as if asking Mohinder for permission, "Very well, but after we tell you where that person is, you never come back, we never see or hear from you again all right?"

Penny nodded and handed a photograph to Suresh, "This is the man that you're looking for?" Suresh looked at the picture surprised, "Yes, will Molly be able to find him?"

"There's no need, I know where he is, and I was just on my way to meet with him"

"Where is he?" Penny asked happily, "In Odessa, Texas!"

---------------------------------------------

Sylar walked down a long corridor everything was silent and his footsteps could be heard from a far, there were bookshelves everywhere, he continued walking until he came in to a round office, "How did you get in here?" a voice called out from behind, he turned around and saw a man wearing a black and purple robe staring angrily at him, "Is this Magic School?" Sylar looked at the odd office full of strange objects.

"It most certainly is!" the man said with indignity that Sylar didn't know, "Now answer me, Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of the charmed ones, they sent me here" Sylar answered calmly, "are you an innocent?"

"I guess, Gabriel" Sylar held out his hand to the man, "Gideon, Headmaster of the school" the man shook hands then suddenly begun to try and pull away as his hand froze at contact with Sylar's, "Where is the chest?" Sylar said angrily, "What chest?" Gideon played Dumb, "The chest containing Davey Jones's heart!"

"You've got the wrong school, it's in Hogwarts, under the protection of Dumbledore!"

"Nice try, but I know it's here, and I know just how to figure out where!" Sylar smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know if I should be doing this!" Mohinder said as he rode in a taxi with Penny and Molly, "Don't worry I just need a few minutes to talk to Mr. Bennet, and I promise he won't mind you telling me where he is"

"Yes well, I still don't trust you, so sorry if your word doesn't mean much to me"

"If you don't trust me, why don't you just call him, Like I said, all I need is a few words with him"

"I can't do that, right now his phone is being monitored and it wouldn't be safe for us, or you to do that"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sylar walked back into the office and removed a curtain which was covering a mirror, he stared at himself in the mirror and noticed several differences, "You're wearing white!" he said noticing that his reflection had a white robe, "and you're wearing black" his reflection answered, "what an interesting world you live in"

"I could say the same about yours" his reflection answered, "I guess we're both here for the same reason" the Sylar in white spoke, "Then this will be the first and last time we see each other" Sylar smiled, suddenly they both smashed the mirror in to pieces, behind the mirror there was a secret vault, he opened the vault and a heartbeat became audible, he reached inside and took out an old chest.

"Guideon!" a voice called from afar, suddenly Phoebe, Paige and a blonde man ran into the office, Sylar smiled at them and just as a pair of potions where about to hit him he orbed out.

"How did he…?" Phoebe shouted angrily, "That's how" Leo pointed to a corner of the office where Guideon was frozen up to the neck and part of his head removed.

-----------------------------------------------

Sylar Orbed into Richard's car and startled him, "How did you?"

"I ran into a little trouble and had to find a way out of it" Sylar smiled, "you killed a white lighter?"

"Not just any white lighter, an elder!"

"well, at least that'll keep them off our track, they'll be too busy preparing for a dark lighter attack up above to track us down, so did you get them?"

"One Book of Shadows and one Magic heart in a chest!" Sylar handed the objects to Richard, "Why are you doing this?" Sylar asked, "Introducing me to all this new powers?"

"Because all I care bout is going back to my home, to the island, and I need you to achieve it, after that, I don't care what you do to the rest of the world"

-----------------------------------------

"Well, we're here" Mohinder helped Molly out of the Cab while Penny paid the driver, "This is where he lives?" Penny asked as they approached the door, "Knock! Knock!"

After a few minutes a blonde girl opened the door, "Dr. Suresh? What are you…?"

"Claire, if you don't mind, we need to speak to your father" Mohinder interrupted her, "Sure, come in"

"Dad! Dr. Suresh is here to see you!" Claire shouted up the stairs then walked in to the dinning room to finish her homework.

Mr. Bennet ran down the stairs then suddenly stopped at the sight of Penny, "Who is she?" he asked and looked angrily and looked at Mohinder, "She wanted to speak to you, she…"

"I'm trying to help Rachel Blake!" Penny interrupted and Mr. Bennet quickly shut the door and led them into the living room, "What happened to Rachel?"

"A few days a go I recived a call from her, she said that they were looking for the key, that I had to get to it before they did, after that I haven't been able to get in touch with her, I think she was kidnapped, that's why I have to find the key and see if I can give it to them in exchange for her life"

"Then I'm afraid I can't tell you where the key is, she asked me to keep it safe, she told me that no matter what this key should never fall into the wrong hands"

"Why is the key so important, is it worth getting herself killed?"

"I don't know, but you were one of us, you, Rachel, me we were all looking for answers, deciphering conspiracy after conspiracy, maybe this key is part of another one?"

"I don't care, this things aren't worth risking your life!"

"Penny, you're risking your life right now, you need to decide, you either help Rachel keep the key safe or you turn around and run back to your daddy, again" Mr. Bennet made an extra emphasis on the last word.

------------------------4-8-15-16-23-42-----------------

Hope you liked it, please review.


	44. Past, Present, Future

More new characters, although they're just mentioned by name:

Mary and John Winchester - Supernatural (Sam and Dean's parents)

Adam Rutherford - Lost (Shannon's father)

Mary Alice Young - Desperate Housewives (Woman that comits suicide at the beguining of the series)

Ellen y Will Harvelle - Supernatural (Ownwers of Harvelle's Roadhouse)

Laura and Lewis Lang - Smallville (Lana's parents)

Patricia Halliwell - Charmed (The charmed sisters's mother)

Hope you like it, please review.

---------------------------4-8-15-16-23-42---------------------------------------

Penny walked angrily out the door when Mr. Bennet stopped her, "Sorry Penny, I didn't mean it like that, it's just…"

"No you did! And you're right I got scared, It's my fault they all have died, Mary Winchester, Adam Rutherford, Mary Alice Young, Will Harvelle, Laura and Lewis Lang even Patricia Halliwell! If I haden't run away Azazel wouldn't have known their identities! He wouldn't have killed them!"

"You got scared, that was normal! You were only nineteen, you and Rachel were the youngest of the group, you couldn't have known what would happen, and it wasn't your fault, no one blames you for it!"

"I don't want any one else to die, please, please help me save her" Penny begun to cry,

"Ok, I'll help you, but we cant give those people the key, we're going to have to trick them until we can rescue Rachel, ok?" he looked down at Penny who only nodded, "Ok, come back inside, it's late, you can all stay here and we'll go get that key first thing in the morning"

-------------------------------------------------------

Next Morning Mr. Bennet drove them to a place called Harvelle's Roadhouse, once there Penny, Mohinder, Molly and Claire waited outside while Noah entered looking for the owner, "Ellen? You here?" he said as he walked through the quiet bar, "Ellen?"

"What do you want Noah?" a woman stepped out of a door, "I brought some company, just wanted to warn you before you start shooting"

"Come on in!" he shouted and the rest of the group entered, "Ellen, you remember Penny?"

"Of course I do!" Ellen smiled and hugged her, "it's been such a long time!"

"This is my daughter Claire, and Mohinder Suresh and Molly walker, they're our friends" he introduced everyone,

"Well, what brings you all here, I thought you were all too tired of this kind of life?" Ellen said as she cleaned a glass, "We are, but something came up, Rachel was kidnapped!"

"What? Do you think…?"

"No!" Mr. Bennet shook his head, "I doubt he found her, but before she was kidnapped she mentioned that they wanted the key, which makes me think that maybe…"

"That maybe one of us is behind it?"

Mr. Bennet nodded and looked at his daughter and Dr. Suresh who didn't seem to understand what they were talking about, "so, do you know who it might have been?"

"Well, Mary Winchester died and John has been missing for a while now, Adam Rutherford died in a car crash, Mary Alice was found dead, supposedly a suicide, Laura and Lewis Lang are also dead as is Patty Halliwell, Ben Linus and Richard disappeared years ago so unless it was you or me, it would have to be Ben, Richard or John who we know nothing of their whereabouts"

"I know it wasn't you, so that only leaves us with John, Ben or Richard"

"Excuse me, how do you know we can trust her?" Claire asked, "Because we both know where the key is!"

"So, where is it?" Penny asked desperately, "Rachel's life is in danger, we don't have time to reminisce!"

"Right here!" Mr. Bennet reached in to his pocket and withdrew a rusty old key, "you had it all along?" Penny asked angrily, "Yes, but like I told you, we're not going to give it to them, we need a plan, that's why we're here"

"That's why I asked you to bring Molly" he looked at Mohinder, "Ellen, bring me the picture"

Ellen ran it to the back room and brought back a picture of several people in some kind of reunion, "This is all of us, back when we were young" she showed them the picture,

"Molly, I need you to find this three men"

Molly grabbed the picture and saw the three faces then sat next to a map Mohinder opened, she closed her eyes and let her hand move slowly, "He…he's dead!" Molly opened her eyes and pointed at John Winchester on the picture, "Ok Molly, try the next"

She closed her eyes again and again quickly opened them, "I…I can't find him, he's alive but I can't pinpoint his location"

"Are you sure?" Mr. Bennet asked and Molly nodded, "Ok, how about the third?"

Again Molly closed her eyes, "I see a city!" her hand moved over the map and placed a tack over San Francisco, "he's in a car, he's moving" her hand slid over a road, "Ok Molly, follow him, tells us where he goes"

Suddenly her hand quickly moved to another part of the map, "What happened?"

"He's not there anymore!" he's in another city, they looked at the map and this time her hand was over Metropolis, "he's stopping at a building, there's something written on it!"

"What does it say Molly?"

"It says…L…Lexcorp!"

"Ok that's enough Molly, now tell us if you can find this girl?" Mr. Bennet showed her a picture of Rachel Blake, Molly closed her eyes and immediately opened them up again, "she's there, in Lexcorp!"

"Looks like we know who's behind all of this!"

"Ellen, could you take care of Molly, Claire and Mohinder while we go pay Richard a visit?"

"Wait! Don't go!" Molly shouted, "The boogeyman is also there!"

"What? Who…?"

"Sylar!" Mohinder said angrily, "I'm going too!"

"And so am I!" Claire added, "No! young girl you are staying here!"

"I'm going dad! If that girl is hurt my blood could save her life!"

Noah stared at her daughter for a few seconds then nodded, "Then your going to need some protection!" Ellen said as she took a big box from under the counter, "here take some of my husband's old hunting guns"

Noah opened the box and withdrew several large guns, "What did you husband hunt?" Mohinder asked surprised, "trust me, you don't want to know!" Elle smiled

-------------------------------------------

The group arrived in Metropolis the next day, Richard was waiting for them in front of Lexcorp, "Richard!" Noah said angrily, "Noah, Penny so glad you could come, I've been expecting you"

"You have?" Mohinder asked, "Yes, I knew that if we kidnapped Rachel sooner or later you would find me, please come in, I'll take you to her"

They followed Richard through the offices and halls up to the last floor, "she's here!" he opened a door to a dark room where Rachel was tied up, "Rache!" Penny ran up to her, "are you all right?"

"She is, for now" Richard smiled suddenly Sylar orbed in to the room and held Claire up against a wall, "The Key Noah!" Richard held his hand up to him as Sylar slowly begun to cut through Claire's skull, "I don't want you to have to see your daughter die so give me the key!"

Mohinder withdrew a handgun and shot at Sylar several times, "Bullets!" Sylar shouted, the bullet's glowed then vanished and reappeared hitting Mohinder, "Give it up Noah!"

Mr. Bennet looked at Sylar and Claire then held out his hand, "here it is, but first put my daughter down!"

"Sylar!" Richard shouted and Sylar let go of the girl, "now the key!" Mr. Bennet handed Richard the key, "Lock them up!" Richard shouted and Lex's personal army surrounded them.

----------------------------------------------

Inside the Christine one

"It took almost four years but we finally have all we need" Lex looked at the Chest and the key, "why did you insist having them come along?" Lex asked Richard, "If they come, their friends will think we're really there to rescue them"

"And the others? Why did we bring them?"

"They might be of some use on the island, trust me you won't regret it"

"So what was this fore?" Lex looked at the golden Jesus, "something that might come in handy" Richard smiled and picked it up then smashed it against a wall, braking off the base in which the Jesus stood, he picked up the octagon shaped metal base and handed it to Lex, "Keep it with you, who knows when you might need it!"

Richard looked out a window and saw the eight of the Oceanic ten that had joined them standing out on the deck, "I think we're far away enough from the coast, why don't you go out and explain what we're going to do"

Lex nodded and walked out on to the deck.

---------------------------------------------------

"What do you think they want with us?" Claire asked her father, they were standing inside a cage on the ship's cargo hold, Mohinder although better and stable was still badly injured, Penny and Rachel had been taking turns to care after him, while Claire and Mr. Bennet tried figuring out a way out.

"I don't know, but we have to get out before we find out!" Noah answered, "Don't waste your time!" a soldier walked up to them, all of the ship's crew is armed and we're out in the middle of the sea, what do you think you'd be able to do if you got out?"

There was a loud bang and after a few seconds passed the hull started to screech and move as if something was wrapping itself around it, suddenly the hull broke and a giant tentacle smashed over the soldier.

"What's that?" Claire shouted, "I don't know! But we have to get out of here!" Mr. Bennet tried braking down the door, suddenly the whole boat broke in half and started to spin, water filled the boat and soon they all lost consciousness.

----------------------------------

Claire woke up gasping for air, then realized she was no longer under water, and no longer inside the cage for that matter, she was still inside the ship but she was standing over soft dirt and grass, "Dad?" she ran over to where the Cage was lying open and broken, "Dad? Are you ok?" she asked as she helped him get up, "Yes, where…where are the others?"

"Right here" Penny and Rachel said as they pulled Mohinder out from under a crate.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" they heard people yelling outside the ship and then there were gunshots everywhere, "Over here!" Noah shouted as he led them to a hole on the back of the hull, opposite to the direction of the gunshots, they exited and ran in to a jungle, "How did we…?"

"Who cares! Just run!" Mr. Bennet pointed them in a direction then turned around to see what was happening at the ship, he managed to see a Black haired man laughing hysterically as something that seemed to be a black smoke cloud threw and smashed the ships crew, then he noticed something, with every person the cloud killed it grew in size, "Dad?" Claire shouted, "Coming!" he ran up to her, "Come on, we have to hurry!"

They continued running until they came out on to a beach, "Where are we?" Mohinder asked having trouble to breath because of his injuries, "I think it's an island!" Rachel spoke up, "The island where DHARMA was stationed"

"DHARMA?" Clair asked, "Yes, I was researching this when everything happened" Rachel looked back towards the island, "This was my father's greatest achievement!"

----------------------------------------

A day later

Sylar was sitting in a room while Peter banged at a door, suddenly the door opened, Sayid and dean entered with guns in their hands, "Get back!" Sayid shouted, "Peter! come with us!" Sayid followed him out of the room while Dean stayed with Sylar, "What's going on?" Peter asked, "We're going to have a meeting to see if we let you live a couple of months or if we kill you now"

"Wow, thank you" Peter gulped.

---------------------------------

Dean told Sylar the same thing but Sylar only smiled, "You won't kill me" Sylar said calmly, "Yeah? And what makes you so sure of that?"

"Because I can help you bring back you brother to how he used to be"

"What? How did you…?"

"I know!" Sylar said calmly, "And I can help him, but I need something, something that has to be somewhere on the island!"

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"A book, a book called the Book of Shadows!"

---------------------------4-8-15-16-23-42-----------------

hope you liked it, please review : )


	45. Vote

Hope your liking the story, Sorry I'm not updating so often, I think my microbiology teacher likes reading homework asignments, I practically have all of the story done in my mind, now I just have to put it in words so I'm pretty exited about getting to the big end, right now the story is back on the island, several new misteries like what happened to Angel, Jake and other characters that still haven't been mentioned on the future island.

I also made a poll, I'm having a hard time deciding who get's a major part at the end of the story so I thought maybe you should decide, I've never used the poll thingy so I don't know exactly how it works, but hey only one way to learn right? you can vote on my profile page. Hope you like the story, please review : )

----------------------4-8-15-16-23-42-----------------------

Scott was sitting silently in the corner of the room in which he was being locked up, he didn't know what had happened, the people he had grown to trust on the island where acting strange, they hated him, feared him, was this all because he was a mutant? if so, he feared what they could have done to Rogue while he was away.

---------------------------------------

Kate was looking at Scott through the glass one way mirror window, "Ben and the other's should be arriving in a couple of hours" Bree sat down next to her, Sawyer had gone back to the barracks under Dawson's orders and brought Melinda, Jim, Nick and Lex Luthor back as a prisoner; she had come to help her husband and Ryan escort him through the jungle, "Why?" Kate asked depressed, "Why are you doing all of this? All we wanted was to rescue you, to take you back home" she whispered.

"You shouldn't have come back, this is our home now, you were free but now your stuck here with the rest of us, there's no going back now"

"I have to go back" Kate cried, "I…I have a son, I left him back home, I have to go back with him"

"I'm sorry, but there's no way of getting back, I'm afraid his father is going to…"

"He's father is locked up inside that room!" Kate shouted angrily, "and your waiting for a group of people to show up and decided when you're going to kill him!" Kate begun to cry, "Without any reason you're going to kill him!"

"We have a reason!" Dawson walked in to the room, "I need to show you something" he walked out of the room and opened the door to the room where Scott was being held, "Come with me!" he told Scott as he walked away followed by Kate and Bree.

He led the three of them down a long set of stairs, "where are we going?" Scott asked as he walked between Kate and Bree, "I'm going to show you why we're acting the way we are" Dawson continued walking down the stairs until they came on to a metal door where a woman was sitting as if keeping guard, "Bonnie, check them to see if they're safe!" Dawson said as he walked in to the room, Bonnie placed her hands around the visitors and checked what they were carrying then opened the door for them to go through.

They continued walking down a long set of stairs, everything was dark, Dawson had lit a torch and was guiding them but the floor was barely visible, "We caught him about a week after we moved in to the fossil, he was still the same, he hadn't been corrupted yet"

Dawson stopped to light a second torch and handed it to Bree, "It only made things worse, we were forced to see how he changed, we voted on what we should do with him, but some of us still had hope, so we let him live, we adapted this part of the lab for him, took out every electronic device and built a special cell"

They entered a room lit by several torches in the middle of the room stood an iron bar cell with a man standing in it, "Good morning Jake" Dawson said as he threw a piece of cooked meat on to the ground as if feeding a stray dog, "Jake?" Kate whispered as a man in worn out clothes grab the piece of meat and begun eating it, "What have you done to him?" Scott asked angrily.

"To him?" Dawson asked, "He's dangerous! he's become crazy, turned in to a super powered killer, that fence is electrified to keep him in, if you come to close he'll strangle you to death with his bare hands, and if you bring any electronic equipment…"

"You're treating him like a wild animal!" Scott argued, "He killed Julie Cooper with a digital watch!" Dawson shouted.

Suddenly Jake begun o laugh, and everyone turned around to stare at him, "I really enjoyed that, almost as much as I enjoyed torturing Danny Pickett with his pacemaker!"

"What?" Scott asked, "You're one of us Summers, you're on Azazel's list, it's in your destiny!"

"What are you talking about?" Scott walked towards the cage, "It's only a matter of time until you discover you true potential" Jake smiled as he looked at Scott straight in to the eye, "Now that you're here, we'll finally be free to conquer the outside world!"

Suddenly Dawson pushed Jake away from the iron bars with a pole and threw him against the bars on the other side where he begun to get electrocuted until he fell to the ground laughing, "It's only a matter of time!" he shouted as the group left the room.

--------------------------------------------

"We should rest!" Penny said as her group ventured through the jungle, "Mohinder is injured and we don't know where we are"

"I'm alright" Mohinder said as he sat down next to her, "I can keep going"

"No, you can't" Claire walked up to him, "You're injured and we've been walking through the jungle none stop for three days now!"

"No, really, I'm fine, my injuries are practically healed see!" Mohinder lifted his shirt and showed them the circle shaped scars where the bullet's had hit him, "I think I found something!" Noah walked out of the jungle to join the resting group, "What is it?" Mohinder quickly followed, "some sort of camp!" Noah said as the group walked out onto a beach where empty tents made of blue sheets stood broken down and ragged by the wind and harsh weathers, "Looks like somebody lived here!" Penny walked up to one of the tents which was also made of rusted pieces of metal, "Look at this!" she called for the rest of her group, "I recognize this symbol, it the logo of…"

"Oceanic airlines!" a voice called out behind them, "Wh…who are you?" Claire asked as the group stared at a man in old ragged clothes, "This is a dangerous place, you shouldn't be here!"

"This plane, are you one of the survivors of flight 815?" Rachel asked, "Yes, I was" the man nodded, "But you have to get out of here, before she knows you're here!"

"What? Who? What are you talking about?" Rachel asked confused, "She's coming! She can't find you here! Quick! Run that way! You'll be safe!" the man pointed at a direction in the jungle and hurried for them to go.

-----------------------------------

"Why are you letting us out?" Peter said as Sayid and a woman he now knew as Sydney led them out of the lab on to the open field where he saw a group of people standing in a circle, "We've reached the conclusion that you are not dangerous yet, so we're giving you some freedom to try and catch up, I'm sure you've all got plenty to talk about!"

As they walked closer to the group of people Peter recognized them as Chloe, Sawyer, Lex, Marissa, Ryan, Melinda, Nick, Jim, Charlie and Dean, "Kate and Scott will be joining us here soon, then we'll explain everything"

-----------------------------------

"Who was that guy? Why did he say that place was dangerous?" Claire asked as the group slowed down their walk, "Because it is!" the man appeared behind them again, "All right! Who are you?" Rachel asked angrily, "you have to keep going, there are people that will help you over in that direction!" the man pointed in the same direction he had before, "Not until you tell us who you are!" Rachel demanded.

"My name is Harrison Davies, I was on Oceanic Flight 815!"

"H…how have you lived here all these years?" Rachel asked amazed, "I haven't!"

Suddenly someone grabbed Claire's shoulder and she screamed, everyone turned around to see a group of strangers aiming guns and rifles at them, "Who are you?" a bald man shouted, "wait! Don't shoot!" Noah shouted, "we were on a boat, some kind of creature attacked it and we woke up on this island, we mean you no harm, we were brought here by force!"

"Noah?" a second man stepped to the front, "Noah Bennet? Is that really you?"

"Ben?" Noah walked up to him, "What are you…? How did you get here?"

"It's good to see you, I thought that Azazel might have…"

"Wait! You've seen Azazel?" Ben asked, "Yes, he's killed most of the group, he's still out there!"

"I know!" Ben said calmly, "We're on his territory!"

"Hey where'd he go?" Rachel asked as she looked around, "Where'd who go?" Ben walked up to her, "Harrison, he was here a second ago"

"Wait you saw Harrison? Harrison Davies?"

"Yes, why?" Claire asked, "He's been dead for four years, if you saw him, that means his sister could be close by, we have to hurry! Come with us!"

---------------------------------------------

Dawson had arrived with Scott and Kate, he explained to the ten new arrivals everything that had happened since they left the island, about Sam, Clark, Tru, Rogue, Ava, Jake, the temple, the people that had arrived to supposedly rescue them and how they had managed to survive all this time.

"So now what?" Peter asked angrily, "you're going to decide weather to kill us or keep us locked up like Jake?"

"Actually, we're going to decide if we kill you tomorrow along with Jake, or in a couple of months"

Jim became angered at the mere thought of what they were suggesting, "I won't let you harm my…" Sayid quickly raised his rifle and aimed it at Jim, "You don't have a word in this!"

"Jim! Stop!" Melinda cried, "I don't want you getting hurt, we have no choice but to wait, if what they're saying is true, then I rather die than become evil and harm you!"

-------------------------------------------

"So…Locke right?" Noah said as he walked up to the bald man, "where are we? How did we get from the middle of the ocean to the center of an island in an eye blink?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Locke continued walking, "try me!" Mr. Bennet stepped in front of him, Locke looked back at Ben who nodded then proceeded, "This is a special island, a magic island" he looked at Noah and noticed he wasn't impressed, "it is better known as Davey Jones's Locker, it's a sort of purgatory, or at least it was, now it's mostly hell"

"What do you mean?" Penny walked up to them, "It's been corrupted by Azazel's magic" Ben explained, "he's training an army, but he accidentally trapped them in, he placed a curse, they won't be able to leave the island until they've killed every human on it, he didn't expect us to defend ourselves so well, so as long as we survive, he's army is stuck in here"

"What are you people talking about?" Mohinder asked unable to understand what they were talking about, even though Rachel and Penny did.

"Azazel is a demon, he wants to conquer the world, he's been trying to do it for a long time now but we were able to stop him in the nick of time, a group of kids practically, of different origins, with different abilities and different suspicions of what was really going on, we stopped him but he survived, he discovered where we were and then begun hunting us, killing most of us one by one, Richard and I fled on to the island and sealed the entrance hoping Azazel wouldn't find a way in, but he did, he's corrupted the powers of the island and now we're the only thing standing in the way of his army"

"We're here Lock said as he turned on a walkie-talkie, "Sayid! Come in Sayid! This is Locke! We're standing by the west perimeter! Do you copy?"

"This is Sayid…I copy! Dean and Bourne are on their way!"

--------------------------------

The group waited until two men showed up and opened the door through an invisible wall, they walked through a clearing until they saw a few buildings and a group of people standing outside them, "Peter!" Claire shouted joyfully at the sight of someone she recognized, "Claire? What are you doing here? How did you…?"

"What's he doing here?" Claire said angrily as she saw Sylar staring at them, "Oh, Him? Don't worry he's…"

"He's a killer!" Mohinder said angrily, as Peter and Dean tried to hold him back, "He's harmless, he lost his powers! And he's being guarded at gunpoint"

"As are all of you!" Ben said from behind as everyone rose their guns at now all the visitors, "I'm sorry Noah, but I know what your daughter can do, and although I don't know who Dr. Suresh is, I can't take the risk, we're going to have to lock all of you up until we decided what to do with you"

-------------------------------

Scott, Peter, Sylar, Lex, and Mohinder were locked up in the room where Scott had first been, Melinda and Claire were locked up where Peter had been and the rest, where locked up together since they were completely sure they were normal humans beings.

------------------------------

"They used to be our friends!" Dawson shouted, "We can't just take them to the back of the shed and shoot them like a rabid dog!"

"And what do we suggest we do?" Locke argued, "keep them locked up and watch them turn like we did with Jake?" he stared at Dawson who only looked down, "There's another choice!" Dean rose his voice, "Dean! We've been through this, Piper did everything she could think of on Jake, there's just no way to get them back!" Ben said.

"No this time it could work" Dean insisted, "And why is that?" Sayid asked, "Because this time, we have the book of shadows!"

Piper quickly stood up, "What do you mean? Where is the book of shadows? How did it get here?"

"Gabriel! He brought it, he said it was on the boat the Kraken sunk, and the people you found in the jungle were there, they can help us find the boat and with the book of shadows we can find a spell to bring them back!"

"Even if we did find the book and if we did find a spell to bring them back to their old selves, what's to stop Azazel from turning them again?" Sawyer asked, " I don't know, but at least we won't be giving up on our friends!" Dean said.

"All right, all in favor of looking for the book raise your hand" Ben said as he stood up, Dean was the first to raise his hand followed by Charlie then Piper, one by one the hands rose until they needed but one vote to be majority, everyone looked around until lastly Dawson raised his hand, "They were our friends once, we can't give up on them" he sighed.

"Very well, it's majority" Ben said, "We'll search for the book of shadows and try to get them back to their old selves!"

-----------------------4-8-15-16-23-42--------------------------

hope you liked it, please review : )


	46. Gabriel

hope you're liking the story, please review : )

-------------------4-8-15-16-23-42------------------

Kate and Dawson walked in to the room where Scott, Peter, Sylar, Lex and Mohinder were being kept locked up, "We've reached a decision" Dawson said as he walked into the room and everyone stared at Kate hoping to see her expression, "You'll live for now!" Dawson said calmly, "and if everything goes according to plan, we won't have to kill you"

"What do you mean?" Scott walked up to him, "We think we might find a way to stop what Azazel is doing to your kind, we might even be able to bring the others back to normal!"

"So that's it? How did you suddenly get an answer to the problem?"

"Well, it's not a sure fire plan, but it's all thanks to your friend there" Dawson pointed at Sylar, "He brought us what we need, now we just have to go and find it!"

---------------------------------------

"Dad!" Claire ran to her father's arms and hugged him once they were outside, "They said…"

"Yes, I know, Ben told me" he turned to see Dawson and Kate arriving with the rest of the group.

"This is going to be a dangerous mission" Sayid said once everyone was there, "were going to need someone from your group to guide us to the ship" he looked over at Mr. Bennet who quickly nodded, "I'll go, I think I remember the way"

"I'm going too!" Claire added, "No your not!" her father said strictly, "It's dangerous, and right now you don't have your healing to protect you, so you're staying right here where you'll be safe"

Sayid looked at them then back at Piper, "I'm going to have to ask you to stay too, you're the only one who can cast the spell, we can't risk you being hurt or killed!"

"But I have to go, I'm the only one who can grab the book!"

"That's not true!" Sylar spoke from the back, "I can grab it, how do you think I was able to bring it?"

Piper looked at him angrily, "speaking of which, how did you get it in the first place?"

"That is irrelevant!" Sayid interrupted fearing the whole group would start to argue, "what's important is that it's here now, and if he can help us bring it here without risking your safety, then he's coming!"

"What? We don't even know him! He could be lying"

"And he's dangerous!" Suresh added, "He…!" in a few seconds the whole group was arguing about who should get to go and who shouldn't, who was trustworthy and who wasn't and so on until suddenly there was a loud whistle.

"I'm in charge of this mission so I decide who will go!" Dawson shouted, "It'll be me, Sayid, Locke, Sydney, Gabriel, Bennet, Suresh, Carmen, Dean and Charlie, the rest will stay here and wait until we get back!"

"But…" Peter begun, Dawson quickly took out his hand gun and aimed it at Peter's head, "No buts Peter!" he said angrily, "You were given a second chance, be grateful and do what your told!"

Peter looked back at Scott who only nodded, "Ok, as you say" Peter said angrily and saw as Sylar smiled, probably laughing out loud at him in his head.

---------------------------------------------

An Hour later the group Dawson had selected was on their way through the jungle, "I think it was this way" Noah said as he led the way, "It'd be much easier if we used the compass" Lock walked up to Dawson, "This people don't know the island, they were walking in circles when we found them"

"Maybe, but the compass only finds what we most desire, and none of us wants to find that book"

"What do you mean?" Noah asked, "I thought…"

"We're doing this as a favor for you people" Dawson said calmly, "we want to save you, but it's not our deeper desire, the only one's that could have the slightest chance of finding it with the compass are Dean or Charlie, but we can't risk finding Sam or Rogue instead"

---------------------------------------------

"So why are you here?" Sydney asked as she walked up to Sylar, "Because I can carry the book" Sylar continued walking, "No, why are you really here, what convinced you to escort a millionaire to a dangerous and uncharted island?"

"Money, adventure, the usual, just like your team" he smiled, "So you know? How we ended up here?"

"More or less" he said calmly, "so if you knew why did you accept the job?"

"Like I said, I like adventures"

"Do you really? Are you sure there isn't another reason?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I just supposed that a handsome guy like you had better things to do than trek through a desserted island full of monsters"

Sylar smiled now that he knew the woman was flirting with him, "Well, I'm the adventurous kind of stud"

"Oh? The hero kind of guy?"

"A Hero? Me? Nah, I don't think so"

"Too bad, you would have been a great hero" she said as she fastened her pace and walked away, while stared at her smiling.

--------------------------------------

"Are you sure we should trust him?" Charlie walked up to Dean, "Since when do I trust anyone?" Dean said calmly as he continued walking, "No, I don't trust him, but right now he's the best chance we've got of getting my brother and your girlfriend back to normal"

"I know, but we weren't doing too bad ourselves, I think we were close to finding a way ourselves!" Charlie continued but Dean stopped him, "we have searched through almost every book in the library, the barracks and what was left of the Rose, Swan, and the Orchid, we have to face it, there were a few spellbooks, but none of them come close to the power of the book of shadow"

------------------------------------

"Dawson?" Sayid walked up to him and Bennet, "Why did you decide to bring both Noah and Dr. Suresh?"

"Because if we happen to run in to Sam or the others, and if something happened to one of them, we'd still have the other one to lead us to the shi…Wait!"

"What is it?" Sayid asked and everyone became silent, "Do you smell that?" Dawson said as he sniffed, "It's coming from over here!" he said as he ran into the jungle, "Hey? Where's he going?" Sylar asked as everyone begun to walk in that direction.

"We're here!" Sayid said as he looked at the Christine I, marooned on dry land and broken in half much like the black pearl had been, around it the ground was colored a reddish brown and the whole place smelled like rust and decay.

"What happened here?" Sylar asked, amazed at the massacre that had taken place on that scene a few days back, "Sam!" Dean said calmly, "he happened, that's why the black smoke was so big, it killed all of Luthor's personal army!"

"Luthor?" a voice came from inside the ship, "this people worked for Luthor?" a man stepped out from the shadows of the ship, "If I had known I would of asked Sam to leave a few of them for me to torture!"

"Go away Clark!" Dawson walked towards him and Clark backed away, "I see you still use that piece of meteor rock as an amulet"

"and I see you're still weakened by it" Dawsan said calmly as he raised his gun, "Now go away before I do something that I assure you, I won't regret!"

There was a sudden gust of wind and then they were alone, "Everyone stay close, we have to hurry before he finds and tells the others where we are!"

"So?" Dean looked at Sylar, "Where is the book?"

"Right here!" a second man walked out of the ship, this one was standing up on the deck above them, "Richard!" Carmen said angrily as she withdrew her gun, "What are you doing here? Why did you bring them back here?"

"I had to" Richard smiled, "I have my own agenda now, I'm through receiving orders from Ben!"

"Are you working for Azazel now?" she asked angrily, "No, I work for my self, for my own convenience, and right now, giving you this book is in my best of interests" he smiled and threw the book down at them

Dawson raised his arms to catch it and just as he was going to grab it, the book flew away from his arms and on to the floor, "I told you!" Sylar smiled, "Aside from the witch and Richard, only I can grab it" he walked up to the book and picked it up, "So? What now?"

"We take it back to Piper! She'll know what to do next!"

----------------------------------------

The group was on they're way back to the fossil when they heard an all too familiar sound.

"$/&/&/$$($&/&$&$/&$)/&$"

"Run!!!" Sayid shouted and the group quickly hurried through the jungle, "This way!" Sydney shouted as she pulled Sylar in a slightly different direction, "Where…? Where are we going?" he asked as he ran behind her, "There's a cave over here, we can hide there!" she suddenly stopped and pulled him in to a small cave.

"$&/&&$&$&/$"

"I don't think this place was the best idea" Sylar said as he saw the black smoke hurry through the jungle towards them, "Shut up and help me!" she shouted as she tossed him a small pouch, "Make a line across!"

Sylar saw Sydney use a similar pouch to pour a white powder on the ground, he quickly mimicked her and connected his line with hers just as the black smoke crashed on to what appeared to be an invisible wall, preventing it from entering the cave.

"What is this thing?" he asked as he looked at what remained in the pouch, "Salt!" Sydney said as they saw the Smoke monster turn around and leave, "So that's it? All you need to stop that thing is salt?"

"Yeah, sort of, the hard part is stopping the man that controls it"

"And who controls it?"

"Me!" a man shouted from inside the jungle as he stepped towards them, "And who are you?" Sylar asked bravely, but not daring to step across the line of salt.

"My name is Sam" the man stepped out of the shadows, "You're one of us Gabriel" he smiled, "You were one of us long before you even came to the island!"

"You'd think so, but no, I don't kill innocent people"

"Do you believe that?" Sam walked closer to him, "do you believe that Issac Mendez was that evil? What about when you tried to kill Claire Bennet? Or Molly Walker? Where they evil too?"

"No, but they could have been, they still could be, like you are now!"

"You're a killer Gabriel, you love it just as much as we do, Richard tried to stop you, he promised you something he cannot give you in order to keep you from killing, but you went ahead and killed someone anyway didn't you? You killed an elder, practically an angel, and you still killed him!"

"He was evil, he had been planning to kill the Halliwell baby, and he would of have if the witch hadn't come to the island"

"Yes!" Sam crossed the line of salt, "but you didn't know that until after you killed him and drained his brain, you're a killer, a murderous psychopath, and no matter what you think, no matter what Richard and this people make you believe" Sam stared coldly at Sydney, "you'll always be one, Gabriel" Sam chuckled, "Or should I say Sylar!"

Suddenly Gabriel's eyes flared in anger though he wasn't sure why, "Don't call me that!" he shouted as he tried to blow a punch at Sam who received it without flinching then returned it several times harder, sending him flying against the cave wall, "Prepare yourselves" Sam said calmly, "The last four years have been extremely peaceful compared to what's coming next, this island is going to become a living hell!" he turned to look at Gabriel who was having trouble getting up, "Especially for you, because right now, they have you brainwashed with all that noble and immortal hero business, but truth is your just like us, and sooner or later, you're going to have to accept that!"

A cloud of black smoke wrapped itself around Sam and faded into the jungle, leaving them alone once more, "What…what was he talking about?" Sydney looked at Gabriel who was barely able to stand, "Everyone has a past they want to forget" Sylar walked past the line of salt, "now you know mine"

-----------------------4-8-15-16-23-42------------

hope you liked it, please review : )


	47. Sins of the past

Hope you're liking the story, again sorry I'm taking so long to post, please review : )

--------------------------------4-8-15-16-23-42-----------------------

Charlie and Dean walked through the jungle, they too had separated from the rest of the team, "Come on!" Dean yelled back at Charlie who was walking behind him, gasping for air, "We have to make sure that book gets to Piper if we want all of this to be over"

"I'm…going…as fast…as I can" Charlie walked behind him, "Why are you…so sure that book is going…to work?"

"I'm not, but I red something about it on my father's diary, apparently it belonged to a witch friend of his, and it's supposed to be one of the most powerful magic books to have ever existed"

"So if it's so powerful, why did that Richard guy just give it to us?"

"I don't know, and I don't trust him"

"Speaking of which…" Charlie whispered and pointed at a far end of a clearing where Richard was walking into the jungle, "What do you think he's up to?"

"Why don't we find out?" Dean said as he begun to silently follow Richard.

--------------------Flashback---------------------

Dean was running through long rows of bookshelves, while some sort of beast chased after him, "did you find the book?" a voice called out above him, Dean took his hand into his jacket and withdrew an old book and threw it up above him, a man running over the bookshelves caught it and continued running while Dean took out a handgun and begun shooting the beast behind him, until the beast fell with a loud thump.

"Are you ok?" Dean shouted, "Sammy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sam walked out of the shadows, "So? Is that the book?" Dean asked while Sam looked through the pages, "No, It's magic, but it's not the book of shadows"

"I told you we wouldn't find it here!"

"Yeah, I know, but Bobby once said that if there was any way to find out anything about the demon, it would be on the book of shadows"

-------------------End Flashback----------------------

"Which way should we go?" Mohinder asked Sayid after they stopped running, they had lost the smoke monster but they had also parted from the rest of their group, "I'm not sure, let me get my Barings" Sayid looked up at the sky, "I'm afraid it's midday, I won't be able to tell which way we should go until the sun descends a bit and we're able to tell which way is north"

Sayid sat down on a rock and Mohinder was about to sit next to him when something caught his eye, and he walked back towards the jungle, "What is it?" Sayid turned around to see what he was staring at, "I…I thought I saw someone" Mohinder said as he continued walking, "Was it someone from our group?"

"No" Mohinder shook his head, "a woman" he begun to run in to the jungle, "Wait!" Sayid ran after him, "It's dangerous!" he shouted but Mohinder wouldn't listen to him, "That woman could be…" Sayid came to a sudden halt when he almost crashed on to Mohinder who was silently staring at a woman standing in a shadowy clearing.

"What's wrong Mohinder? I thought you wanted to see me?"

"You…? You know her?" Sayid stared at both of them and Suresh nodded, "She's my sister!"

--------------------Flashback-------------------

"Quick! Check the book!"

Dean opened an old book and begun running his finger through the pages, "No! it's not here! This isn't the right book! We have to keep searching"

Dean closed the book, placed it back on a bookshelf then turned around and saw Sam standing on the doorway, "We're going to find it, I promise you!"

"What makes you think I'll let you get out of here alive?" Sam asked coldly as he looked at his brother then at Charlie who was standing by his side.

"You won't harm us" Dean walked calmly up to his brother, "And why not?" Sam asked, suddenly Dean took one hand out of his pocket and stabbed Sam with a syringe on the neck, "You're still a vampire! And that was Dead man's blood! Courtesy of Danny Pickett! The man your friend killed yesterday!"

Sam fell to the floor while Dean and Charlie ran out of the remains of the Rose station.

------------------End Flashback--------------------

"Carmen! I want you to take Mr. Bennet here back to the Fossil, Locke and I will look for the others"

"No!" Bennet shouted, "It's my fault Suresh is in all of this! I wont leave until I know he's alright! It's my responsibility!"

"And my responsibility is to get as many people back to the fossil safely as possible" Dawson walked up to him, "I don't want to have to walk up to your daughter and tell her that her father was killed by a crazed mutant!"

"Don't worry, you wont" a woman's voice interrupted them, "I'll make sue no one has to go back" Pamela Isley smiled, Carmen rapidly raised a pair of guns and begun shooting at will, "Get out of here! I'll distract her!"

Locke quickly ran to her side and forced her to put down her guns, "We're not loosing anyone else" he turned and led her away running behind Dawson and Bennet.

"Who was that?" Bennet asked as they ran, "A mad serial killer we should try to avoid at all costs!"

----------------Flashback------------------

"Listen Dean! I know why you're doing this, but you're putting all our lives in danger!" Dawson was standing inside his office in the fossil, "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to give up on my brother!"

"And I'm not asking you to!" Dawson tried to lower his voice, "But when you all chose me as leader here, you said you'd back me up on my decisions, and right now my decision is that you can't go off in to the jungle whenever you want, so unless I approve of you won't be making any quests into the jungle, can I trust you to do that?"

Dean grated his teeth in anger, "Yes sir" he spoke angrily and turned around to leave,

"And Dean!" Dawson called him and he stopped at the door, "Yes?"

"I promise, I'll do everything I can to help you, as long as it doesn't risk the life of everyone else"

----------------End Flashback--------------

Dean and Charlie continued following Richard silently until they lost him when they reached a beach, "Where'd he go?" Charlie asked as he looked for tracks on the sand, "Over there!" Dean pointed at an a smaller island a few miles off shore, "How'd he get to the Hydra so fast?"

"He held the book, I don't think his a normal human being"

"We won't be able to go any further, the others will be looking for us, we should go back"

"Yeah, you're probably right, let's go"

---------------Flashback-------------------

"Aaaaaaarg!!!!" Jake shouted in pain,

"Omnios inmudus spiritus"

"Aaaaaaaarg!!!"

"Omnios setare protesta"

"Aaaarg….STOP IT!!!!!!!"

"Omnios Lavatio"

"Aaaarg!!!! Please!!!!"

"Omnios Obastio…"

Suddenly Jake begun to laugh and interrupted Dean, "Come on, what do you think I am? A demon?"

"Guess you're not, but hey, I had to try" Dean said as he put down the book he was reading out loud, "Yes, you had to, and you can try over and over again but it isn't going to make much of a difference, you'll never cure us, because there is nothing to cure" Jake laughed, "This is what we are! What your brother is! And nothing you can do is going to change that!"

-----------------------End Flashback----------------------

"Your sister?" Sayid asked perplexed, "was she on the boat too?"

"No" Mohinder shook his head, "She died a long time ago"

"What? We have to go! Now!" Sayid shouted

"I thought you wanted to see me brother? Why don't you want to speak to me?"

"I…I do Shanti, I…"

"No you don't" Sayid interrupted, "That's your sister's spirit, but she can't control herself, she's being manipulated by…"

"by me" a woman walked out of the jungle and stood next to hanti Suresh, "This is wrong Tru! You shouldn't bring people's spirits back from the death!"

"What's the matter Sayid, jealous I didn't bring Nadia back instead?"

"Nadia is not dead!" Sayid raised his voice, "True" Tru smiled, "for now"

"Shanti! Come with us!" Mohinder grabbed his sister's hand and begun to pull her away from Tru's side, suddenly his eyes widened and he felt a sharp pain on his back, he turned back and saw his sister with a bloody knife on her hand while tears ran down her eyes, "I…I'm sorry" she whispered as she raised the knife for a finishing blow.

All of a sudden there was a gunshot and Shanti vanished into thin air, behind her Gabriel stood with a gun raised, "looks like we got here just in time!" he slowly moved the gun towards Tru and smiled, "As for you, leave unless you want a hole on your forehead"

"You won't shoot me" Tru walked towards him and placed the gun up to her forehead, "What's in here is too precious for you"

"That was the old me, I'm different now!"

"Are you?" she smiled, "I ordered you to leave! Now go!"

"Why should I? I'm having so much fun"

"Because you won't kill my friends, I won't let you!"

"Friends? Do you even know what the word means? And even if you did, what makes you think you can stop me?"

"Because you won't kill me, you can't kill me, your master won't allow it, and if you want to harm them you'll have to go through me"

----------------------------------------------

Finally the two groups found each other in the jungle and begun walking back to the Fossil, "How's your wound?" Sayid asked mohinder, "I'll leave" he said as he walked with the help of Bennet, "You saved my life" he turned to face Gabriel, "why?"

"For the last four years I was working for a man that did all he could to keep me in line, I only disobeyed him once and took the powers of a white lighter, a being of pure goodness, I think all that affected me somehow, my whole perspective of life has changed, I'm a different man"

"Do you smell smoke?" Locke asked as he sniffed the air, Dawson looked back at him, with a horrified face and begun to run, "What's wrong?" Bennet asked, they hurried behind him until they came out on to a clearing, before them the main Laboratory stood in flames, all the other buildings where in ruins and the invisible wall was inactivated.

"No…" Dawson shouted, "How? It's impossible, No!!!!!!!!" he ran towards the buildings looking for any survivors, "Bonnie! Jason! Ethan!" he shouted but there was no answer, suddenly he heard someone coughing, he ran towards the sound and begun moving debris, it was Bourne he was lying under a large piece of concrete and was covered in ash and sooth, "Jason? What happened?" Dawson asked as he tried to free him.

"Jake…cough…he…he escaped, we couldn't stop him, he…he opened the shield"

"Where is everyone? Did they escape?"

"Ben took them to the temple, Sawyer, he went back…cough…back to the barracks, they're not safe anymore now that Jake's free"

-----------------Flashback--------------------

Dean walked into a dark room, "Gabriel, the guy that came with Scott and the others, he say's he has the book we're looking for"

"You think he's the one?" a voice came from the shadows, "could be"

"Then we're going to have to make sure"

"What should we do?"

"Keep a close watch on him, if you find anything suspicious about him, let me know"

"I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do"

"It's not, but it's what you want"

"Just remember your promise" Dean said as he begun to walk away, "I will, and Dean!"

"Yes?" he looked back, "If he is the one, we're going to have to kill him"

"I know Sam" he said as he walked away, "I know" he whispered again as he walked away from his brother.

-------------------------4-8-15-16-23-42-------------------

please review : )


	48. Poison

I finnaly have some free time so I'll hopefully be able to update more regulary, I also noticed that I only put a disclaimer at the beguining of the story, so...

Idon't own, Lost, Desperate housewives, heros, Dawson's creek, Smallville and all of the other tv shows, movies, videogames and whatever other forms of entertaiment this characters are on, I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making any money out of this, I'm just a fan and this is just for fun, sorry I can't mention everyone and everything in the disclaimer but that would make it longer than the chapter itself, also, none of this is canon to any of the original stories (if it were that would be ne messed up world).

hope you like it, please review : )

-----------------------4-8-15-16-23-42---------------------

Dawson walked up to Locke, "Bourne died, could you salt and cremate his body so Tru can't force him back?" Locke looked at the corpse and nodded, Dawson handed him a sack with salt, "good, when you're done, I want you to take everyone to the temple"

"What about you?" Locke asked as he looked at Jason Bourne's dead body, "I'm going to the barracks, Jason gave his last breath to tell us that Sawyer had gone back without knowing Jake was free, everyone there is in danger"

"I'm coming with you!" Gabriel walked up to him, "No, it's of the utmost importance that you take that book to Piper, it's our only hope!"

"Still, you can't go alone" Locke spoke, "I'll go with you, the restcan go to the temple, and we'll meet them there later"

"Yeah, all right" Dawson nodded and begun to walk away.

-------------Flashback-----------------

Dawson woke up and begun making his bed, he walked up to a mirror and stared at the Scar Clark had left him on the cheek, he sighed and looked at his old camera, it was useless now, all this time on the island had clogged it with sand, rust, water and salt, now it was nothing but a reminder of his old life, his old dreams now seemed like nothing more than a child's fantasy.

He walked in to the bathroom and begun to shower, this morning it was Bonnie's turn to cook breakfast, and she definitely made the best Raptor egg omelet he had ever tasted, of course the only one's that ever cooked raptor eggs were her and Carmen, and cooking wasn't one of Carmen's strong points.

He walked in to the dinning area, luckily for them the fossil's main Laboratory had been built to accommodate around twenty or so scientists so they had almost everything they could need in that building.

The only times they ever left was either to hunt or trade food and supplies with the people in the Temple and Barracks, he sat down next to Sayid who was almost finished with his breakfast, "Today I'm going to patrol the perimeter with Dean and Jason, who's turn is it to keep watch on our friend in the basement?"

"Bonnie, you know she has a preference for that job, she likes being down there on her own, reminds her of the time she was in the looking glass"

"Plus, I don't have to do anything but sit and make sure the red light doesn't go off, no stress to it" Bonnie said as she placed a plate in front of Dawson and sat down next to them, "No stress?" Sayid asked, "You do realize that if he escapes, he'll most probably kill us all don't you?"

"I try not to think about it too much, I just keep my mind on the light and try to forget about what happens if it turns off"

----------------End Flashback------------------

Mohinder was still injured but the island's healing properties had begun to take effect, he still limped in pain when he walked, but he could do it on his own now, the group was following Locke's lead to the Temple, Mohinder saw Sylar walking by himself on the very back and slowly joined him.

"Back there, when you saved me, you mentioned that you wouldn't let them hurt your friends, who where you talking about?"

Gabriel looked at him in the eyes the lowered his sight, "I…I was Psycopathic murderer, I was always alone, I tricked you in to helping me find other people with abilities, I hurt many people, tricked them, or became their enemy, but deep inside me, I respected all of you, especially you and your father Mohinder, you two were the closest thing to a friend I ever had" he lifted his head and met the Doctor's eyes, "Pathetic! right?" 

"You're right, it is pathetic" Mohinder answered, "But even though I'm not really sure we should trust you, what you are doing here is a good thing, maybe you really have changed"

----------------------------------------------

Dawson was running through the jungle while Dean did the best that he could not to fall behind, after a few minutes they both stopped and sat down to catch their breath, "we…we're half way…there" Dawson said as he gasped, Dean opened his back pack and withdrew a pair of water bottles and tossed one to Dawson, "Do you really think he would immediately head towards the barracks?"

"I hope not" Dawson stopped and took a big gulp of water, "I don't think any of us ever told him that anyone lived in the barracks"

Dawson turned to see Dean stare at him in a guilty way, "You didn't?"

"What? Of course I didn't why would I tell him?"

"Then why…?" Dawson started to get up but suddenly became dizzy, "I'm sorry" Dean whispered, "I can't let you save the people in the barracks"

"What…what did you do to me? I…I can't…" Dawson knelt down, unable to keep his balance standing, "I used the poison from one of Isley's plants, it's extremely dissolved in a large amount of water so it wouldn't kill you quickly"

"W…why…?"

"Because I respect you, I thought that if I was going to kill you, you should at least know who did it, why and how bad I feel about it"

"So why…?" Dawson managed to get back up and walk up to Dean, "why'd you do it?"

"Truth is, I'm tired, we've been living in this island for god knows how long, always running or hiding, I was tired of it, I made a deal with my brother, he…he told me that if I could give him the book of shadows, he could find a spell to defeat Azazel, with Azazel gone, he would assume the role of leader; he said that they'll never be back to the way they used to be, but that if I helped him, he would spare all our lives, and he would take us all out of this god forsaken island"

"and you believed him?" Dawson asked with what little strength he had left, he begun getting extremely sleepy and held on to Dean as to not fall, "You regret what you're doing?" he whispered and stared at Dean who begun to cry as he nodded, "so do I"

suddenly there was a gunshot as Dawson fell to the ground unconscious with a gun on his hand, Dean stared at his shirt covered in blood then too fell on to the ground.

----------------------------------Flashback------------------------

"Charlie, could you bring me more parchment, I'd like to finish these maps of the island before Locke comes for them" Dawson said as he continued tracing over a piece of paper, creating a replica of a map on his right, "Sure!" Charlie got up from a desk where he was doing some reading.

Dawson continued tracing silently for several minutes until he heard the door open behind him, he looked up to see if Charlie needed help to put down the parchment only to find himself unable to believe what he was seeing.

-------------------------

"So? How have you been? What's happened since we left? Everything is so different, I hear you're the leader here, how'd that happen?" Chloe asked as she sat down on a couch next to Dawson, "Yeah, I…I sort of grew in to the role accidentally, we found out Ryan wasn't Ryan but an impostor who looked like him, so we rescued the real one, and I was so angry at the fake Ryan that when he gave me some advice I went ahead and did the exact opposite, which of course was a big mistake since I didn't know what I was doing, but I took charge of the situation and everyone sort of started looking at me for advice until Scott would get back, when Sayid told us what happened, he became a temporal leader until he decided that he was better at following orders than giving them"

"And what about all the hiding and secret keeping? What happened that made you so paranoid?" Chloe asked, curiosity had clearly been growing inside her for a long time, "It's kind of hard to explain" Dawson said as he sat down next to her, "Lets just say that some people on the plane weren't completely normal"

"you mean mutants?" Chloe asked

"Mutants?"

"Sorry, I forgot, when we got back to civilization, there was this whole world wide revelation that there are people with special abilities, at first there was this whole fear of the freaks going on but then there was a world wide Pro-mutant movement and now they're pretty much well accepted by society, they no longer live in hiding, Like Scott and Peter, they worked hard to keep they're powers secret but now they're quite open about it"

"Ok, like you said mutants, but there were also other kind of beings, like Piper, she's a witch, she can do magic, or like Clark…"

"You know about Clark? Did he tell you? Are his powers back? Where is he?" Chloe became exited, she had really missed her friend all this time, "that's what I was going to tell you, the people with powers that came here to the island with us, they started to change, they became aggressive, then homicidal we had to put up all this defenses just to protect ourselves"

"What? No Clark would never…"

"Who do you think did this?" Dawson pointed at the scar on his face, "he did it to me right after he took out a man's heart with his bare hands" Dawson pulled out a green piece of rock hanging from a chain around his neck and showed it to Chloe, "I'm only alive thanks to this"

----------------End Flashback---------------

Dawson woke up gasping for air, "Are you all right?" he heard a man's voice, everything was dark, he turned around and saw that he was in the temple laying on a wooden Bed next to Gabriel, "How…? I…I was poisoned, I was…"

"Almost dead" Gabriel added, "Piper was able to use the book to restore some of my powers, she also thought me how to use a white lighter's healing powers, that's how I was able to save you"

"What…what happened to Dean?"

"I healed him too, he's still unconscious in the room next door"

"What? Listen to me, he's a traitor, he's the one that did this to me, and I think he might have been who let Jake out"

"Then we're going to have to take care of him" Dawson turned around to see Ben standing by the door, "What about Sawyer and the people in the barracks?"

"Carmen went for them two days ago, they should b here by tomorrow" Ben said calmly, "Two days ago? How long…?"

"you were out three days, we were barely able to save you"

"Three days? How…how did you find me…us? In the jungle?"

"Bonnie found you, she was also on her way to the barracks to inform Ford of what happened"

"Where is she now?"

Ben looked at Gabriel, "could you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure" Gabriel nodded and walked out of the room.

"We fear she might be dead" Ben looked down to the ground, "on your way back to the Temple you all ran into Sam, she stayed behind to distract him, it's been 24 hours and we haven't heard from her, and we both know that only Dean was able to stand up to Sam and live"

"That's because he was working for his brother all this time" Dawson said angrily, then Ben walked up to him, "I've seen that look on your face before, you have it every time you think of Clark and how he almost killed you, I don't doubt you also had it with you when you found out that Tim had tricked you, and I'm pretty sure I saw it when you found out Danny Picket was responsible for Julie Cooper's death"

"I don't like betrayals, so what?"

"Nobody likes to be betrayed" Ben spoke calmly, "It's just that when you're betrayed you always make foolish choices"

"I do what I consider best!"

"Like almost killing Tim? You would have done it too if Jason hadn't beat you to it"

"I wouldn't have killed him"

"Very well, then how about when you let Danny die?" Ben said calmly

"I…" Dawson begun to talk but Ben interrupted him, "You're an excellent leader, but not when you're this emotionally involved, right now you're in the Temple, and I'm the leader here so while you're here and all of this passes, what I say goes, and I say I don't want you anywhere near Dean, let me handle this problem, you just stay here, rest and worry about everything else, but not this!"

--------------------------------------------

Charlie walked into the room where Dean was resting, "Why'd you do it?" he asked as he walked to the bedside and Dean opened his eyes, "I thought we were a team, that we were going to bring your brother and my girlfriend back to normal!"

"They're never coming back!" Dean shouted, "You know they're not! They're not possessed, they're not brain washed! They're the same, what they have always been, the only thing that changed was Azazel's influence on them, they're only following his teachings! Much like we're following Ben's"

"That's not true! She…Rogue would never harm anybody!"

"Well she did! She even tried to kill you!"

--------------------------------

"How are your powers?" Sydney asked when she heard Gabriel enter, "improving" Gabriel walked to her side, "How about the others? Are their powers back too?" 

"Barely" Sydney turned to face him, "But they just might be enough to protect us" she looked at him, "you do realize that having your powers back gives us more and more reason to be careful of you don't you?" she sighed, "any moment you could turn in to one of them"

Gabriel placed his head close to her and looked at her in the eyes, "I've lived that life before, and I'm never going back" he slowly reached for the back of her head and kissed her.

----------------------------4-8-15-16-23-42-------------------

lots of unsolved mysteries in this chapter but on the next we'll see what happened on other people's points of view, hope you liked it, please review : )


	49. Boom Goes the Fossil

I know the story is complicated, there are so many diferent characters to follow, but don't worry, we're on our way to the final chapters and some of them wont make it to the grand finale, so the character list is going to start getting shorter and shorter, starting...NOW!

-------------------------------4-8-15-16-23-42-----------------------------

"I'm in charge of this mission so I decide who will go!" Dawson shouted, "It'll be me, Sayid, Locke, Sydney, Gabriel, Bennet, Suresh, Carmen, Dean and Charlie, the rest will stay here and wait until we get back!"

"But…" Peter begun, Dawson quickly took out his hand gun and aimed it at Peter's head, "No buts Peter!" he said angrily, "You were given a second chance, be grateful and do what your told!"

------------------------

Almost an hour had passed since the team left in search of the book, "So? You're one of the oceanic ten?" Claire walked up to Chloe, "God I hate that title, It's so…obnoxious" Chloe answered, "Please call me Chloe" She said as she greeted her, "No, you hate it because I made it up" Lex walked up to the girls, "Well, that too"

"You know, I never forced you to do or accept anything" he smiled, "No, I was so obsessed with rescuing everyone who was left behind that I actually ignored my instincts and trusted you, I won't make that mistake again"

"Come on?" Lex said cheeringly, "Do I look like a bad person to you?" he asked Claire who only backed away next to Chloe, "Your men attacked us, shot Mohinder and locked us inside a cage in a sinking boat, I'm sorry, but I can't really see the good in you"

------------------------

"Ford!" Ben called out for Sawyer, "I need to speak to you" he looked at the group of people around him, "Alone!" he walked in to a building where Sawyer followed quickly, "What is it?" Sawyer asked, he didn't like being bossed around, especially by Ben, "I think you and your people should go back to the barracks"

"Why? We should stay here and wait for Dawson to…"

"We don't know id Dawson's mission will be successful, and even if it is, we don't know if the book will really help"

"So?"

"The more time we all spend with this people the harder it will be if the time comes that we have to sacrifice them for the grater good, I understand that this people were your friends but…"

"No, you're right, it's better if we go" he looked back to where Bree was talking to Nick and Peter, "before we get too attached"

------------------------

Kate was sitting next to Scott, "Do you think they'll be all right?"

"I think they're going to get themselves killed" Scott said as he looked out in the direction they had gone, "They're wasting their time going after a book, we should be concentrating in getting off the island"

"But what they said about Sam…they even showed us…you know, Jake"

"Jake is crazy, but it was all their doing, they've had him locked up in that electric cell all alone and eating scraps from the floor for four years, imagine how you'd feel"

"But why would they…?"

"Metaphobic behavior, I've seen it before many times, several people on the plane were mutants, their powers suddenly manifested themselves and with everyone as paranoid as they already were, they begun to fear them, they vanished them from their group, treated them as outcasts and even kept them prisoners"

"So you don't think that…?"

"No, and I'm almost positive that if we go out there and look for Rogue and Clark and Sam, we're going to find the same people we left, the only difference is that they live in fear, hunted down by the people they once trusted, That's why I think we should find Captain Turner and convince him to take us all back home"

Kate looked at him, "Bree, she said that there wasn't a way back home, that getting captain turner to take us had been a once in a lifetime opportunity"

"And since when do we believe everything people tell us?"

"Hey!" Nick walked up to them, "Sawyer and group of other people are heading back to the barracks, "Bruce and I are going to go with them, we better keep an eye out since everyone is acting so strange"

"Sure, you do that" Scott said as he got up, "And Nick!"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful"

------------------------------------------

Ethan and Bourne were talking when Lex walked up to them, "you, you were on the team I sent n search of the island!"

"then I guess we have you to thank for getting us in to this" Bourne begun to punch his left hand with his fist and walk slowly towards him.

"Just kidding" he patted Lex in the back, "but it's a good thing you didn't come around here three and a half years ago, or who knows what would have happened" both Ethan and bourne begun to walk away laughing.

"you're pay!" Lex shouted, "I'll triple it when we get out of here if you return to work for me and follow my orders!"

Both men suddenly stopped and turned around, their guns aimed at his head, "three years and and a half ago, we might have agreed" Bourne said angrily, "but now, if we suspect that you're up to something, anything that could put all of our lives in jeopardy…"

"We won't hesitate to shoot" they put down their guns and walked away.

-----------------------------------------

Penny walked over to where Peter was sitting, "I heard some one mention your name was Peter Petrelli, you wouldn't happen to be Angela Petrelli's son would you?"

"Actually yeah, you know her?"

"she's an old friend of my fathers, we used to go to a farm your family used to own in smallville, our parents would go hunting and we'd stay playing in an old shed"

"Yeah, I remember you! My brother had a big crush on you, you're Penny Wi…thacker?"

"Close, Widmore"

"Widmore! Right, small world right?"

"You'd be amazed"

---------------------------

Bonnie was sitting with her legs high above a desk while she red a book she had gotten from the library, suddenly she heard a door open at the far end of the hallway, "At last! She shouted, I was getting bored, I thought my shift would never be over!" she got up and begun walking down the hallway, "I'm getting tired of all this dinosaur books, I'm starting to feel like a paleontologist"

She reached the door, "Jason?" she waited for a few seconds but no one answered, "Come on Jason! You know better than to play here!" suddenly dark figure jumped from behind her, "Ahhhhhh!"

"You Idiot!" She slapped Jason Bourne "you almost gave me heart attack! You shouldn't play like that here I was beginning to fear that Jake could have escaped"

"Sorry! I couldn't resist" he said while laughing out loud, "But you should have seen the look on your face!"

"It wasn't funny! I hate you!"

"No you don't" Bourne hugged her, "You love me!" he kissed her, she slowly pushed away, "Maybe just a little" she said as she moved in and kissed him.

-------------------------------------

"Ben mentioned that you have an ability" Chloe sat down next to Claire, "What can you do?"

"I…"

"Come on, you can tell me, I'm on your side, just ask Peter, he's your friend isn't he?"

"Well, actually, he's my uncle" Claire said as she looked over at Peter, "Oh! Didn't see that one coming" Chloe smiled, "so, come on what's your power? I can tell you…what Scott's power is!"

"You're the Oceanic ten, you're celebrities, everybody knows what "Cyclop's" power is, but if you must know, I have super fast healing"

"Oh that's pretty cool"

"Yeah, too bad I lost it, sure comes in handy every once in a while"

"Don't worry, everything's going to be…"

"BAAAAAAANG!"

"What was that?" Kate shouted as she ran towards where the sound had come from, "It sounded like an explosion!" Peter shouted.

"It came from the Supply depot!" Ethan shouted then looked at Ben, "That's where we were keeping Jake!"

"Ethan! I want you to take Piper and…" Ben looked at Scott, Kate, Peter, Claire and all the others, "our "visitors" to the temple where they'll be safe, if you run in to Dawson's group tell them to head there"

Ben grabbed a shot gun and along with a few other men begun walking towards the Supply Depot, "Turn off al your electronic equipment!" Ben shouted.

------------------------------

"We have to get out of here!" signaled for the rest to follow but everyone remained staring at the disaster, "Now!" he shouted.

"We can't just leave! We have to help them defeat Jake!" Scott shouted angrily but Ethan punched him, "I know you used to be in charge, and I get that you don't want to leave anyone behind, but you have to understand, they're not going in there to defeat him!" everyone looked at him, "They're going in there to give us a head start before Jake comes hunting after us too"

------------------------------

Ben kicked open a door, the room was completely dark, he and two other men walked towards the dark staircase leading towards the basement, as they begun descending the temperature begun to rise, now they could see the dim light of a fire that had probably been caused by the explosion.

"Sooth" Ben said as he rubbed his index finger against a wall, soon they arrived at the small office which was half way down to Jake's cell, "Bonnie? Jason?" is anybody here?" Ben asked.

"Aaaargh!" Bonnie's cry came from the basement, "This way!" Ben signaled, the team ran down the stairs only to find Jake free from his cage, slamming Bonnie against the electrical fence over and over again.

"Bang!" Ben shot and Jake quickly threw Bonnie next to a badly hurt Jason Bourne, "Great!" Jake smiled, "More Toys!"

Suddenly their radios turned on and started to transmit a high screeching sound, forcing them to put down their guns and cover their ears, "I'm going to enjoy this!" Jake said as he picked up Ben's shot gun and aimed it at it's owner's head.

Suddenly the radios stopped making the high pitched sound and started making a strange noise, "What?" Jake looked angrily at Ben's radio, "As you wish"

Jake looked at Ben in the eyes, "This is your lucky day" he suddenly hit Ben in with the back of the shot gun, leaving him unconscious then begun to walk away past the men in front of the door, "but not yours!" he smiled as he shot both men with the shotgun and left.

---------------------------------

"Ben! Ben! Wake up!" Bonnie shook Ben until he was conscious, "Jake…wh…what happened?"

"he was about to kill you when suddenly he begun talking to himself, he knocked you out then left, but not before…" she signaled at the two dead bodies next to him.

"Why would he leave?" Ben asked as he got up.

"I don't know, but we better get the hell out of here before he comes back" Bourne said as he walked up to them, and the three started walking up the stairs, "How did he escape?"

"I don't know, everything was working properly, he was just suddenly out"

"how could he have suddenly just escaped?"

"I don't know alright! I wasn't there to see him get out, we were just sitting in the desk making sure that damn light wouldn't go off"

Ben looked at her then at Bourne who only nodded, "well, it doesn't matter, what's important now is that most of us managed to make it out, now we just have to…"

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked when she saw Ben had realized something, "The barracks!" Ben shouted, "With Jake free everyone there is in danger!" Ben quickly turned to Bonnie, "You're in a better state than Bourne and you're much faster than me, you need to run there and tell Sawyer what happened, tell him to take everyone to the Temple!"

"What about…"

"We'll be fine! You have to go!"

Bonnie looked at them the begun running, leaving Ben only Ben to help Bourne up the stairs, "She'll be alright" Ben said reassuringly to Bourne, "Yeah, I know she will" Bourne said calmly and they continued walking up the stairs.

Suddenly they heard another explosion above them and the room begun to shake, "We have to hurry, this place is going to come down any second!"

The two of them hurried as fast as they could, they finally reached the first floor as the whole building begun to topple over them, "Go on! You have to leave without me!" Bourne shouted over the noise of the explosions and falling debries, "No!Either we both make it! Or we both die!" Ben shouted as he continued to carry him out.

"I don't think so!" Ben turned around and saw Jake standing behind him, "you might be safe from me…" Jake suddenly grabbed Ben and threw him through a window, "But You're mine" he said as he walked towards Jason.

"Don't count on it!" Bourne took out a hand grenade from his pocket and threw it at Jake, "Last one, I was saving it for a special occasion!"

The hand grenade exploded behind Jake and the whole room begun to fall round them, Jason turned to see Jake, he had been injured by the blast but was running out through the door, "No you don't!" Jason raised a gun and shot Jake on the leg but it was too late, the ceiling fell over him while Jake slowly got up and ran into the jungle.

"Jason!" Ben shouted as he tried to move the fallen debris but he was too injured, he finally gave up and sat down, "I'm sorry Bonnie" he whispered and begun to limp away towards the Temple.

----------------4-8-15-16-23-42-----------------

hope you're liking the story, please review : )


	50. A Human Heart

I know the story has gone very apart from true LOST mythology, but since no one but the writers know what that truely is, I hope you don't mind, I had to mix in the mythology of other shows with a few of my own Ideas and this is the outcome, not as good as the real LOST but hey, if you've made it this far there must be something good about it. This is mainly a Bonnie and Gabriel centered chapter, I liked Bonnie it was shame she had to die so early in the show, also I find Gabriel or Sylar in the story quite interesting, he talks like he really has changed, but remember that he's there because Richard promised him imortality which reminds us that all he truely cares for is more power, what do you think? keep reading to find out. hope you like the chapter, please review : )

Bonnie ran as fast as she could, she could hear the explosions behind her but she knew what she had to do, her orders were simple, she couldn't turn back now, she hurried through the jungle but suddenly tripped, she begun to roll down a hill but was able

Bonnie ran as fast as she could, she could hear the explosions behind her but she knew what she had to do, her orders were simple, she couldn't turn back now, she hurried through the jungle but suddenly tripped, she begun to roll down a hill but was able to stop her self and get back up.

She looked around, getting her baring, making sure she was going in the right direction then hurried on, jumping over a creek and running past a bamboo forest, suddenly she came to a halt, "Great! Just my luck!"

Before her a group of raptors was eating a dead boar, she slowly begun to walk away, hoping they hadn't noticed her, but it was too late, she quickly begun to run again as the family of predators chased after her, the bamboo forest managed to slow them down but whatever small advantage she had gained she lost it when she got to the creek, the other side was higher up making it easy to jump it but now she had been forced to climb it while the raptors easily reached the other side.

She was running up hill now, and just when they were about to reach her…

"BANG!!" there was a loud gunshot, the raptors had been hunted long enough to recognize the loud sound, they quickly turned around and ran into the jungle.

Bonnie quickly got up, "Hello?" she shouted looking for the man behind the trigger, she knew it had to be someone from her group, she knew Sam and his "kind" did use gun to kill, but preferred to get their hand's dirty if they had the chance.

"Whose there?" she shouted, but there was no reply, "Jason?" she asked out loud, "Ben?" but still there was no answer.

She walked in the direction she thought she had heard the sound, suddenly she saw something unexpected, lying on the ground were Dean and Dawson, she had barely arrived at their side and was examining them, checking them for a pulse when Locke appeared behind her, "What happened?"

"I…I don't know, I was heading towards the barracks to warn Sawyer when I heard a gunshot, I came as quickly as possible but found them like this"

"Are they alive?" Locke asked, "Yes, but barely, Dean is loosing a lot of blood" she took off her sweater and wrapped it around his chest, "What about Dawson?"

"He doesn't look injured; I don't know what happened to him"

"You said you were going to the barracks to warn Sawyer, do you know what happened at the fossil?"

"Yeah, Jake escaped, Ben, Jason and I managed to survive, Ben asked me to go to the barracks because they were to injured to…"

"Jason died!" Locke interrupted.

"What?"

"When we got to the fossil we found him buried under a lot of debris, he had internal hemorrhage, he…he didn't make it"

"No…no!" Bonnie begun to cry, "I'm sorry" Locked helped her up, "But we have to take this two back to the temple, our group is that way, "I need you to go and bring them here, we're going to need help to carry them"

"What about…?"

"Carmen will go warn Sawyer once they're here, you should come with us to the temple, you've had a long day"

"How could you just leave them?" Scott angrily asked, "I follow orders, and Ben's orders were to get all of you safely to the Temple"

"Give it up Scott!" Chloe said as she continued walking, "there's nothing we can do now, and since when do you care what happens to Ben?"

"Since he just risked his life for us!"

"Well, like she said, there's nothing we can do now, so why don't we keep going, that way it won't be all for nothing" Ethan looked at Scott and Kate then continued walking.

The whole group was standing next to Bourne's burning ashes, "So what do you think happened? That gunshot was awfully close?" Gabriel asked, "I don't know, but speaking of which, Locke's been gone for quite some time, maybe some one should go look for…Bonnie?" Charlie said as he saw Bonnie step out of the jungle, "Bonnie! What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm…we found Dean and Dawson in the jungle, they're unconscious and Dean is loosing a lot of blood, Locke wants you to go help him carry them, and that Carmen should go warn the people in…the…barracks" Bonnie suddenly noticed the body wrapped up in a blanket that was being burned.

"I…I'm sorry Charlie hugged her trying to comfort her, "It's ok, he…he died protecting us" Bonnie said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Wow!" Claire remained open awed by the Temple's beauty, "This is amazing!" Peter added.

"Ethan! Why did you bring them here?" Isabel said angrily as she walked up to them, "Ben wouldn't approve that you…"

"It's all right!" a voice came from behind them and they all turned to see Ben, covered in blood and heavily injured from his fall through the window, "I asked him to bring them here, there was an incident"

"Incident? What incident?" Juliet walked up to them worried, then stopped when she saw the new visitors, noticing especially Scott and Kate who hadn't noticed they were holding hands, "Jake escaped and destroyed the fossil"

"What?" Seth asked desperately, "I already sent Bonnie to warn the people in the barracks, they'll be here by tomorrow night"

A few hours later Locke arrived with his group carrying Dawson and Dean on a pair of stretchers, "What happened?" Chloe ran up to them, "We don't know, we found them like this in the jungle"

"How bad is the injury?" Ben asked as Juliet inspected them, "Dean's is really bad, but Dawson, he's not injured, but he has a fever, dark patches under his eyes and low blood pressure, I think it was Isley's poison, he must have had contact with something contaminated"

"Can you cure him?" Chloe asked desperately, "I…I'm afraid not, the poison is lethal, we've tried to find an antidote, but we just don't have the technology here"

"And Dean?" Charlie asked, "Well, he's lost a lot of blood, and his stomach was perforated, I can try, but I'm not a surgeon, I don't think he'll make it either, there really isn't much I can do for them"

"I can!" Gabriel spoke up, and everyone stared at him, "I think I can" he corrected trying not to get everyone's hopes up in vain, "how?"

"My powers, I have a white lighter's powers, if I could get them back, I might be able to help them!"

"No!" Peter quickly shouted, "He's a killer, right now he's harmless because he has no powers and you all have guns, if he gets his powers back he'll kill us all!"

"No! I…I've changed, I'm not that man anymore!"

"A tiger doesn't change his stripes!" Peter argued, "just ask any one of us that know him and will all tell you the same thing right?" he looked over at Mohinder.

"Actually, as much as I'd hate to admit it, he saved my life today, and he does seem to be acting differently"

"This is all indifferent" Sayid interrupted, "he doesn't have his powers and there's no way to give them back to him unless he decides to serve Azazel!"

"Actually, there might be a way" Piper spoke from the back as she looked through the pages of the book of shadows, "but it will take some time, Juliet how much time do we have?"

Juliet looked at the two men, "I doubt they'll make it past midnight"

"Then you have six hours" Ben said as he looked at his watch, "you better hurry"

"Any luck?" Gabriel stepped in to a room where Piper where piper was reading the book of shadows and working on a potion while Ben supervised her progress, "I'm afraid not, I found a potion, and we have everything we need except one ingredient"

"And what's that? Maybe we can…"

"Human Blood, freshly squeezed from a beating heart"

"What?" Gabriel asked amazed, "I thought that book was white magic"

"It is, but all the strongest spells require some sort of sacrifice" Piper closed the book, "So it's useless, we won't sacrifice someone's life"

"Very well, I'll go tell the others that you didn't find a way" Gabriel sighed and walked away.

"So? What do you think?" Ben asked Piper after Gabriel left, "he seemed surprised at the spell, but he didn't seem to mind when he knew we wouldn't perform it"

"Yeah, maybe he has changed"

"It doesn't matter; we still can't finish the potion"

Mohinder and Bonnie were sitting next to the waterfall in the Temple's main chamber, while Juliet treated their injuries, "I'm sorry for what happened, I know you and Bourne were close"

"I'm ok, I don't want to talk about it"

"Yeah, ok" Juliet whispered and got up as Gabriel walked past them, "What happened, are they going to be able to give you back your power?"

"No, we…there was a spell or potion or something, but…it won't work, we can't use it"

Claire was walking with Rachel through the Temple's corridors, then they exited back in to the main chamber where the waterfall's roar echoed, "amazing isn't it?" Noah walked up to them, "Yeah" Claire answered, "although I keep feeling I'm going to run in to a mummified pharaoh or a sarcophagus"

"Actually the place resembles an Aztec design more than an Egyptian one" Rick said as he walked towards them, "Really? How do you know?" Claire asked amazed.

"Call it an educated guess" Rick smiled, "oh! Are you some sort of Anthropologist?"

"No, my wife, I was a treasure hunter"

Mohinder walked up to them, "Where they able to give Sylar back his powers?" Noah asked, "No, they weren't able to find a proper spell"

"I guess it's for the best, poor guys, but who knows what would have happened"

"The spell, why won't it work?" Bonnie asked as she entered the room where Piper and Ben were still discussing about the potion, "We're missing the main ingredient" Piper answered her.

"What is it?"

"Forget it, we can't use it" Piper turned to Ben, "why?" Bonnie asked, "Because we require human blood extracted directly from the heart, that's why"

"Well, can't you make the potion and then use Gabriel's power to heal the person being scarified?"

"Technically yes, but there are several things to consider"

"Like what?"

"Well, first of all, everything has to be done extremely fast, before the person dies, second, we're not sure if the spell will be strong enough to defeat Azazel's curse, and third…"

"What?"

"We don't know if we can trust Gabriel" Ben finished, "there are too many variables, we can't take such a huge risk"

"I will!"

"What? No!" Ben spoke up quickly, "Listen, we'd be risking one life to save two"

"But we might end up loosing all three!"

"Maybe, but you said that this book was the best thing against Azazel, so it's highly probable that the spell will work, as for Gabriel, I spoke to Sydney and she seems to trust the guy, even the scientist is starting to trust him and they seemed like mortal enemies at first"

"Still, we can't…"

"Jason gave his life doing what he considered right, I'm willing to do the same!"

"Very well, but no one other than you, Gabriel, Juliet and us two must know he secret ingredient"

"Why Juliet?"

"We're going to need this done fast, she might not be a surgeon, but she has more experience with a surgical knife than any of us"

"Very well, I'll go get Gabriel and Juliet, meanwhile you get everything ready" Bonnie walked out of the room.

"She's doing this because she doesn't care if she lives or dies" Piper looked at Ben, "Yes she is, but truth is we really need that blood, getting this people's powers back will give us an advantage against Sam"

Gabriel walked in to a room lit with torches, and sat down on a wooden chair, "bet you're missing society already" Sydney walked in to the room, "Don't worry, it'll just take some getting used to"

"It's not that, it's just…forget it"

"What is it?" Sydney sat down next to him, "What you said back in the jungle, about me wanting to be a hero, I think you were right, I've always wanted to be different, to be special, that's why I became what I used to be, but then when I was the only one who was able to grab the book, when you people depended on me, that made me feel special, when I saved Dr. Suresh, I actually did it without thinking, but it also made me feel special, then I thought I'd be able to save Dawson and Dean, I thought that if I did, everyone would stop fearing me, that maybe then, I would really be special, I'd be a hero"

"You are special, and you are a hero, you just haven't realized it yet, and neither have they" Sydney placed her hand over his and he grabbed her it, "thank you" he whispered as he started to close in on her, readying themselves for a kiss.

"Hmm, Hmm" Bonnie stepped in to the room interrupting them before their lips met, "Ben and Piper found a way, but we have little time!"

"Uh…yeah I'm…I'm coming" Gabriel said as he got up, and followed Bonnie out of the room"

"Good luck" Sydney whispered after the two had left"

--4-8-15-16-23-42--

Hope you liked it, please review : )


	51. Antidote

Hope you like the story with this chapter I'll end the little "Poisoned and shot and healing" story arc, I hope you're liking the story, the next chapters are going to be more actionpacked, I hope I'm good at writing action sequences, but if not, the story is still going to be pretty good since I already know exactly how it's going to end and who's going to be where doing what. hope you like it, please review. Also I've been having some trouble because the -- I write between "Scenes" keep disapearing when I upload the chapter, sorry if it all seems too confusicious

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gabriel asked as he neared bonnie who was lying on a stone table, "We've already been through this, why don't we just get it over with already?"

"You won't make her change her mind" Ben said as he handed Piper several packages full of exotic spices and herbs and then several utensils to Juliet, "They're not sterile, but it doesn't matter, the healing will be complete, there's no risk of infection"

"What about anesthesia?" Juliet looked through the operating kit, "We don't have any, but we have a very strong sleeping potion" Piper said as she handed Bonnie a thermos, "It's bad enough I'm not a surgeon, but to improvise like this is too risky"

"Don't worry, all you have to do is open her, take the heart drop some blood on the potion and put it back in place, no sewing or stitching, then we will have approximately ninety seconds to finish the potion and heal Bonnie" Ben said as he took out a chronometer.

"Ok, I've gotten as far as I can in the potion without the blood" Piper said as she walked up to them, "Then it's show time, bottoms up!" Bonnie said as she drank the potion and fell unconscious in to Gabriel's arms who gently set her on the table.

"Ok, Juliet! Your turn!" Juliet slowly opened Bonnie's chest using a surgical knife and stared at her heart, "Here goes nothing!" she tied strings around both veins and both arteries then proceeded to cut out the heart, using the string to prevent the blood from flooding the chest.

She held the heart over the boiling potion, several drops falling in to the liquid, then quickly placed the heart back in to her chest, Piper placed her hands over the bubbling cauldron and begun to chant:

"Power of three come to me"

"To this potion I call thee"

"To he who from this beverage drinks"

"Return the power that he seeks"

"Let what was stolen"

"Be returned"

"I call to thee"

"Power of three"

"With Human's Blood"

"In witches Brood"

"With all the magic that I hone"

"Azazel's curse will be undone!"

Piper's hands begun to glow as light floated through them to the potion and the liquid became transparent blue, she used a mug to grab some of the liquid and handed it to Gabriel, "your turn"

Ben looked at the chronometer, "Hurry, we only have fifty seconds to revive her" Gabriel looked at the strange liquid within the mug then drank it as fast as he could, a blue aura covered him then faded away, "Ok, Now heal her!" Juliet said as she left him space to stand next to the dying woman, Gabriel placed both hands over her chest and closed his eyes, "N…nothing's happening, why isn't it working?"

"Concentrate!" Ben stood behind him, "You ca do it!"

"I…I'm trying, but I've never actually used this power before"

"What?" Piper shouted angrily, "Ok, no time to argue now, just do what I say, close your eyes"

"Thirty seconds" Ben looked at the chronometer, "Place your hands over her chest and concentrate!"

"Twenty five"

"Think of the person you care about most, the person you love most in the world"

"Twenty"

"I…I can't!" Gabriel gulped, "What? Why not?"

"Fifteen!"

"I…I've never loved anybody"

"Ten"

"I've always been alone, on my own"

"Five"

"I…I'm sorry"

"It doesn't matter now" Ben turned of the chronometer, "you did what you could, but you still have some people that need you to save them, so you better go and try to learn how to use that power of yours or people are going to be really angry at the fact that Bonnie sacrificed herself and you failed to save them"

"I…" Gabriel was speechless, "We understand" Piper patted him on the back, "You didn't know, but you still have until midnight to learn, so go, we'll take care of this"

She led him to the door and waited for him to leave down the torch lit hallway.

"You believe him?" Juliet asked angrily, "Yes, he seemed truly shocked at his failure to save bonnie" Piper defended him.

"His friends warned us what his nature is, he lies and deceits to get what he wants, what he wants is power, and we just gave it to him! He could…"

"What's done is done" Ben interrupted, "If he was interested in killing us he could have done it already, Piper I want you to give the potion to the rest of our powered guests, it will remove the temptation that turns them in to Azazel's followers and they're abilities will help defend the temple" Piper placed the potion in several thermos and walked out of the room.

"What about Bonnie?" Juliet asked, "Depends on our friend Gabriel, if he tries to betray us, then he tricked us to give him back his powers, he killed her, if he's truthful, we should spare him the shame, she was out hunting, Sam attacked her and she never returned"

"Why…?"

"Because if those people found out what we did to give them back their abilities they won't want them back, at least not until Azazel tempts them and they become our enemies, so can I count on you to keep this secret?"

Juliet Nodded then covered Bonnie, "I'll get rid of the body"

* * *

Gabriel walked past a door and looked into a room where Chloe was sitting next to Dawson, placing a wet towel over his forehead to try and reduce the fever, "Where they lucky? Did you get your powers back?" Chloe asked hopefully when she saw him staring into the room, "I…yeah, they did"

"You don't look to happy about it" she said as she noticed his glum face, "Yeah…I, I have them back, but I can't use them, I…don't know how to use them, I know I have the power to heal people, but I've never actually used it before and now I have to learn before its too late"

"Then you should probably get going" Chloe got up and walked up to him, "At first I was skeptic about you, but now I see you really are one of the good guys, don't worry, you'll do it, I have trust in you"

"Thanks, that means a lot, it really does" Gabriel smiled then looked back at Dawson, "I should go, I need to get the hang of this"

* * *

"So after all we said, you still gave him his powers back?" Peter asked as Piper served him and Claire a mug of her potion, "He hasn't killed us all yet now has he?" Piper said calmly as she served another two cups for Scott and Melinda, "So we have to drink this?" Claire asked as she stared at the blue thing in her mug, "I know it doesn't look good, probably doesn't taste good either, but it will give you your abilities back, and prevents you from becoming one of Azazel's servants"

"How do we know you're not trying to poison them? You already admitted you wanted to kill them" Noah said protectively, "See that rock?" Piper asked calmly as she pointed to a rock near the waterfall and flicked her hands, suddenly the rock blew up in to thousands of small pieces, "If I wanted to kill you all it would take would be a small hand gesture, so are you going to drink it or not?"

"Did you drink it? To get your powers back?" Melinda asked, "No, I've had them all along, I'm protected by magic, that's why I was unaffected by Azazel's curse"

"Ok, bottoms up" Scott said as he drank the potion, a blue aura covered him then faded away, "It wasn't that bad"

The rest of the group followed his example, "So are our powers back?" Peter asked.

"Only one way to find out" Piper smiled, suddenly Peter became invisible thn reappeared again, "They are! How about you?" he turned to Scott, "I rather not test them, I don't want to bring the whole temple down"

"How about you Claire?" Peter asked just as Claire had taken a knife across her arm, a stream of blood forming behind it then drying as her skin sew itself back together.

"Melinda?" Scott asked, "Well, I don't know, I can't really control when it happens, I just see ghosts when they need me, not when I want to"

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts" Sydney said as she entered a room where Gabriel was busy thinking, looking at his hands and concentrating, trying to make his power work, "What's the matter?"

"My powers, I have them back, but I can't make the one that heals people work" Gabriel continued looking at his hands, "What's wrong with it?" Sydney walked towards him, "I knew I had it, but I never had the need to use it before" Gabriel said without braking his concentration, "I don't know how to use it, Piper said that the trigger is…" he stopped and looked up to Sydney, "What?"

"Love" Gabriel said shyly, "So?"

"I…my life had always been just bottled up anger, I…I've never really loved anybody" Gabriel said shyly, looking down, ashamed of himself and who he had been, when he looked back up, he was surprised to see Sydney so close to him, "Maybe we can change that" she whispered and suddenly begun to kiss him.

* * *

Gabriel and Sydney were laying on the ground, a white sheet covering their bodies as they cuddled, he looked at her in the eyes, "You didn't have to do this, I…"

"Shhhh!" she hushed him softly, "I wanted to, no body forced me to do anything"

"But after everything they told you, all the things I did, how could you still…?"

"I don't know who you were, but I know who you are" she whispered as she caressed his hair, "You're a good man, and that's all I need to know"

Gabriel smiled and placed his right hand on her cheek, suddenly it begun to glow with a golden aura, "What is that?" she whispered, "It's…the healing power, we did it! We have to go tell everyone!" Gabriel said as he quickly got up.

"Sure, but maybe we should get dressed first?" Sydney smiled.

* * *

Gabriel ran into a room where Juliet and Ben were replacing Dean's bandages, "I think I got it! I think I can heal them now!" Gabriel shouted as he sat down between them, and placed his hands over Dean's chest.

Ben moved to leave enough space for Gabriel to do his thing then looked back as Sydney who had walked in behind Gabriel and was standing by the door looking at the man, Gabriel concentrated but his hand's remained the same, there was no golden light, no he was growing impatient and desperate, suddenly a hand placed it self on his shoulder, he turned around to see Sydney standing behind him, "You can do it" she whispered.

His hands begun to glow and Dean's wound disappeared in a matter of seconds, "You did it!" Juliet said joyfully, "Now Dawson!" Ben said calmly as he guided him to the adjacent room while Juliet stayed behind making sure Dean was really all right.

"Go ahead!" Ben said as Gabriel entered, "There's something we need to do!" he guided Sydney down the corridor to a room far enough where they wouldn't be overheard, "He believed it?" Ben asked, "Of course, what did you expect?" Sydney said calmly, "Remember you are only supposed to gain his trust, don't get attached to him, if he turns on us, you'll be the last person he'll expect to do him off, but we have to be sure you'll be able to do it!"

"I've worked as a spy almost all my life Ben, I know how to do my job, and I certainly know that I must not fall in love with a target!"

"Good!" Ben said calmly, "Now let's go, he might need you by his side to heal Dawson"

* * *

Gabriel was sitting next to Dawson, now he had only to remember how Sydney's presence had made him feel to activate the power, he placed his hands over Dawson's chest and closed his eyes as a golden aura flowed in to Dawson, in a matter of seconds the paleness in his skin disappeared as sis the fever.

Gabriel opened his eyes then turned around and saw Ben and Sydney standing at the door, "Sydney, could you go get Chloe, I'm sure she'd like to see him" Sydney nodded and left the room.

Suddenly Dawson woke up gasping for air, "Are you all right?" Gabriel turned around quickly towards him, "How…? I…I was poisoned, I was…"

"Almost dead" Gabriel added, "Piper was able to use the book to restore some of my powers, she also thought me how to use a white lighter's healing powers, that's how I was able to save you"

"What…what happened to Dean?"

"I healed him too, he's still unconscious in the room next door"

"What? Listen to me, he's a traitor, he's the one that did this to me, and I think he might have been who let Jake out"

"Then we're going to have to take care of him" Ben said, still standing by the door, "What about Sawyer and the people in the barracks?"

"Carmen went for them two days ago, they should be here by tomorrow" Ben said calmly, "Two days ago? How long…?"

"you were out three days, we were barely able to save you"

"Three days? How…how did you find me…us? In the jungle?"

"Bonnie found you, she was also on her way to the barracks to inform Ford of what happened"

"Where is she now?"

Ben looked at Gabriel, "could you give us a few minutes?" Gabriel nodded and left the room, he knew that everyone was going to start asking what had happened, and eventually they were going to find out it was all is fault.

* * *

Gabriel was walking down the corridor when he ran in to Sydney, accompanied by Charlie and Chloe, "It's true you healed them?" Chloe asked happily, and Gabriel nodded, "Yeah, but I don't think Ben wants anyone talking to them yet"

"What? Why?" Charlie asked, "Well, apparently Dean tried to murder Dawson by poisoning him, and before he passed out Dawson shot Dean"

"What? no, Dean wouldn't do that!" Charlie ran off towards Dean's room, "I'll go see Dawson" Chloe walked past him, "But thanks for telling us this"

Gabriel turned to face Sydney, they were alone now, "What did Ben tell you?" he walked closer to her, "When you left me alone with Dawson, what did he say?"

"He told me about Bonnie, what had happened" she said sadly, "Listen, I…I'm sorry, I should have never…"

"It's not your fault" Sydney interrupted him, "He's going to make up a story, no one has to know what really happened"

"We'd know" Gabriel whispered, "And I can't live with that" Sydney walked up to him and caressed his hair, "you'll have to, at least until you gain everyone's trust, or else they'll burn you at the stake"

"How are your powers?" Sydney asked, "Improving, how about the others? Are their powers back too?"

"Barely, but they just might be enough to protect us" she looked at him, "you do realize that having your powers back gives us more and more reason to be careful of you don't you?" she sighed, "any moment you could turn in to one of them"

Gabriel placed his head close to her and looked at her in the eyes, "I've lived that life before, and I'm never going back" he slowly reached for the back of her head and kissed her.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, please review : )


	52. Liam

Sorry I take too long to update, It's just I have so many stories I like to write and school gives me so little free time that I'm just writing just little parts during the whole week and the finish two or three chapters by the weekend, hope you like this chapter, please review : )

--4-8-15-16-23-42--

Ethan was telling Penny and Mohinder how he had ended up on the island when they heard a commotion, everyone was crowding around the Temple's door, "What is it

Ethan was telling Penny and Mohinder how he had ended up on the island when they heard a commotion, everyone was crowding around the Temple's door, "What is it?" Mohinder asked as he walked towards the group of people, and saw Sayid walking from out of the group, "The people from the barracks are here, they're all safe, let them through, you can talk to them later when they've settled down!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ben and Dawson walked up to Scott, who was sitting next to Kate, "We need to talk, our groups are separated and we have much planning to do"

"Separated?" Scott asked, "Yes, We all have different leaders" Dawson spoke up, "we want to have a meeting about what we should do next, we thought we should have the leader from each group present so there are no misunderstandings later on"

"and you want me to represent those of us that made it back to the island right?" Scott sighed, "They trust you, you're they're leader"

"I remember when I led most of the people here, look where that got us"

"It got several of you rescued, which is more than we could have asked for" Dawson said as he and Ben begun to walk away, "The last room in the north corridor, the meeting starts in an hour"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

An hour later Scott entered the room he was told, inside were Ben, Dawson, Sawyer, Noah Bennet, Lex Luthor, Gabriel and Piper, "What are we doing here?" Scott asked as he sat down on a table where the other's were sitting.

"We're here to make decisions" Ben begun talking, "We all have taken the role of leaders, and thus we look for the best interest of our people, Sawyer leads the people from the Barracks, Dawson leads those who lived in The Fossil, I lead the Temple, Scott, you lead the oceanic ten, or eight; And Mr. Luthor here, he and Mr. Gray are each on his own"

"So what are we going to decide?" Lex asked, "how to hide in caves?" he asked sarcastically, he was growing tired of being underestimated, "We are going to decide what to do with the traitor!" Dawson said angrily, "As well as to how to deal with our little Demon problem" Ben said calmly, "Piper found a spell in the book of shadows, with it we might be able to vanquish Azazel"

"Then what's to decide?" Sawyer said happily, "Let's vanquish the evil son of a B ch and get it over with!"

"It's not that easy!" Piper placed the book on the table, "We have most of the ingredients, but there's one thing missing"

"And what's that?" Scott asked, "Vampire's blood" Piper said as she pointed to that part on the book, "the good news is we know a vampire on the island…"

"We do?" Scott asked puzzled, "Yes, Angel is a vampire, the bad news is getting to him" Piper finished, "and why's that? Is he one of Azazel's servants as well?"

"Jack? Do you remember the island where we kept you captive?" Ben asked, "The one like Alcatraz, a couple of miles of shore" Sawyer added, "Well it's still there, Angel kept it as his home, he knew the difference between good and evil, he had been both through out different parts of his life, he fought hard and managed to defeat Azazel's hold over him, but the fight had it's price, in his mind he held so strongly to what he believed to be true and pure and fought against what was evil that in the end it cost him his sanity, he has taken apart all of our installation's there, along with your father's plane and the Black pearl and the remains of Oceanic 815"

"What? Why?" Scott asked, "He built a fortress around the island, if he spots us going there he could shoot us down with the ships cannons"

"So we have to go and get some of his blood right? How much blood are we talking about?"

"a quarter gallon" Piper said as she red through the book, "I could orb there and get it" Gabriel said as he saw Piper lift a bottle where they would carry it, "If you could do that we'd have you orb all of us out of the Island Piper said as she continued reading through the book, "Your powers work perfectly in here because my protective spell stops Azazel's curse from affecting them, once you leave the temple they will be greatly diminished, you'll still be able to use them, but they'll be working at about a quarter of your true power"

"So what do we do?" Scott asked, "That's what we're here to decide, we need to build a team to go get it, people with powers will give us an advantage" Ben said as he placed a map on the table, "This is our target" he pointed at the island, "As for powered people I suggest that at least Scott, Peter and Gabriel go" Ben said, "You three have active powers that would be a good offence as well as a defense against Angel or one of Azazel's subordinates"

"I agree!" Scott said, "as do I, but I'm coming too" Dawson added, "As am I" Sawyer spoke, "Very well, Sydney, Carmen and Locke will go too" Ben said as he too got up, "Meanwhile I'll take care of our traitor"

"Then we're all set" Sawyer said calmly, "let's all go get ready cause the party starts tomorrow at dawn!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"so you're really going through with this?" Kate said as Scott packed a backpack, "I have to, it'll save us all, and hopefully get us all out of this island once and for all!"

"It's going to be dangerous isn't it?"

"yeah, probably" Scott nodded, "But I have my power back, I can protect my self, It'll be all right"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"He's sending you too" Gabriel said as he approached Sydney, "That's because I know how to take care of my self" Sydney said as she prepared a backpack, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Next morning the group left right before sunrise, by noon they were already halfway there, "This island…" Scott approached Carmen, "When you had us trapped there, did you know all this? What was going to happen?"

"Yes, we knew what could happen, what Azazel was planning"

"And why didn't you tell us? Why keep us in ignorance?"

"Would you have believed us?" Carmen smiled, "guess not, I barely believe you now"

"Exactly"

"And what about Dr. Isley, you said she was one of yours, in fact she was even your leader, but now you say she's one of the bad guys"

"She WAS one of us, until Azazel corrupted her, she didn't have any special abilities, that is until Azazel thought her some of his dark arts, Ben started to suspect and we managed to solve that problem before it got any worse, or at least we thought we did"

"So why did you keep us locked up? You knew some of us would become crazy murderers, why not just kill us like you were threatening to do now?"

"Because back then we had the advantage, we were all over the island while you hid in your camp, we had all the knowledge while you were in ignorance, and we also had all the gun power while you had a few guns and a few bullets"

"You were trying to find a way, you wanted to save us" Scott realized, "We did, we tried all we could think off, from brainwashing to trying to find a substance that would suppress your abilities, but all our attempts were sabotaged by Isley"

"How come I always seem to be in your conversations when I arrive?" A woman's voice spoke from the back and everyone turned to find Dr. Isley behind them, "You must really like me" She said sarcastically.

"No, we just like trash talking, and for some reason you're the only garbage on this island" Carmen stood up to her with her guns raised, "very funny, but I'm just here to talk" Pamela walked past her and faced Scott, "I see the rumors were true, you are back!" she then turned to Dawson, "And who do we have here? I wasn't expecting to see you around, how did you like my "secret recipe"? I've been told it's to die for"

"You said you wanted to talk" Dawson raised his gun, "Talk!"

"And you must be the new guy!" Pamela walked over to Gabriel, "Sam told me you were powerful, but he didn't mention you were so handsome"

"get away from him Bch!" Sydney shouted and fired at Isley but Pamela easily dodged it and ran up to her, "Do that again, and you won't even get to see my face again!" Isley said angrily as she held Sydney up with just one hand then let her down, "Sam sent me, Azazel had to take care of something so he left his best pupil in charge, I can't say I like his methods but they seem to be working pretty nicely, Jake is free and we have all of you cornered in your little temple"

"If he sent you, what does he want?" Dawson asked angrily, "he wants to make a deal"

"A deal? What kind of deal could we possibly want to make with him?" Scott spoke up, "That was the message, I've delivered it" Isley said as she walked in to the woods and disappeared.

"Why didn't she try and kill us?" Sydney asked as she rubbed her neck, "Sam!" Dawson said coldly, "the others are psychopaths, longing to kill, but they obey their leader, but Sam is a thinker, he's probably got everything planned out, that's why he's Azazel's prized pupil"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean was sitting handcuffed and alone in a dark room, suddenly the door screeched open, he looked up and smiled as a pair of keys landed in front of him, "I knew you'd see things my way" he said as he grabbed the keys but a hand stopped him from opening the cuffs, "Wait, it has to look like you escaped"

"Very well" Dean hid the keys in his shirt pocket and looked up at Chloe, "Tonight I'll give you a signal, wait ten minutes, and then you can escape"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The group arrived at the beach a little before sundown, "So how will we get across?" Scott asked as he stared out onto the smaller island, "We'll make a raft" Locke said as he set down his pack and withdrew an axe.

"I have a better Idea" Gabriel said as he walked towards the water, "Come on Peter! I need your help!" he shouted as he placed his hands on the water and a patch of Ice formed around it, Peter saw what he was attempting and ran to his side, together they formed a large patch of thick ice big enough to carry all of them.

"We should hurry, it's big, but Ice doesn't seem to last long on tropical islands"

"How will we steer it?" Scott asked, "Telepathically, I think I can handle, but Peter could give me a hand"

In a few minutes the group was across, they walked down a small jungle and came up to a big wooden wall with a large door on it, "this must be the fort" Peter said as he looked up at the wall, "You better let me talk first, I spent some time with him, he knows me better than any of you"

"BANG!!" there was a loud gunshot that hit on a tree behind Sawyer, "Son of a…!!"

"Angel!" Locke shouted, "It's me, Locke we mean you no harm"

"There's no one here by that name!" Angel showed his face over the wall, "I don't know any "Angel""

"I'm sorry" Locke shouted again, "We're looking for Liam!" everything was quiet and after a few seconds the door opened, "Locke!" Angel said happily as he hugged him, "It's been a long time! What brings you here?"

"Actually we were looking for your help, you see we…"

"Wait! You should all come inside, it's not safe to be out in the woods when it gets dark, bandits could be hiding behind every tree"

He led them inside, "So Liam, you live here?" Peter asked, "Please, call me Angel" he smiled, "and yes, I've lived here all my life, but please, make yourselves at home, I was just preparing some tea, want some?"

"No thanks, we're fine" Locke spoke for everyone, "what we want is your help"

"What can I help you with?" Angel asked, "We need some of your blood" Locke said calmly and saw Angel's face suddenly changed to a surprised and fearful one, "No, please, don't misunderstand me, what I mean is we…"

"You've come to kill me!" Angel said as he withdrew a sword he had taken from the black pearl, "Well it won't be as easy as you hoped scoundrels!" he shouted angrily.

"No! wait Angel!" Scott stood between him and Locke, "We…we're doctors, and we need to take a blood sample to make sure you're not sick!"

"Why didn't you say that before?" Angel said happily as he set down the sword.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Again Dean was sitting in the darkness, suddenly there was a knock on the door and the sound of footsteps walking away, Dean reached into his pocket and withdrew the keys to his handcuffs, he stared at them for several minutes then freed himself, he walked over to the door and found that it was open, he closed it behind him and begun to walk down the dark corridors.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Scott placed the blood container Juliet had given them with anticoagulant inside a small cooler, "Thank you Angel, we'll let you know your test results once they're done" Scott said happily, "Please, call me Liam!" Angel said happily, "uh…ok" Scott agreed.

"BOOOOM!!" There was a big explosion on the far end of the fort, "We're under attack!" Angel shouted, "Men! To your posts!" he ordered them as he ran to the wall on the far end.

Everyone followed him to the wall and up a set of stairs, "Damn Pirates!" Angel shouted.

Peter looked at Scott, "Is that…?"

"Give it to me!!" Captain Turner shouted as he steered the Flying Dutchman, around the fort on the side looking out to the sea on a cliff, "You'll never get my treasure you sea dog!!" Angel shouted angrily.

"Fire!" Captain Turner shouted and a series of cannonballs flew past them and into the fort, "It's useless Liam, hand it over and I'll leave!"

"Never!" Angel said as he prepared one of the Black Pearl's cannons and fired, almost hitting the Flying Dutchman.

"Is this really happening?" Gabriel asked Peter, "Like we haven't seen stranger things?" he said sarcastically, "Stranger than an immortal pirate and an insane vampire fighting over treasure on a boat and a fort in the 21st century?" Gabriel asked as another cannonball flew past them, "Good point" Peter agreed.

--4-8-15-16-23-42--

ok, I know this one also has alot of talking and not much action, but next one will have plenty of action, and maybe a few character deaths (creepy music) hope you liked it, please review : )


	53. A Broken Heart, a Perfect Host

I hope you really like this chapter, beacause I believe it's my favorite chapter I've written so far, like I promised, this one is more action packed, Maybe even some character deaths, read to find out, hope you like it, and please review : )

--4-8-15-16-23-42--

Previously on Oceanic Passengers:

"BOOOOM!!"

"We're under attack!" Angel shouted, "Men! To your posts"

"Damn Pirates!" Angel shouted.

Peter looked at Scott, "Is that…?"

"Give it to me!!" Captain Turner shouted as he steered the Flying Dutchman, around the fort on the side looking out to the sea on a cliff, "You'll never get my treasure you sea dog!!" Angel shouted angrily.

"Fire!" Captain Turner shouted and a series of cannonballs flew past them and into the fort, "It's useless Liam, hand it over and I'll leave!"

"Never!" Angel said as he prepared one of the Black Pearl's cannons and fired, almost hitting the Flying Dutchman.

"Is this really happening?" Gabriel asked Peter, "Like we haven't seen stranger things?" he said sarcastically, "Stranger than an immortal pirate and an insane vampire fighting over treasure on a boat and a fort in the 21st century?" Gabriel asked as another cannonball flew past them, "Good point" Peter agreed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Meanwhile-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean was sitting in the darkness, suddenly there was a knock on the door and the sound of footsteps walking away, Dean reached into his pocket and withdrew the keys to his handcuffs, he stared at them for several minutes then freed himself, he walked over to the door and found that it was open, he closed it behind him and begun to walk down the dark corridors.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The morning sun was beginning to rise as the Ship and the fort continued to wage war against each other but the sky remained dark as a storm begun to rage.

"BOOOOM!!" a cannonball flew past Gabriel, "Can't you do something?" he asked Scott, "We can't let that ship be destroyed!" Scott shouted, "it may beour only ticket out of here!"

"Die You scoundrel!" Liam shouted as he fired again, "Stop Liam!" Locke shouted and tried to pull him away from the cannon, "Mutiny has a high punishment knave!" Angel said as he drew his sword up to Locke's neck, suddenly the sword flew to Gabriel's hand telepathically, "It's not mutiny, it's tactic sir!" Gabriel walked a few steps back then ran to the edge and jumped, using his telepathy to impulse him further, but a cannonball flew straight at him, suddenly a red beam flew past him, hitting the cannonball he landed on the water close to the ship and begun to climb aboard through the side.

"He's not going to be the only hero!" Peter said as he too jumped from the side of the fort, landing on the ship as Gabriel reached the top, "beat you" he said as he helped Gabriel up, "You can fly, it doesn't count"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean walked calmly down the dark halls until he reached the door he was looking for, he entered and inside Ben was calmly reading by a fire, "Aren't you worried I'm here? Free?"

"Why would I be worried?" Ben said calmly as he put down his book, "If you wanted to kill me, you wouldn't have come unarmed"

"I came her to talk, about what I did, why I did it"

"I'm listening"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Peter and Gabriel ran up to the Helm when a pair of crab like creatures blocked their path, Gabriel begun to sword fight with them, he ducked a blow and concentrated, the sword flew from the pirate to Peter's hand.

"Help me a little won't you?"

"Sure thing" Peter begun blocking blows from another pirate coming from their back, "I thought you didn't have a crew Captain Turner?" Peter shouted.

"Yeah well, I lied" he said happily as he entered the swordfight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"They need help!" Sydney shouted, she grabbed a rope and threw it, barely grbbing on to the mast, "Sydney Wait!" Sawyer jumped after her and they both landed, almost slipping in the rain covered deck, "You trying to get us killed Xena?" he asked sarcastically, while dodging swords, "That's it!" he said angrily and took out his gun, he shot four pirates before running out of bullets, dropping two of the in to the sea.

"Now what?" Sydney asked.

"We fight!" Sawyer grabbed a sword one of the pirates had dropped, and cut another pirate's arms off, "need a weapon?" he asked Sydney offering the arm that still held tightly to it's sword.

Sydney jumped on to a barrel, swung on a rope pushing a pirate off the edge of the ship, grabbed it's sword in mid air then swung back landing next to Sawyer, No thanks, I'm good!"

"Suit yourself" Sawyer said then threw the arm at a pirate who was charging against peter, stabbing him with the sword.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"That's it! Board'em, don't let them get anywhere near my treasure!" Liam shouted joyfully from the fort while Scott intercepted the cannonballs in mid air before they could hit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sam said that Azazel had disappeared" Dean sat down in front of Ben, "that he had abandoned this cause, probably considered them useless"

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"They were trapped here, just like us, they wanted to get out, so I made a deal"

"what kind of Deal?"

"it doesn't matter, everything changed when he arrived"

"Who?"

"Gabriel, he and Richard were up to something so Sam did a little investigation"

"And what exactly did he find out?" a voice came from behind, and they both turned around to find Richard entering the room.

"Maybe I should tell the story" Richard smiled as he looked coldly at them.

"You see, I'm the only human ever conceived on this island, after my father became captain of the Flying Dutchman, my mother and I would wait for him every ten years, but as the years flew by my mother begun to grow old until she died, but I didn't the magic that has possessed my father lived in me too, so I was approached by Calypso, Or Tia as you may know her, she asked me to protect the island along with my older brother Jacob.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gabriel was fighting along side Peter and Sydney, while Sawyer feud off with Captain William Turner, "we can't defeat them!" Sydney shouted, "there's too many of them!"

"yes we can, the heart! That's his weakness!" Gabriel jumped from the helm to the main deck, "It's the only way!" he shouted as he opened the doors to the main cabin, he entered and on the desk found the chest which contained William Turner's heart, he ran to it, looked at the lock, and begun to look all over the desk.

"Looking for this?" Will appeared behind him holding the key on a chain around his neck, he grabbed Gabriel and pushed him back against the wall, "I've done this for far longer than you boy" Will laughed, "In fact I've been in this very battle, or at least a very similar one" he grabbed Gabriel and held him up, "You cant win" he said calmly.

"No? but I can try" Gabriel smiled, suddenly the chest flew out of the desk, hitting Will Turner on the head and landing out on the deck, Gabriel got up but Turner was also up before he could have the chance to grab the key, "You'll pay for that boy!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So we accepted, we guarded the island for a long time, until one day I grew bored of it, I traveled to mainland where I met a group of kids, interested in solving mysteries and conspiracies, Ben was one of those kids, as where you mom and Dad, Dean they were all part of the same group, with them I learned about my parents, My father's curse was supposed to have ended after the first ten years if he and my mother remained true to each other, but my father had had an affair, I discovered that Calypso was my real mother, Elizabeth Swann knew this and still raised me as her own, this filled me with great hatred while we solved small plots and cons, until one day we ran into something that was way over our heads, we stopped Azazel from taking over the world by using a magical artifact that could grant anyone they're most desired wish. With the help of a rich man we were able to find the island again, with his help we built a vault specially designed with an alien technology, we hid the artifact here, hoping no one would ever use it again, but Alvar Hanso, the rich man thought that wouldn't be enough to protect the world so he created DHARMA, he thought that his scientist could change the end of the world that was predicted in the Valenzzetti Equation, of course Calypso didn't approve of this people so she had me and Jacob purge the island, leaving but a chosen few to help us protect it"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gabriel ran out to the Deck and grabbed the chest, "Peter! Catch!" He shouted as he threw the chest, Peter grabbed the chest and moved just as a sword slashed past him, Gabriel ducked a blow from captain turned and stabbed him with his, "Nice try" William smiled as he raised his sword high over his head, ready to strike at Gabriel, suddenly a red blast hit the sword, breaking it in half, Gabriel looked up at Scott and smiled as he withdrew his sword from Captain Turner and pulled on the key, taking it with him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ben was among those chosen few, My half brother Jacob chose Ben as leader for those people, on the day that Oceanic 815 crashed here, Ben asked me and a few others to take and hide one of the keys needed to open the vault, but the submarine never returned, for us, so I made a deal with Azazel, I told him where to find my brother, I told him where to find all those who had played a part in foiling his plan, and I told him about the island, the vault and the power that the people on the plane possessed, people like your brother, who he admitted he'd been interested in for a long time"

"So you sold us out to him?" Dean said angrily, "soon he had already obtained many disciples, but in trying to make them stronger he trapped them here, so he…"

"So I did all I could to get them out" Ben smiled, "I possessed Benjamin Linus, knowing that they would accept all of his orders, split them apart, made them distrust eachother"

"If it was you all along why didn't you just kill us and get it over with?" Dean asked angrily, "Because I didn't need to kill you, I needed them to kill you, to accept their true destiny, but I also needed those who escaped to return, they were all part of my master plan, so I asked Richard to bring them back, along with the last key to the vault"

"So I did what he asked me, but while I was planning how I would fulfill my mission I ran into a very talented young man"

"Gabriel"

"That's right" Ben answered, "but while I was here I discovered Sam's loyalty wasn't all I had hoped for, he had again contacted his brother in a plan to get rid of me, such a sham since my original plan was making him my host body"

"So I told Azazel about Gabriel and his "potential" and he agreed that he would be a much better host than Sam"

"But there was one problem, to be good permanent host, you have to be heartbroken, like Sam was after Jessica's death"

"So ironically, I turned Gabriel into a good man so he could have his heart broken…"

"and then I could use him as my host" Ben smiled.

"So now all you have to do is break his heart?"

"Fortunately, that is about to be taken care of"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gabriel ran with the key to Peter's side, "Open it!" he handed Peter the key and begun to hold back the pirates, "Give it up!" Will shouted as he kicked Peter aside when he opened the chest, "You're not winning this fight!"

"I told you, that may be true, but I'm not going down with out a fight!" Gabriel kicked the chest and the heart rolled down from the helm onto the main deck, Gabriel jumped and quickly ran to the heart and raised a knife.

"BAAAANG!!"

Gabriel looked up and Saw Sydney with her gun aimed at him, "Put the knife down!" she shouted as she aimed again, "Sydney, what are you…? Did you just…?""

"I said put the Knife down Sylar!" "BAAANG!!" she fired again, this time the bullet barely missing him when he docked out of the way, "You…you shot at me"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And you?" Dean looked at Richard, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm tired, do you have any Idea what it's like to be an Immortal?"

"So you're willing to sacrifice all of humanity just so you can die?"

"Hey, If that's the price, so be it!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I won't say it again Gabriel!" Sydney shouted as she prepared to shoot again, "You said it" Gabriel looked at her coldly, "My name is SYLAR!!"

Sylar stabbed the heart with all his strength and stopped Sydney's bullet in mid air.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It's show time!" Ben smiled, suddenly a cloud of black smoke begun to fly out of his mouth, through the corridors and out the Temple, leaving Ben's dead body behind.

"Ugh!" Richard knelt down in front of Dean, "What's happening?"

"My father, the magic in him they punctured his heart"

"So that was the answer? He dies you die?"

"I never meant for humanity to pay for what I have done"

"Well it's a little late for regrets now"

"The keys, the keys to the vault, Azazel doesn't have all of them, I gave one to angel, another one to Lex, Dawson hid one, my mother and father each have one, and Sam has the last"

"So how many keys are there?"

"T…Thirteen including Clark's"

Suddenly Piper barged in, "this isn't what it looks like!" Dean quickly explained, "and what does it look like?"

"She…she's with Azazel" Richard said with his last breath, Piper raised her hands but before she could blow up Dean, a chair smashed on her head from behind, "Chloe told me everything!" Claire said as she helped Dean up, "Where is Chloe?"

"She left to warn Dawson and Scott"

"Ok, Well we're going to have to warn everyone here, this place is no longer safe"

"And where is?"

"Nowhere!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sylar looked angrily at Sydney, everything remained quiet, all the pirates had stopped fighting, there were no more cannon balls firing and everyone just stared at the two of them. Captain Turner knelt down then completely fell dead on the ground.

Suddenly a black cloud emerged from deep in the jungle, flew across the water and wrapped itself around Sylar, slowly entering his body through his mouth until it had all disappeared, Sylar looked at Sydney with Deep yellow eyes, he turned around and faced the pirates, "what are you waiting for?"

"ATTACK!!"

He shouted and the rumble begun again, calmly Sylar walked up to Sydney and smiled, "Sydney, Sydney, Sydney, you did a great job, I couldn't have asked for anyone better at this, even if you did fall for your target!"

"Get out of him Azazel!" Sydney shouted angrily, "You think he doesn't want this? That after your betrayal he's still the same Gabriel you came to know? To Love?" he raised his hand and Sydney flew up as if hanging by the neck with a rope, "Well think again"

Sylar closed his hand into a fist and Sydney's body became Limp, "Now for that key" Sylar said calmly as he threw Sydney's body overboard and walked over Turner's body towards the captain's cabin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Note: Piper is not dead, she was just knocked out, Hope you liked the chapter, Please review : )


	54. The Beguining of the End

"So now all you have to do is break his heart?" Dean asked and Ben smiled, "Fortunately, that is about to be taken care of"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"BAAAANG!!"

"I said put the Knife down Sylar!" Sydney fired, this time the bullet barely missing him when he docked out of the way, "You…you shot at me"

"I won't say it again Gabriel!" Sydney shouted as she prepared to shoot again, "You said it" Gabriel looked at her coldly, "My name is SYLAR!!"

Sylar stabbed the heart with all his strength and stopped Sydney's bullet in mid air.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It's show time!" Ben smiled, a cloud of black smoke begun to fly out of his mouth, through the corridors and out the Temple.

A black cloud emerged from deep in the jungle and wrapped itself around Sylar, slowly entering his body through his mouth until it had all disappeared, Sylar looked at Sydney with Deep yellow eyes, he turned around and faced the pirates, "what are you waiting for?"

"ATTACK!!"

Sylar closed his hand into a fist and Sydney's body became Limp, "Now for that key" Sylar said calmly as he threw Sydney's body overboard and walked over Turner's body towards the captain's cabin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Peter was fighting against several pirates, the whole battle had turned on them, Sylar was now against them, he had killed Sydney and was now walking calmly towards the captains cabin, now only he and Sawyer where fighting aboard the ship, if it weren't for Scott's help from above on the fort they would have been goners long ago.

"We have to get out of here!" Sawyer shouted as they fought back to back against the pirates, "Can't you fly or something?"

"not that well, but I can try!" he turned around and grabbed on to Sawyer, before the pirates could close in on them they were already above the mast and heading towards Angel's fort.

"Captain! They're escaping!" one of the pirates ran to Sylar who was busy rummaging through the cabin until he found what he was looking for, "Let them, I have what I was looking for"

Sylar walked up to the helm and closed his eyes, suddenly the ship begun to float, not on water but on thin air, he turned the ship around and headed towards the main island, "Let's gather the rest of my crew and take care of those who planned a mutiny against me"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Come on, we have to hurry and get away from here as soon as possible!" Dean hurried everyone out of the temple, just take the necessary, no extra weight!"

"So what do we do now?" Sayid walked up to Dean, "Ben and Piper were the ones that told the others to go to the fort, who knows if they're still alive"

"We'll just have to cross our fingers and hope they're ok, as for us, we have a plan to make"

"You have to divide into groups" a voice said from behind.

"Sam!" Sayid said angrily as he raised his gun but Dean stopped him before he could shoot. "He's on our side"

"Why? Azazel is about to win, why would he help us?"

"Because I betrayed him, I lost my faith in him and decided that the only way for us to get out of this place was to vanquish him, now he's looking for me, and when he finds me I'm dead, and so will all of you unless we work together and stop him"

"And what do you propose?" Sayid asked with out lowering his gun.

"Azazel is looking for these" he showed them a metal octagon shaped plate, "there are thirteen of them, since he just killed Turner that means he now has six of them, he gave one to each of his disciples to protect, this one was mine" he threw it to Sayid, you can keep it, as a sign of good faith"

"So where are the other seven?" Sayid asked, "Angel has one" Dean interrupted, "Richard told me he gave one to angel, and another one to…"

"Me" Lex interrupted and took out his plate.

"So now we have two"

"Dawson had one, and Tia another"

"So assuming we get Angel's, Dawson's and Tia's we'd have five, and Azazel has six, that means there's two more"

"we've been trying to find them all this time" Sam said as he looked at everyone that had gathered around them, "but they were hidden very well, right Isabel?" he looked at her and she smiled, "We had to make sure you never found them"

"Wait you know where they are?"

"Of course, Ben made sure that not one person knew where all of the keys were, that way he could protect them in case he or any of us got possessed, I know where one is, and Carmen knows where's the other one"

"That's why you need to split up, have all the teams gather the keys at the same time before Azazel does"

"And what if we run into you know, the others like you?" Sayid asked, "then kill them and take the keys they hold" Sam said coldly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Flying Dutchman landed on the beach in the main island and Sylar walked to the front of the mast and a pirate approached him, "Captain, you can not walk on dry land but once every ten years"

"Don't underestimate me" Sylar said as he jumped overboard and slowly landed on the sand, before him five figures knelt down.

"Rise my children" Azazel said proudly, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, you were misled by Samuel but you are true to my word, it is time we all left this forsaken place and fulfill our true destiny, but for this there is still one more trial, bring to me the remaining keys and kill everyone who does not follow my teachings"

Clark, Rogue, Jake, Isley and Tru raised their heads and answered simultaneously, "Yes, Master"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Peter and Sawyer landed on the fort, "We have to go warn the others!" Peter hurried, "if they think Sylar is good they'll let him in along with all of his minions!"

"Liam do you have a raft or something we could use to get back to the island?"

"Yes, you have proven yourselves as noble warriors, it would be an honor to lend you my galleon!"

He took them towards a dock that once belonged to "The Others" on that island, where a raft was tied, "this is my finest sailing ship, take it, it's yours for your bravery"

"Wait for me!" Dawson shouted as he ran towards them, "Dawson where were you?" Scott asked when Dawson joined them, "I..." he looked at Liam, "I was fighting a group of Bandits who were trying to invade the fort by dry land while you fought towards the sea"

"Then it was a great fortune you were here to help" Angel said proudly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So where were you really?" Scott asked after they were half way across on to the island and away from Liam.

"When Turner attack the fort, he wanted something, something Liam wasn't willing to give him, so I searched for what I thought it might be and I was right!" he took out an octagon shaped metal disc from his pocket, "this was his treasure"

"again with those things?" Scott looked at it, "what makes these so special everyone is willing to risk their life for them?"

"You want to know the truth?" Dawson smiled, "they're another hope for defeating Azazel, they're keys to a magical artifact that can grant any wish"

"and who told you this? Ben?"

"No, I red it on a book in the fossil, after that I asked Isabel and she confirmed it"

"So why haven't you tried to use them?"

"Because Azazel is also after them, he already has some of them, it was too risky, but the less he has the further away he is from achieving his goal, that's why we want to keep them safe, away from anywhere where he could find them"

"Dawson!" a voice called from the beach, "Scott! Dawson!"

"Chloe?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Isabel, Bruce, Noah, Claire, Penny and Rachel would go for Isabel's key, "So where will we find this key?" Claire asked as she followed Isabel, "It is hidden inside a DHARMA station, it is called the Torrent, it's where all the electricity on the island is produced" Isabel said as she hurried, "But it is well protected, not anyone can get it, that's why I asked you to come along" she looked at Claire, you are the only one capable of getting the key and making it back alive"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile Carmen, Ethan, Nick, Jim, Melinda and Lex would go for the other key, "We have to hurry, the place where the key is hidden is only reachable at certain hours of the day, if we get there when the sun is setting and the tide rises we will have to wait until morning to obtain it"

"Tide? You mean it's on the beach?" Nick asked.

"Not exactly"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean hurried through the forest, followed by Kate and Bree, both of them eager to see if their loved ones were all right, "I'm glad to hear you're not a traitor!" Charlie said as he ran next to Dean, "I should have trusted you"

"It's ok, you had no reason to, after all, I did poison Dawson"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Piper woke up just as Sylar entered the Temple, "I'm sorry master, they attacked me from behind, they escaped before I could do anything"

"It's ok my daughter, now they will lead us to the remaining keys" Sylar smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam was leading Sayid, Mohinder, Marissa and Ryan they would search for Tia and her key, being a godess she wasn't afraid of Azazel or his minions, they ran towards her cabin, "How are we going to get her to cooperate and give us the key?" Sayid asked, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there, right now what's important is that we get there before Azazel does"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Juliet, Cindy, Rick and Seth were leading the rest of the survivors, especially the children to the original crash site of the fuselage; they figured it would be the last place where Azazel would look for them, at least they'd be safe until Dean's plan either worked or failed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sylar walked over to the pond beneath the waterfall and stood by the edge, he passed his hand over the water and it began to ripple and fill with color, soon the whole pond was covered with images of everyone on the island, where they were and what they were doing, "Piper!"

"Yes master?"

"I want you to take the book and go to the vault, the keys will arrive there pretty soon"

"As you wish"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

please review


	55. The Keys

Hope you're liking the story, it's going to get a little confusing because all of the characters are active now, but don't worry, the closer we get to the end the less characters there will be (laughs maniacally (I don't know how to spell maniacally)) well hope you're liking the story, though I guess you must if you've red it this far, enjoy.

--4-8-15-16-23-42--

Dean hurried through the jungle, they had little time to waste and he could already feel Azazel's minions close behind him, "we're almost at the beach!" he shouted then suddenly came to a halt almost crashing into Dawson.

"Dawson, listen dude we're in big trouble, Azazel…"

"I know! I was there, and Chloe already explained the rest, just tell me one thing!" Dawson raised handgun up to Dean's head, "Why did you try to kill me?"

"Dawson wait!" Kate tried to get in the way but Scott stopped her, "I…Sam and I had been planning a way to take down Azazel, but we had reason's to believe that Azazel had someone infiltrated among us, a traitor, and we believed that traitor was you, you always did everything you could to stop me and Charlie from finding the book of shadows, and when…when Jake escaped I…you were the last one to go down and see him, so I guess I jumped into conclusions, I'm sorry"

"So who was the traitor?"

"It wasn't a traitor, it was Azazel himself, he killed and possessed Ben, he tainted Piper's mind and he's been playing us like chess pieces all along"

"Chloe told me you were working on a plan, will it work now that Azazel's taken control of Gabriel's body?"

"I hope so, according to Richard there's a magical artifact on the island that can make anyone's wish come true, if we can find it before Azazel does, we can wish to vanquish him, but for that we need…"

"The keys!" Dawson interrupted, "You know about them?" Dean asked, "Yeah, Isabel told me, she too feared that there could be a traitor among us, she was already keeping custody of one so she gave one to me, the one that we retrieved from the fossil four years ago"

"Do you have it?"

"No, but I know where it is!"

Dawson begun to walk towards another direction in the jungle, "Wait!" Dean stopped him, "Angel also has one of those keys"

"No, he doesn't!" Dawson showed him the key, "I took it while we were there"

"Then we can't take it with us" Scott stopped them, "If Azazel is after them too, we can't carry them together until we have most if not all of them, else we'de make too good a target"

"He's right!" Dawson said as he threw the key to Sawyer, "We'll split up, Sawyer, I want you and Locke to take this to the west side of the crater, lay low until we get there with the rest of the keys, Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"You should go with them, you have a power in case they runs in to trouble"

"We're going too!" Kate said as she and Bree followed Sawyer, "Very well, the rest come with me!"

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked as he followed the group.

"To the Tail section!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Isabel guided them through the jungle and up onto a cliff, "This is it!" she said as they neared a pair of metal doors, "This is the torrent!"

Bruce and Noah forced open the doors and they all entered a dark corridor, "This way!" Isabel said as she flipped a light switch on, "this station uses the magnetic fields of the island to generate electricity, with the exception of the pylons around the barracks, this station powers all of the island"

"What do the Pylons work on?" Bruce asked, "Geothermic energy, from a dormant volcano on the south east side of the island" Rachel answered and everyone stared at her, "I researched this place in my fathers book, I know everything that Alvar Hanso knew about this place!"

"Not everything!" Isabel pulled a lever and a door opened up, "this room!" she said as she entered, "was specially designed to protect the key, I knew it's location, but only one person knew the code to get to it safely"

"Who?" Noah asked, "Alvar Hanso" she looked at Rachel, "but I'm quite certain he never wrote it down or told anyone about it"

"So how do we get it?" Penny asked, "Her!" Isabel looked at Claire, "This room will discharge high voltages to anyone who tries to walk across it, that's why we need you Claire, we need you to go over there and get that key"

"What? I'm not going to let my daughter…!"

"It's our only chance dad!" Claire interrupted, "I'm the only one who can do this, I have to try!"

She turned around and stepped in to the room, and there was a small charge that sparked from the floor, "The further in you walk, the higher the voltage will be!" Isabel shouted.

Claire took another step, another spark stung her but she continued, the next step the spark was even stronger she paused for a second then gave her fourth step, this time the charge almost paralyzed her, "Come back!" Noah shouted, "We'll find another way!"

"No!" Claire answered, "I…I can do this!" she looked towards the front, at the far end there was a glass stand and on it metal plate shaped like an octagon, "I know I can!" she whispered, she closed her eyes and took a big breath, suddenly she took a big leap, landing several feet closer to the end, a giant spark hit her but before she could even react with pain she had already made a second leap, she crashed a couple of feet away from the stand and a rubber floor under it, the shock was too big now, she fell to the floor, barely able to move as the electric shocks numbed her body, she looked up at the stand.

"Come on Claire!" she heard her father shout, "You can do it! I know you can!"

She slowly crawled to the rubber floor, she curled in to a fetus position and laid there.

"Claire?" Noah shouted, "Claire are you all right?" but there was no answer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Carmen led her group to a rock formation by the sea, "This is the place, We have to hurry before the tide gets to high!" they ran towards the far end of the formation and looked down a hole on the ground, "it's still open"

"You three!" she pointed at Jim, Melinda and Lex, "Stand guard here while we go for the key!"

Carmen took of her red trench coat and jumped in to the hole, followed by Nick and Ethan, they were inside a dark cave, with cold seawater up to their knees, "This way!" Carmen turned on a torch and guided them through a narrow corridor, "at sundown the cave starts to fill with water"

They continued walking until there was a steep rock stairway, where a small waterfall formed under their legs, "we're underwater now, the rock formation above is the only thing keeping us breathing"

Soon they came to a big chamber, "it should be around here!" Carmen said as she looked through the water under her feet, "What are you looking for?"

"A box!, a water proof led box"

They looked through the chamber as it begun to flood more and more when suddenly, "Klank!"

"OW!!" Nick shouted, "I think my foot found it!"

"Quick! Pick it up!" Carmen said as she walked towards them, "Place it over there!" she said pointing to a rock that was still over the water, they did as she told them and she opened the lock, "Carmen grabbed the metallic plate and a yellow box, "What's that?" Nick asked.

"Our way out!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Claire was laying on the floor, she was barely conscious as her body recovered, "Claire!" she could hear her father shouting, "Claire!"

"She'll be alright" Isabel said calmly, "Her powers aren't as strong as they were outside the island, but she can still heal pretty fast"

"I'm alright dad!" she shouted as she got up, "Just a little bit stunned" she turned around and saw the key, "The key will also be charged with electricity, but when you take the key the defense system should deactivate, you'll be able to walk back calmly!" Isabel shouted.

Claire placed her hands around the key without touching it then closed her eyes she grabbed the key and almost fell to her knees by the shock but at last she had it, the power turned off and she sat down to recover.

Noah quickly ran to his daughter's side and hugged her, "See I told you I could do it" she whispered, "I knew you could Clairebear, I knew you could"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lex was playing with his own key, tossing it up in to the air and catching it again, "You shouldn't do that" Jim looked at him angrily, "We're all risking our lives for those things and you're just showing it off, we're supposed to be hiding them!"

"Why hide them? Let them see what we have, if they attack us it'll give us a chance to try and get the keys they have!"

"And get our selves killed in the process, listen I don't care how much money you have out there, but in here you're just another one of us so…"

"BOOOOOM!!"

There was a huge explosion out in the sea as water flew up like a geyser, "What was that?" they all looked out, "do you think maybe something went wrong?"

Suddenly they saw Carmen and the two men swim out of the water, "Are you all right? What was that?"

"we had some trouble getting out, but it's ok, we got it!" she showed them the key and placed it inside the pocket of her red trench coat and put it on, "so where to now?" Jim asked.

"The crater, that's where all the others will go after they're done"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Isabel and the others walked out of the torrent only to find themselves surrounded, "Give us the key!" a crab like pirate spoke, "I see Azazel now commands the flying Dutchman" Isabel said angrily, "Well you should know we won't give up with out a fight!" she suddenly took out a gun and shot at one of the pirates, "Run!" she turned to Claire, "Noah! Take them north east, to a volcano, that's where you need to take the key!"

She continued shooting at the pirates, "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll give you a head start!" she said as she shot a pirate that begun to chase after them, "there's no time to loose, it's not just us we have to worry about, we have to save the world from Azazel"

Soon the Noah and the girls had disappeared into the jungle, "you can't shoot us forever old hag!" one of the pirates said as he drew his sword and walked towards Isabel.

"I'm not counting on it!" Isabel raised a trigger in her left hand and pressed the button.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Claire was running, followed by her father, Penny and Rachel. "we can't just live her like that!" Claire shouted, "We have to go back!"

"Wait Claire, it's obvious this is more important to her than her life, she's counting on us to take the key to the volcano"

"BOOOOM!!"

They turned around and saw an explosion, "That was the torrent!" Claire shouted, "Did she…?"

"We have to go back!" she ran back but her father stopped her, "We can't" he whispered while Claire cried in her arms, "We can't"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dawson ran out on to a beach, "Where are we?" Charlie asked, "This is where we crashed; Lara, Bruce, Rick and his son, Buffy, Billy Alexandra and me, with most of them are already dead, and Bruce out of the island, I was the only one who knew where this place really was"

He looked out in to the sea, the tail section was still partially visible in the water, "it seems like such a long time, I can't believe everything that's happened, everything we've been through"

--4-8-15-16-23-42--

Hope you liked the chapter, please review : )


	56. Fight to Survive Pt 1

Hey, sorry I didn't post in a long time, the thing is like I always say, school gives me too little time to write, but this time, I also decided to wait and post until I had this chapter and the next ready, because this chapter is basically alot of diferent scenes, most of them ending in a sort of cliffhanger, and I thought that so many cliffhangers were confusing if you couldn't get the next part right away, ok so I hope you like this two chapters, I had alot of fun writing them, lot's of action since every character is outhere doing something now. please review: )

--4-8-15-16-23-42--

Dawson looked out in to the ocean, the tail section was laying partially underwater, he still remembered when he had hidden his key a few years back, he had done it easily with a low tide, but there was no time to wait for morning, he had to get it now.

"Wait for me here!" he told Chloe and the rest, "I'll go get the key!"

He took off his shirt and jumped in to the water, swimming against the growing waves, the shore was long, by the time he reached the tail he could still stand on the sand and have his head high over the water enough to breath. Part of the tail section was above the water, allowing him to walk easily inside the airplane, but what he was looking for was in the very back, he had decided to hide the key in the baggage compartment above his seat, knowing that only he knew where he had been originally seated.

He took a long breath and submerged underwater, it was still several feet to the end, he continued swimming looking at several discomposed bodies, mostly eaten by the fish that had been able to get this far into the plane, at last he arrived at the very end, he looked at the last row of seats, he saw a handcuff on one of the seats, he remembered seeing Billy on that seat, but he didn't know if Billy had been the prisoner or the officer, it didn't matter now, he reached for the compartment over his seat and took out a rusted metal box then quickly swam back out on to the part of the plane where he could breath, gasping for air he held on to one of the seats and opened the box, inside was the shiny key he was looking for.

He took out the key and swam back to shore, "Did you get it?" Dean asked, Dawson flashed him the key and placed it in his pocket while he put on his shirt, "We have to get to the crater, I just hope the others already have their keys ready"

* * *

"We're almost at the swamp" Sayid said as they followed Sam, "What are we going to do when we get to Tia's cabin? Ask her to please give us they key?"

"I'll take care of Tia, but when we get the key, I want you to take it to the crater as fast as you can"

* * *

Sawyer and Locke led the way, "How much longer?" Scott asked, "We're almost there, you'll be able to see the island's Mt. Vesuvius just over that hill"

"If you make it that far!" Dr. Isley spoke from deep in the jungle and begun to laugh, "Run!" Sawyer shouted and everyone did as he said, suddenly a vine flew out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Kate's leg, Lock quickly took out a knife from his belt, cut the vine and helped Kate up.

"She wants the key! Everybody run!"

No one in the group could see where Isley's laughter was coming from, but the more they tried to get away, the more vines kept launching at them, slowing them down until they were completely surrounded.

"Give me the key!" Isley's voice was louder this time, "And I promise I'll let you die a quick and painless death"

"See, that doesn't really convince me Miss little shop of horrors, you're going to have to try a better offer!" Sawyer winked at Scott and there was a bright flash of ruby red light.

"Quick! This way!" Scott shouted as he waited for everyone to pass through the opening of burned vines.

They continued running, they had gained a head start but they could still hear Isley's killer plants behind them, "Scott! Wait!" Sawyer stopped him and waited a few seconds for the other's to run out of earshot, "Take this!" he handed him the key, "You can protect it better than I can"

"Come on, we have to keep moving!" Scott said as he placed the key in his pocket, "Yeah, you do"

"What?"

"Listen Scott, no matter what, you keep moving and take that key to the crater, we're all counting on you"

"Sawyer! What are you…?"

"Go on!" Sawyer shouted as he took out his gun and looked back towards the approaching sounds of mutant plants, Scott looked at him and nodded then begun to walk away, "And Scott!"

"Yeah?"

"Tell m'wife I love her"

* * *

"This is the place" Sayid said as they approached Tia's cabin in the middle of the swamp, "You mean to tell me someone actually lives here?" Mohinder asked, "Not just anybody" Sam answered, "Calypso, goddess of the seas!"

"Yes?" a raspy woman's voice said from inside, "Come in" she laughed, "Calypso! We've come to…"

"You want the key!" Calypso said as she inspected her visitors, "that's right, we…"

"You were hoping for a bargain?" she looked at them, "Well, I'm sure we can work out some sort of…trade"

"What do you want?" Sayid asked, "When I was freed from my flesh imprisonment I was free to roam my beloved oceans again, but alas eternity is such a long time that I grew bored, I took up a human form once more, just for the kicks of it, but I'm afraid this body is getting old, it is no longer what it used to be"

"What are you saying?"

"Such a pretty girl" Tia walked up to Marissa and placed her hand on her cheek, "You want me?" Marissa asked, "What? NO!" Ryan quickly shouted, Tia stared at him angrily and Ryan suddenly stopped, "Ryan? What's wrong?" Marissa ran to his side, "Ryan!"

Ryan fell to his knees and begun gasping for air, suddenly water started to pour out of his mouth as if he had been drowning, but no matter how much water he spat out it continued to stop him from breathing, "What are doing to him? Let him go!" Marissa shouted, "If you want the key, and his life; you will give me what I want!"

* * *

Ethan, Jim, Melinda, Nick and Lex were following Carmen through the jungle, "Why does it matter if we get the keys to this crater before they do, we still only have half the keys and they have the other half"

"Because the vault is no ordinary place, once we have all our keys we'll…" suddenly Carmen was punched by a woman, "Lara?" Carmen asked surprised.

"What's going on?" Lara asked as she kicked Carmen on the floor.

Ethan ran to help her when he too was punched, "Hello Ethan, I see you've made friends with the locals"

"John Smith" Ethan Hunt said angrily as he stared at the blonde man before him, "I'm sorry" Bourne said as he attacked Nick from behind, "What's going on?" Melinda shouted.

"It's Tru!" Harrison answered as he attacked her husband, she can bring us back, make us do whatever she wants!"

"Lex!" Carmen shouted, "Run! Take your key to safety, she can't control them from a far!"

Lex looked at the metallic plate on his hand and begun to run.

"No matter, I'll chase after him later" Tru said as she walked out of the jungle, "Kill them!" she said calmly as she walked towards Melinda, "I'll take care of the ghost whisperer!"

* * *

Juliet and Rick guided the kids and all of the remaining survivors of the crash and "the others" back to the fuselage's crash site, "We'll be safe here until the others are done" Cindy said to the kids as they secured them into the fuselage, it was clean now, the years and animals had made sure that o dead bodies remained there, The kids weren't much kids any more, the youngest was four year old Chris, followed by eight year old Wyatt, Thirteen year old Maya, fourteen year old Leslie and Alex was Sixteen.

"Looks like a storm is coming!" Rick walked up to Juliet, "There are some tents back in the old camp we can use to cover up the sides of the fuselage to keep the water from getting in!"

"Yeah" Juliet said as she looked at the sky, "You and Alex bring them here while we get everyone in"

* * *

Dean and Dawson ran as fast as they could, "Come on Chloe!" Dawson grabbed her hand, "We have to hurry, we might not have much time!"

Charlie and Peter were a bit further back, suddenly Charlie halted and looked towards a clearing in the jungle, "What is it?" Peter asked, "Nothing" he looked back at him, "Listen you go on with the others, there's something I have to take care of"

Peter looked at him and nodded then ran off after Dawson and Dean who didn't even notice they were gone.

Charlie walked in to the clearing, at the center, sitting on a stone a woman was brushing her long brown and white hair, "Hello Rogue" he said calmly as he walked slowly towards her from the back, "Hello my love" she answered as she continued brushing her hair, "Love?" Charlie scuffed, "Do you even know what that word means anymore?"

"I saved your life once" she said calmly, "Remember?"

"You saved me because you were afraid of becoming what you are now!"

"I saved it just the same" she turned around and smiled at him, her face as pretty as ever, I don't have the key" Charlie said as she got up, "What makes you think that's what I'm after?"

"Isn't it?"

"Listen Charlie, it doesn't matter who takes the key as long as that door is opened, and trust me, it will be opened; No, what I came here looking for was you"

"Finally decided to finish me off?" Charlie smiled, "Why do you think you've survived this long?" Rogue smiled, "All those trips into the jungle with Sam, looking for a none existing "cure"" she scuffed at the last word, "You lived because I let you live, I asked the others not to kill you, they knew that you were mine" she walked closer to him, "Now it's time you come to accept that!" she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him, slowly Charlie's veins begun to pup up on his face as all his energy started to flow through his lips to hers.

* * *

Bree, Scott, Kate and Locke stopped at the top of the hill, before them was an enormous volcano, "That's the crater" Locke said as he pointed to it, "Ben once said it has been inactive for almost two centuries, but of course there's no way of telling the truth when he said it, Ben always had a way of saying only what he wanted you to know and nothing more"

"Wait, where's James?" Bree asked looking for her husband, Scott looked at her with sorrow, "He…he went back, he wanted to give us a head start, I tried to stop him but…he wouldn't take no for an answer, he asked me to tell you that he loves you"

"but the key! He…!"

Scott showed her the key, "He gave it to me, he said this was more important, that we should go on!"

"I don't care!" Bree said angrily, "I'm going back!"

"There's nothing you can do!" Locke stopped her by grabbing her arm, "and he was right, this is more important, you know that"

"Maybe so, but I'm not going to give up on him, you go on, if I can't save him, at least I would have gone down doing what he did, you guys go on" Bree pulled her self from Locke and ran down hill.

"Bree! Don't do this!" Scott begun to run behind her but Locke stopped him, "You can't stop her, she has the right to go back, but we have to go on, we can't let their sacrifices be in vain"

* * *

Ryan woke up gasping for air, he was lying on a bed inside Tia's cabin, he tried to get up but a soft and gentle hand stopped him, "don't, you need to rest"

He looked up and saw Marissa sitting next to him, "Wha…what happened?"

"Don't worry, everything is going to be all right"

"M…Marissa?"

The girl smiled at him, "not exactly" she whispered to his ear and begun to kiss him, "don't worry" she said as she kissed his neck and ear, "everything is going to be all right, I'll take care of you"

She looked at his confused eyes, "Calypso is going to make everything better for you" she lowered her head and he begun to kiss her back.

* * *

Sam, Sayid and Mohinder were walking through the jungle, "I can't believe you let that happen!" Sayid said angrily.

"It wasn't my decision, the girl accepted, she wanted to save her boyfriend's life" Sam answered calmly as they walked away, "You knew this would happen didn't you? You knew what Tia wanted, that's why you brought them along with us!"

"Even if I did it doesn't matter, what's important now is that we get this key to the temple"

"How can you be so cold blooded?" Sayid asked angrily, suddenly Sam turned around and pushed him against a tree, "You want to know why? You want to know why we're this way? What made us what we are?" he shouted angrily, "Imagine that every time you close your eyes, every time you sleep, or even get lost in thought, all that comes to your mind is death and suffering, imagine every night dreaming that you kill and torture the people around you, everyone you know, everyone you once loved, over and over again until all you can do is hope it will all go away once you actually make those dreams come true, that you will finally be able to rest once you've killed all those people with your bare hands; so excuse me if I can't feel the least bit sorry for them!"

Sam begun to walk away, suddenly they heard a rumbling sound through the jungle and a wall of black smoke appeared before Sam just as Clark jumped out at him at a super high speed.

"Kent!" Sam said angrily as the smoke faded as fast as it had formed, "Azazel sent me, I'm here to take you back, he wants your head for your betrayal, but he wants to do it himself"

"What makes him think you can capture me?"

Clark ran towards him at lightning speed, but again a cloud of black smoke stopped him from hitting his target, "Cerberus is completely under my control now" Sam said calmly, "And I've made sure he's stronger than ever!"

Suddenly the black smoke wrapped it self around Clark and slammed him against several trees then onto the floor, "Sayid! You and the doctor take the key, I have some business to take care of" he threw the key to Sayid as a wall of black smoke started to surround him, capturing Clark so he wouldn't escape.

--4-8-15-16-23-42--

Hope you liked it, like I said, lots of cliffhangers, please review : )


	57. Fight to Survive Pt 2

Ok, second part, this is where you see what happens after all of last chapter's clifhaangers, hope you like it, I should also note that there are some character deaths in this chapter, and actually by some I mean many, but anyway, hope you like it, please review.

--4-8-15-16-23-42--

"This should be enough!" Rick placed the remains of the old tents next to the fuselage and begun to tie them onto it, "Here, let me help you!" Cindy grabbed one of the ropes and pulled it to make a rigging that would hold everything up.

"Everyone's inside" Seth walked up to Juliet, "We should take turns to keep watch" Rick said from where he and Cindy were covering the entrance, "I'll go first!" Seth said quickly, "It's almost sundown, you should all get some rest"

* * *

"You're no match for me Clark!" Sam said as the smoke monster slammed Clark against the floor once again, "True, you are the strongest of all the others, but Azazel chose me as his host for a reason, I'm even stronger!" Clark was slammed once again.

"Yeah, but you're not his host, and if my master sent me to stop you, then he must believe I can do it"

"You think your master cares what happens to you?" Sam chuckled as the black smoke wrapped itself around Clark and held him in front of Sam, "If you fail to defeat me he'll just some one else and forget you ever existed!"

"If I can't defeat you like he asked, then I don't deserve to live!" suddenly Clark ran out of the smoke monster's grip and charged against Sam, ramming him against the smoke wall, "I win" Clark smiled, suddenly the black smoke wrapped it's self around him and begun to form a high speed whirlwind around him, "Not yet" Sam got up and smiled mockingly, "It's the end, I'm sorry I'm going to have to kill you" Sam walked up to the whirlwind and slowly begun to close his hand into a fist as the whirlwind begun to raise in speed and grow tighter around Clark, "Who am I kidding" Sam smiled, "I'm not!"

Before Sam could close his fist completely Clark jumped, high over the whole island, Sam raised his hand and the smoke monster stretched itself upward as far as it could, suddenly Clark turned around and begun to fall at a great speed, crashing into Cerberus the smoke monster, taking him down with him, Clark crashed into the ground along with the black smoke, making shockwave that threw down several trees around him, making a crater under him.

The shockwave made by the crash sent Sam flying against a tree, piercing his back with a branch, Sam struggled up as Clark walked calmly towards him, "And you know I have no problem killing you either" Clark grabbed Sam by the hair to force him to look up at him, "But Azazel wants you alive!" he smashed Sam's face against the ground knocking him unconscious, "For now!"

* * *

Bree ran back through the jungle, suddenly she came to a small clearing, and saw what she had feared, Sawyer stood between two trees, several vines wrapped around his body and on to the trees as if he were stuck on a giant spider web, "James!" she ran to him and took out a knife from her belt, "Don't worry baby, I'll get you out of here" she said as she begun to cut the vines.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" Sawyer asked, but he was barely able to speak, "Get away! Before she comes back!"

"No, I'm not leaving without you!"

"I...cough…It's to late, she's already poisoned me, I'm a dead man already"

"Then we'll find a cure, like we did Daw…"

"There is no cure, the only one who could cure me is the man we're trying to stop"

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Isley appeared behind Bree, "Looks like I just find some more fertilizer"

Bree turned around and raised her shotgun, but a vine pulled it away from her before she could even put her finger on the trigger, "that wasn't a very smart move" Isley smiled, suddenly another vine flew out and wrapped itself around Bree, then another and another, slowly they begun to pull her back and placed her next to her husband.

"I'd like to show you my new "invention"" Isley smiled as a different type of vine begun to wrap itself around Bree, at the tip of the vine was a red flower with sharp blue thorns that placed itself around her neck and pinched her, "this new concoction of mine will slowly paralyze you, first you'll barely be able to move then you will start to loose consciousness until at last your heart cant give even one beat"

Bree struggled to free herself but her hands and feet begun to get numb, "You won't win!" She said with all her strength, but her voice was barely audible, "silly woman, we are winning"

Bree slowly free'd her left hand and placed it over her husbands right hand, "and there's nothing you can do about it, now if you'll excuse me, I have places to go, people to kill"

"You won't be killing anyone else" Bree shouted, suddenly Bree raised both her's and Sawyer's hand, at the end of them Sawyer's handgun gave one loud bang, and then both hands fell limp.

* * *

Charlie's veins pumped up as Rogue kissed the life out of him, suddenly she pulled him apart and stared at him, "I'm sorry" he whispered, she stepped back away from him and stared at the dagger in her stomach then fell on to his eyes, "I…I had no choice" Charlie said remorsefully as he laid her on the ground, "I…" Rogue placed her index finger on his lips and hushed him, staring kindly back at him her sight slowly wondered in to nothingness, he closed her eyes and hugged her as tears ran down his cheeks.

* * *

Carmen ducked, evading Lara's flying kick, "Fight it! Don't let her control you!" Carmen shouted but Lara kept on fighting, "I…I can't help it!" she landed a heavy punch on Carmen, "I'm sorry"

* * *

Ethan and Nick were fighting against John Smith and Jason Bourne, "I don't know what's worse" Ethan said as he fought John, "That she brought you back to fight us" he punched John but Smith immediately punched him back, "Or the fact that you're enjoying it"

"Nothing personal" John threw him to the ground, "Just doing my job" "Murder?" Ethan said angrily, but Smith only smiled, "Exactly"

Meanwhile Nick was busy fighting Bourne, "I'm sorry about this" Bourne said as he pushed Nick against a tree and begun punching him in the stomach then held up his head and stared at him, "I truly am sorry" he took his fist back and charged with all his force but Nick ducked just before the impact and pushed Bourne back, pinning him against a tree, "Yeah, I'm sorry too" he begun to punch him, "But you're dead, and you should remain that way" suddenly before the strongest blow Bourne phased through the tree and Nick hit the bark with all his strength, his hand crunched as he broke his wrist, but he barely had time to notice what had happened when Jason ran back through the tree and tackled him to the ground.

* * *

Jim was fighting Harrison in another part of the jungle, besides them Melinda stood staring at Tru, "Are you afraid?" Tru smiled, "Is the ghost whisperer afraid of seeing dead people?" she stepped forward but Melinda stepped back, "Who are you afraid I'll bring? Are you afraid I'll bring back the people that you abandoned here on the island? The people that died because you never came back for them?"

"Don't listen to her Honey!" Jim shouted as he ducked blows from Harrison, "Or are you afraid I'll bring back someone else? Someone from your past, maybe you're father?"

"She's messing with you!" Jim shouted, "she's afraid of you, you have the power to fight back! To defeat her!"

"Wait a minute, I know some one you're dying to see" Tru smiled, suddenly Andrea, Melinda's old friend and confident materialized before her, "M…Melinda? What's going on? Where am I?" she looked confused at Melinda whose eyes filled with tears.

"You're here because I brought you here" Tru walked up to her, "And now, I want you to take this knife and stab it through Melinda's heart"

Andrea stared at Tru confused and grabbed the knife, "Melinda? What's going on?" she asked as she begun to walk towards her friend, with the knife ready to strike in her hands.

"Fight back honey!" Jim shouted, "You can do it Melinda!" Harrison added and everyone stared at him, fighting Jim, but cheering Melinda.

Andrea was now right in front of Melinda, she raised her hand and aimed the knife, "Stop!" Melinda shouted and Andrea quickly stopped, "Put the knife down Andrea, go back to rest"

Andrea dropped the knife and smiled then disappeared in to a bright light, "How dare you?" Tru said angrily.

"No! how dare you treat them like this, you can't do this" Melinda walked towards her and this time Tru stepped back, "You can't bring people's souls back from the afterlife to use them as toys, they're more than that"

"Are they?" Tru smiled, "They're dead, that means they're weak, if they don't deserve to live what makes you think they deserve to rest?"

"We're talking about people! About they're souls!"

"I brought them back! And I can do what I please with them! They're weak, and they have no choice, they're worthless"

"What about your brother?" Melinda asked and Harrison and Jim immediately stopped fighting and stared at the two women, "Is he worthless?"

* * *

Nick had his right wrist broken, and he was clearly loosing the fight, Bourne had on the ground and was about to finish him off with a pointed branch he had broken off a tree to make an improvised wooden stake, "I'm sorry to have to kill you like this" he raised his arms and just as he was going to deliver the killing blow Nick wrapped his feet around Jason's legs and with a quick turn threw him to the ground and ended up on his knees above him.

Meanwhile Ethan docked a punch from Smith and took out a dagger from his belt, "I didn't want to have to do this!" he said as he turned around and with one quick blow stabbed it into John's stomach.

"Nice try!" Smith smiled, and walked towards him, the dagger and Ethan's hand passing through him, he punched Ethan and sent him crashing back, "Let me show you a little trick!" Smith ran towards him and tackled him, but just as he came in to contact with him he disappeared.

Ethan got back up on his feet, "Smith?" he asked, "I'm going to show you what it feels like, being controlled by that Btch" a voice came from somewhere around him, "Where are you John?" Ethan shouted.

"Right here!" Ethan placed his hand over his mouth and realized it was him who was answering, "I'm going to show you what it feels like to have someone control your body without there being anything you can do about it!"

Slowly Ethan's hand begun to rise, he had lost any control over it and just stared at it, the sharp blade shinning with the reflection of light passing through the trees, "Ethan!" Nick shouted and tried to run towards him but Jason stopped him before he could do anything.

Ethan placed the dagger's edge against his neck and pressed down tightly until droplets of blood begun to fall out, "Don't do it Ethan!" Nick shouted, "Fight it!"

Ethan's hand trembled for a few seconds then became firm again and slowly begun to slash through the rest of his jugular, "NO!!" Nick shouted, Ethan fell to his knees, blood begun to stain the front of his shirt, he gasped for air but blood begun to fill everything from his mouth to his lungs, he remained there for several seconds kneeling, drowning on his own blood then fell dead to the ground.

* * *

"Who was the first person you brought back?" Melinda walked up to Tru, "It was Harrison wasn't it? Harrison died protecting you, he gave his life for you, is that really how you consider him? Worthless?"

Tru begun to back away, "Is that all he really is to you? A slave?"

"I…I missed him" Tru begun to cry, "Yeah, but he doesn't belong here, you know that, you have to let him go, you have to let all of them go" Melind walked up to her and placed her hand on Tru's shoulder, "You know it's the right thing to do"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Tru shouted angrily, suddenly a portal begun to open behind her, out of which ghosts from the island begun to walk out, the first one through was Dr. House, followed by Mrs, Klugh, Billy, and Alex Summers.

"You can't do this Tru!" Melinda shouted as she walked away from her and the portal, Buffy, Goodwin, Gary, more and more people were being brought back, Sydney, Bonnie, the count continued growing, "This is wrong! There's going to be consequences!" Melinda shouted.

Lastly came some people she wasn't expecting to see, Bree and Sawyer appeared holding hands, and lastly Ethan Hunt.

"Stop it Tru! Before it's to late!"

Slowly Ethan walked up to Tru and placed a hand on her shoulder, Tru turned around surprised, "What…?"

Sawyer and Bree grabbed her hands, "What are you doing?" slowly all of the ghost's begun to grab hold of her and pull her in to the portal they had come out of, "Let go of me! I command you! You have to do what I say!" she shouted, but slowly they begun to pull her in to the black portal she had created until finally they were all gone, then Ethan walked back out and threw something at Jim then disappeared back into the portal, Jim examined the octagon shape plate Tru had been carrying and placed it in his pocket.

Harrison walked up to Melinda, "What happened? Where are they taking her?" she asked, "It's ok" Harrison smiled, "she's at peace now" he begun to walk away towards the portal which begun to shine with a white light, "Thank you" he said as he disappeared in to it, and vanished with a bright flash along with the portal.

Jim walked up to his wife and hugged her, "Thanks for believing in me" she whispered, "I always did, you just needed to believe in yourself"

"BANG!!"

They heard a gunshot somewhere in the vicinity, they hurried towards the source of the sound and found Nick and Lex standing next to Carmen's body, and a smoking gun several feet away on the ground, "the woman she was fighting, she shot her with her own gun before she just vanished into thin air!" Lex shouted as he checked Carmen's wound, but it had been an instantaneously fatal shot to the head.

"I was too late!" Melinda said as she covered her eyes, "If only I had…"

"There was nothing you could have done" Jim said as he hugged her, "You already did all you could"

"It doesn't matter, we have to go on with the plan" Nick said as he begun to walk away, "wait! We need her key!" Jim knelt down next to her and looked inside her trench coat, "What's wrong?" Melinda asked.

"The Key! It's gone!"

* * *

The sun had fallen over the horizon, Seth was keeping guard by a fire on the beach in front of the fuselage with Lucy curled up beside him, "It's going to be a long night girl" he said as yawned and took a sip of a hot mug of instant coffee.

There was a light gust of wind and Seth covered himself with a blanket, "It's getting a bit chilly isn't it?" he looked at Lucy, "I can't imagine what you must be feeling, you know, with the cold blood and everything"

"crack!"

They heard a small twig brake by the tree line, Lucy quickly raised her head and begun to emit a low whistle like growl, "Hello?" Seth got up, "Is anyone there?" he raised his gun.

Slowly a figure walked out of the shadows "Calm down! It's just me!" the figure walked closer to the fire and his face was partially illuminated, "Charlie! You almost scared me to death!"

"Sorry"

"What happened? What are you doing here?"

"Long story, Listen I don't have much time, I just came to the creek to get some water, saw the fire in the distance and decided to come check up on you"

"Everything's fine, everyone's fine, so you're leaving?"

"Yeah, I have to go take Rogue's key to the crater" Charlie said as he turned around and walked back into the jungle, leaving Seth alone, poking at the ashes with a stick to pass the time.

"crack!"

"Forget something?" Seth looked up at the tree line, but there was no answer, "Charlie?"

"Nope!" a shadow stepped calmly out of the jungle and into the firelight, "Jake!" Seth quickly reached for his gun but Jake swiftly jumped over the fire, disarmed him and with the swift flick of a blade stabbed Seth in the chest, cutting through his diaphragm and piercing his lung, rendering him mute and unable to shout to warn the others.

"Relax" Jake said calmly, "Everything will be over soon!" he held on to Seth for a few seconds until he died in his hands then dropped him to the ground.

Suddenly Lucy jumped at him from behind and begun growling, Jake shouted with pain as Lucy bit off a piece of flesh off of his left arm.

"Cindy! Stay with the children!" Juliet shouted as she and Rick ran out of the fuselage just in time to see Jake breaking Lucy's jaw, killing her with his own bare hands, Juliet raised her gun and begun firing but Jake used Lucy's dead body as a child for the first few shots then threw it at them, taking advantage of the distraction to run among the airplane pieces scattered around the beach to use them as cover until Juliet ran out of rounds.

Rick took out a hunting knife and charged at Jake, who easily evaded him and tripped him on to the sand, but Rick managed to quickly get back up before Jake had any chance to attack him while he was down.

"Juliet!" Cindy ran out of the fuselage, "Cindy! Stay back!"

"What's going on? Who are you firing at?"

Rick charged at Jake once more, but Jake again easily stepped aside, but this time he grabbed his arm and with a quick turn dropped him on his back against the sand, and forced the knife out of his hand.

"Cindy!" Juliet shouted but it was too late, Jake threw the knife and before Cindy could even react she had been pierced through the chest, "Cindy!"

"Now it's your turn!" Jake said as he kicked Rick back on to the ground and reached for his own knife, "Your friend got it quick, yours will be slow and painful!" he said as he slashed the knife at Rick, cutting him on his left arm, "I'm not going to kill you yet" he slashed again, this time stabbing through his right leg and quickly withdrawing the knife, "First I'm only going to hurt you until you can't move anymore!" he slashed at him, cutting him on the back, "And then, I'm going to kill your boy right before your eyes" he kicked him to turn him face up and slashed through the air ready to stab him on his right ribs, but Rick quickly raised his right hand and grabbed the edge of the knife with all his strength, "I won't let you hurt my son!" he shouted as blood flowed from his hand all over his arm.

"Hey Jake!" Juliet shouted, "Bang!!" Juliet pulled the trigger of Seth's gun and Jake fell dead on the sand, with a gunshot wound on the forehead, "go to hell" she whispered then walked over to help Rick up.

* * *

Nick was sitting in front of a fire keeping watch, when he saw Jim was laying next to Melinda sit up, "What's the matter?"

"Can't sleep" Jim got up and sat on a log next to Nick, "but at least Melinda can" he looked at his sleeping wife, "Yeah, and Lex doesn't seem to be having any trouble either" Nick looked at Lex on the other side of the fire.

"You looked worried" Jim said as he threw a small piece of wood into the fire, "It's Carmen"

"I know, who could have taken the key?"

"That's not what worries me" Nick said as he reached into his pocket and withdrew the key, "You?"

"she never had it, she wasn't sure if Lex was trust worthy so she showed it off so he would see her put it into her pocket, but then secretly gave it to me to hold; what worries me is her death"

"What? you don't think…?" he looked at Lex.

"I'm a crime scene investigator, and I've done my job long enough to know that the angle from where that gun was laying and the angle of Carmen's shot don't correspond to one another, she was taken by surprise, she was shot from a far since the bullet didn't pierce her skull, that gun was too close for her to be shot at that range and still have the back of her skull intact"

"And you thin Lex might have done it?"

"I don't know, but he was the first one there even though Carmen told him to run, he claims he saw how it all went down, and we know that what he said happened can't true, and lastly, he was kneeling next to her when we found them, he could have been looking for the key"

"If he is lying, and he did kill her, we're going to have to be very careful, who knows what he could be planning for the rest of us"

--4-8-15-16-23-42--

hope you liked it, like I said, many character deaths, please review, it only takes a few seconds and it's a great motivation for me, thanks.


	58. Day in to Night

Ok, so I'm back sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy, but now not only do I have the time to write, I've already finished the story, only three more chapters, including this one, , and sorry, with everything that's happening on the island you might need to go back and re-read a chapter or two, but anyway, hope you like it, and please review : )

--4-8-15-16-23-42--

"Cough! Cough!" Sam woke up after Clark dipped his head in to the pond in the temple, "Wakie! Wakie!" Clark said as he pushed him in again.

"Enough!" Sylar shouted as he walked towards them, Clark threw Sam on the loor and forced him to kneel, "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy! I must admit I'm really disappointed in you, here I was thinking that you were my most loyal follower and then you go and double cross me, as soon as you were out of my sight you contacted your brother and conspired against me"

"You left! I thought you had abandoned us!" Sam said angrily as he tried to get up, "Then I guess you should have had more faith" Sylar said as he punched him on the face, "you didn't just plan this treason because you lost faith, you wanted my power, you still do, that's why you wanted to kill me, that is why you're so eager to get that vault open"

"It doesn't matter if you kill me or not, Dean is going to stop you, he's going to kill you and make sure you never come back!"

"You're brother? Don't give me that foolish act, we both know you don't care about him, I made sure you didn't, don't pretend that you're not going to kill him as soon as he stops being useful to you"

"I…I won't!"

"You don't look too sure about that answer" Sylar smiled, "but you won't get the chance anyway, because I'm going to take you to the crater and kill you right in front of your brother, and then I'm going to kill him and everyone on this island who isn't willing to serve me"

* * *

"This is it" Locke said as they reached a wall on the side of the crater, Locke examined the wall, on it was an octagon shaped indent surrounded by twelve more like it making a circle around the first, "now let's just hope everyone gets here with their keys before it's too late"

* * *

Noah led the way as his group hurried through the jungle, "Dad! I can't believe you would just leave her like you did back there!" Claire said angrily, "I told you Claire-bear, we have to focus on the grater good, a lot of people are counting on us to get that piece of metal to the others"

"uh…guys?" Bruce walked up to them, "I don't mean to break up the emotional talk, but we're being followed!" he pointed to a cliff behind them were the strange pirates were descending towards them.

"They're moving to fast, we won't be able to out run them" Noah said as he studied the situation, "Bruce right?"

Bruce nodded and paid attention to the instruction he was about to receive, "Listen I want all of you to run as fast as you can and take that metal plate, I will stay back and distract them, hopefully I'll be able to give you a head start"

"What? no dad! I won't…"

"Yes you will Claire, now go!"

"You don't stand a chance against them on your own Noah" Penny said as she broke off a branch from a tree and grabbed it as if it were a sword, "Time to see if all those fencing classes are going to finally pay off"

"Penny, you can't! it's…"

"I can and I will, as for the rest of you, get going, were not staying behind just for the fun of it!"

* * *

Juliet was placing alcohol on Rick's cuts, "Next time you should think twice before going in to hand to hand combat with a demonic being"

"hopefully there won't be a next time" Rick smiled, "I have to go" Juliet said and Rick's smile faded, "I know you're not in a very good condition, but I'm going to have to ask you to take care of everyone while I'm gone"

"You shouldn't even have to go, If I weren't injured I'd…"

"Doesn't matter, you are! And some one has to get that key to Scott and the others"

"Why Scott?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said Scott and the others, he's been gone for four years and it's not like he was ever your leader, so why…"

Juliet closed in and kissed him before he could finish, "Don't be jealous, old habit's die hard that's all"

* * *

Dean, Chloe, Dawson and Peter caught up with those who were already at the crater, "has any body else arrived yet?"

"No, we're the only ones"

"Come on! You mean I didn't win?" Charlie said as he walked out of the jungle, "Charlie! Where have you been? Peter told as you walked away, said you had something to take care of"

"Yeah, I sort of ran into Rogue" he tossed Dean the metal plate, "That's one more for our collection" Charlie said trying to look happy, but everyone knew what it had cost him to get that key, what he'd had to do.

"Listen Charlie, I know how hard it must have been for you, I just…"

"Forget about it, let's just get this over with"

"I agree" Lex stepped out behind them followed by Nick, Jim and Melinda, "How many keys do you have?" Dawson asked, "Two…"

"Three!" Nick answered while Lex stared at him, "Three! Then that makes six, we're almost half way to having all of them"

* * *

"Come on hurry!" Claire shouted to Bruce and Rachel, "The sooner we get this to the crater, the sooner we can return and help my father!"

"Not so fast!" a pirate stepped in front of them, blocking their way with a sword, "You have something our captain wants, and what he wants we get him" the pirate slashed at them with his sword, Claire ducked but was still bruised by the edge on her arm.

"Claire!" Bruce ran towards her, he reached into the back of his belt and withdrew a boomerang like sharpened piece of metal, with a swift flick of his wrist the boomerang flew in to the air and stabbed itself into the pirate's chest.

"You all right?" he asked as he helped Claire up, "I'll live" she said, the cut on her arm was almost fully healed, "Where'd you get that thing"

"I made them!" he said as he turned around and threw another one of those boomerangs at a pirate running towards them from behind.

"not bad" the first pirate said as he removed the piece of metal from his chest, "too bad for you we're already dead" he threw the boomerang back at them, "Duck!" Bruce shouted as he and Claire moved out of the way, unfortunately Rachel wasn't so swift.

She turned around just in time to see the piece of metal stab in to her before she had any chance to react, "Rachel!!" Bruce turned around and tried to run towards her, but by now there were too many pirates, they were completely surrounded.

* * *

"Are you sure we can trust Sam?" Scott asked Dawson, "I mean, you're the ones that kept describing him like a monster"

"I know, but Dean trusts him, and he even gave Sayid the key that Azazel had entrusted him with"

"Yeah, but Dean also poisoned you"

"He had reason's to suspect that I was working for Azazel, he didn't know who to trust and that he was doing the right thing, I probably would have done the same thing"

"So what's the rest of the plan? Isabel comes back with her key, Sayid comes back with Sam's and Tia's; then what, we'd still be missing four keys"

"We'll have to wait for Sam to come back, maybe he has a plan from getting the keys from Azazel"

"I doubt it" Sayid said as he and Mohinder joined the group, "we ran in to Clark on our way here, Sam fought him, said he'd catch up to us, but even from a mile away we could still hear the fighting, we don't know if he was captured or killed, but from what I could hear, I doubt he'll be joining us"

"Where are Ryan and Marissa? I thought they were with you?" Dawson asked worriedly, "They…they decided to stay with Tia, indefinitely"

* * *

"Give us the key, don't be foolish!" A pirate said as they closed in on Claire and Bruce, "You're surrounded, you've lost" he said as they approached them with their swords, "We wouldn't want to hurt you, but we will if you give us no choice"

"Don't give it to them!" Bruce whispered to her, "we can't let them get it" Bruce reached in to the back of his pants and quickly threw three of his boomerangs at the pirates, used the distraction to disarm one and with the sword opened a path through the pirates for them to escape, "This way!" he shouted to Claire as he led her away from the pirates.

Suddenly one of the boomerangs was thrown by the pirate and stabbed in to Bruce's leg causing him to trip, "Are you all right?" Claire stopped to help him up, "go ahead, don't worry about me" he said as he got up and begun to limp as he tried to run, but it was useless, the pirates had caught up with them again.

"We told you we'd hurt you if you made it hard, and guess what, you've made it hard" the pirate hit Bruce with the grip of his sword and knocked him down in to the ground, "Now give us the key unless you want me to kill you boy friend here" the pirate said to Claire while another two pirates forced Bruce up.

"Please don't!" Claire cried.

"Run away Claire! Don't give them anything just run…"

The pirate turned around and before Bruce could finish his sentence the sharp blade had gone threw him, blood dripping at the tip on the other side, "No!!"

"I'm just being polite little lady, I don't need you to give me the key, we could have taken it by force, now I'm giving you one last chance to save your life; give us the key!" he pulled the red blade out of Bruce and placed it by her head.

"no" she whispered.

"What was that?"

"She said NO!!"

Noah ran out of the jungle and with a sword he had probably taken from one of the pirates slashed through the pirate's arm, his sword falling to the floor before it could cut Claire.

"Dad!" Claire shouted happily, "Sorry it took so long, the others must have been a distraction, so we wouldn't see the ambush they we're planning up ahead, how are tyou doing Penny?"

Noah asked as he looked at her, but it seemed that the fencing classes had in deed paid off, "It'd be easier if they didn't just get up each time I stab them!"

"We have to move on!" Noah said as he led his daughter forward towards the crater, "Rachel and Bruce, they…"

* * *

"There's nothing we can do now but go on" Noah hurried her as Penny caught up, "They would have wanted it that way!"

"Juliet! What are you doing here? The camp! Did something…?"

"We we're attacked" Juliet said as she caught her breath, "attacked? Who…?"

"Jake!" she looked at everyone, "He killed Seth and Cindy, Rick's injured pretty bad, but everyone else is all right, I came because we got this off of him after we killed him" she threw the key to Scott, "I should head back, like I said; Rick is injured, he need's a doctor"

* * *

"I don't get it, why did they stop following us?" Claire asked as the three of them hanged their run in to a walk, "We're close to the crater; I think Azazel changed their orders, probably wants to confront us in person"

"Great, now I feel much better"

* * *

"Soon all the keys will be together" Piper approached Sylar, "Great" Sylar smiled, "we must go, They're going to need our keys if the want to open the door, we can't keep them waiting"

Sylar turned around and looked at Clark who was standing over Sam's unconscious body, "Bring him, I want all of them to see as I kill the last hope they had"

"Master!" a woman cried at the door of the temple, "Master, I am injured" Isley said as she crawled up to them, "your key? Do you have it?" she reached in to her pocket and handed over the metal plate, "Good!" Sylar gabbed it and begun to walk away.

"Piper! Stay here and take care of her!" he said as he walked out of the temple followed by Clark who was carrying Sam, suddenly there was the bright flash of an explosion behind them followed by Isley's screams of pain, "That's what happen's when people fail me" he looked at Clark, "hopefully that won't ever happen with you"

"It won't" Clark said as he continued calmly.

* * *

"Are you all right? Where are the others?" Mohinder walked up to Noah and Claire, "they…they didn't make it"

"So now we're all here and we're still missing keys"

"But we have ten now, three more and we'll be all set, if we wait maybe Sam will…"

"Sam won't be able to help you" Sylar walked out of the jungle followed by Clark who threw Sam on to the floor like a sack, "Will you do the honors Kal El?"

"My pleasure" Clark walked up to the wall and looked at all the thirteen indents, "Don't do this Clark" Lex shouted, "This isn't you!"

"I'm not the farm boy you knew Lex, I'm more now, I've embraced my destiny" he took out his octagon shaped disk, the one that had always been his, Jor El had given it to him, it was the key to his space ship, but it was also the key to something much more grater.

He placed the key on the center slot and soon the shapes around it begun to shine in a bright blue light. "It's time!" Sylar smiled, he threw his two keys up in the air and they flew in to their respective slots as if they were magnetized.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked as he fought against his own key, trying to keep it from flying onto the door, "It's like they're attracted to it!" Jim shouted, suddenly he lost grasp of his key and it flew straight on to it's corresponding dent on the wall, and causing the pull on all the other keys to grow.

"Can't…hold…on!" Scott said as he lost hold on both the key he had, followed by Sayid's one by one all the keys flew in to their spots until the last one left Dawson's hands and slid in to the final empty space on the wall, slowly everything became calm as all thirteen pieces shone on the rock wall.

Suddenly the ground begun to shake and tremble under their feet, "Uh…guys! Look!" Chloe shouted as she pointed at the sky and a black void begun to cover the sun, leaving them in complete darkness.

--4-8-15-16-23-42--

Hope you liked it, please review : )


	59. The Last Battle

Hope you like the story, this is the second to last chapter.

--4-8-15-16-23-42--

"Dad? Is everything going to be all right?" Alex walked up to his father, "I hope so" Rick whispered, suddenly the ground begun to shake, everyone quickly ran outside of the fuselage, "Dad! Look!"

Above them something begun to cover not just the sun but the whole sky, "what's going on?" someone shouted in the darkness, "what's happening?"

* * *

"Is this some sort of eclipse?" Chloe asked as she held on to Dawson, "Fraid not" Dawson gulped.

Within seconds everything became dark, no stars or moon to cast a little light, only darkness, suddenly thirteen blue lights became visible, shining on the cave wall the keys begun to lit the area around them, a line begun to form between them, joining each figure to the next until they formed a circle around the center octagon which begun to grow in size until there was nothing but a blue octagon made of pure light on the wall.

Slowly the ground begun to shake again and suddenly a blue ray shot from inside the crater up onto the sky like a spire, illuminating the entire island with it's blue light.

* * *

Rick lit his torch, "It's not much, some one! Help me build a fire!" he had just finished saying this when there was another tremor and a blue light shot out in to the sky from within the island, "never mind, at least now we can see"

The blue spire illuminated the whole island, "what is that?" Alex asked, "I don't know son, I really have no idea"

"What's happening?" some one next to him shouted, suddenly he felt it too, something was crawling through his feet, something was running away from the island towards the sea, but he couldn't see anything there, the blue light didn't seem to be enough, he placed his torch lower to the ground but still there was nothing visible there, suddenly what ever was moving raised it's speed and he could feel his feet become covered by it, that's when he realized what it was.

"Run!" he shouted, "everyone run inland!" he started to run but fell to his knees as the ground was literally swept under his feet, he got up again and started to run against the current of sand, "everyone run in to the jungle!" he shouted, he saw a few adults quickly take the children inland, "Go on ahead!" he shouted to Alex who had stopped to wait for him, "hurry, I'll catch up later!"

He continued going as fast as he could, but with his leg injured it was hard to even stand, much less run, and the cut's on his hands burned every time he fell down, he could hear the waves get louder behind him, he slowly begun to get the hang of it and was able to gain a little speed, but was still way behind everyone, he guessed this was happening only on the beach since everyone stopped as soon as they reached the tree line where the sand turned to dirt and rock, he begun to hear a loud rumbling sound and quickly looked back, and saw that the sand was carrying the fuselage away towards the sea, but then noticed something else, the shoreline was closing in on him, he hurried as fast as he could, he begun to feel the ground underneath him beguine to give, as if there was nothing underneath him, with each step he felt as if he were about to fall, he reached the tree line and as the ground underneath him disappeared he jumped reaching out for something to hold.

He looked under his feet but there was nothing, a bottomless pit sinking down in to oblivion, he looked back, behind him the sea formed a waterfall into the endless depths of the canyon that separated it from the island.

"At least try to come up!" he heard a voice shout, and he noticed, he had aimed for something, anything to hold on to, and what he had found was Juliet's reaching arm, "you really need to cut back on the warthog and DHARMA cookies" Juliet said as he reached the top, "You all right?"

"Yeah, where's Alex?"

"With Leslie, the other's are checking if everyone made it"

"What's going on? You'd think it was the e…"

"The End of the world?" Juliet looked at him.

"Is it?"

"I don't know" Juliet helped him up and they looked out in to the sea and the giant waterfall before them, "but it sure looks like it"

* * *

"What's happening?" Kate said as she held on to Scott's hand, "The vault! It's opening!" Dean shouted.

The blue octagon became brighter and brighter, then suddenly disappeared, revealing a huge opening on the wall, inside the crater crystals towered several feet up, and a path of crystal stairs led up to something that seemed like a shrine in the center of the crater, where the spire of light was coming from.

"Now to claim my prize!" Sylar said happily as he begun to walk up the crystal stairs, suddenly he was hit from behind with a ruby beam of light, "Not so fast!" Peter shouted, his eyes glowing red with Scott's power, "We won't let you win that easy!"

"Clark!" Sylar shouted and faster than a speeding bullet Clark ran straight towards Peter but something threw him aside, "don't forget about me!" Scott shouted, his beam had thrown Clark against a wall before he had the chance to attack Peter.

Clark got up and charged at Scott, throwing him with full force against a wall and breaking his back, "You're not the only one with super powered vision!" his eyes begun to glow red, preparing for an extreme heat ray.

"Stop Clark!" Lex stood between them, "This isn't you! You're not like this; Clark, the Clark that is my friend is not like this!"

"I was never your friend Lex" Clark smiled, he ran up and raised him by the neck with a single hand, "you spied on me, investigated on me and planed to do research on me, you wanted to see what I could do, well now you know, at least now you can die happy"

Clark smiled and easily threw Lex, spiking him on to one of the crystals. Which was quickly painted red.

* * *

"I guess it had to be like this" Sylar looked at Peter, "After all this time hiding, looking from behind, never standing out, bet they never guessed you were the most powerful amongst them"

"Guess not, but that means it's up to me to stop you!" Peter raised his hands and begun throwing fireballs at Sylar, "Impressive, where'd you learn that?"

"I've met a lot of mutants in the four years I was out of the island!"

"I see, well here's something you should learn, never challenge a demon in to a fireball throwing contest" Sylar raised his hands and several fireballs begun to shoot out of them, "We invented it!"

* * *

"Sam! Sam!" Dean ran to his brother's side, "You ok little bro?"

"Cough!" Sam begun to get up, "Azazel, where…?"

"He's here, he opened the vault, the other's are keeping him from reaching the wish granting thingy!"

"I have to get to it before he does!" Sam got up and begun to walk towards the blue light, "You're injured, I'll get it!" Dean stopped him, "No, you don't know what to wish for"

"It's ok, I'll get it, wish for Azazel to kick the bucket, and everything will be all right!"

"No! I have to get it!" Sam shouted angrily then continued walking towards the crystal stairs.

"Click" Sam turned around and saw Dean aiming a gun at him, "You never meant it did you?"

"Dean!"

"You used us!"

"Put the gun down Dean!"

"You never meant to help us, you wanted that thing for yourself!"

"Put…the gun…down! Before someone end's up hurt"

"You lied to us, you used me!"

Suddenly Sam charged at Dean, disarmed him and held him by the shirt, "Yes Dean, I used you, for the last year that we've been working together you've been nothing more than a tool, now get out of my way or I'll have to dispose of you!"

* * *

"Now it's your turn!" Clark walked calmly towards Scott, the X-man shot a ruby red beam but now that Clark was expecting it he stopped it with one hand and continued moving forward, "I think I'll do this slow and painful" Clark smiled as he closed his fist.

"My thought's exactly!" he turned around just as Dawson punched him in the face, "not so cocky when you're evenly matched are you!" he started landing punch after punch on Clark, the kryptonite talisman glowing bright green around his neck.

* * *

Sylar was throwing fireballs at Peter when…

"Bang!"

A bullet froze in mid air as it was about to hit him, "you should know better Dr. Suresh" Sylar turned around to face him, "it's not like it's the first time you've fired a gun at me" suddenly the bullet was sent flying back, past Mohinder and hitting Noah Bennet on the chest.

"Now see what you've caused? The poor cheerleader is one step closer to becoming an orphan because of you"

Claire raced to her father's side desperately, "Dad! Dad!" but it was to late, the bullet had pierced through his heart and he had lost consciousness fast.

"You Demon son of a &#"

Claire grabbed the sword her father had been carrying and ran towards Sylar, "Claire don't!" Penny shouted but it was too late, Claire stabbed the sword on to Sylar's stomach.

"Go to hell!" she said as she stared angrily at his surprised face, suddenly Sylar smiled, "Been there, it's not such a pretty place" he said as he reached for the sword and begun to pull it out as Claire walked back in shock, "How…?"

"See, this is why I let Gabriel stab Turner's heart, you never know when an immortal host might come in handy!" he grabbed the sword and stabbed it into Claire who was still in shock.

"Come on!" Sylar said mockingly, "we both know that hurt you as much as it did me!" he pulled out the sword and she fell to her knees, "This on the other hand! This is really going to hurt!"

He reached out his hand and raised it, raising her with it, he raised a finger and begun to trace a trail of blood across her forehead, "your powers originate from your brain" he said calmly, "but they heal you before I can cut open your skull" he opened his palm, "so I'm going to have to do it in one quick slash!"

* * *

Sam begun punching Dean who in turn did everything he could to fight back, but this time he was clearly outmatched by his little brother.

"It doesn't have to be like this Dean! I was going to keep my word, you and the others would be safe!"

"yeah, after you used the magic thingy to take over the world, I don't think so!"

"That's the problem with you Dean!" Sam punched him, "You don't think!"

* * *

Dawson punched Clark up against a boulder, "you were a good man Clark, but you chose your path, now I must follow mine!" he was about to punch him again when Clark ducked and pulled the Talisman from his neck, the Kryptonite burning the skin in his hand, he turned around and threw it as far as he could.

"let's see how brave you are now!" Clark punched Dawson, his strength wasn't fully back but it was enough to send him flying against a wall.

* * *

"NO!!" Peter shouted as a thunderbolt hit Sylar on the back, causing him to loose hold of Claire, "You'll pay for that!" he turned around angrily, he raised his hand and several of the giant crystals round him broke into hundreds of shards that flew at Peter, killing him in a bright solid rain.

"As for you!" he turned around and saw Penny leading Claire away from the fight, "This'll show you not to meddle in my affairs!" he threw a fireball and just as it was about to hit Penny, Sayid pulled them out of the way.

* * *

"I won't let you go through with this!" Dean said as he fought Sam, "look around you, all your friends are dying, you can stop this, I'll get rid of Azazel, I gave you my word I'd let you live"

"Yeah, well I'd rather die than see my brother become the antichrist!"

"If that's how you feel!" suddenly a cloud of black smoke emerged from Sam's hand and entered his brother's throat, "Don't worry, you're not possessed" Sam said calmly, "the smoke won't let you breath, I'm sorry it's not fast, but at least is rather painless, without oxygen you'll just faint and die while you sleep, I'm sorry, but it's the best death I could give you"

Dean fell to the ground and slowly lost consciousness as he saw Sam walk away.

* * *

Charlie grabbed the kryptonite and ran towards Clark, "Locke! A knife!" he shouted.

Locke quickly withdrew a knife and threw it at Clark, stabbing him on the side of his abdomen, but Clark pulled out the knife and before Charlie could react, stabbed him on the chest, Jim ran towards them and grabbed the kryptonite, he walked towards Clark who immediately tried to stab him too but he evaded the knife easily, Nick tackled Clark while Locke pulled the knife away from him, Clark pushed Nick away and Charged at Locke and with one quick tackle left him unconscious on the floor, "Don't let him get his full strength!" Nick shouted as Jim pulled him away before he could kill Locke, but Clark quickly turned around and punched Jim, dropping him to the ground.

He looked angrily at the kryptonite and stepped on Jim's hand, breaking it as it stood between Clark's feet and the green crystal; Clark pulled Jim up by the hair and looked at him face to face, the kryptonian's eyes sparked with fury as he fried his opponent's brain with his heat vision.

"No!!" Melinda shouted as she saw her husband fall dead on the ground, suddenly shadow like creature's begun to crawl out of the ground and grab a hold of Clark, Melinda didn't know how she was doing this, but she didn't care, all she wanted, all she cared for was vengeance for what Clark had done to her husband.

Clark tried with all his strength to escape, but it seemed like the more he pushed to get away, the tighter the creatures grip became, "Chloe!" Dawson said as he got up and saw what was happening, the meteor rock! It's our only chance!"

Chloe looked at Clark then at the Kryptonite, she knew that this was no longer her friend, she knew what had to be done, "Kate!" She shouted at Kate who was sitting next to Scott.

"Ok honey, everything is going to be all right" she whispered to him, "don't go o sleep" she said trying to keep him awake, "you just have to do one more thing, only one more beam all right?"

Scott nodded, but was clearly at his last, "Ok honey now!"

Scott opened his eyes and the last of his energy was fired as a beam that shot out towards Clark, Chloe ran towards the battle ground, she reached for the kryptonite and threw it, Scott's beam hit the crystal in mid air, turning the ray from ruby red to an emerald green, the beam hit Clark full on and he fell to the ground as the shadows holding him disappeared.

* * *

Dawson was up, he saw how Chloe had just been involved in killing Clark and was proud of her, he knew she was strong, but he hadn't realized how strong she truly was, he also knew how much it had cost her to kill her best friend, but she did what needed to be done, as he would now have to do.

He begun to walk towards the crystal stairs, above him he could see Sylar and Sam were already half way up, he ignored the pain in his body and begun to run, soon he caught up with Sam, "You're fast boy!" Sam said angrily, "yeah, well it happens when you have to run for your life on a daily basis!"

They continued running as fast as they could, they knew that if they stopped to fight, even for one second, Sylar could get to the artifact before them.

Sylar reached the end of the stairs but he wasn't anywhere close to the artifact yet, before him was a steep wall covered in crystals, he turned around and saw Sam and Dawson approach him, "be gone!" he shouted as he raised his hand.

Both Sam and Dawson took cover expecting the worse but nothing happened, "what's wrong?"

That's when Dawson realized what had happened, why they had been able to fight so long and even defeat Clark, "the closer they are to the artifact the weaker their power's get!" he thought happily as he ran towards the wall and begun using the crystals to climb up.

Sam and Sylar looked at each other puzzled then realized what Dawson already had and begun following him up the wall.

"Forget about it Leery!" Sam said as he pulled on Dawson's leg trying to get him to fall, Dawson loosed himself by kicking Sam's hand but Sylar got a head of him, "This is my destiny" Sylar said as he stepped on Dawson's hand, causing him to fall.

Dawson fell down past Sam and just as he was going to crash on to the Crystal spikes beneath him, he managed to grab hold of another crystal sticking out of the wall, he looked at his foe's above him and quickly begun to climb up again.

* * *

Sam and Sylar were fighting, but no matter how many punches and kick's they gave each other they both continued climbing, "you were my best pupil Samuel, I made you what you are now, give up now and I'll have mercy on you!"

"I learned from the best, and that includes never giving up!" he kicked Sylar, almast causing him to fall.

* * *

Piper ran in to the crater and saw Clark laying dead on the floor while everyone else treated their wounded or mourned their lost loved ones, "Master!" she gasped as she saw Sylar almost falling from the high spire he and Sam were climbing, she quickly forgot about everyone else and begun to run towards the crystal stairs.

"Piper stop!" Chloe shouted as she blocked Piper's way, "Where are you going?"

"I must help my master!"

"Help him? You don't have to do this, you can free yourself, like Sam did"

"What?" Piper looked at her puzzled, "you don't have to serve him, do what's best for you, what's best for your children!"

"My…children?"

"Remember them, do what's right for them"

Piper looked at Chloe and smiled, "My children" she quickly begun to run up the stairs, "Where are you going?" Chloe shouted, "To stop Azazel!"

"But if you get too close you'll lose your powers!"

"depends on how I intend to use them!" Piper hurried up the stairs and thought to herself, "A witch's magic is only as good as herself, if I use my magic for evil then it's dark magic, but if I use it for good…"

"…If I use it for good the spell that's protecting this thing won't affect my powers" she reached the top of the staircase and looked up.

"Hey Azazel!" she shouted, "Take control over this!" she flicked her hands and there was a big explosion, Sylar fell several feet but grabbed hold of the wall again, "Stupid wench!" Sylar shouted angrily, "Look's like I'm not the only traitor now!" Sam said happily as he continued climbing.

Piper flicked her hands again and Sylar begun to fall again.

"There goes the competition!" Sam looked down happily enjoying how Piper brought Sylar closer and closer to the ground with each explosion, "Not quite!" Dawson said as he grabbed hold of a crystal and gave a swinging kick at Sam who was barely able to hold on, "So I guess the race is on again!" Sam said as he hurried after Dawson.

* * *

Sylar crashed on to the ground after a fifty feet fall, "You used me, forced me to forget about my children and made me serve your evil purposes, but now I remember!" Piper said angrily.

Sylar got up and dusted himself, "I knew my spell wouldn't hold one of the charmed ones forever, but you certainly chose the wrong time to defy me!"

"You'll pay for what you've done!" Piper flicked her hands at Sylar again but nothing happened, "What's wrong?" she said as she begun to back away as Sylar walked calmly towards her, again and again she flicked her hands but nothing happened.

"Oh don't worry, your powers are still there, but you forget one very important thing, I'm immortal!" he grabbed Piper by the neck and lifted her, "you just cost me my victory, but I won't let you live to enjoy it!" he threw Piper down the stairs and she rolled down several feet, ending covered in blood half way down.

"Looks like my plans have been foiled again, by the descendants of those who stopped me the first time no less, now all I can do is watch" he said as he looked up at the blue spire and saw Sam and Dawson still at it.

* * *

"The future is mine Leery!" Sam shouted as he got closer and closer to the edge of the spire, "Not if I can help it!" Dawson said as he hurried, now they weren't even fighting, they were to concentrated on speed, suddenly Sam slipped and begun to fall but managed to grab hold of Dawson's leg.

"Help me!" Sam shouted, "I'm not immortal, I'll die!" Sam said as he held a hand out to Dawson.

Dawson looked down at Sam and thought for a while, he hadn't realized how high up they were now, he could see the whole island around them, he could see the sea falling in to a dark void around it, he didn't know how it all had happened, but by now nothing seemed to surprise him, he looked down and saw Sam holding his hand up, he wanted to let him fall, but deep inside knew he couldn't, but he wasn't willing to fall in to a trap either.

"Hold on! I'm going to try and swing you" he begun to swing on the crystal until Sam grabbed hold of another crystal and let go of his leg, "Thanks" Sam looked at him with real thankfulness in his eyes, "I'll reward you once I get my wish!" he begun climbing up again.

"Yeah, figures!" Dawson hurried, he was still ahead and was close to the edge now, he could feel Sam closing in on him but the closer he got the more confident he felt, a few minutes ago he had been barely able to walk after Clark's punch, now here he was a few feet of ending this tragedy once and for all and all he could think about was what he would wish, what could compensate for everything that's happened, the lives lost, the injured, the mistrust and the dangers that still lurked underneath him, what could he wish that would make everything right once again.

He approached the edge, and before him, was a bright blue light, he couldn't see what was emitting it but he knew that what ever it was, that was what he was looking for, the thing that could put an end to all this suffering, "The artifact is mine!" Sam said as he begun to pull on Dawson's leg, pulling him down and away from the blue light, Dawson held on tight and stretched his hand out as far as he could, he could almost feel the source f the light on his fingertips, he stretched as far as he could, suddenly he felt it, something solid, cool and soft to the touch.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I love you!" he whispered as he closed his eyes and made his wish, the blue light became brighter and brighter, slowly it begun to cover everything until the whole island was completely engulfed in it's blue light.

* * *

--4-8-15-16-23-42--

Hope you liked it, please review : )

* * *


	60. Epilogue

Ok, this is the last chapter, I guess it had to end sometime, I never expected that I would write this many chapters, hope you liked the story, sorry if it seemed to confusing at some points, if you're reading this that means you liked the story and followed it till the end, Thanks for reading and be sure not to miss out any of my other fics.

--4-8-15-16-23-42--

* * *

Previously:

"The future is mine Leery!" Sam shouted as he got closer and closer to the edge of the spire, "Not if I can help it!" Dawson said as he hurried.

He approached the edge, and before him, was a bright blue light, he couldn't see what was emitting it but he knew that what ever it was, that was what he was looking for, the thing that could put an end to all this suffering, "The artifact is mine!" Sam said as he begun to pull on Dawson's leg, pulling him down and away from the blue light, Dawson held on tight and stretched his hand out as far as he could, he could almost feel the source f the light on his fingertips, he stretched as far as he could, suddenly he felt it, something solid, cool and soft to the touch.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I love you!" he whispered as he closed his eyes and made his wish, the blue light became brighter and brighter, slowly it begun to cover everything until the whole island was completely engulfed in it's blue light.

* * *

"Do you mind?"

Dawson was startled, "do you mind? Others want to use the phone too you know" Behind him Bree was waiting in line at the public phone, "oh…sorry, must have dozed off for a moment"

He grabbed his luggage and inspected his surroundings, he walked up to a big screen and red the date, "September 22nd, 2004!"

Suddenly a woman begun talking through the PA system, "Oceanic Flight 815 from Sydney to Los Angeles has been cancelled due to engine trouble, the flight will be changed to flight 914, passengers please head towards the Oceanic terminal for your ticket exchange"

Dawson smiled and quickly ran towards the public bathroom, he quickly splashed his face with water and looked in the mirror, it was true, it wasn't a dream, he was really there, he looked at his face, he looked younger, he was still a kid, his eye's looked pure and calm, there was no beard or mustache growing, no scars he couldn't believe he had once looked like this.

Suddenly the bathroom door smashed open and Sam stormed in, "What did you do?" he asked angrily as he pushed Dawson against the wall and threatened him with his fist, "I wished that none of it ever happened, that the plane had never crashed"

"That was supposed to be my wish! I was…"

"Wait! You remember? Does everyone remember?"

"No! I think I was brought here with you because I was holding your leg when you made the wish, but that doesn't matter, we have to go back, I have to…"

"No!" Dawson shouted, "We can't go back, we won't, the plane won't crash, they detected the engine trouble in time, we've been changed to another flight"

"You ruined everything, why I should…!" he made fist and prepared to launch a punch but then lowered it and let Dawson go.

"You're different too aren't you?" Dawson said with amazement, "I mean, you remember everything but your different, you're who you used to be, before Azazel, before the island"

"Yeah, as much as I'd hate to admit it, I am"

"Hate? You should be happy, no more hate, no more fighting, you're back with your friends and family, with your brother!"

"Sammy?" Dean walked in to the bathroom, "what happened? You just stormed off all of a sudden, is something wrong?" he looked at Dawson, "Who's the kid?"

"an old friend" Sam said as he tried to calm down, "we have a lot to catch up on, would you mind…you know"

"Sure thing" Dean winked and left, insinuating that looked like a gay moment.

"I guess your right, the longer I'm here the more I get back to being the old me and the more everything seems like nothing but a bad dream"

"Yeah, I know what you mean"

"Common, let's go get a beer and talk about the bad old times" Sam said as he led Dawson out of the bathroom, "thanks, but I'm under age, again, but I'll have a coke"

"weird huh?"

"What?"

"Everything, being the only ones that remember, the fact that a few minutes ago we were fighting for our lives while racing up a crystal tower"

"A little I guess, what troubles me is all the good things that came out of the island"

"Good thing? Like what?"

"I heard Carlos and Gaby conceived a baby girl thanks to the island, Kate and Scott had a son, and I…"

"You met Chloe" Sam smiled as they sat down in a table at a small restaurant-bar in the airport, "yeah"

"Well, you remember, you know where she lived…lives, how to find her, you can start over"

"It won't be the same, plus I don't want to look like a stalker, and besides, Clark was her best friend, and I don't think I'll ever be able to see him and not feel chills down my spine"

"Come on, you don't feel chills with me now do you?"

"Honestly, a little"

"Well don't worry, I'm forgetting Azazel's "teachings" as we speak, and I don't ever want to remember them again"

"All these people passing by, I recognize a lot of them, Nick, Jim and Melinda, Charlie, Lara, I know their names, their lives, not just what they're like, but who they are, and yet, they'll never know, everything we went through was completely erased"

"It's what you wished for"

"I know, and I'm glad, but I wonder if it's what they would have wanted?"

"Well since most of them were dead, I'm guessing a big yes"

"I wonder what's going to happened to the Others, will they still live on the island? What about Tia, Ben and Juliet?"

* * *

Seth walked in to a house, "I'm glad you've decided to join us Seth" Juliet said as she showed him the place, "I think you'll find the island can be a wonderful place to live in, eventually we'll reveal you all it's secrets, but until then, this will be your house mates"

"Ryan!" Seth ran towards his friend, "I…I'm sorry Seth, but I'm not Ryan, my name is Tim Murphy, this is Lex, my sister"

"What? but you…?"

"yeah, I know, we look very much alike, listen, we looked everywhere for your friend, but we couldn't find him, I'm sorry to tell you this but I doubt he made it alive through the storm"

* * *

"Don't worry my dear, their magic won't affect us, we're protected by my own magic, a goddess's magic" Marissa said to Ryan who was lying on a bed next to her, "but Calipso, my love, how can they rewrite history if Marissa is here with me?"

"The story can be rewritten, the girl is out there, but I am in here, she grieves over the loss of her love, while I cherish the finding of mine!" she said as she begun to kiss him passionately, "and where are we? What is this place?"

"This is my home, you didn't expect the queen of the seas to live in that dirty old shack now did you?"

* * *

Dawson arrived home, he walked up to his room, and quickly threw his luggage on the floor and turned on his computer, "What? no hello?"

He turned around surprised, "Oh! Sorry Joey, didn't see you there, hello, how are you?"

"Ok, I guess, you're sure in a hurry, what are you up to?"

"I had this great Idea for a script on the flight back, maybe for a movie or a Tv show, I don't know yet!"

"What's it about?"

"An airplane that crashes on a deserted island"

"So what? everyone dies and they turn into man eating zombies?"

"No, well, some of them die, but others survive and they have to find ways to survive in the wild, like scouting for water and hunting for food, but soon they realize that they are not alone on the island"

"So there are cannibals?"

"No, not cannibals, normal people, people that live in houses and cook grilled cheese sandwiches, but this people are trying to protect the island from an unknown enemy and they don't know if the people of the plane are trustworthy or not, soon they all discover that it's not an ordinary island, that it has magical properties"

"So what are you going to call this tv show of yours?"

"I've been thinking about that, what do you think about the name LOST?"

FIN

--4-8-15-16-23-42--

I know, I know, cheesy ending right? Well I still hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
